A Fox in the Kitchen
by BlueTailKitsune
Summary: A bet made, a stop on an island to restock, a friendly drinking challenge, all this leads to a change for Sanji. His body is changing, slowly losing what was his and turning him in to something new. He'll need his nakama and a certain swordsman to regain what is his. But not without some fun along the way. It's not everyday you have a fox in the kitchen.
1. A Friendly Bet

"Yosh! We go!"

The Captain's cry broke through with the crash of waves and the enormous clap of the bubble popping as the Thousand Sunny resurfaced. Their stage on Fishman Island was fun, but it was time to continue the journey to the New World. Added with the promise of Luffy to make Fishman Island his joined with the pressure of a confrontation with Big Mom at any given time the ever wild Strawhat Crew longed to continue their adventure as soon as the Sunny was coated.

Luffy sighed and collapsed back on to the grassy deck of the Sunny, grateful to feel the tickle of the grass rather than the bounce of the coating; though it was fun. Usopp and Chopper scurried around him laughing and boasting over whom would catch the biggest fish. Franky was checking on the Sunny and if she had made it through without injury during the resurface. Robin sat in her usual beach chair intently reading and making side notes on the poneglyph she had found in the Sea Forest. Nami was in the library trying to pinpoint their location with her charts and new triple log pose along with making notes on their stock. Zoro slept peacefully against one of the trees on deck taking advantage of its shade. Sanji was making lunch to feed the bottomless pit of a captain and his crew. All the while the light tune of Bink's Sake floated across the ship courtesy of Brook's violin. Luffy grinned his cheek to cheek monkey smile. This is how things should be.

"Nami-san! Robin-chan! Lunch is ready! Oh, and for the rest of you guys too, food's on."

How Sanji's tone easily switched from adoration to disgust when calling to the crew was always an amusement for the Captain.

"Meat!"

Luffy was the first to rush to the Galley, drool dripping in his wake with anticipation for another amazing meal from his cook. The rest of the crew steadily filed in, except for a certain first mate who chose to remain asleep. He didn't need to open his remaining eye to stop the oncoming sole aimed for his head with the hilt of Shusui.

"Oi, Marimo, I said lunch was ready." Sanji growled at the sword that had prevented him from delivering the well-deserved kick.

"I heard. Not hungry." Zoro replied, his tone both calm and sleepy. There was not a hint of struggle on Zoro's part when Sanji's easily riled temper pumped more pressure to the block.

"Not hungry? After all the crap we went through everyone's hungry! Get your ass in the Galley!"

Usopp's scream followed by Luffy's chitter laugh sounded from the Galley above. Their rubber captain was already swiping food.

"Just bring me sake." Zoro yawned. In that tiny instant of vulnerability heel met moss sending the Swordsman across the deck. "Tch."

"I do not serve anyone!" Sanji snapped. He was chewing fiercely at the end of his cigarette. He had just lit it and since talking to Zoro it was half gone.

Zoro's glare was on him now. "Could have fooled me, love-cook, with the way you bow for the sea witch."

He was on his feet then to avoid another, stronger, kick aimed for his stomach. Unsheathing both Kitetsu and Shusui the fight started. Steel met hard leather in an onslaught of slashes and kicks. Zoro aimed for the Cook's exposed side but with a couple Skywalk steps he was up and over the Swordsman. He aimed his own side attack with Zoro's back pointed to him but Zoro quickly blocked the attack with one sword and took a one eighty swing at the Cook with the other sword. If Sanji hadn't bent back in time he was sure Zoro's swing would have claimed more than a few loose strands of hair; Chopper had enough to worry about already. With a flip he put distance between them. By then his smoke was only a butt. He spat it over the edge of the Sunny and rushed forward. Just when he was ready to heat things up and Zoro ready to blast the ero-cook away two hits met but neither came from the duelists.

"Not this again! We do not have time for your stupid arguments! We need to have a crew meeting, now!" Nami snapped, both fists still raised and glaring furiously at the two fools struck face down on the deck. Once again, they were no match for Nami's rage.

"Hai~ Nami-san!" Sanji was the first to recover and stood quickly, his visible eye practically turning in to a heart.

"Damn witch." Zoro muttered rubbing his abused head.

"Take that back, shitty Marimo!"

"Cram it, curlicue!"

"What was that!?"

 _Thwack!_

Another hit to the heads.

"Honestly the both of you. Come on, this is serious." Nami brushed back her bright orange hair behind her shoulder and started back for the Galley, her ample chest bouncing with each step thanks to her too small bikini top that left nothing for the imagination.

"Nami-san!" Sanji followed eagerly with a wiggle and a grumbling Zoro behind. He could never get a peaceful sleep.

~~O~~

"Everyone please! Luffy stop swiping food! Brook I already said no! Ugh! This is serious! Oh, thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami smiled at the orange ice tea set in front of her, complete with a sweet looking slice of orange placed on the rim for added touch of fancy.

"Of course, Nami-san! Crap heads, cram it and listen!"

Finally the rambunctious Straw Hat crew settled and gave their attention to their Navigator. It might have had something to do from the threatening glare the short tempered Cook was giving them but no one would dare go against it.

"Thank you. Now, I was looking over the provisions and according to Franky, Chopper, and Sanji-kun's info we lost a few things thanks to the _wonderful_ way we entered Fishman Island." Nami stated bitterly.

"It was a SUPER fun trip though." Franky jerked in.

"Yeah, until someone almost died of blood loss." Zoro muttered under his breath. He flinched at the plate that was dropped in front in front of him. Specks of rice and fish decorated the table upon the impact. He growled at the Cook that sat next to him calmly, ready to light another smoke.

"Better eat all of that." Sanji's tone was light, but Zoro could pick out the threat woven within. He huffed and shoveled the food in his mouth, slapping at the rubber hand that tried to steal his table bits. His attention returned to Nami.

"As fun as it was we should stop at the closest town to stock up on things we need before we officially start our way in to the New World. If it wasn't for that party and everything at Fishman Island we could have restocked there but." Nami shrugged. She tapped the bottom left needle of her New World log pose. "This island should have what we need. It's about two days according to my maps. We'll get what we need and be off."

"Yosh! The faster we get there the faster I become Pirate King! Shishishsishi~!" Luffy laughed. He was the most hyped up to start their voyage. "Ne, Nami, which island is the most dangerous?"

"Don't tell him! He'll want to go there instead!" Usopp pleaded. He couldn't take another near death experience so soon.

"I'm captain! I get to choose where we go!"

"It's Fishman Island all over again!"

"All this adventure brings tears to my eyes. Ah, but I don't have eyes. Yohohohohoho~!"

Nami groaned at the re-fired up crew; Robin next to her giggled with amusement, as usual. The craziness steadily dispersed from the Galley leaving Sanji to clean the dishes from their first meal together on the Sunny in ages.

He was elbow deep in sudsy water, a smile on his face and an unlit cigarette placed delicately in the curve of his lip. He loved cooking for his crew, seeing their smiles as they ate—inhaled on Luffy's part—and the pleased sighs when they were full. He'd gladly do all the dishes they had a hundred times over in order to see that happiness never end.

His moment of lingering bliss ended at the all too familiar stomping of heavy boots and the slam of the Galley door.

"Franky will go ballistic if you break that." Sanji didn't have to look at the intruder to know who he was. He growled though when he came further in his kitchen. "Lunch is over, out of my kitchen till dinner." The Swordsman ignored him choosing instead to aim his attention to the cupboards above the sink. "Marimo is your head that thick!? Didn't you hear me!?"

Zoro continued to ignore. His hand was on the cupboard door handle. A mistake then since the even angrier Sanji was able to pin the calloused hand down with his foot. "Tch." He finally turned his attention to the other. "Move it."

"Out of my kitchen!" Sanji repeated. "I will not have you pilfering anymore booze! We're low enough as it is!" His arms were still in the soapy water, balancing himself on one foot and stretching the other up the height it needed to pin Zoro's hand on the cabinet over him. Zoro could still never understand the way Sanji's body could bend.

"One bottle—"

"Not even one!" Sanji snapped. "Wait the two damn days till the next island to drink yourself sick!"

"Lightweight." Zoro gripped the assaulting foot and shoved it off his now red hand.

"Eh!? I am not!" A loud splash and Sanji was now face to face with the one eyed swordsman. "I can hold myself better than you!"

Zoro smirked. "I've only ever seen you drink one pint. Or maybe some wine." The way the cook seemed to light fire in his visible eye had him smirking more. "Bet if you ever had a second you'd pass out drunk." He dodged the well-aimed kick to his smug smirk.

"Like hell, shitty Swordsman! I can out drink you any day!"

"Oh? Prove it."

Sanji growled. Zoro knew he was taking a jab at the Cook's pride; what made him a man. And with his pride at risk the Ccook's rational thoughts gave way; he played right in to the Swordsman's hands.

"Damn right I will! Next town we'll find a bar and I'll prove it!" Sanji lit his cigarette and took a long drag to relax his nerves before returning to the dishes. "Now out of my fucking kitchen!"

"Yeah yeah." But before Zoro left he swiped the bottle of sake he had been hunting for and hurried out before the threat of having his ribs crushed came true.

~~O~~

"Everyone! I see an island!" Usopp called from the Crow's Nest.

"Really? Yes!" Luffy ran to his seat upon the Sunny Go's lion head with a big smile controlling the eager in his bounce.

The remaining crew members lined up along the railing to take in the oncoming island. The island was rather large, the majority of it overwhelmed by heavy forest and rock formations along the edges. The tallest of the trees reached nearly to the clouds. Birds were lost flying from the ocean in to the lush tapestry of green. The ocean tides curving around the cream coloured sand was an invitation for relaxation. If it wasn't for the subtle line of smoke hovering over the smaller trees from the other side of the island they wouldn't have believed the wild looking island to be inhabited.

"Nami, are you sure this was the calm island?" Usopp asked nervously.

Nami nodded. "Mm. The Log Pose is pointing right to it."

"I wonder if there's any new herbs on there…" Chopper wondered out loud.

"Let's go! Hurry hurry!" Luffy bounced more. He wanted to explore. "Sanji! Make me a box lunch!"

"Fine."

"We haven't even landed yet!" Nami scolded.

"I can feel goosebumps crawling over my skin. Oh, but I don't have any skin. Yohohohohoho~!"

"There might be deadly carnivorous creatures in that forest longing for flesh."

"Robin stop talking like that!" Usopp whined.

"Mina!" Nami raised her hand to call attention before the crew lost more of their senses. "Before we go remember why we came here."

"Adventure!"

"No… Luffy… we're going to restock and avoid trouble. Spending a night might not be bad either before we're stuck on the ship for who knows how long or suffer what the next island will be like. I have your allowances here. Please, try and stick together with someone to keep each other out of trouble." She glanced to Luffy. "Or getting lost." She looked to Zoro.

"I don't get lost, Witch! Hck!" He felt the bump on his head start to grow. He glared at the equally pissed Cook next to him.

"Sanji-kun, take Zoro with you."

"But Nami-san…"

"You need help carrying food, right?"

"Hm… I suppose he could be useful as a mule…"

"Crap-cook."

"Crappy swordsman!"

"We're docked!" Franky called from the Sunny's wheel.

"Sanji! My lunch!"

"Here, it's packed." Sanji knew his captain would be the first to jump from the ship when they docked, and would be asking him for his pirate lunch before going. He had a box lunch made, heavily centered around meat, wrapped and ready for the rubber boy.

"Yum!" Luffy clutched the knot of his wrapped lunch in his teeth and launched off the Sunny with a Gum-Gum Rocket aimed right to the forest.

"Luffy wait! Aggh, someone go with him!"

"Allow me, Nami-san. Yohohohohoho~!" Brook leapt off and after Luffy. "Luffy-san!"

"Franky, I'll go see about getting things for the Sunny."

"Thanks, Usopp-bro! I'll stay here and watch her then!"

"Chopper want to come with me?"

"Okay, Usopp, I need to restock too."

Nami sighed. "Well they paired off."

Robin chuckled next to her. "Want to go together, Navigator-san?" Nami nodded her answer.

That left the last two, forcibly paired and angry, Straw Hats.

"So, you want some oats?"

"Don't even start, eyebrows."

~~O~~

Zoro grumbled and trudged the heavy loaded cart behind him. With every hour he followed the Cook and endured his overly picky and pestering tests before purchase that even got on the shopkeeper's nerves, the more infuriated he got. Food is food. The shit cook could make anything taste amazing, not that Zoro would ever admit that to him. But at this point of watching the same pattern over and over with each of the open air stalls they stopped by in the market he was tempted to say so in order to get Sanji to shop faster.

"Cook, just pick some damn vegetables already."

Of course, he went ignored by the overly focused Cook. His grey-blue eyes narrowed at the vegetables offending his standards. He chewed on the filter of his unlit cigarette while pondering which of two bell peppers was best before taking both, and then flat out stared with lowered eyelids and a hand on his goatee styled chin doing nothing but judging. Another fifteen minutes of watching the shopkeeper keep his composure instead of choking out Sanji like Zoro knew he wanted to do, and he was back to pulling the heavier cart after the exasperating Sanji.

"I think that's everything." Sanji said to himself. He checked over his list yet again. "Fresh fruits, vegetables, spices, valuable liquids…"

"Booze?" At the mention of valuable liquids the longing for a swig of a good grade sake had Zoro licking his lips.

"Flour, plenty of meat, damn Luffy."

Zoro frowned. "Booze." He tried again.

"Yeah that's everything."

"Booze!"

Zoro grabbed the heel that threatened to once again, for the who knows how many times that week, bash his head in. His single steel eye narrowed meeting with Sanji's glaring visible one.

"If you say booze one more time I'll marinate and roast you in a nice wine baste!"

"I prefer sake." Zoro muttered.

"Keep pushing it, moss head!"

Zoro looked from him then to the foot he still held tightly and smirked. He pushed the leg up forcing Sanji's body to bend with it. "Push you say?"

"O-oi!" Sanji complained at his body being forced to bend against his will. Zoro pushed till Sanji's leg was vertically straight with the other.

"You know, normal guys can't bend like this. You sure you have a pair?" Zoro asked smugly.

"I'll let you starve!" Sanji threatened. He wanted to kick Zoro as hard as he could but with one leg bent up to its limit it was taking all his control to stay balanced on the other.

"Like you could, love-cook."

"Cram it, crappy Marimo!"

"You want me to knock you flat on your back!"

"Just try it!"

"Uh… what are you two doing?"

It could never be a normal walk in the market, not when the two hotheads were on the loose. Sometimes Usopp questioned if those two understood that the positions they end up in when arguing were so, intimate. Currently with Sanji's leg bent up high by the angry Swordsman's grip on his ankle, their foreheads pressed tightly together that their noses touched, the image could be read wrong by anyone who didn't know the two.

"Usopp, Chopper." Sanji said in a calm tone, glancing to his fellow nakama. "Heading back to the ship?"

"Uhhh… yeah. It's almost the time we're supposed to get back." Usopp answered.

"We'll join you. Marimo." Sanji thumped his head against Zoro's. "Get the cart, follow us, and try not to get lost."

Zoro growled and gave the ankle he held a hard enough squeeze to bruise before letting the leg drop. "I don't get lost. Everything mo-ack!" The many blocked kicks of the week finally met their head target. "Damn, ero-kappa!" He could already feel the swell stinging his scalp.

Sanji flicked on his lighter, lighting his cigarette and taking a long needed drag of toxins to calm his nerves. He directed the stream of smoke towards Zoro in a soft breath. Zoro coughed and fanned the smoke away before he himself got poisoned from the Cook's second hand smoke. "Try not to get lost." Sanji repeated again in a cold tone that dared Zoro to say anything against him again. He pocketed his lighter and tucked his cigarette between his lips as he started to walk away. Usopp looked to the fallen Swordsman on his rear angrily grumbling as he stood before following after the calm Cook.

"Shitty cook… dart-brow… swirly face…" Zoro growled out more obscenities at Sanji's expense while grabbing the cart and dragging it behind him. Soft steps next to him caught his attention.

Chopper was looking up at him with worry filling his wide dark eyes. "We need to get some ice on your head when we get back."

A soft sigh escaped Zoro. The building rage he had and the thoughts of sticking his katanas through the Cook disappeared with the concern the little doctor had. "It's fine, Chopper, he always hits me like this. I know it'll ease up in a couple hours."

"Mmm…" Chopper still wanted to check him. The two fight so much he knows by now that they never aim to seriously hurt each other, but it couldn't stop his natural doctor instincts when they went too crazy. "Okay…"

Zoro pat his head. He didn't like it when others worried about him, especially the young doctor. Not just because it was bothersome, but because it was his job to worry and protect his nakama. He had to be strong for them. Chopper's small ears twitched. He looked up to Zoro with a smile that better complimented him than a frown. He giggled and walked on ahead with a skip in his step. Zoro sighed. He rubbed the swell on his head. Sanji must have directed all his pent up rage in that one kick.

By the time the four made it back to the Sunny the bright orange sun was setting in a swirl of oranges, yellows, blues and pinks colouring the evening sky. Thanks to Franky's riggings the loaded food cart was easily hauled up on deck and parked in front of the Galley door. For now, Sanji would store everything as they came in the pantry and fridge then organize as it should be once they left the island, in case he picked up a few more things before their departure.

"Everyone one deck!" Nami's voice called.

"Nami-san~!" Sanji hurried from the Galley to the main deck where Nami and Robin had returned to and were awaiting the rest of the crew. He was the first to answer the call of his mellorine with hearts in his eyes. Grudgingly the other males joined the group, some yawning from the long day and others—Zoro—not even looking their way.

"Do you need something Nami-san? Something to eat maybe? A drink?" Sanji offered with a sway of his hips. Zoro clicked his tongue and picked at his ear; the Cook was even more aggravating with the witches around. If Sanji didn't bend to the whim of any female Zoro might even like being around him. Why he hated this part of the Cook the most he couldn't figure out, nor cared to, he just knew it annoyed him to no ends.

"No thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami waved him off. "I have your room keys." She held up four gold coloured keys.

"Rooms?" Chopped questioned.

"Mhm. Robin and I found out a bit about this island. It's called Akasha and a lot of the locals hold a great deal of respect for the nature of this island. We're not sure why but the important thing is the log pose doesn't set for three days. So we might as well take advantage to spend some nights on shore."

"I'll make sure the Sunny is all secure before leaving her." Franky stated. He turned from the group to start his checks of the ship.

"Oh, Franky! I got us some great deals on supplies but I'll need your help carrying them." Usopp called out to the retreating cyborg's back.

"SUPER cool bro! We'll get it on the way in the morning when coming to check on the Sunny."

"Hello? You need to know your room arrangements and where the inn is before making plans." Nami huffed. "Robin and I will share one, of course." She handed a key to Robin. "Franky and Brook." She tossed the Cyborg his key who caught it with the little yellow hand that popped out of his massive pink one. "Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy." A key went to the Sniper. "And last Sanji-kun and Zoro."

"I have to share with him!?" Both Cook and Swordsman asked in simultaneous outrage.

"You two always do." Nami said in calm tone, handing Sanji the key. "It's no different from any other inn we stay in. For once don't complain okay?" She bat her eyes in what Sanji saw as cute and Zoro saw as sickening.

"Yes Nami-san!" Sanji beamed and swayed.

"Pathetic." Zoro muttered.

"Eh!?" Sanji snapped back and glared, butting heads with Zoro.

 _Whack!_

"We'll wait for Franky to secure the Sunny then we'll show you guys to the inn." Nami walked from the two face down pirates; one swell for Sanji and a second for Zoro.

A half hour later and the group was standing outside their designated inn. As far as what Nami told them pirates were welcomed here mainly because no one paid attention to who was what. As long as they were nice and kept from damaging the forest they would service anyone. Their inn was one of the few larger buildings in the town, going up three stories but stretching out some plots of land. Olive vines clung to the cobblestone walls linked in with circling ivy. A sign above the door read "Mole Hill Inn" along with an image of a mole peeking out of its hole carved on the wood sign.

"Your room number is on the key, it goes by floor." Nami said through a yawn, "I'm tired. A nice shower before bed sounds lovely."

"Wait, Nami! Luffy and Brook aren't back yet!" Usopp looked around the quiet dark streets with worry.

"Ahh! They're not going to know where to go!" Chopper waved his arms, joining in with Usopp's worry.

"Don't worry, Longnose-kun, Doctor-san, I left them a note telling them where we are should they return to the Sunny later in the night." Robin said with a soft smile.

"You did? Ah, Robin that's-"

"That is, unless they've been eaten by a wild animal."

"Ahhh! Chopper let's find our room!" Usopp screeched. He picked up the young doctor and ran in the inn first. The crew followed in with soft chuckles at the antics of their easily frightened Sniper. Sanji, though, was stopped not far from the door.

"Marimo do you need me to hold your hand to the room?" Sanji glared in displeasure at the rough hand on his shoulder keeping him in place.

"This place has a bar." Zoro had his single eye locked on the bar across their way.

"So? Go drink and let me go."

"Did you forget our bet already, Cook?" Zoro gave him a wide smirk. "That means I win by forfeit. I hate winning like that but, oh well."

"What the hell are you—oh no you don't!" Sanji remembered. The bet he had made in a fit of rage. Screw it if he was going to let Zoro win. "I remember. We're drinking. Now. And I'll prove to you who has the better tolerance!" Sanji shoved the hand from his shoulder and stomped to the bar, a smug smirking Zoro following him.

A couple hours later and Zoro's smirk grew bigger. He was on his twelfth pint of grog and the most he felt was a pleasant buzz. Sanji, on the other hand, was on his eighth and was barely able to take a drink without a hiccup getting in the way. He was slouched over in his seat, cheek sticking to the bar counter, face a pink flushed mess, hair sticking up in some places where he had run his hand through multiple times throughout the night, eyes hazed with his drunken state and a slur in how he spoke and moved.

"So, I think I won." Zoro said after setting his pitcher down, holding back his complacent tone.

"Nuh-uh. I can still fink…" Sanji slurred. He forced himself to sit up making his head spin.

"You're drunk. Drinking more won't change that."

"What the—hic—do you know stupid lawn 'ead?"

"I know the deal was till someone gets drunk. You got drunk four drinks ago. Watching you still try and win was a bonus."

"Cut the crap stupid… shitty… yoush…" Sanji reached for his drink but grabbed at air. He blinked, taking a bit for his brain to process that his drink had been stolen by a green demon.

"Ne… give that back…" He slumped over Zoro, meekly reaching for his desired drink that Zoro easily kept away from the less coordinated Cook.

"Normally I wouldn't care how much you drink, but since I'm sharing a room with you I'll be dealing with your hangover. So, no."

"Zoro…" Sanji whined, still trying for his drink.

The Cook was more of a trouble to Zoro in his drunken state, more personal as well. Sure they had moments when the concept of personal bubble didn't exist between the two, but with Sanji slumped over him and sporadically flailing his arms in whatever direction Zoro moved the stolen drink Zoro's bubble was being invaded.

"No." With a hand to the face Zoro pushed Sanji back. It took all the strength left in those powerful legs to hold him to the stool he sat. Sanji was ready to spurt out more words of protest but his jaw dropped seeing the Swordsman down both pitchers of grog before him. He slammed the emptied pitchers down and grinned with satisfaction at the shocked and drunk Cook. "Fourteen." He hummed. The look of rage Sanji gave him was priceless. He would never understand why he loved to see the Cook so outraged.

Sanji growled and stood, well swayed really. "I'm goin' for some air…" He huffed.

"Go to the room, you'll get lost." Zoro motioned to the bartender to give him a well-deserved bottle of sake.

"I don't get lost! You're the one who gets lost shitty—hic—ugh… head…"

Zoro sighed at the weak insult. If Sanji wanted to wander around all night he wasn't going to stop him. He held up his hand. "If you insist on being dumb give me the room key."

"I am not dumb! And Nami-swan gave me the key cause you'd lose it!"

"Just give me the damn key." Zoro uncorked his well-earned sake bottle and drank it down straight. Sanji grumbled at Zoro's outstretched hand in front of his face but eventually dug through his pockets and slammed the key down in the open palm; Zoro continued to mannerlessly chug down his drink.

"There. You looses it I'll have Nami-swan make you pay for the rooms." Sanji snickered then hiccupped.

"Yeah yeah." Zoro tucked the key in his haramaki.

Sanji stuck his tongue out very maturely and left in probably the most dignified stumble Zoro had seen. If the cook managed to make it back to the room he'd be surprised. If not, he'd have something to say he told him so for a while. Zoro chuckled at the thought and flicked an escaped drop of sake from his chin.

~~O~~

"Smokes… smokes…" Sanji muttered to himself.

He pat his pockets till he found the fresh packet of cigarettes he had unwrapped earlier that day. Popping one from the box he tucked the filter between his smooth lips. In a flick of heat he lit the end and took a long needed drag. He held his breath to allow the sweet toxins to swirl in his lungs and the smoky taste to tantalize his tongue. He exhaled slowly in a long stream upwards. Head tilted back he closed his eyes to better enjoy the satisfying sting in his throat from the first inhale.

Damn that shitty Swordsman. He was not drunk. He could have drunken way more. He'd admit, yes, that he did feel a little tipsy but he was not drunk! Zoro didn't want to lose. The moss head would do anything to prevent that. No way was he, Blackleg Sanji, drunk only after four drinks! Satisfied with his conclusion that the Marimo had cheated in order to win Sanji replaced the cigarette at the corner of his mouth and stumbled along in his way.

When he had first gone through the town with Zoro while shopping he didn't get the chance to really look at where they'd be spending the next couple of days.

For the few larger buildings that were scattered around they were made of stone and had some variations of ivy and vines clinging to the outside walls and hung from the wood roofs, similar to the inn. The remaining buildings were hut like, made of wood that still had the bark to it and even more plant life clinging to them. The entire market in the center was open air, no proper store anywhere in sight. What Sanji did see carved everywhere be it stone, wood or stall were four triangles pointed downwards in a half circle formation.

Sanji stopped next to one of the market stalls. He ran a undamaged finger along the groves of the carving on the wood counter. Now that he thought about it, their inn had this same symbol carved in the stone next to the sign. Perhaps it was a town symbol of a sorts, an odd one at that. The weird carvings and the stone and wood buildings overwhelmed by plant life; Nami did say this town was in love with the nature of the island.

There was one other thing that was bothering Sanji.

As far as he knew, it wasn't that late in to the night. The streets were void of town life, the only sounds coming from the homes nearby. If they were still awake why were they shut away? He had been hoping for a lovely lady to fully turn around his mood, not a dull silence to further pick at his temper. Sanji let out a puff of smoke and walked, well more staggered, along the single town center road.

"Crappy weird town and its crappy buildings… crappy silence… crappy carving… crappy Swordsman… crappy forest…" Sanji's colourful tongue painted the slurred line. He stopped at the edge of town where the forest started and the stone path met dirt.

Sanji looked up at the dark and still forest, smoking and thinking the best he could through the fog in his head. The forest at night, even during the day, could be seen as ominous. And Sanji wasn't one to admit fear in any way or form; not with his pride. But he just felt something about this forest, this entire island, which unnerved him in a way he hadn't placed his attention on until now that he was alone, in the chilly quiet night, and drunk enough to let these thoughts pester him.

"Sanji."

Sanji whipped his head back; someone had called to him. A soft, gentle voice that melted away with the breeze. He thought that maybe one of his lovely ladies had come to bring him back to the inn, but they had retired long before the others. Plus, he was still alone on the dirt path.

"Sanji."

Her voice came again. From the forest now he was able to pinpoint. Why would a delicate flower be in such a place at night? A place probably haunted by monstrous beats that would harm a dear lady without a second thought or even worse… bugs that crept over her flawless skin? Why was she calling to him? Did she know him but him not her? Inexcusable.

"Sanji."

His feet moved before his brain could catch up. His mind was still a mess but he trusted his instincts to take control. If she was calling out to him for help he couldn't deny her, even if it meant trudging through a forest that creeped him out. He would never leave a lady in need.

"Sanji."

Her airy tone was closer the deeper he went. She called his name evenly like gentle breaths. That helped guide Sanji. He knew he was deep in the forest and felt himself going up, but he'd go as deep and as high as it took to help the dear needing him.

"Sanji!"

He skidded and took a sharp left turn when he heard his name cried out with such suddenness. Crashing through a bush he had to stop himself with a harsh screech from crashing face first in to a large boulder.

There was an all too familiar carving on the boulder; the same four triangles that filled the town. But this carving had more to it. Two extra triangle were added to it, one pointed to the right and the other to the left, the one being on the right slightly lower and a curved line over them connecting the two extra triangle. It was some sort of image. What it was Sanji couldn't tell even when he caught himself tracing a finger over the carve.

"Sanji."

There she was. The owner of the delicate and sweet voice that had been calling to him. Were Sanji a Neanderthal like a certain crew member he wouldn't have been able to hold back the gasp of shock that caught in the back of his throat or the wide eyed expression he hid under mellow eyes.

She was tall, slender, her smooth curves expressed perfectly in the elegant, billowing low cut emerald gown she wore. Her skin was white, almost looking to be tinted with blue. Long white hair to her hips cascaded down in smooth waves. The most shocking part of her appearance was her black lips curled in a cold smile and violet eyes with long batting eyelashes watching Sanji as a predator would trapped prey.

"Sanji, I'm glad you found me."

Her voice was cold, really cold. It made Sanji shiver. He felt the temperature around them drop. She moved closer, the silver bangles around her arms moving along with the cold now keeping Sanji still. She was dangerous. He sensed it. Knew it in the way she watched him. Her eyes told all of what she saw him as; a target. But he couldn't move. Not even flinch when her cold hands slid up along the sides of his face. His cigarette fell from his parted lips in the small shock at the cold touch. His eyes locked on hers not because he wanted to but because they called to him in an almost hypnotic like way. Her forehead brushed over his.

"I've been waiting for someone like you, Sanji. Someone with the devil like flames that burns in your soul. Someone with your strength. Someone with your passion. Someone… who's will I can bend."

When did he start shaking? Why was he shaking? Sanji was never afraid of a lovely lady. Though a normal lovely lady didn't have a pointed tongue that slithered over his cheek and smacked against her lips, tasting who he was. Or such sharp nails that scratched down his neck and dug in to his shoulders, anchoring him in place.

"You can't resist me, Sanji. I know you can't." She slid a hand down over his heart and reached back with the other to the boulder to press a black pointed nail to the center of the mark. It glowed a bright blue and seemed to emanate a low hum from the rock. "Take my son home, Sanji."

"Aaaaaaaaggghhhh!"

The flames of his Hell Memories burst from his control. His own flames never hurt him before, why did it pain him now? He clutched at his chest. It felt like a heavy weight was pressing down slowly on him, crushing him underneath its weight and leaving him gasping for breath. He reached blindly through the flames around him in desperation for something to support himself on. There was nothing for him to clutch at. He was alone, contorted in pain and held captive by his flames.

He fell to his knees.

His eyes were blurry. He couldn't see through the welled up tears. The burning pain stung more than any injury a marine could inflict. Than any kick from his geezer. Than any slash Zoro managed to get on him during a fight.

Zoro.

He blamed the pig headed Marimo for this. If he hadn't insisted on the drinking contest, enraged him to a point of drinking past his limit, been so damn annoying about "winning"; if that Marimo had just shut up and forgot the bet like he had he wouldn't be in this flaming mess. He could have taken a bath, washed away the stress of the day and fallen asleep instantly on a real bed. It was all Zoro's fault!

No.

It was his. He fell for Zoro's prodding. He forced himself to drink more than he could handle knowing full well he'd regret it. He gave Zoro the key effectively wiping away the chance of sleeping in that desired bed. He wandered outside instead of paying head to the suspicious empty street. He followed the woman's call. It was all his fault the world was turning dark now.

Sanji collapsed on his back. His body had gone numb and he could no longer tell what his flames were doing or how much pain he was taking. His eyelids lowered. He couldn't hold on anymore.

" _I'll never hear the end of this from the Marimo."_ Was his last thought before blacking out.

* * *

AN: Hello~

So this is my first time writing a One Piece fic (been addicted to the series for so long and complete Zosan shipper ^.^). I'm a long time writer but decided to get out there to see what others think of how I write. For what I have planned for this fic, it's going to be long, especially in order to develop Zoro and Sanji's relationship and to better get across just what is happening to Sanji. I want honest opinions, how did I do with the crew? I've watched the anime and read the manga so I combined that characteristics of both to make this representation of them. It might seem a bit odd that I pay so much attention to all the Straw Hat crew but the point of One Piece is their friendship. I can't just focus on the main pair without their fellow nakama. Well with that drabble done for my first chapter I hope you guys stick with me along for this journey. I promise to make it fun and worth your time!

Kitsune out!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.


	2. The Morning After

"Zoro! Sanji! Come on wake up, it's time for breakfast! This place comes with a free meal!"

Zoro groaned. He had been pulled from a blissful, dreamless sleep thanks to Usopp's nasal call. He could have slept for hours more especially after sticking around the bar last night for a couple bottles of sake. He felt a mild buzzing headache that was nowhere near a hangover, but more the cause of him being so easily woken. He was sure Sanji was feeling worse.

"Come on you two! You know Nami will be furious if you pass over something free!" Usopp's retreating feet was sign enough to force himself from bed. Besides, if he didn't not only would he have a witch yelling at him but a hung over cook snapping at him for making his "precious" Nami wait.

Speaking of said cook. Zoro was lost, and not because he couldn't find where the others were waiting for them. No… not yet. The bed next to his meant for Sanji was neat, the sheets as perfectly tucked in as Zoro's once were and not a sign of being slept in. Sanji hadn't returned all night.

It couldn't have been a matter of finding the room; he should have remembered the number. Nor would it be getting in the room; Zoro had left the door room unlocked. As funny as it would have been to lock Sanji out the room he figured a drunk Sanji, with all rationality out the window, would chose to kick the door down to get in. He didn't need Nami on his hide. And from what Usopp had said he and everyone else thought the Cook was asleep in the room.

"I told him he'd get lost." Zoro huffed. He yawned and stood from the bed. He was still dressed in his usual attire minus his swords which he had placed on the nightstand next to his bed. He fastened his three swords back on his hip and cracked his stiff joints. "Not my problem." He had warned the Cook to go to their room. When they had first come in to town he had felt something off. Then he noticed the streets were empty on their way to the inn. That was an odd sign on its own. But if Sanji had decided to ignore his warning that was his decision. He'd probably be back later grouchy and complaining about wanting a bath and hating himself for having skipped cooking a meal. Zoro pat his stomach. His stomach needed more of his attention.

~~O~~

"Zoro-bro! Over here!" Franky waved to get the Swordsman's attention who nearly passed by their table.

"Good morning, Swordsman-san." Robin said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Eh." Zoro yawned and took an empty seat next to Franky. He filled his plate from the mini buffet set up in the center of their table and took forkfuls in to his mouth. It was bland, lacking in the usual combination of mouthwatering spices he was used to.

"Zoro, where's Sanji-kun?"

"Don't know." Zoro answered Nami's question while taking another mouthful of some sorry excuse for eggs.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The chatter of the table grew silent at Nami's dark questioning tone. They all looked to Zoro to see how he would answer.

"We drank last night. He got drunk and wandered off. He's probably lost and passed out somewhere." Zoro went for another forkful of food but his fork stabbed the table instead. He glared at Nami, sitting up now.

Nami was returning the glare, holding Zoro's plate from him. "Go find him."

"What?"

"It's your fault. Go find him and bring him back. Then you can eat."

"You'd keep food from me?" Zoro growled.

"I'm not Sanji-kun." Nami smiled sweetly which to the trained eye of the crew meant awaiting horrors. "Until you find Sanji-kun you can starve, and I'll add more to your debt for every hour he's gone. Okay~?"

Zoro stood from the table so fast that if it weren't for Robin's hands there would have been a mess from the glasses that nearly toppled over.

"Fine. I'll go bring back the stupid Cook, damn Witch." Zoro growled. If he could cut that smug look from Nami he would. He stomped away from the crew.

"Oh, try and find Luffy and Brook while you're at it too!"

"One day… one day…" Zoro threatened under his breath.

~~O~~

"A blond guy with weird eyebrows? No, haven't seen him, sorry." An old man shrugged then turned his attention to a customer requesting his help on picking melons.

He was the sixth shopkeeper Zoro had asked but none had seen the Cook. If Sanji had been anywhere, Zoro figured, it was spending another countless hours nit picking the goods in the market. But, of course, the stupid Cook was nowhere in what Zoro felt was a bigger market than it was yesterday.

"Damn Cook." Zoro muttered. He walked on to ask another vender at her stand. "Hey, you seen a stupid looking blonde with even stupider eyebrows?"

"Oh, it's you again." The young brunette piped up. "I told you twice before, I haven't seen him."

"Hm." He had asked her before? What was with this place, Zoro wondered. He turned and walked off.

"Hey you're going the way you came!" the brunette called to him.

Zoro stopped, turned around and continued, muttering something under his breath about the market being like a maze. The brunette watched Zoro pass her stand for the fourth time that day. She wondered if it was really his friend the one that was lost. She sighed.

"Excuse me! When did you last see your friend? That would be a better place to start instead of wandering around."

Zoro snorted, he glanced over his shoulder to her. "The idiot wandered out last night drunk." Normally he would ignore a pushy woman's suggestions and do things his way but, with an orange haired witch's threat still in place he didn't have the time, or belli, to waste.

"Last night? Oh that's not good."

"Not good?" Zoro turned to face her now. What could be so bad about wandering around at night that would cause someone to make such a horrified face?

"Well," the brunette started while fidgeting with her fingers, "there is a myth that everyone knows, follows, lives by… if anyone is out after when the moon is at its highest, she'll take you."

"She?" Zoro arched a brow. If a female was involved he'd never find the Cook.

"We call her the 'guide'. If your friend did wander outside last night she must have taken him to her forest."

"The forest? Got it. Thanks."

"Wait!" She yelped keeping Zoro from going any further. "The forest of this island is sacred. If you so much as destroy even a branch we'll be cursed."

"I'm not going to destroy anything, except for a stupid cook." Zoro huffed. The brunette's eyes flickered down to the three swords secured on Zoro's waist. He sighed. "Look, I'm already in enough of a bind cause of the Cook. If I get us run out the island because I ruined some plants I'll be in debt for the rest of my life. Alright? Goodbye." Zoro bitterly stated and left.

Honestly he had more sense than what most perceived him to have based on how he looked. But he couldn't wrap it around his head that some weird ass looking forest could curse a town. It was just some overgrown leaves, nothing horrible looking to it; it certainly wasn't Little Garden. Then this "guide" lady that supposedly takes people at night. Most likely it was some pirate dame kidnapping people for ransom and giving pirates more of a bad name.

It took Zoro another hour of debt to make it to the forest edge. The path to it went through the market and past the inn about three times. It wasn't the forest that was weird, it was the bloody town! The forest looked like any other they came across on, just a bit heavier brush. Zoro tapped the hilt of Wado Ichimonji. He could slice through everything easily and find the Cook faster, but the look the brunette gave him kept him from it. She really was terrified. He didn't want to be responsible for more fear.

So Zoro trudged on using his bare hands to shove foliage from his way, but with less force than usual so not to break or snap anything in half. It would have helped Zoro find his way better if he had any signs that Sanji had actually been there. The one time he wanted the stink of smoke.

"Damn curly-brows. Why do I have to be the one to look for him? He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. I'll end up getting it from him coming after him like this. Ow! You had better be in this shitty place!" Zoro yelled out. Walking blind through some ill forsaken place looking for a pathetic idiot while steadily accumulating more debt thanks to a Witch was no good for Zoro's temper. If he found out that Sanji had gotten himself lost following some woman, curse or not, Zoro would have at him where he stood. "I bet he Sky Walked over this whole damn place!" Zoro was tempted to snap the branch in his hand but kept his rage in check. "What I wouldn't do for some damn help already!"

"Zoooorooooo!"

"Fuck."

Zoro felt the bouncy impact before it happened. The arms wrapped twice around his waist was his only warning. He braced himself and took the impact full force to the back. He was launched forward in to a prickly bush. His roar of rage was challenged by laughter.

"Luffy!"

"Zoro! I didn't think you'd come out here but now it'll be more of an adventure! Shishishishi~!" Luffy laughed over him.

 _Don't strangle your captain. Don't strangle your captain. Don't murder your captain!_ Zoro thought to himself as he grit his teeth. If his rage wasn't at risk of boiling over before, being mowed down by his younger captain certainly was pushing it. He shoved back the grinning face that was getting to close to his and sat up. "Luffy, let go of me." He wasn't fond of the arms hugging securely around him. But if he tried to pull them off they'd snap back in place.

"Shishi~ Gomen gomen." Luffy snapped his arms back. "So, Zoro, what are you doing here?"

Might as well let the Captain know.

"I was sent to look for you and Brook."

"You wouldn't believe the things Brook and I found! There's huge trees and cool animals everywhere! But I'm starving!"

"Yeah well, that's the second reason I'm here. The Cook went missing last night."

Luffy blinked once before screaming. "Aahh! We have to find him so he can cook me more meat!"

"We have to find him before Nami owns me." Zoro muttered.

"Luffy-san! Luffy-san! Oh, Zoro-san too?" Brook came running from the direction Zoro assumed Luffy had rocketed from. He was out of breath, as much as a skeleton could be, and seemed to be trying to say something. "Luffy-san I found… oh it's just… shocking to the eyes! If I had eyes. Yohohohohoho~!"

"Brook, what is it?" Zoro questioned. He didn't have time for this. He had to find—

"It's Sanji-san!"

"What?"

"Sanji!" Luffy bolted up from the ground.

"He doesn't look well." Brook continued.

"Where is he?" Zoro stood as well.

"Back the way I came!" Brook sprinted off to show them the way.

"Sanji!" Luffy repeated and sped off after Brook.

That had been a stroke of luck. Zoro found the three he needed to one after the other. Now all he had to do was bring them back to the inn before another hour passed. An arm wrapping around him brought him out of his thoughts.

"O-oi!"

"Don't get lost, Zoro!"

"Luffy!" Zoro roared as he was pulled forward.

Brook lead Luffy who dragged Zoro to where he had accidentally found Sanji while trying to figure out where Luffy had launched off to. Brook had a good reason to be as surprised as he was.

Sanji was unconscious, sprawled on his back in front of a cracked boulder. The ground under him was burned, black and singed in a perfect circle around him. He looked unharmed except for on the left side of his chest where he had been burned clear through to the skin. Sanji's pale skin was red, inflamed and irritated from the burn and being exposed to the elements for who knows how long he'd been out there. His breathing was even though, so he wasn't in any immediate danger aside from infection, and being easy prey for some passing animal.

Luffy's eyes narrowed. His stance turned serious upon seeing his cook, his nakama, hurt and unconscious. He snapped his arm back from Zoro so quickly he almost sent the Swordsman flying.

"Zoro. Brook." Luffy's tone was low, different from his usual hyped pitch; he was serious. "I'm going ahead to tell Chopper. Zoro, carry Sanji. Brook, guide Zoro." Luffy stretched his arm to a far tree.

"Oi, Luffy, we all stayed at an inn last night. If Chopper isn't on the ship check there." Zoro said before he could take off. He wanted to protest the whole guide part but he could do that later.

"Right." Luffy nodded and took off, switching his arms tree after tree to make his way out like a monkey would. True to his name he was.

Zoro looked down at the unconscious Sanji once Luffy was out of sight. For however long he was out here he was lucky it was a warm climate otherwise he would have frozen to death overnight. The concerning thing, though, was the burn. How much Chopper would snap at him depended on how bad the burn was. With a sigh Zoro slug Sanji over his shoulder. A small, pained groan escaped the Cook on impact.

"Um… Zoro-san, shouldn't you carry him a little better? That might irritate the burn." Brook said with concern.

"Hm." Zoro shifted his shoulder, letting Sanji slide off. It seemed he was going to let Sanji hit the ground but in a quick movement Zoro grabbed Sanji around his shoulders and hooked his other arm under his legs. "Better?" He questioned the taller skeleton.

"Sanji-san will be furious if he learns how you carried him. Yohohohohoho~!" Brook started to lead the way back.

"I know." Zoro smirked and followed.

Sanji was lighter than Zoro expected. Then again with the amount Zoro lifted during training many things were light to him. The Cook didn't have the muscles mass he did which gave him the lithe form that allowed him all those impossible bends and twists. All the muscles, Zoro felt, were in the legs he cradled. Those same legs that were able to crush bones, metal, anything that got in their way. Those which caught fire to add even more forte to the kicks. These legs that helped propel Sanji with their speed. The same legs Zoro was unconsciously caressing while his mind wandered. Zoro clenched his hand tight.

What the hell had he just been doing? Not only was he marveling at the prowess Sanji's legs had, but he was also feeling them up. He was grateful Brook had his back to them; he had no explanation to give if the musician had caught him with such deep interest touching Sanji. Zoro shuddered. Maybe he was hungover. There was no other reason. He looked to Sanji's face which was tilted back, jostling with each heavy step Zoro took. With a snort Zoro jerked the Cook's body so his head snapped forward and his chin rested comfortably on his chest.

"Stupid love-cook."

~~O~~

"Aahh! Sanji!" Chopper yelped when Brook and Zoro emerged from the forest. Luffy had found Chopper with Robin looking for new books to add to their collection. He barely gave any warning to the little reindeer when he pulled him from the stall and sped back to the forest. Brook and Zoro had just appeared from the forest when they heard Chopper's squeal. "What happened!?"

"Something stupid probably." Zoro said.

"Zoro there's no time for this! We have to get back to the ship!" Chopper's little hooves clopped quickly as he sped off to the Sunny. Zoro rolled his eye.

"Brook, be sure to tell Nami I found everyone and that she better stop adding more to my debt." Zoro growled. He trudged after in the direction he assumed Chopper went.

"Of course, Zoro-san! Ah, Chopper-san went to the right!" Brook corrected.

Zoro stopped, then turned, muttering to himself something about everyone moving around too crazy and getting tired of carrying around a lazy cook.

When Zoro finally made it to the Sunny Chopper was even more frantic. He had Zoro hurriedly take Sanji to the Sick Bay and got to work. With Sanji being taken care of Zoro opted to leave the Bay to get out of Chopper's way. Zoro sighed heavily and slumped against the Sunny's mast. Chopper was worrying too much, again. It was just a burn. The Cook had suffered worse injuries than that thanks to their crew's habit of finding trouble wherever they landed. Zoro yawned. He could use a nap after his busy morning.

"Zoro."

And yet.

Zoro looked up to meet his captain's stare. He was still in his serious mood. "What is it, Luffy?"

"What lead to Sanji being like this?"

Well Zoro knew this was coming.

"The Cook and I drank. He got drunk. He wandered out from the inn and didn't come back." Zoro explained in three sentences. Luffy continued to stare, taking in what Zoro said and processing it.

"So you don't know what happened?"

"No. Only the Cook does."

"Yosh. I'll ask him them. Thanks, Zoro." Luffy grinned wide and marched with a happy step to the Sick Bay.

At least Luffy's normal attitude was back, until whatever Sanji said swayed him. Zoro yawned again and slid down so he rested comfortably on the deck grass. Now he could nap in peace. He closed his eye and took a deep and calming breath.

The silence was nice. Soothing. Void of screaming, cursing and kicking. It was the ideal time for some sleep. Except, he felt restless. Turn and turn as he did no position felt comfortable. He knew he was tired but his brain wasn't. The silence wasn't comfortable and he kept lingering on what Luffy had asked. What did lead to Sanji being burned? Zoro groaned and sat up.

"Why do I care about this? Why? Ugh…" Zoro complained all the way to the Sick Bay.

~~O~~

Zoro was alone, bored, and sitting in a chair next to the medical bed watching Sanji sleep. The only reason he was alone and doing this was because Luffy had grown hungry and Chopper went with him to keep him one, from trying to break the lock on the fridge and two, to keep Luffy from eating all the food in the market. They just needed to pick up a quick snack and head back fast. Chopper didn't like being away from his patients but considering Zoro was the only other option as an escort for their dearly crazed Captain, he couldn't really trust the Swordsman to take Luffy to town and back before Sanji woke. So that left Zoro to watch over Sanji until they got back. Zoro was now regretting walking in the room after Luffy.

He huffed and glanced down at Sanji's exposed upper body. His burn was cleaned, treated, and bandaged in a sling like style around his shoulder. According to Chopper the Cook's burns were infected but nothing horrible, though it exactly wouldn't be comfortable for him when he woke. Another thing Chopper had noticed when checking over Sanji were small puncture wounds in his shoulders. They didn't look like animal bites since they were clean punctures, which worried Chopper. Even more questions for the Cook when he woke.

What the hell could he even have gotten himself in to Zoro had wondered. His thoughts returned to what the brunette had told him. He didn't believe some random "guide" woman existed to have done this, but then again, if it were a woman that had threatened him he wouldn't have fought back. He's almost died before in Enies Lobby when he refused to fight the Bubble-Bubble woman. This irked Zoro more and motivated him to actually stay and watch rather than leave Sanji to his luck; he had to know.

"You just had to get yourself in to trouble didn't you, curly brows? Knew you were hopeless."

"Nngg… fucking shut up…stupid, Marimo."

Zoro jolted straight up in his seat. Sanji was steadily coming to, groggy and irritated but he was awake. He sat up with the same speed Zoro had when first waking in the morning. He winced, though, when he was sitting straight. One hand came to rest on his head and the other over his bandaged burn.

"Shit…" Sanji muttered.

His head was a mess. A total wreck. He saw doubles. He sat their motionless till the spinning of his head stopped and he saw two legs once again. Never. Again. Was his first thought. Now he couldn't hide the fact that he had been drunk; his headache and the queasiness stirring in the pit of his stomach flat out yelled it to him. He groaned at a stronger twinge of pain assaulting his head. He was going to feel this for hours.

"You look like crap."

The baritone voice made Sanji flinch. Not only because it stung his head more but because that wasn't the voice he wanted to hear right now. He glanced to Zoro, his emotionless face showing no sign of whether he was enjoying seeing the Cook in agony or not. Then Sanji noticed the scenery behind him.

"I'm on the Sunny?"

When did that happen? The last thing he remembered was going out to smoke then… she called him. Sanji's hand slid over his bandaged chest. She wasn't a drunk hallucination, or was she? But someone like her couldn't… but he was hurt where she had touched him. This wasn't good for Sanji's headache.

Zoro watched Sanji have what he guess was an inner turmoil. His hand clenched, then relaxed, then clenched again over his chest. His nails dug deep in to his forehead the more his curly brows furrowed. He finally groaned, ran both hand through his bright blonde hair, keeping his fingers tangled in the locks, and fell back on the medical bed.

"Hangovers are fun, huh?"

"Not in the mood, Marimo." Sanji weakly growled. He really didn't want to deal with Zoro, not while he felt like crap.

"What even happened to you?"

Sanji sighed. "I don't know… I went out to smoke, wandered around town, then I heard a woman's voice."

"So what, she was too rough for you?"

"Shit, Marimo, I don't do things like that!" Sanji snapped and regretted it instantly since it pained his own headache. "I don't even know what happened."

Sanji closed his eyes and rubbed his head. He hated to look weak, especially in front of a brawn powered monster like Zoro. But he was confused as to what had happened which made his headache worse which left him momentarily paralyzed. He'd kick Zoro later if he dared bring this up.

Zoro sighed. A slowed down Cook wasn't as much fun. "Chopper should be back soon. He'll want an explanation."

"Of course." Sanji groaned. "He was worried, wasn't he?"

"Considering you disappeared all night and Brook found you unconscious and hurt, a little."

"Brook? That means Luffy's back too. Ugh. He'll want me to cook him meat no doubt."

"Is that your final answer?"

A slowed down Cook wasn't as much fun, but he was still entertaining. This was one of their rare moments where the two just talked. Being the closest in age not only did they personally seek each other out to vent their rage, but they could also talk to each other easier. Of course, fighting came more often than talking. Whenever they did talk either one or both were injured and had nothing better to do to pass the time. This habit they developed started way back in Alabasta during the time they were recovering from their aiding in the war. At night, when neither could sleep from the pain they had talked, cursed, and laughed by poking fun at the other.

There was one time where they talked without the other being injured. On their first night on the Sunny after leaving Water 7 with Franky fresh on their crew. It was Sanji's watch and he had been enjoying a nice midnight breeze. Then Zoro had joined him claiming he couldn't sleep since he wasn't used to the new bunk like hammocks. They were silent until memories of the Going Merry, what would it have been like if Usopp hadn't come back and even what if another crew member had left filled the air. That had been one of their most peaceful moments yet.

Sanji snorted. "I can cook but Chopper probably won't let me."

A loud laugh from the deck caught Zoro's attention.

"Looks like you'll have your chance to ask. They're back by the sounds of things."

"They?"

"Zoro! I brought you meat!" Luffy yelled as he slammed open the door. He was chewing ravenously on a thick bone in meat and holding out a clean bone to Zoro. Zoro shook his head.

"Thanks. Luffy."

"Uggh…" Sanji held his head. The bang from the door slamming had reminded him of his headache. Luffy's yelling wasn't much help either.

"Sanji you're awake! Chopper, Sanji's awake!"

"Sanji!" Chopper trotted in quickly.

"Someone kill them…" Sanji groaned.

"Sanji how to you feel? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you feel like you're going to die!?" Chopper asked frantically while checking Sanji over.

"Chopper, I'm fine." He pushed the little doctor aside before he got crazier than he needed with his exam. "My head is killing me but that's about it."

"It's cause of the hangover." Zoro said while looking over the bone Luffy had given him. He wondered how he left it picked clean without a dent to the bone.

"Thank you for the information, Marimo." Sanji said bitterly. He hadn't planned on telling Chopper another reason to keep him in bed. A pill for the headache would have been enough.

"Sanji!" Chopper wailed. He was ready to scold him but was stopped by a hand on his head.

"So what happened?" Luffy asked, his cheeks full of meat.

Sanji knew this was coming. He could avoid Chopper's questions, but not Luffy's. Begrudgingly he told the three what he remembered from leaving the bar, to wandering town, to noticing the marks, to hearing her voice, finding her and ending with his Hell Memories bursting from his control and the pain knocking him out. Chopper's eye's widened, Luffy looked perplexed and Zoro, was still looking at the bone.

"I'm going to find her." Luffy said after a long silence.

"What?" Sanji questioned.

"She hurt my nakama, so I'm going to find her and make her pay."

"Luffy!"

"I won't kill her, Sanji, but I won't forgive her either."

Sanji stared at his captain. He was grinning but it was a more determined grin, not one of his usual "looking for adventure" grins. A grin that held a promise. Sanji plopped back on the bed.

"Fine."

"Yosh!" Luffy threw the second clean bone to Zoro. "I'm going to tell the others too! Sanji make an amazing lunch when we come back! Shishishishi~!" Luffy ran out the room laughing and full of energy thanks to the meat. His mood shifts were too hard to follow sometimes.

"Well, there's that." Zoro looked with deep interest to both bones now.

Sanji growled at the moss head. "Chopper can I just get something for my head? I have to start on lunch."

Chopper lowered his head, his little ears twitching with his thoughts. "I'd prefer you rest…"

"I'll rest after I feed my crew, okay?"

"… Okay." Chopper didn't feel too convinced the Cook would rest. He never did before, only when he was too exhausted to move.

Sanji reached out to pat Chopper's head. He smiled seeing Chopper perk up at the kind gesture. He'd make sure to make Chopper a sweet treat in thanks and also a bribe so he wouldn't have to rest.

~~O~~

"Sanji-kun, are you sure you're okay?"

"Hai, Nami-san! I feel perfectly fine!" Sanji beamed over his shoulder at Nami.

In truth he was. Chopper had given him a pill for his headache and to help with his nausea but upon seeing Nami and Robin come up on deck he completely forgot the stiffness of the bandages around his burn and on his shoulders. Currently he was making his perfectly cheesy Alfredo pasta with cubes of chicken and an accompanying side salad and vinaigrette for his crew.

The crew had returned to the Sunny upon Luffy's loud request. They were all glad to see Sanji back and happily cooking. Nami still added the new debt to Zoro's forever building one, which made Sanji snicker with pleasure. Everyone was now seated at the table in the Galley waiting for their lunch and listening to Luffy retell what Sanji had told him. All agreed that something had to be done but thankfully Nami and Robin suggested a safer course of action instead of bursting blindly in to an unknown forest.

"Hey, where's Zoro?" Usopp asked once Sanji started to set plates of food down for everyone.

"Again? Every time! Lunch means lunch!" Sanji snapped. He held up Luffy's intended plate, which was quickly snapped from his hold, then stomped to the door. He thought Zoro would come to lunch easier this time with what was going on, but he had been hoping for too much on the moss head's part. "Marimo!"

There was Zoro, sitting against the deck railing tending to his swords. Currently Kitetsu had his attention. He carefully dabbed a cotton ball of oil meant to clean and keep the deadly sheen on his problem child. If he heard Sanji approaching he chose to ignore it.

"Marimo!"

"Busy." Zoro huffed.

"Busy? It's lunch time! Get in the Galley! I'm not going to do this each time!" Sanji jerked.

"So don't. I'll eat later." Zoro leaned forward in time to avoid Sanji's kick. He was right, Sanji had suffered worse; he was moving as fluidly as ever.

"My kitchen is not some 24/7 restaurant! You eat when I say so!"

Zoro blocked another kick aimed to his bowed head. He growled catching sight of the scuff Sanji's shoe had made on his sword. The oil was still wet; he'd have to re do his work!

"Oh that's it, crap cook!"

Zoro pushed Sanji back to give him enough time to stand. He'd go one sword style since Kitetsu was already scuffed. Leather and steal met again. Sanji unleashed whirl of kick after kick keeping Zoro on defense.

Sanji was hungover. Sanji felt queasy. Sanji was injured. And yet he moved with the grace he always did. His rage was a miracle adrenaline. Zoro blocked a low kick and thrust the hilt of his blade forward in to Sanji's stomach. The wind was knocked from the Cook and he stumbled back. He left himself open so he deserved that, but no more easy openings for Zoro.

"Cōtelette!"

"Baki!"

Zoro knew this move. Sanji would do a handstand and aim a kick to his ribs, so he needed to attack from above so the Cook would have no other choice but to defend himself. He raised Kitetsu over his head then stopped. Kitetsu was vibrating. Not how it usually did in the midst of a heated fight, this was worse. Sanji had dropped down to his hands was ready to kick.

"Oi, Cook, stop!"

Where it seemed like time had slowed it sped back up. Sanji stretched out his legs and Zoro brought down his sword. But instead of the intended vertical strike, his hands swerved on their own, aiming horizontally. Zoro reacted just in time to flip Kitetsu to the back as it slammed right in to Sanji's injured chest.

Both men went wide eyed. Zoro because he had lost control of his demonic blade giving it enough time for it to seriously aim at Sanji. And Sanji because of the burning pain that was rushing through him that left him paralyzed in his handstand position. Zoro slowly pulled back Kitetsu which was still vibrating madly. He sheathed his problem child before another risk of losing control occurred. He looked to Sanji who still stood frozen in place with eyes full of shock.

"Oi, Cook? Are you in there? That was a cheap shot I know but I don't know what got in to Kitetsu. Cook? Hel—"

Screaming. Pained screams of agony ripped from the Cook effectively shutting up Zoro. Sanji fell back on the deck and clutched tight as his chest. His screams grew louder, more and more pained as he thrashed on the grass. His eyes were clenched tight, his breathing was growing ragged the more he screamed and his body convulsed. Everything burned. Where the night before it felt like his Hell Memories held him captive and a heavy weight was being dropped on his chest, he now felt that pain take hold of his entire body. He couldn't do anything to escape the turmoil. He could only scream and wait till it finally killed him.

Zoro watched with shock and confusion as Sanji screamed and convulsed until he went still. He stared in silence, the screams echoing in his head. He'd never heard Sanji scream like that; scream with such agony holding him captive. Yes, Kitetsu had ignored his orders and struck Sanji's burn, but the Cook would have growled and made Zoro pay for the cheap shot. Not drop down, scream and pass out from pain. Something else was going on. He crouched next to Sanji, he was barely breathing.

"Chopper!"

~~O~~

"Nngg…"

This was a sense of déjà vu. Waking up to the sight of the Sick Bay ceiling didn't leave Sanji with many guesses as to what had happened. His fight with Zoro had gone sour the second the Marimo's sword hit his burn and sent him back through the fiery pain that had knocked him out the first time. At least there was no hangover this time to add more sting to his body's torture.

Soft clinks of glass to his right caught his attention. Chopper had his back to him, grinding some herbs and bottling his freshly made pills. Sanji sat up stiffly with a groan. Chopper's ears flicked back.

"Oh, Sanji, you're awa—" The glass bottle Chopper held in his hoof fell and smashed to shards on the wood floor. His eyes widened the largest Sanji had ever seen, his pupils tiny and shaking. The young reindeer screamed. "Monster!"

"Um… yes…" Okay Sanji knew he had a bit of a violent streak but Chopper shouldn't go screaming things out of the blue like that, especially when he hadn't done anything.

Chopper stayed silent some but screamed again, louder this time and with more panic to his tone, even going as far as to wave his arms frantically.

"Chopper!" Luffy burst through the door. He had heard Chopper scream and had worried that maybe someone was attacking him.

"Luffy! Sa-Sa-Sanji!" Chopper pointed both hooves to the Cook. Luffy looked to Sanji, and grinned his widest cheek to cheek grin.

"Wow! Sanji how'd you get those! You look cool!" Luffy said with excitement. "Mina! Chopper's fine, but Sanji looks awesome!"

"The hell?" Sanji questioned. If this was another crack as his eyebrows…

"Luffy what are you talking about—gyaaaaa!" Usopp threw his hands in the air as he came in the room and hid behind Luffy. "What the hell is that!?"

As each crew member filled in the room they each added their own input to what was leaving Sanji more and more lost.

"Oh my." Robin smiled behind her hand.

"Is that even possible?" Nami asked the archeologist.

"SUPER freaky." Franky lifted up his sunglasses for a better view.

"Am I seeing things? Ah, but I don't have eyes to trick me. Yohohohohoho~!" Brook said after picking his jaw up from the ground

Zoro stood by the doorway staring with confusion at Sanji.

"Can someone, please, tell me what you all are talking about?" Sanji asked through grit teeth. Chopper screaming and Luffy being amused was enough, but the entire crew gawking at him too?

"Shishishishi~! It moves too!" Luffy pointed.

"Moves?" Sanji looked to where Luffy pointed and felt his heart stop. "Chopper… can I stay here a bit longer?"

Sanji wasn't one to faint, only when exhaustion was too much for even adrenaline to overcome. But when coming face to face with a golden fox tail tipped with shimmering silver swaying behind you, you make an exception.

* * *

AN: Wow~ I'm so glad to see this fic get so much interest from just the first chapter! It makes me happy to write something people love to read ^.^ And I hope you liked the little bonding I put in here for Zoro and Sanji. I've read some fics where it's all fight fight fight but I think these guys have their times where they act civil around each other. Of course, I had to come up with one that made sense and fit these two. Do you guys think it fits as much as I do? Did you like the little teases I gave you~? Plenty more to come!

Kitsune out!


	3. A Twitch, A Swish, and a Mark

Left. Right. Left. Right. It swayed like a metronome. This peeved Sanji to no end. He had a tail. A golden fox tail that swayed side to side as it pleased in his face. There was no doubt the tail was attached to his ass. When he had come to for the third time in the Sick Bay his first reaction upon seeing the tail again was to yank it off. He hoped, begged, that it was a new project of Franky's or Usopp's and they were testing it on him. He quickly learned that was a painful assumption. It was his all right.

Sanji groaned and thumped his head back on the wood wall he was leaning on. He ran a hand through his hair then froze when his fingers brushed over a silver tip that twitched from the contact. He had forgotten about the matching accessory to the tail. His ears were gone and instead big, fluffy fox ears the same colour pattern as his tail poked out from under his hair. He hadn't believed Chopper when he told him he had them until the little reindeer held up a mirror to stop the back and forth argument. Sanji slapped his hand in his lap. His ears flicked once. That felt weird. _Feeling_ them move.

"This is a second hell…" He muttered to himself.

He looked over to Chopper's desk where some beakers and test tubes were in use by different coloured liquids. Chopper had taken some blood samples from him and was running tests hoping to pinpoint what exactly was wrong with Sanji. Sanji didn't care what was wrong, he just wanted a cure to turn him back to normal. If anyone could figure it out, Chopper could.

With a sigh Sanji slid off the medical bed, he needed to start on dinner. He'd been cooped up enough in Sick Bay, time to seal himself away in the Galley. Pulling his suit jacket on—Chopper had him take it off when he needed to perform a physical—he left Sick Bay with a sway of his tail.

He felt their eyes once he stepped out the door. He didn't know who was on deck nor did he want to know, it'd only make the fact that he was being watched worse. Hadn't they seen enough when he made a fool of himself and fainted? He quickened his pace, wanting to get to the Galley next door faster.

Sanji couldn't stop himself from glancing over his shoulder to his tail; the curiosity of how it moved while he walked being too much to ignore. The tail bobbed with each step and curved at the end to both keep from touching the ground and hitting Sanji's ankles. At least the tail had some common sense.

With the click of the Galley door closing behind him Sanji felt secure. No tests. No starring crew. No Luffy trying to pet him, again. He had to kick the Captain from Sick Bay when he had attempted it earlier. Sanji let out a breath then went stiff. His ears had moved again. They had angled down when he let out his breath of relief, then snapped back up at the slight spark of surprise.

"They're going to move with how I feel, just like Chopper's. Crap." Just what he always wanted. Antennae to his emotions. He needed a distraction. Cooking was his answer.

He wasn't in the mood to create an extravagant meal as he typically did, but he wasn't going to starve his crew just because he felt like crud. They would be happy with his simple yet never lacking in variety sandwiches. This had been just what Sanji needed, to be back in his element where nothing else mattered but the combination of ingredients and the flavours they were to create. The slicing of bread, chopping of vegetables, the sizzling of cooking meats; this was tranquility.

Unfortunately, Sanji's moment of comfort came to a screeching halt when the all too familiar thudding of heavy boots on wood made his ears twitch. He wouldn't have this, not now when he really needed his peace. The boots sounded their loudest and Sanji turned to snap.

"Marimo get—"

But Zoro wasn't there. Not in that instant at least. It was a few seconds after when Sanji initially turned to kick Zoro from the Galley that the Swordsman did shove the door open. He stood there, the sleeves of his coat pushed off so it hung at his waist leaving his chest bare to the open air of the sea. His chest rose with each heavy breath he took, sweat rolling down the bronze skin, curving over his proud scar and defined muscles to get lost in the pool of fabrics on his waist. His tousled green hair clung with its own sweat to his scalp and forehead, making him look more like a messy lawn. The single steel eye bellow the green mess gave Sanji a quizzical look.

"What?"

Sanji snapped his head back to where he was cooking. "Could you strip anymore?" He huffed.

"I could, but some curly-brow idiot would kick me straight in to the ocean if I showed his 'lovely ladies' my best half."

"What an ego." Sanji controlled his urge to growl. He heard the Galley door close and Zoro move towards his direction. "No—"

"I'm not going for sake, this time. Believe it or not I drink water too."

"Need it to keep your head nice and lush there, Marimo?" Sanji teased.

Zoro ignored the Cook's jest and he went about getting himself a drink of water after his workout.

As Sanji let himself get back on his platter at hand he started to think. He was confused. He had heard Zoro coming. He was sure he was right in the doorway when he turned to kick him out, but he wasn't, not for a couple seconds. He could have always predicted when Zoro was ready to burst through his Galley with the way he trudged his steps. His ears were human during those times though.

Now that he focused on it, things did sound a little different, heightened if he were to put a word on it. His knife tapping on the wood of the cutting board had a more definite note to it. The vegetables he cut either gave a slight crunch or a soft squish depending on the texture. The meat cooking in the pan over the stove popped and hissed. Even behind him where Zoro got himself some water, it sounded different. The gentle clinks of glass bumping against each other, the water swishing from the faucet and filling the glass. The way Zoro's breath held as he drank, each gulp reverting through his ears. How Zoro's breath went from heavy pants to a calmer, controlled breath. The glass clinking once again as it was set on the counter. Those same heavy steps moving now closer to him.

"Gah!"

"This thing really is attached to you."

"You! Don't touch what isn't yours!" Sanji yanked back his tail which Zoro decided was a good idea to tug at.

"I was just looking." Zoro said in a bored tone.

"You don't yank when you see!" Sanji let his tail go and turned to face Zoro. His foot made contact with the Swordsman's stomach sending him reeling back in to the wall closest to the door. "What's so funny!?"

Zoro was still laughing, even with the kick and the impact from the wall starting a painful bruise. "You." He answered.

This was too funny for Zoro. When Sanji had turned to, no doubt, insult him out of the Galley his tail had curved behind him, fluffed up with his anger and his ears were pointed straight up with the tufts of white fur inside also fluffed up. And now that he was even angrier that fluffed up tail was thrashing side to side and his ears were pinned to his head. How could Zoro not laugh at that?

"Why you!" Sanji stomped his heal in to Zoro's stomach effectively knocking the air from him but the Swordsman continued to laugh when he found air again.

"Seriously, Cook, why couldn't you have gotten those sooner? All those times we were almost killed we could have sent you out and had them die from laughing." Zoro chuckled.

Sanji was ready to deliver another kick to shut Zoro up when his thrashing tail caught his attention. "Fucking thing." He grabbed the swishing golden tail and forced it back down behind his legs. It was a bit of a struggle since it kept trying to spring back up against this back, mainly because Sanji's rage was growing the more he fought with his tail, but eventually it settled. Sanji let out a long sigh making his ears fold down and a smirk to spread across Zoro's face. He needed a cigarette.

"Maybe we should make you the ship pet instead of the cook."

Really needed a cigarette.

"You're only getting one sandwich tonight." Sanji threatened. He stomped back to the stove in time to turn it off before the meat burned.

"Like you would." Zoro heaved himself off the ground and rubbed his head. He watched Sanji, taking notice of the cute way his ears twitched with his movements and his tail swayed lazily, like a slow wag. The Cook was back to doing what he loved and it was quite obvious he wanted his peace.

"Out of my kitchen, Marimo!"

"Whatever you say, fuzzy-butt." Zoro yawned and left the Galley. Sanji growled. Zoro was only getting half a sandwich.

It was only when Zoro was making his way up to the Crow's Nest that he realized that he had figured Sanji's fox movements were cute. He stared at his weights then decided it was better to meditate. It seemed like he had strained himself enough for the day.

~~O~~

It was happening again. They were watching him. He had his back to them and heard them talking to each other across the table, but he felt their eyes stinging his back. He had to keep himself calm, focused on finishing the sandwiches mainly to keep his ears in their neutral state. If they really were like Chopper's then they'd give away what his words didn't.

The sandwiches were ready and he brought them to the table. He ignored the way the males averted their gaze as he approached. He could care less about them, but his lovely ladies could watch him all they wanted. Once the sandwich plate was placed down the silence broke and the typical rowdiness of the crew at meal time took over.

Sanji was grateful for that. He could relax some in the madness of the meal. He took his seat next to Zoro who surprisingly joined them for dinner without needing to be pulled from his training. Fortunately for him Sanji decided it was acceptable for him to eat his normal portion of sandwiches rather than the half Sanji was oh so ready to serve him. Both caught eye of the other. Zoro gave him a cracked smirk and Sanji snorted. He reached for his own sandwich.

"Sanji! Let me pet you!"

"No, Luffy. Get it through your head already." Sanji said bitterly before taking a bite of his sandwich. Luffy had tried four times already since entering the Galley to pet, as he says, Sanji. Sanji would take him staring like a freaked out Marine over that.

"Please!"

"No!" Sanji's ears flicked back at the outburst. He mentally winced when Luffy, Usopp and Chopper's eyes widened.

"They move!" Usopp shrieked.

"Wow!" Luffy's eyes sparkled like they do whenever he saw something that made him drool over its coolness.

"Sanji you learned how to move them?" Chopper asked with building excite, twitching his own ears.

"What? No. They do it on their own."

"Oh do they." Zoro snickered. Any normal person would tremble under the glare Sanji gave him, but it only pleased him.

"Can you move your tail too!?"

"Luffy…"

"Perhaps Cook-san can't move his new appendages as easily as Doctor-san because he doesn't know what to move."

"Robin-chan what a smart deduction!" Sanji beamed bright at Robin, his ears fluttering with his now chipper mood. They quickly snapped back at Brook's laugh.

"Yohohohohoho~! Sanji-san you're making it hard to breathe, even though I don't need to! Yohohohohoho~!"

"Brook…"

"Come on, Sanji-bro, don't get your tail in a knot."

The table burst with laughter thanks to Franky's unintentional phrase. Sanji looked around at each laughing face, his ears pressing tight to his head, feeling heat rise to his face. He didn't feel rage. He felt humiliated. They were laughing at him. He knew they didn't mean harm by it. But it still stung.

"Oh, sorry, Sanji-kun." Nami said once she controlled her laughter.

"I-it's alright, Nami-san." Sanji tried to smile but faltered some seeing Nami frown. His ears were already giving him away.

"Robin, Chopper, you two are still looking in to this?" the Navigator questioned without taking her eyes off of Sanji.

"Mm. I'm still running tests but I should have the results soon." Chopper answered first.

"And I am looking in to the history of this island for any connections." Robin stated her own contribution.

Nami nodded. "One way or another, we'll figure out what happened, okay?"

Sanji's ears perked at that. Nami had been letting him know that his condition wasn't going ignored or treated as a joke. His nakama were just as concerned as he was. He needed that reminder. Sanji smiled. "Thank you."

They resumed eating in their usual matter but now Sanji felt more reassured that his nakama were there to help. He still wouldn't let Luffy pet him, though. He had his pride. The rowdiness soon dwindled as the sun started to set bellow the horizon. Now that Luffy and Brook were back they could fully take advantage of the inn's rooms. Luffy was excited and dragged Usopp off the Sunny first, Chopper choosing to stay on the ship to keep an eye on the tests he was running. Franky and Brook followed their Captain and Sniper not long after, yawning as they talked. Only the ladies and the two hot heads remained in the Galley but weariness was taking hold off them fast.

"I think we should head back to the inn right, Robin?" Nami asked the Archeologist as she stood.

"Yes, before it gets any darker." Robin stood herself. "Will you be joining us?"

"I think I'll stay on the ship, in case Chopper finds anything." Sanji answered.

"Alright. Swordsman-san?"

"I'll see." Zoro answered.

"If you stay don't break the ship in a fight. See you in the morning." Nami yawned as she slipped out the table.

Sanji frowned at Zoro. Why would he stay? He had no reason to more than to annoy him. He wasn't in the mood nor had the energy for that. He wanted to sleep and he wanted Chopper to find a solution. If he had to be stuck on the Sunny with the only other person being Zoro he'd rather go stay at the inn. He should kick the Marimo off before he—

"Ack!" Sanji suddenly yelped. His tail snapped back in such a frantic jerk it slapped him across the face.

"Sanji-kun I'm so sorry! I didn't see it there!" Nami quickly apologized. As she made her way to leave the Galley she, forgetting of the furred appendage that was resting comfortably behind Sanji, crunched her heel on the golden fur.

"I-i-it's alright, Nami-san." Sanji held his twitching tail and smiled through the searing, jabbing pain that was flicking up his spine. It hurt in a way words couldn't describe. _Is this what cats feel when you step on their tail?_ He thought.

"Are you sure? It sounded like it hurt…"

"I'm alright, Nami-san, really. It just surprised me." Sanji set his tail across his lap and tried another smile. He knew his ears were angled in pain, but he'd still try and convince his dear Nami otherwise. He held his smile until Nami nodded, still with guilt, and left with Robin. The Galley was silent but Sanji knew it was coming.

"So a stomp to the tail weakens you?"

"Don't start, Marimo."

Sanji looked to his tail. There was some dirt from where Nami had stepped on it but he could easily brush it off. The pain was still there, now tingling the base of his neck. He would have to be careful from now on to avoid another accidental stepping; this might damage his spine. With a sigh he stood to gather the dishes and clean them before heading to bed. He really wanted a bath but, he had no idea how exactly he was supposed to wash his fur, and he wasn't in the mood to figure it out.

Zoro watched the Cook walk to the sink. He watched how the stepped on tail naturally curved to avoid tangling in the Cook's long strides. His ears were relaxed, neither pressing to his head nor hanging down in distress. And also the way Sanji seemed tired. Well it was understandable; he was trying to deal with his new body parts. Zoro stood from the table and went to stand next to Sanji. Without saying a word he took up the job of drying the dishes that Sanji had cleaned. He only received a questioning arched curled brow but no complaint.

The two washed and dried in silence. On the occasion Sanji muttered "Zoro" when passing a dish, otherwise no words were shared between them. The dishes were soon done and put away. With a sigh Sanji looked for his cigarette pack. He tucked the filter between his lips and lit, taking a deep drag. He had needed this all day. He let out the breath in a slow stream, enjoying the taste of the first drag as long as he could.

Sanji's ears had angled down in his relaxed state. Eyes closed and with a soft smile curling his lips, he looked at ease. Zoro couldn't look away from the calm cook. Those golden ears rose back up when Sanji's eyes opened.

"I didn't ask for your help, Marimo."

Zoro grunted. "I can do things if I want to. Like stay on the ship."

"What?" Sanji watched Zoro head to the door of the Galley.

"It's dangerous at night. See you in the room, fuzzy-butt."

"Fuck off, crappy swordsman!" Sanji managed to get the insult out before the Galley door closed.

Zoro wasn't looking forward to a night alone with Sanji. Chopper would most likely stay up in Sick Bay working on his tests so that left the two alone in the Boys' Room. It would have been the same in the inn but at least there was a real bed to pass out on faster. But Zoro had a feeling he shouldn't leave the Sunny. The moon was near the position the brunette had told him when the "guide" comes to take people. He still didn't believe she existed, but Sanji had said a woman had attacked him and now he was like this. Better safe than sorry until they had a plan. Maybe he should mention to the rest of the crew what he knows.

~~O~~

Just as Zoro was climbing up on his hammock like bed Sanji came in to the Boys' Room. The Boys' Room was large to support the seven Straw Hat men. On the furthest right hung eight beds, tucked securely in wooden cubbies, like hammocks; Franky's design to give a more comfortable sleep compared to normal hammocks. The monster trio slept up top mainly because they were the best suited for it. Going from right to left: Chopper couldn't get to the top bunks without turning to his Heavy Point; Usopp preferred to be closer to the ground; Brook had to have his bed extended to accommodate his nine foot stature, not that the skeleton needed sleep but he rather enjoyed it; and Franky had to reinforce the bunk line he slept in so his larger cyborg body wouldn't break his own work and increased the bunk size as well. Zoro just wished Luffy slept between him and Sanji but their captain wanted to have closest access to the door, for food and in case of an attack.

Sanji pulled himself up on his and Usopp's shared bed line, ignoring Zoro, and readied himself for bed. Zoro didn't care. The quieter the better. Zoro plopped on his own bed and closed his eye, waiting for sleep to take him.

Except.

Shuffling and groaning was keeping him from sleep. He rolled to his side and stared with confusion at the tangle of sheets on Sanji's bed. The Cook was tossing and turning side to side, groaning and huffing. He rolled on to his stomach, but if he was hoping that would be a solution he was mistaken. His tail sprung straight up flinging his blanket off.

"Son of a—"

"Doesn't that usually happen in the front?"

"Marimo…" Sanji growled.

Sanji shoved his tail back down and held it in place with his legs. He couldn't get comfortable. On any side he rested he felt his ears squish against the pillow and twitch with irritation. If he rolled on his back his tail was an annoying bump he couldn't get over. Even on his stomach he faced problems thanks to his tail springing up out of nowhere. He was never going to win.

"Sleep sitting up if you have to, but try to keep it down so I can sleep."

"It's not like it's my fault! These stupid things!" Sanji glared at his tail.

"I can take care of that." Zoro grinned in a dark, teasing way as he reached for Wado Ichimonji, which rested next to him with his other swords instead of against his hip.

"Don't you come near me with another of your swords!" Sanji quickly said. He wished he hadn't said that. Zoro held his reach and looked to him with surprise.

"Cook, I told you Kitetsu—"

"Don't." Sanji stopped him. "Forget it."

Sanji didn't want to hear it. He knew Zoro's demon blade was trouble. True it was the first time Zoro had lost control of it during one of their fights, and he was rather grateful Zoro had enough time to flip the blade before he had been cut clean through like fresh meat, but he didn't want to hear an apology over it. That wasn't like Zoro and Sanji wasn't one to take sympathy from men.

Zoro was still looking to him, his expression mixed with irritation and that sympathy Sanji wanted away. He hated seeing that look on the Swordsman. Zoro was calm, stoic, and sadistic in his way. He was slow as time and hopeless with directions, but he was the most reliable crew member. It hadn't been his fault that he had almost killed a fellow nakama. It was a fluke. A mistake caused by Kitetsu. Zoro had even warned him but Sanji had pushed forward in the attack so he was partially at fault too. He wanted to wipe that look of pity off his face and bring back the challenging smirk that brought life to Sanji's flames and urged him to fight. But he knew a fight wouldn't come, not for some time while Zoro trained harder for his control over Kitetsu.

Sanji couldn't take it. He jumped down from his bed and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Zoro questioned the retreating fox-cook.

"I can't sleep like this. I'm going for a smoke, maybe watch the ship too." Sanji answered. Zoro could think that the Cook meant he couldn't sleep because of his fox side, but really Sanji couldn't handle Zoro making that face again.

When Sanji was gone Zoro sighed and lay back on his bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He had only been messing with the Cook. Having him snap like that left him feeling uneasy. He couldn't forgive himself for what had happened, what had almost happened.

Zoro pulled Kitetsu from its deep red sheath and held it over him. The blade was magnificent, as always. Its blue hamon flickered like the flames it mimicked against the white edge of the curved blade thanks to the moonlight that crept in through a porthole. Its sharp edge was made for cutting. Zoro remembered back to Loguetown when he had tested his luck against the katana. It bypassed his arm and cut deeply in to the floor three-fourths of the way. It could cut through near anything Zoro wanted it to. But from the first time he used it in battle and jerked his arm to slash from his control he knew it was a blood thirsty problem child.

He had learned to control it. Learned the signs when Kitetsu was lost deep in the fight. He knew how to pull it back so control remained his. That fight with Sanji had been different. Kitetsu had vibrated as if it were surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of Marines. The control switched in an instant and before he knew it Kitetsu was changing directions and seriously aiming at Sanji. If he hadn't turned the blade in time they would have been left with one-fourth a cook.

Losing control of his katana wasn't the only thing that was troubling Zoro, it was what had happened after Kitetsu had hit Sanji. The Cook had started to scream in agony and despair, Kitetsu still vibrating madly in its sheath. The vibrating didn't stop till Sanji's last scream left him. Zoro had been thinking about that non-stop ever since then; he knew there was a connection. He had no idea what, how, or why but he could not doubt there was one. Kitetsu had gone insane, it had struck Sanji, Sanji had dropped into a screaming fit, and now he was part animal. It was a headache to think of, especially thinking so much about the Cook.

"I can't sleep like this." Zoro sighed and heaved himself off his bed. He hadn't had sake all day today, a late night drink was just what he needed.

Zoro left the Boys' Room and as he made his way to the Galley he scanned across the deck for the Cook. He was standing at the bow of the boat behind the Sunny's lion head, his back to the rest of the ship and a steady stream of smoke coming from the cigarette he held. Zoro shrugged and kept walking but slowed his steps, Kitetsu was starting to vibrate faintly. Zoro turned towards Sanji, his hand on the hilt of his demon sword.

The Cook was oddly still. The hand that held his cigarette didn't move to his face so he could take a soothing drag, his shoulders barely rose with his breaths, and his new fox appendages—which have quickly started to show how he felt through subtle movements—were still. Zoro was behind Sanji before he knew his feet had carried him over. Kitetsu's vibrating grew the closer he got.

"Oi, Cook." Zoro called to him. Those big ears didn't even twitch. "Cook!" The cigarette was close to burning Sanji's precious hands. Zoro quickly snatched the lit stick and flicked it over the Sunny's edge. "Cook what the hell?" Sanji still didn't answer even as the hand that once held the cigarette fell limp against his side. "Cook this is getting frea—" Zoro stopped mid-sentence when he moved to stand in front of Sanji.

Sanji's eyes were green. From all the times they butted heads Zoro knew the Cook's eye colour was a grey-blue, not this bright green staring out blankly. Zoro waved his hand in front of Sanji's blank face but didn't get even a blink out of him. The Cook was deeply spaced out and Kitetsu was vibrating non-stop. Zoro reached out to try and shake Sanji out of his state. He was stopped by a pale hand taking hold of his wrist. Sanji never used his hands to fight yet, here he was squeezing Zoro's wrist in such a way the Swordsman believed he would actually snap his wrist. He knew the Cook had strength in his upper body, he had to because of the handstands that accompanied some of his kicks, but this strength was almost inhuman, even for him.

"Cook, let go." Zoro tried to pull his hand back, but Sanji kept his hold. "Cook! Let go!" Sanji ignored and squeezed tighter. "Curly-brows!"

Sanji blinked at the insult. Zoro couldn't believe what he saw—but the New World was far more insane than the Grand Line so who was he to doubt?—but he watched the green drain from Sanji's eyes and their natural colour flash back to them. His visible eye blinked and looked to Zoro.

"Zoro?"

"Welcome back." Zoro jerked his hand back and rubbed his wrist. The worst would be some soreness from what Zoro could tell.

"Back? What are you talking about?"

"You were all spaced out staring in to nothing." Zoro said. "And your eyes were green too."

Sanji snorted after carefully looking at Zoro for some minutes. "I'm going to have to lock the alcohol away too." He started to walk away with his destination being the Galley.

"I'm not drunk! We already established I don't get drunk easy! It's the truth!" Zoro stomped after him. "I tried to shake you back to reality and you almost broke my wrist!"

"I can never get peace anywhere." Sanji sighed.

"I should have ignored you!"

"Fine fine." Sanji half waved to him. "Geez, Marimo, I don't know what you think you saw but maybe you should go back to sleep."

 _Sanji_

Sanji stopped, his eyes wide and fur on edge. He knew that voice. That same voice had called to him and started all of this. He didn't feel it, but he had started to tremble. Zoro, who had been about to pass him, stopped next to him. Things were getting strange. Sanji had stopped walking then started shaking as bad as Kitetsu. He jolted when Sanji suddenly grabbed his chest and reached out with his other hand to grip tight at Zoro's arm to keep himself standing.

"Cook?"

"Sh-sh-she's here…" Sanji's voice was trembling too. He gasped sharply and clutched tighter at his chest.

 _Sanji_

"She? Who are you talking about?"

 _Sanji_

"Cook get ahold of yourself!"

 _Sanji_

"Cook breath!"

 _Sanji_

"Cook!"

 _Sanji!_

"Sanji!"

Sanji cried out. He fell back taking Zoro down with him. He fell against the Swordsman's chest but that was the least of his worry. His own chest was in pain. It felt like something was burning it again.

"Cook, what's going on?" Zoro was confused, surprised, and a bit scared. Sanji was choking for air leaning against him, his ears pressed their tightest yet to his head and his tail twisting and twitching with the pain that contorted across his face.

"Z-zoro m-my chest! Get the bandage off!" Sanji gasped. He clutched tightly over his injured side of his chest. His eyes were begging Zoro not to argue and listen to him the first time for once.

"Fuck, Cook."

Zoro tore off the hand clutching his arm and Sanji's suit and worked on undoing the Cook's clothes. He cursed whenever Sanji involuntarily jerked at a sharp gasp when he tried to breathe. He cursed worse though when trying to free the buttons of the Cook's suit and really wanted to rip off the ones on his orange dress shirt underneath with one of his swords. Why did he have to have on such difficult clothing during moments when he was thrashing and trying to breathe from some unknown pain attacking him? When he finally had the buttons free and Sanji's chest exposed he grimaced. It smelt like burning flesh.

"Zoro… the bandages…" Sanji pleaded.

The pain was unbearable. He had the side of his flushed face pressed against Zoro's chest, each labored breath making the Swordman's skin tingle. His ears had angled down now as the pain continued. It was hard to breath, move more the least. He didn't care if he looked pathetic pressed against Zoro begging him to strip him and tear off his bandages in a heated frenzy, it was a serious situation and Sanji knew he could trust Zoro.

Zoro grit his teeth and worked as fast as his thick fingers allowed him to to undo Chopper's work. He stopped when Kitetsu's vibrating shifted harshly. Something was coming.

"Zoro…"

"Cook, I think—"

"Sanji."

Both males snapped their attention in front of them. Zoro's eye widened and Sanji gasped sharply. It was her, that same woman Sanji had followed the night before. The one woman that was making Sanji tremble in a way he never had in front of a female. She scared him. She smiled coldly as she watched the Cook suffer in her presence.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked.

"She… she was the one who… me…" Sanji tried to explain through choked breaths but ultimately ended screaming at a scorching strike on his chest.

"It is starting." The woman spoke with amusement in her tone.

Zoro looked from Sanji, who had his eyes shut tight and fists clenched to try and hold back the pain, to the woman. She wasn't human. It was obvious from the way she looked and the way Kitetsu's vibrating was threatening to launch it from its sheath.

"What's starting? What the crap are you talking about?" Zoro questioned. He felt Sanji tense as she came closer. He gripped Sanji's shoulders securely, telling him through the hold to stay calm the best he could. She crouched down so she was at eye level with them.

"You have accepted my son. Take him home, Sanji." She ignored Zoro, all her attention aimed at the shaking cook. She touched Sanji's chest with the tips of her black nails causing him to arch and scream. Zoro reacted fast, grabbing Kitetsu tight by its hilt and thrusting it forward in to the woman. But she was gone before the katana's quivering curved tip struck her.

"The fuck is going on here?" Kitetsu's vibrating had calmed some, but they didn't stop.

"Zoro…"

Zoro looked to Sanji. His breathing seemed to have calmed down, but he had gone limp. Zoro sheathed his sword and sat up the pained cook. "Cook, explain."

"Zoro… the bandages…" Sanji still pleaded.

"Cook."

"Zoro please!" Sanji glared at him. "Take them off."

Zoro sighed heavy and finished pulling off the loosened bandages. "Cook I swear the things you get in… to…" Zoro trailed off once he had the bandages off of Sanji.

Sanji looked down, the colour drained from his face. Where his burn was supposed to be the four triangle half circle mark with the two extra triangles connected with a line that he had seen on the boulder was now carved in to his chest. No blood, no other injury, like the mark formed on its own knowing where to go. Sanji slowly touched the mark. It stung to the touch, still being fresh. He hadn't dreamt anything.

"Cook… what the hell?"

"Zoro… something's inside me…"

* * *

AN: Hello everyone~ So Sanji's not having the best of times with his first day with his new foxy appendages, having them yanked, stepped on, and showing everything he feels is certainly no help. But come on, it just sounds adorable. I know I put in a bit of a flashback in this but I felt like it was needed to better show the connections I was aiming for. Also for the Boy's Room I know not much is shown about it, like how they sleep and such, but I based it off on what I thought best suited the boys. Some needed the adjustments and some were better at sleeping in one place or another. I mean seriously, Brook needs a specialized bed right? He's the tallest one on the crew! And now we go to the "guide" woman. She has made another appearance and again, to torture Sanji. What she means, well, that's the whole purpose of this fic. Oh and if you want to know what the mark on Sanji looks like I drew it in the cover pic in the top left corner. Now I think that is enough of my drabble. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be on the lookout for the next one!

Kitsune out!


	4. The Start of an Adventure

"So you're saying there's some woman who takes people?"

"Yeah."

"And this town is haunted by her?"

"Yup."

"And last night she showed up to do something to Sanji-kun, for the second night in a row, and you think something is inside him?"

"Hai, Nami-san!"

"Why couldn't you have mentioned this earlier!?" Nami's fists met their usual targets. "Honestly do you know how helpful information like that could have been by now?"

"Sorry, Nami-san." Sanji rubbed his head, ears angled down and quivering from the pain.

"It is interesting, though, that the reason this town respects the forestry so much is because of an unknown frightening force." Robin spoke up from her seat next to Nami.

"Talk about frightening force. She looked like a corpse from the river." Zoro commented, ignoring his throbbing headache.

"Don't talk about women like that! Respect their choice of fashion!" Sanji snapped at the swordsman next to him. Zoro arched a brow.

"She could be trying to kill you and you still fawn over her?"

Sanji stared back in silence, obvious confliction crossing his face before he spoke again. "Ladies still need respect!"

"Of course they do…"

"Anyway." Nami brought the attention back to her. "What's this mark you were talking about?"

"Usopp did you finish drawing it?"

"It wasn't that hard from what you described." Usopp turned over his sketchbook to show the others a perfect image of the one etched on Sanji's chest. "If this is on you why couldn't you just show us?"

"I'm not taking my shirt off in the middle of a dining room. There has to be one gentleman on this crew." Sanji glanced at the other Straw Hat males around the table who had decided that their new clothes after two years would bear all in public. Brook didn't really count, having no skin to show after all.

"Hm…" Nami took the sketchbook from Usopp and looked it over. "Chopper are you sure you didn't find anything."

The little reindeer shook his head. "No. All my tests came back negative. And last light when I checked over Sanji his burn was gone and that mark was there instead." He pointed to the drawn image.

"Hm."

Last night had been something for the three Straw Hats left on the Sunny. After the encounter with the "guide" Zoro had helped Sanji to Sick Bay to find Chopper to try and make sense of the mark burned on Sanji's chest. They had caught the young doctor in the midst of his own confusion since one by one his tests were yielding nothing. Of course, when he had seen Sanji's new state of injury he forgot all that to tend to the Cook and give himself even more to test. The three had agreed that, in the morning, they would go to the inn to tell the crew about everything. So here they were, sitting around a table in the furthest edge of the dining room having breakfast, discussing the supernatural phenomenon and ignoring any whispered remarks aimed towards their Fox-Cook.

"Ne, maybe Sanji's possessed." Luffy said with his mouth full of food.

"Luffy, just keep eating and let the rest of us discuss this." Nami sighed. "We should split in to groups and ask around. Usopp draw more of these marks, someone has to know what it means with a reasonable explanation for why Sanji-kun is like this."

"Nami-san I feel so honoured to have you worried about me!" Sanji beamed, his eyes turning to hearts and his wagging tail nearly tripping a passing waiter.

"I'll go with Robin and Chopper. Luffy, Brook, and Franky will go together. And Sanji-kun, Zoro, and Usopp together. Someone has to find something."

"Nami… can I switch with someone, please?" Usopp fearfully looked to the Swordsman and Cook who were already butting heads, fire practically bursting from them.

"Someone needs to keep them in control. Okay, once Usopp finishes drawing we'll head out."

"Nami, you're so cruel…" Usopp felt some of his soul die.

~~O~~

"Oh, it looks like they got new products shipped in." Sanji stopped by a stand to begin ogling their goods.

"Crap Cook we didn't come here to watch you to make more shopkeeper enemies."

"Shut it, Marimo, the more supplies we get the better." Sanji turned back to the shop stall then twitched. He felt the same curious type gaze he had received from his crew when they had first seen his fuzzy appendages. He glanced up to meet eyes with the brown, unblinking ones of the older male shop keeper. He was leaning far closer to Sanji then he appreciated. "Er…"

"Now what's wrong with you, lad?" The shopkeeper's scruff voice made Sanji's ears twitch.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Sanji straightened up from where he had been looking over the produce.

"But, lad I don't mean to be rude, you don't exactly look normal. Not with them fuzzy bits twitching."

"These things?" Sanji pointed to his ears. "Look I'm not in the mood to tell the story but know that—"

"He ate a Devil Fruit!" Usopp quickly jumped in to the conversation. "Yup, a Devil Fruit. The Fox-Fox fruit. He just ate it, still doesn't know how to control it."

"Fox-Fox fruit?" The shopkeeper questioned.

"Yes! It's a Zoan model under the uh Mutt-Mutt branch! We're hoping he figures out how to control this so people stop staring at us weirdly." Usopp laughed at that and threw an arm around Sanji's shoulders.

"Ah, I see." The shopkeeper smiled. "Good luck to you then, lad."

"Thanks. Now we should get going." Usopp tugged Sanji away from the stand. He didn't drop his smile till they were from earshot of everyone. "What did you almost do!?"

"Tell him a less complicated version of what happened to get him to stop staring." Sanji flatly answered.

"You can't do that!" Usopp screeched. "Who knows how anyone here will react to that!"

"So you made me a Devil Fruit user? Does a Fox-Fox fruit even exist?"

"It's better than a cursed pirate being chased out of town by stakes and torches!"

"Panic much?" Sanji's ears cocked as he arched a curly brow.

"Now I see why Nami paired me with you two…" Usopp sighed. "Hey, where's Zoro?"

Both pirates looked around them. In the midst of getting Sanji out of one problem Zoro had gotten himself in another.

"Lost again. That crappy swordsman is no good on his own feet. Oi, Marimo, where the hell'd you go this time!" Sanji called while making his way back to the market.

"Nami, you're so cruel…" Usopp repeated. He had no choice but to follow after Sanji's flicking tail, a dark cloud trailing after him.

Meanwhile, with a more competent group, Nami, Robin, and Chopper were having more luck in their search. But the luck wasn't much. When showing the image Usopp had drawn around the most they had gotten from everyone was that the four triangles at the bottom were the base symbol of the town. If anything was to be placed on the island those four triangles had to be carved in to it, in respect to their culture. To what the addition of the symbol meant, the townspeople weren't much help.

"Are you sure you don't know anything else?" Nami questioned a young woman walking with her child.

"No, I'm sorry. I hope you find out thought." The woman answered. She walked from them tugging her daughter along with her.

Nami sighed. "Thank you…" She gestured for Robin and Chopper to follow her but was stopped by a gentle tug on her pants.

"Have you asked the elder?" The little girl had run back to Nami and stopped her with a tug to her pants. Bright blue eyes looked up with wonder at the older woman.

"Elder?" Nami crouched down to the girl's eye level. She spoke with a soft tone. She always did have a soft spot for kids.

"Mhm. He knows everything."

"And where does the elder live?"

"The house in the middle."

"I see." Nami nodded and stood. "Thank you. We'll go ask him." She patted the little girl's head. The girl giggled then hurried back to her mother who was calling her back. "Looks like we have a lead."

"I wonder why the mother didn't mention the elder." Robin questioned.

"Adults have so much on their mind they forge the simplest things. Let's hurry." Nami walked fast with anticipation in reaching the home of the elder.

That's how the three found themselves in front of a small wooden hut heavily overtaken by vines and plant life. A small stone fountain was outside with different carved versions of the four triangle image on the rocks surrounding it. This was certainly the place, if any, to get the information they were looking for.

"Hello?" Nami knocked on the door. "Hello?" The wooden door creaked open, an invite for them. With no hesitation they took it and walked in the two room hut.

"Wow…" Chopper looked around the front room in awe.

A long line of books on one side of the room and a collection of plants and bottled herbs on the other. Some stone and clay figures were set up in the corners of the room that looked like different big cats caught in mid roar. The room smelled musky, most likely from the collection of items on display in the small dark room. They didn't realize someone was there till they heard shuffling followed by a rough cough.

"May I help you?" An old man came from the room in the back. Time had had its hold on him. A long white beard down to his waist swung in coarse waves, wrinkles dominated his pale features hiding his dark eyes with the soft smile he carried. He wore a grey robe that dragged on the floor behind him much too big for his thinning frame and a top his head he wore a white cap to cover his balding scalp.

"You must be the elder of this town, correct?" Robin smiled gently to the older man.

"Yes. By the sounds of things you must be travelers."

"In a way." Nami continued the conversation. "We have a question. Do you know what this symbol means?" She held up the drawing for him.

"Ah, the fox." He said with a nod.

"The fox?" Chopper questioned.

"Yes indeed. Tricky little things they are." He chuckled. "Ah, where is it?" The elder shuffled to his bookshelf. He traced a shaky finger across the spines. "Here." He pulled out a thick red book and flipped it a couple pages in. "This is what you're looking for I believe." He offered the open book to them. Robin took it from him carefully.

"The fox spirit is the guide of trickery, quick thinking, and adaptability. If you sense this spirit is near you take head of where it leads you, it always provides guidance out of obstacles." Robin read.

"What?" Nami looked back to the elder, lost.

"I didn't expect an outsider to understand it instantly, none ever do. You may keep the book if you wish, I have plenty for those interested in our culture."

"Culture?" The archeologist looked up from the book.

"Indeed." The elder groaned as he sat himself in a dusty wood chair. "To us here in the town it is still new, but in our sister islands this culture has reigned for hundreds of centuries."

"Um, could you explain it a little more?" Chopped asked.

"Of course, little one, I'm always happy to explain to those who express fondness."

The elder went on to explain that the island they were on was the fourth in a chain of sister islands that followed the same culture. What the culture was was a strong belief that the world around them was governed by the spirits of different animals each who have their own role to play. They, as humans, must respect the land to avoid the vengeful curses the angered spirits inflict. They, on the current island, still have much to learn about their own culture. They only know to avoid angering the spirits in return for them to continue helping them.

"So, these are linked to different spirits?" Nami pointed to the drawing.

"Yes." The elder answered.

"What does it mean if someone has it on their body?" Nami got straight to the point.

"Pardon?"

"One of our friends. He said that some weird woman led him to a rock that had this mark and now he has this branded on him, along with certain appendages that aren't his."

The smile on the elder's face fell in to a deep frown. "You must leave this island."

"What? But why? No one has done anything yet." Chopper said quickly.

"Your friend, he will bring misfortune to all of us."

"Misfortune?" Robin tapped a finger to her chin in thought.

"If what you said is true he has been cursed by our 'guide'. If he stays here all of us will be punished as well."

"What are you talking about?" Nami frowned herself.

"Out. Leave now!" The elder spoke in a loud commanding tone.

"Okay, alright we'll leave." Nami huffed and stomped from the hut, Robin and Chopper following quickly.

"Nami, what do you think he meant?"

"I don't know, Chopper, but this island is no help. They barely even know what they're following. We're going to have to go someplace that does know." Nami held up a crinkled rolled up map.

"Isn't that the map where he showed us the sister isles?"

"Yup." Nami grinned, sticking out her tongue.

Robin giggled. "Impressive as always, Navigator-san."

~~O~~

The crew was meant to be back on the Sunny at lunch. It wasn't a planned return time, but everyone knew nothing needed to be said to know when to group back together. Meal times were the only times they were all together doing the same activity.

"Marimo if you drop any of my hard work I'm kicking you overboard!" Sanji threatened as he walked from the Galley carrying trays full of steaming food in each hand.

"How did I even get convinced in to this?" Zoro grumbled. He followed the Cook carrying his own trays of food. They were headed down to the deck where a picnic blanket had been spread out and Usopp was setting out the drinks as Sanji instructed.

"Hey, Sanji, does this look alright?" Usopp asked when the Cook came up to him.

"Perfect, Usopp. I'm sure everyone's going to enjoy eating in the fresh air." Sanji crouched down to set the trays of food on the blanket.

"Sanji-kun!"

"Nami-san! Robin-chan! You're back just in time! Lunch is ready!"

"Great, I'm starving." The two female Straw Hats and Chopper took their seas on the picnic blanket.

"I'm so happy it's my food that gets to please your stomach~! Ack!"

"Oops, didn't see your tail there." Zoro did a poor job of hiding his smirk. Sanji growled. He snatched the trays of food from the Swordsman before kicking him back against the railing.

"Food!" Luffy was sitting with the others, appearing out of nowhere. He was already eating in his usual gluttonous way making Sanji's temper rise and his ears twitch.

"Luffy, where have you been?" Usopp asked.

"Ge vhent pho het pha hak!" Luffy said, cheeks as stuffed as a squirrels.

"What?"

"Yoho~ I believe he said we went to get the rock." Brook cleared, taking his own seat.

"What rock?"

"Ga hak fanfi vas in gont un!"

"The rock Sanji-san was in front of."

"I still don't get why we need it." Franky questioned setting the rock down on the deck and taking a seat next to Brook. "Luffy kept saying it was important."

Sanji froze upon seeing the rock. Only two nights ago he had been lead to it; the mark that had once been on it he bore on his chest. It brought an odd welling sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Sanji?" The tap of small hooves on his arms brought him back from his frozen state. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah. Zoned out there." Sanji forced a smiled. He set the last two trays of food down then glared to Luffy. "Luffy your portion is one tray!"

The crew settled in to their meal. When they were well in to the picnic feast Nami brought attention to herself.

"Everyone, I think we should cast off as soon as possible."

"Eh!? Why!?" Luffy whined.

"Because." The Navigator brought out the map she had swiped and rolled it out. "This island is useless in information. If we want to find out what happened to Sanji-kun one of this three other islands has a better chance of helping."

"Three islands?" Sanji asked.

"Yes." Nami went on to explain what she, Robin, and Chopper had learned from the elder of the town. She knew things weren't going to be normal once they head back out to sea, but it never really was for their crew. So they might as well use it to help their dilemma.

"Wait… I could bring misfortune because of what happened to me?" Sanji's ears went back. He could be putting his nakama at risk in trying to help him. Sure he had no control of what had happened happened but, they never had to face something like this. He knew Luffy was right in what he said at breakfast. Something was inside him, he felt it, but he didn't know what. He wouldn't tell his crew either, not until he was sure. Though now since it sounded like he was a risk he might not have a choice in hiding it. He couldn't add another burden to his crew.

"Sanji-kun, I wouldn't take what the elder said to heart. The most he knew was what the symbol meant and that there were other islands. Don't worry about it, okay?" Nami smiled sweetly. She knew that would convince him.

"Aye. Alright, Nami-san." Sanji's ears flicked back up. He didn't know everything for sure. He would have to figure it out on his own; to stop anything from hurting his nakama before it had a chance.

"What do you say, Luffy? The Log Pose is set and pointing to the next island in this chain. Everyone's stocked up. All that's left is you as captain to decide."

Luffy swallowed his mouthful of food in a big gulp. "Set sail! Once lunch is done!" He cried out loud enough to scare the birds from the branches in the trees off in the distance.

"Yosh!" The crew yelled in agreement.

Their lunch continued with even more wildness than usual thanks to the promise of setting out on a new adventure. It was in no time they were full, the deck was cleared, and the Sunny was crashing against the waves once again. With Nami navigating and Franky steering all the rest of the crew had to do was stay on lookout for random attacks and be ready to dock again.

"Sanji try like this. Forward, back, forward, back."

"Ugh, Chopper it isn't working."

"Concentrate. Watch me. Forward, back. See?"

"But how do you move them!?"

"Uhhh…"

Zoro cracked his eye open. He had been woken from his after lunch nap on the Sunny's deck by the voices that trailed over to him. Sanji and Chopper were sitting across from each other not too far from the Swordsman. He had no idea what they were talking about but by the way Sanji was glaring things weren't going well.

"Chopper…" Sanji whined.

"Sanji it's hard to explain. I just, do it. Why don't you relax and not think about it so much?"

"How can I not think about it? They're attached to my head!"

It was his ears.

 _Cook must be trying to get Chopper to teach him how to control them._ Zoro thought. He sat up with a yawn to better watch how this played out. By the way Sanji was fiercely chewing on his unlit cigarette and Chopper was fidgeting with his hooved hands, they were having no success.

"Try moving one. Like this." Chopper tilted his head and flicked the one ear. "Think about how you want to move it."

Sanji sighed and tilted his head. He glared deep in concentration but his furry ear remained still. "Fucking…"

"Sanji. Relax."

"I'm relaxed. I am relaxed. Completely relaxed. Totally and utterly relaxed." Sanji took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard on moving his ear. Just one twitch to get things started, so he could know it was possible for him to control his furred appendages and them not control him. Just one twitch. One twitch. One twitch. "Ah!" he felt it. He focused and tried again. Repeating his mantra his ear twitched again. Subtly, but it had moved by his control. "Hah!"

"See? I told you relaxing worked!" Chopper beamed.

Sanji tilted his head to the other side to see if he could move his other ear. He resulted in the same faint twitch after his mantra. It wasn't the same movement Chopper had shown him but considering he couldn't even move his ears when they were human he took this as success.

"A twitch is nice, but I'd like to move them completely. I'll work on that while I cook. Thanks, Chopper."

"Anytime!"

"One more thing. How do you move…?" Sanji glanced back at his tail spread out behind him. His tail would be ultimate control. The stupid thing already likes to mess with his sleeping and settle where anyone could step on it, not to mention it refused to stay still unless he was sitting. It was his own problem child.

"Err… I don't exactly have a tail to show you thanks to my Human-Human fruit." Chopper scratched his head.

"But, don't you have any idea how I could move it? My—that tail—is irritating when it does what it wants." Sanji jabbed a finger at the fluffy tail.

"Have you tried flexing your gluteus maximus?" Chopper asked in his doctor like tone.

Sanji stared at him. An awkward silence held between them until Sanji felt calm enough to speak. "You want me to flex my butt?" He didn't need to control his ears to show how he felt about that suggestion.

"It's a theory! I mean, the gluteus maximus is typically flexed when—"

"Don't." Sanji held up his hand. "Do not even think about finishing that sentence. Even as a doctor you should have some limits to your theories." Sanji dropped his head in his hands. "I'll figure it out, Chopper. Thanks for the help with the ears."

"Alright." Chopper stood. "If you need anything else or feel sick again I'll be in Sick Bay." The young doctor said and left the Fox-Cook to think of possible ways to move his stubborn tail.

Zoro watched Chopper climb the steps to the upper deck till he was out of sight then looked back to the frustrated Sanji. He watched him figure out how to move his ears partially by tilting his head side to side. But it looked like his tail was what was leaving him stumped. Zoro stood and made his way over to the Cook. He wasn't trying to be quiet with his steps. By the way Sanji's ears flicked his way when halfway there the Cook had picked up on that.

"Not in the mood, Marimo." Sanji huffed. The steps continued his way. The loud, purpose steps irritated his ears. "Would you—" Sanji's eyes widened. He bent back in time to see the edge of a sword swing where his head once was. He heard the katana be pulled from its sheath, the cut of air, now he was on his back looking up with shock at the Swordsman. He locked eyes with him. After the initial shock of being nearly beheaded wore off he snapped.

"What the crap are you doing!?"

"Good question." Zoro brought his sword down on him again. Sanji kicked and rolled back in time for the katana to slice down on the grass.

"What is wrong with you!?"

Zoro didn't answer but instead rushed forward to the crouched cook. Sanji growled, he was not in the mood for this. He kicked off the ground and blocked the oncoming strike. He heard the slice of wind again. Kicking off the sword he avoided the side strike. Zoro held both katanas ready to attack neither which, Sanji noticed, was Kitetsu. For some reason that irritated him further. If Zoro wanted a fight, he was going to get one.

Readying himself with some taps of his toes on the deck Sanji jerked forward. He kicked, flipped, and made sure to give little openings for the Swordsman. Zoro was aiming lower than usual. He usually struck higher but now each attack Sanji deflected was aimed around his waist. Sanji blocked one low swing with the heel of his shoe and that's when he figured out why Zoro's aims were low. In the position Sanji was in, thanks to the block, it left his waist twisted and tail exposed, which Zoro's free blade was aiming at.

If it wasn't for his Sky Walk Sanji would have lost his annoying tail in a horribly painful way. "Are you trying to maim me!?" Sanji snapped down at him, keeping himself up in the air with his Sky Walk. Sanji saw the familiar stance change in the Swordsman. He held his blades horizontal to his shoulders ready to unleash his 72 Pound Cannon. _That damn Marimo is trying to blast me out of the sky!_ Sanji screamed in his head. But where he was hovering, where Zoro was aiming, it would not only blast him down but also destroy the Sunny's mast. They'd both be stuck in the middle of the ocean and have to outrun Franky's ray gun or anger.

Sanji dropped down in front of Zoro to start his attacks before the 72 Pound Cannon could be complete. He had no idea what was going on with Zoro or why he was forcing Sanji to twist and jerk his body rapidly to avoid attacks to his tail. He didn't need an answer, though, not when this furious at the silently fighting Swordsman.

Zoro swung both katanas in a horizontal strike. Sanji blocked the attack, his opposite foot dug in to the grass to keep from being pushed back. Then he noticed it, an opening he could use. Zoro was leaning all his weight on his left side trying to overtake Sanji's block which left his right side open, mainly his right foot stretched out as a ground to keep his balance. The perfect hit could topple Zoro over but Sanji couldn't exactly move from his pose without losing part of his suit in the mix. He just needed one good hit.

"Grrr… fucking Marimo!"

Sanji's tail wrapped around Zoro's right ankle. Zoro felt the furred appendage snake around his leg; he didn't pull away. The tail snapped and brought Zoro's leg out from under him. The Swordsman watched the blue sky over them come in to sight as his back met grass. His arms splayed out across the deck but he held on tight to Shusui and Wado Ichimonji. He only grunted at the initial slam on the deck and when a new weight settled on his stomach.

Sanji sat on him, casually crossing one long powerful leg over the other and lighting his cigarette. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. No words passed between them. No sounds. Not even a struggle to push the Cook off. The fight had been won. It was time to come down from that fighting high before attempting to even look at each other.

Sanji took another relaxing breath from his cigarette before looking to the Swordsman under him.

"What the crap was that?" He gracefully questioned.

"A fight." Zoro responded in his usual annoyed tone when addressing Sanji.

"I know it was a fight. But why were you acting more barbaric than usual?" Sanji received a grunt in response. "Don't even start with that! You could have really destroyed the Sunny!"

"I knew what I was doing."

"Oh you did? So nearly beheading me, blasting me and the Sunny apart, and trying to cut off my tail counts as you knowing what you're doing!?" Sanji roared, shaking from how mad he was.

"You moved your tail." Zoro replied calmly.

"What!?"

"You moved your tail. It took me down, didn't it?"

Sanji's rage was instantly replaced with confusion. He looked to his tail that lay down Zoro's side on to the deck. Had he really moved it or was Zoro picking on his appendages again? But, Zoro was on his back as Sanji knew would happen if he kicked his right foot out from under him. But he couldn't kick it because he was blocking Zoro, so did that mean he really had moved it? He kept staring at his tail. If this didn't work he'd go drown himself. With another puff of his cigarette he flexed his rear, as Chopper suggested. His tail lifted sending a jolt down to the tip of his tail. He flexed again and this time followed the flow of the jolt. This was what he had been looking for. Some primal instinct took over with each jolt he felt and soon, he had taken a hold of it. He moved his tail side to side, forward and back, even pressed it against his back. He could move it!

Zoro watched the Cook over him figure out how to move the golden tail and the smile spread across his face at the success. Sanji looked happy and relieved as he tested out different ways to move his tail. Zoro couldn't say from experience, but it seemed that it was easier to move a tail than ears, at least for Sanji.

"Oi, Marimo, you helped me figure out how to move this thing." It wasn't a question, it was a straight to the point declaration.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Sanji dropped his tail next to him curled on top of Zoro's torso. The fur against his skin tickled faintly. Why had he helped the Cook? It would have been fun seeing him irritate himself with trying to figure out how to move something coming out of his ass along with his new ears. But something had brought Zoro to his feet and initiated the attack knowing full well what to do to anger the Cook in to using his tail without thinking about it.

"Because." Zoro started. "It would have been a headache hearing you whine day and night because your ass hates you."

"Better ass than yours." Sanji flicked the tip of his tail. He was starting to like this control.

"Tch." Zoro sheathed his swords the best he could in the position he was in. He was going to thump back down on the deck but he stopped when his fingertips brushed over the soft fur of Sanji's tail. Curious, he stroked his fingers over the tail. He felt a slight tremor, most likely an aftershock from Sanji tensing so quickly. Zoro ignored it and continued to pet the tail.

Where Chopper's fur was dense, thick because it was meant to help him survive harsh winter days the Cook's tail was soft, sliding over his fingers like cool running water. It looked thick due to the appearance the fluff gave it, but it felt like silk. Golden silk that blended in to a silver tip. Zoro was mesmerized by the soft touch that made his fingers tingle as he combed them along the flow of the fur. He almost regretted having yanked and stepped on it just to annoy the Cook.

 _Shit._

It was then he remembered just whose tail he was so delicately stroking. Though he wondered why Sanji hadn't protested or made to kick him the second he touched the now relaxed tail. Zoro glanced to the Cook, then heard a loud thump that only sounded in his head.

Sanji's ears were cocked back low, subtly twitching with his slow, steady breaths. He was leaning on the arm propped on his knee, the cigarette in his hand long forgotten. His eyes were half lidded, dazed and seeming to shimmer with something Zoro had never seen from him. The faint pink colouring his cheeks went along in the list of never seen before too.

Zoro sat up slowly causing Sanji to slide down till he was sitting on the grass under them, legs bent over one of Zoro's and back pressed against the other. He was completely out of it.

 _All because of some petting to his tail?_

Zoro had to test this. He held the tail in one hand and combed his fingers through it with the other over the entire length.

"Kyu…" The odd sound that came from the Cook brought another of those thumps only he could hear. Just what was going on?

"Oi, Cook."

"Sanji! Snack time! Snacks snacks snacks!"

Sanji's eyes snapped back to normal. Zoro was too close. He was leaning over him to a point that their foreheads nearly touched. When steel met blue Hell's gates sprung open.

"Get the fuck away from me, shitty Marimo!" Sanji screamed loud in his ear. Zoro sprung back from the assault to his ear. He heard ringing in his head now.

"You don't have to yell shit! You're the one who dazed off randomly!" Zoro yelled back.

"The hell are you talking about!? And why are we sitting like this!" Sanji kicked Zoro away so he could sit properly.

"Stop yelling already! It's your fault for going loopy cause someone pet your tail!" Zoro held up the cause of their yelling match in Sanji's face.

"Stop touching my tail already!" Sanji jerked his tail away. He stood with a huff and patted himself off.

"Sanji! Snacks snacks!"

"I'm coming you bottomless pit of a captain! And you!" Sanji pointed to Zoro. "Hands to yourself, pervert." Sanji stomped off to the Galley. He slid his cigarette back between his lips to puff on furiously.

"You're one to talk, ero-cook!" Zoro huffed and flopped back down on the grass. The Cook was such a moody bastard he didn't know how he put up with him. All he did was pet his tail then the curly browed idiot got all dopey looking. Since when does a tail cause that? Since when did Zoro hear that thump he did when he saw Sanji looking so blissful? Closing his eyes with a groan Zoro chose to ignore his pilling questions in favour of sleep. Sleep always fixed things.

"Sanji! It's snack time! Snacks!"

"Shut up! I'm working on it! And stay out of the Galley!" With a kick to the face Sanji pushed back his hyped up captain long enough to slip in the Galley. He locked the door behind him and looked ahead to his kitchen. Wrapped in the silence of his safe haven he groaned his sigh.

 _The hell are you talking about? Of ocourse I knew what he was talking about. I was conscious throughout the whole damn thing."_ Sanji thought to himself.

When Zoro had touched his tail he was ready to kick the moss-head's skull in using that as an excuse. But he hadn't expected the gentle, cautious caress the Swordsman's rough hands delivered. Before he knew it his rage had died down to be replaced with calmness, growing weaker with each stroke to his tail till he had gone numb and giddy. He was grateful no one else was on deck at the time; he would have had no explanation to what the two were doing especially how he ended up in Zoro's lap. Thank goodness for Luffy's stomach. He felt that if it hadn't been for him Zoro's hands might have been on his ears next. If his tail sent him in to such a loopy state he couldn't imagine what his ears could cause.

"And just when I finally thought I figured out how to move you, you go and add more problems." Sanji glared down at his tail. "Snacks." He needed a distraction.

He'd figure out how to conquer his problem child of a tail and make sure no grubby hands made a fool of him again. He'd also figure out why his heart was beating so loud.

Later.

* * *

AN: Hello again everyone! Ah, I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. So many turn arounds but I finally wrote a chapter I'm happy with. Writing about the island's culture and developing more on it will be fun for me and hopefully you as well. Let me tell you, writing Sanji trying to figure out how to move his foxy bits then having them turn on him once he does was super. I know it's still not clear what exactly I have planned, but it will be good, trust me. And no, Sanji isn't pregnant for the reviewer that questioned that. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one! If you want to see anything I always enjoy incorporating what the readers want. And also if you have a story request throw that at me too.

Kitsune out!


	5. A Fiery Problem

"Nami-san! Robin-chan! I've been working all morning perfecting my new drinks for you! An orange-tangerine sweet juice for Nami-san and a bitter cold coffee for Robin-chan!" Sanji held up the tray of drinks in front of the sunbathing female Straw Hats.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun. We needed a cold drink." Nami took both drinks. She passed the one meant for Robin and took a sip of hers. "Delicious."

"You know our tastes well, Cook-san."

"You two flatter me too much!" Sanji smiled. He suddenly went stiff.

"Shishi~ look Sanji's tail is a boa." Luffy had Sanji's tail wrapped around his neck. He had finally managed to take hold of the elusive Cook's fur. All it took was some sneaking around and waiting for the right time when his back was turned. His wide grin showed how proud he was of his accomplishment.

"Luffy, I told you no petting!" Sanji tightened his tail around Luffy's throat. Of course, he knew it wouldn't hurt the Captain, but he did take solace in the pleasant thump of Luffy's head hitting the deck.

"Sorry…" Luffy whined.

"Sanji you figured out how to move your tail?" Chopper looked up from where he was drying herbs.

"Oh, yeah, found out how yesterday. I was able to sleep normally since these things showed up. Of course, just my tail stays out of my way…" Sanji pulled his tail away once he had enough of choking his captain. "I have snacks ready for you two, my flowers!"

"Snacks!" Luffy's head snapped back in place at the mention of food.

"You vermin get different ones!" Sanji snapped. "Nami-san before I forget, how many days till the next island?"

"Two days, three at the most. This third sister isle is close."

"Perfect." Sanji swayed his tail. "I want to get rid of these things fast. Right, snacks."

He went back up to the Galley to retrieve the promised snacks. His sweet ladies were given their elegant snacks first before the simpler ones were passed out to the males. Simple or not the snacks were always accepted graciously. All except for one certain Straw Hat.

Sanji stared up at the Crow's Nest with the last of his snacks waiting to be claimed by the intended owner. But Sanji was keeping that from happening. All because he was still furious at the Swordsman. Since the incident with his tail the day before Sanji had been ignoring Zoro and avoiding being left alone with him. Breakfast was tense since the two normally sat next to each other. Not because they wanted to it just always ended like that. He had kept his tail in his lap and participated more than usual in the breakfast chatter. Since then he hadn't seen hide or green of the irritating Marimo. But now he faced a dilemma of whether to give the snack to Luffy and let the Swordsman's hunger go ignored, or suck it up and deliver it.

Only because he hated knowing someone was hungry.

Sanji climbed up the ladder of the Crow's Nest one handed since he needed to carry the tray with the other. He shoved open the trap door to the room above without warning. Even if he had given a warning Zoro wouldn't have noticed with how focused he was in his exercise regime.

"Oi, Marimo, snack time." Sanji called to him. He went ignored. "Marimo!" Sanji climbed in to the room. "Hey shit head quit the bodybuilding and eat or I'm locking the sake away!"

That caught Zoro's attention. He dropped his heavy weight on the reinforced wooden floor and looked to Sanji. His coat had been tossed aside to allow easier movement. He was panting, sweat rolling down his thick shoulders. The two stared at each other from opposite ends of the room. Zoro could say he was surprised to see Sanji having come up to him willingly, especially after the attitude he had been receiving all day. His eye flicked to the tray in Sanji's hands.

"Don't just stare at it, take the damn food or I'm giving it to Luffy!" Sanji's tone was the usual bitter, but Zoro knew it was a mask for the uneasiness he felt.

Zoro had noticed how the way the Cook's ears were pressed close to his head twitching whenever Zoro moved a fraction, and how his tail had found its way curled around his own leg. Sanji could talk big as much as he wanted, his real mood would be exposed. Zoro went to him but stopped within arm's reach to take the snack. He grumbled his thanks then went back to his weights.

Just once he'd like to hear and actual "thank you" from Zoro. For now he was glad for the usual exchange. Sanji left with a flick of his tail and a sigh of relief. He really didn't know what he had been expecting. Zoro knew to keep his distance when he was furious; the silent treatment was enough of a sign to stay back. He at least wasn't holding back portion size. He wasn't that mad, just irritated.

Zoro looked out the window as he ate. He watched Sanji go around taking the used dishes with a smile. That tail flowed so easy to Sanji's new command over it. Not that Zoro was staring. No. it was just hard to not look at it with how much it moved. He wasn't sure if it was Sanji controlling it or it itself showing the inner happiness the small smile held back. He stopped mid bite of food to stare at his hand. The silkiness of the tail still lingered over his fingers. With a shake of his head Zoro continued eating while looking out over the ocean.

Black sails tainted the clear sky. A massive ship at least three times the size of the Sunny was coming their way. The hull was brown with golden rails and design. Three tall masts held sails to catch the wind and at the front was a familiar white fox figurehead. Zoro couldn't believe it was them. But the cruddy drawn Jolly Roger on the front black sail wasn't helping convince him otherwise.

"Ship!" Zoro called down. "And not a friendly one!" He hurried in the Crow's Nest to pull his coat back on and slip his swords securely in the red sash around hm.

"Ship? Whose ship who?" Luffy hurried to his special place on the Sunny's lion figurehead for a better view.

"Aaaah! Luffy th-that's!" Usopp went wide eyed when he saw the oh so familiar crude Jolly Roger.

"How did they even find us?" Nami asked with a frown.

"Ah, who're they?" Franky pointed to the ship.

"They're coming for me again!" Chopper squealed. He ran to behind Sanji, using the golden tail to hide himself. Sanji paid no mind to Chopper using his tail as a sheet and instead looked up at the ship that had stopped in front of theirs.

"Foxy Pirates." He muttered.

"Fuehfehfehfeh! Straw Hat, I knew we'd run in to you soon enough!" An annoying exclamation made the majority of the Straw Hats shudder. They watched a large round shape jump from the fox figurehead. A thud on the other side of the Sunny signaled that they had been boarded.

"It looks like you finally upgraded your dingy." A nasal feminine voice insulted.

"Pupupupupup~ It's still so small." A low and slow voice laughed.

"Fueh. It doesn't matter. We're not here for the boat. We're here to give them what they deserve."

"Foxy." Luffy said bitterly. He walked up to join his crew again, glaring at the sight of the familiar red nose and accompanying grin of pirate captain Silver Fox Foxy. He couldn't forget everything this irritating pirate captain put them through in the Davy Back fights back on Long Long Island. The rage of seeing his crew members taken away after each loss still stung deep. He didn't think they'd run in to him again, especially not in the New World. If he was aiming for another Davy Back fight he could forget it.

"Didn't expect to see me again eh? Not after leaving me crewless. But since then I've built up my crew and it's even stronger than before."

"If you're aiming for another of your dumb competitions forget it!" Nami snapped.

"Oh we're not here for that." Porche, Foxy's deeply devoted crew mate spoke up. "We've been looking forever to give you what you deserve."

"Pupu~ we're taking your Jolly Roger." Hamburg laughed.

"It's only fitting seeing how you—" Foxy stopped talking when his gaze fell on Sanji. He grinned wide. "Now that is new. Maybe we'll take him too. A fox for a Foxy Crew."

Sanji lit his cigarette. "Like hell I'd go with a red-nosed split-head like you!"

Foxy twitched and slumped over in despair.

"Boss!" Porche tried to revive the depressed Foxy. "Everyone on deck!"

Cries from the Sexy Foxy alerted the Straw Hats. In a single wave dozens of Foxy Crew members swung over on to the Sunny. Luffy tilted his hat down over his eyes. Their Jolly Roger and nakama were at risk. He wasn't going to let either leave his ship.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy's attack signaled his choice to fight.

Luffy's elastic swipes knocked the enemy pirates on their back. Nami and Usopp tag teamed to knock the fallen pirates over. Chopper, Franky, and Robin worked together to keep more pirates from boarding them. Zoro climbed down in time to join the speeding Brook and flying Sanji taking out those who managed to slip by and board.

"Yoho~ I'm not sure who these people are but the entertainment is welcomed." Brook snapped his cane sword back in its sheath causing those he had sped through to fall in pain.

"Do these idiots know nothing?" Zoro commented as he managed to launch ten men in to sea with a powerful wind slice.

"You're one to talk." Sanji thrashed his own batch of pirates overboard with his Party Table Kick Course.

"Fueh. They got stronger." Foxy watched his crew be defeated easily one by one. "Porche, Hamburg, change of plans." Foxy scanned the battle scene until he found Sanji kicking three men back to the Sexy Foxy. "Grab the human fox. A mascot is better than a sail." Porche and Hamburg grinned. They dove down in to the fight. They'd have to work fast to snatch away their target. They were losing the cover of the fight fast.

Foxy readied his hands. He took aim and waited. Sanji cleared the space around him with a satisfied grin. His tail swayed behind him. Thanks to learning how to control it he could keep his tail out of range of his kicks. He looked around to the other Straw Hats. They were near victory with each pirate tossed overboard. These Foxy Pirates had wasted their time. Sanji's ears flicked back in time of a heavy thud landing behind him making the boat sway. He yelped when he was jerked from the ground.

"Ack! Let go!" Sanji glared up at Hamburg who held his tail clutched tight in his fist. It stung. The pain shooting up his spine was worse than when his tail was stepped on. The pain had spread down across his arms and leg. With each movement, even the slightest jolt, he felt a fierce stabbing assault his spine. The stabbing spiked then dulled but lingered enough to force him to keep still and glare venomously at the grass under him.

"Pupu~ he's shaking." Hamburg snickered.

"He must be scared." Porche sneered.

"Tch…" Sanji would have swooned over Porche's looks if the fiery pain wasn't burning his senses. He wasn't scared. Being dangled by his tail was unbearable to a point that folded ears weren't enough to show just how much it was affecting him. He would have loved to kick the laughing gorilla's stomach in, but he had gone numb. _I must look pretty damn pathetic dangling and not fighting it. Stupid tail has to be connected to my spine._ Sanji thought with grit teeth.

"Sanji!" Luffy's cry perked his quivering ears. "You can't take my nakama! Gum-Gum Jet—"

"Slow-Slow!" Foxy flashed his sneaky grin as he fired his Slow-Slow beam.

With everything cleared out he had perfect aim at the Straw Hats rushing to help their Fox-Cook. Luffy's stretched arm slowed, flying forward inch by agonizing slow inch. Sanji's eyes widened at the sight of his slowed crew. The looks of horror on their face, their slowed steps, the words they were ready to scream dying on their slowed tongue. It takes thirty seconds for the Slow-Slow beam to wear off. In those thirty seconds they could make away with him. He was not letting himself become even more of a burden.

"Let me go!" Sanji thrashed with new fervor. He tolerated the awakened pain the best he could. He would have to even if it meant back pain for a week.

"Quickly, back to the ship." Foxy joined Hamburg and Porche. "We have twenty seconds left."

"I'm not going anywhere with a crappy pirate like you!"

"Boss don't let him get to you!"

"Pupupu~"

"I've had enough of this! Let me go you no good ape! Ahh!" Sanji's tail had been gripped tight and twisted. He ground his teeth hard to hold back the tears of pain trying to force their way free. That was it. The pain at his expense and mocking laughter was not going to go unforgiven. His tail would not control him. "Hell Memories!"

"Gahh!"

Hamburg jerked his hand away letting Sanji fall face down on the deck. He had to take the impact since he was still paralyzed from being swung around by his tail. Hell Memories should have been his to go to from the beginning. He was immobile, but he could still take pride in having gotten himself free.

"You don't mess… with…" Sanji looked back with the taunt on his tongue but it was cut short when he saw what exactly had cause Hamburg to drop him in a panic. Hell Memories hadn't coated him like it usually did. Curved over him, flames blazed around his abused tail.

"Pistol!" Luffy's cry cut through the air. His fist impacted Hamburg's stomach launching him in to Porche and Foxy.

"Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano, Spank!" A giant hand sprouted next to the remaining Foxy Pirates. With a scream and a swipe they were launched from the Sunny back to their ship.

"Franky, get us out of here!" Nami ordered.

"Already on it! Coup de Burst!"

"Everyone hang on!" Luffy wound one arm around the mast and extended the other to grip Sanji. His crew grabbed on to the extended arm to avoid being thrown off from the launch.

With an explosive boom the Thousand Sunny catapulted from the sea, over the Sexy Foxy and out of sight. Luffy held on tight. Everyone, minus Franky who was steering, was hanging on to his arm. He wouldn't let any of his crew go. Ever.

The Sunny finally crashed down on the waves in a bumpy thrash. When she settled Luffy released his hold on the mast. A collective sigh came from the crew. They had gotten away. Hopefully for good from those irritating pirates.

"Sanji?" Luffy pulled his arm back from the Cook that was still down. He didn't notice why everyone was staring at Sanji until he caught sight of the burning tail.

"Sanji-kun, are you okay?" Nami helped Sanji sit up. She was careful not to touch his tail.

"Ah… yes…" Sanji said quietly. He looked behind him, his tail was curved against his back still inflamed. "Actually… maybe not…"

"Since when can you light your tail on fire?" Usopp questioned.

"Like I know." Sanji sighed. His tail drooped down to rest on the deck as it usually did when he sat.

"Don't let it touch the grass you'll start a fire!" Frankly quickly warned. Sanji snapped his tail against his back. At least it wasn't burning his suit. Of course it wouldn't. It was his own fire being channeled through his tail.

"Sanji-san, you keep adding surprises. Yoho~"

"If that was supposed to be a compliment I'm not taking it." Sanji huffed.

"Shishi~ Sanji can I roast your tail?"

"Luffy I swear…"

"Sanji, can you control that?" Chopper asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

"I… I don't know." Sanji stood. "I need to figure this out." He slipped away from the circle around him keeping his burning tail close. It might not burn him but it was deadly to everyone else. He hurried to the stairs of the upper deck and made his way to stern. Hopefully everyone got the message that he wanted to be alone.

"We should right anything that fell from the Coup de Burst." Robin offered. She had caught on to what Sanji wanted so she decided to distract the crew. She understood very well the want to be alone to figure oneself out.

~~O~~

Sanji blew a white cloud of smoke to the open sea. The ripples and waves cracking the stillness of the ocean bellow always mesmerized him. It took him to a place of tranquility. A place he could lay back in the white sand of a long clean beach. Fish of all variety leaping out the water in a dance meant only for him. A place where he had finally found his All Blue. But now not even his love of the sea was going to help. The sea was just water in front of him, his tail behind him still burning strong.

He could feel himself steadily draining of energy. His Hell Memories were concentrated in one spot consuming his energy bit by bit rather than the full force absorption when the flames licked his entire body. He must have been staring out to sea blankly for an hour now. In that time he could not, no matter how hard he tried, figure out how to peal the flames away. They burned strong up the curve of his tail he was forcing to stay against his back. If he let it touch anything other than himself he'd be the cause of a fire or worse, hurting one of his nakama.

He took another deep breath from his current comfort, letting the smoke slide out with his sigh. "I'm going to have to let it drain me…" There was no other choice. Later he'd figure out if he could channel his flames to his tail and control them or if it was just a fluke from the moment. For now he'd let it have its way. He sighed again and leaned over the railing. He was getting tired.

"Crap Cook."

"Go away…" Sanji spoke tiredly. One flaming problem was enough.

"Not like I want to be here. They sent me to check on you." Zoro huffed.

"Why you? Why couldn't it be sweet Nami-san or precious Robin-chan?" Sanji whined.

"Whatever. Your ass is still on fire. That's all I was meant to find out."

"Goodbye then." Sanji took another drag.

Zoro snorted and turned to leave. He glanced to Sanji and, though he was forcing his body to continue, he stopped. Sanji's posture was slumped, weighed down with worry. Compared to his proud straight stance this was a pathetic sight. He had caught on that something was off width the Cook when he saw the droopy curve in his tail and the lowered ears. The way he spoke to him, void of any hostility, wasn't comforting. Zoro trudged up to Sanji till he was next to him. The Cook glanced his way then back ahead of him. He looked horribly worn out.

"Your flaming tail is draining you." Zoro stated.

"Oh really? Thank you so much for telling me. Here I had no idea why I was slowly getting more and more tired."

 _Well his sarcasm is still going strong._ Zoro grumbled in his head. "Turn it off already. Luffy's complaining he's hungry."

"My tail will turn off when Luffy turns his stomach off."

"That's never going to happen."

"Same for my tail." Sanji took the last breath of his cigarette then burned out the stub in the ash tray balanced on the rail next to him. "I can't control the flames."

"So you're going to let it drain you?" Zoro crossed his arms.

"For now. I'll figure out how to control it later." Sanji yawned.

Zoro snorted. "That's dumb."

Sanji shrugged. He rested his head on his crossed arms on the railing. Zoro glared. He didn't think Sanji would give up so easily. Then again, he didn't know what it took to bring forth fire without the use of a Devil Fruit. He watched Sanji's shoulders slump further and his eyelids lower. His tail started to slide from its position against his back. Sanji was getting more and more tired but his tail burned strong. This was irritating Zoro. The flames needed to be put out, right?

Sanji yawned again. Closing his eyes he sighed softly. He needed a nap. He hated wasting away hours of the day but no one would hate him for recharging. A little rest would help him cook an amazing lunch. He started to doze off when he felt a sudden rush. His eyes snapped open to be met not with the blue of the ocean but the blue of the sky. His feet weren't on the ground.

"O-oi!" Sanji thrashed but kept his tail pointed straight out so the flames wouldn't touch anything. He felt something tighten around his waist.

"Just let it happen."

"Z-Zoro let me go!" Sanji yelled.

"Nope." Zoro turned to the railing. He held tighter on to Sanji as he balanced him on his shoulder. "You want your tail out, don't you?"

"Zoro don't you dare! Put me down!" _Damn this stupid muscle brained Marimo!_ Sanji screamed in his head. His thrashing legs managed to land a kick on Zoro's chest but that only got him a grunt and tighter arms around his waist. He tried desperately to pry them off and get down.

"Hope this is actually a Devil Fruit."

"Shitty Swordsmaaaaan!" Sanji bellowed.

He watched Zoro grow smaller, the hull of the Sunny rise up, and felt the rush of air stinging his ears. The crash of the tides bruised his back. His breath held the instant he felt the cold spray of water on his face. The current gripped him, pulling him down until the inertia died. When he felt himself still he opened his eyes blinking them a few times until he grew accustomed to the sting of salt on his eyes. He shifted his position and looked up where the glare of the sun refracted through the current. He was glad he was the best swimmer on the crew and could handle being thrown overboard and the pressure he was under. That didn't mean he liked being flung overboard without warning!

He kicked upwards using his Blue Walk. He gasped for the fresh breath to replace the one he had been holding when he broke the surface. Finding his buoyancy in the sea he glared darkly up the Sunny. Zoro's grin looking down at him would have set him a flame if he wasn't a buoy in the sea.

"Fucking Marimo what the crap!?" Sanji kicked himself out the water and used his Sky Walk to climb up back on to the Sunny. He was soaked. Water sloshed in his shoes, his suit stuck to him, his hair was a dripping mess, and he felt weighed down.

"You look great." Zoro snickered.

"You threw me in to the damn ocean!"

"It put out your tail. Plus you're wide awake now."

"You threw me in the ocean!" Sanji's ears flicked water as they pointed up with his rage. Being thrown in the ocean was one thing, but his ears wouldn't stop twitching in ridding themselves of the water. His tail, his damn tail felt like a soggy sponge. "Of all the shitty things!" He grabbed his tail to wring out the water.

"Just shake." Zoro sneered. "Like a dog."

"Shut your mouth or I'll throw you in to the ocean!"

"Hm."

Zoro watched the Cook try to squeeze the water from his tail. It was doing little work. He'd seen animals shake off the water. What was it he'd seen someone do to get their dog to shake when he was a kid? Zoro leaned over and blew in Sanji's ear. Sanji yelped and slapped a hand over his ear. He looked to Zoro with wide, horrified eyes.

 _What is he doing? That felt weird!_

Zoro looked back expressionless and blew in his other ear.

"Gah!" Sanji slapped his other hand over his ear. "Stop that!"

"It'll help get the water off."

"It just feels weird!" He felt like shuddering when he did that. "I'm not an animal!"

'Could have fooled me."

"Marimo I swear I will kick you the furthest yet off this boat!" Sanji growled. His fists clenched in to tight fists. He should have kept his ears covered. Zoro moved forward quickly and blew in both ears. "Hyaa!" Sanji slapped his hands over his mouth. Heat flew to his face. _What the hell was that!?"_ He looked to Zoro who was still leaning in close but had on a confused look and an arched brow. "M-move already! I need to bathe and change my clothes before I get sick!" He shoved past Zoro and left quickly. Each step he took left a puddle but it would dry under the sun. He, on the other hand, would need more than the sun to fix him.

"What happened to you, Sanji-san?" Brook stopped his gentle tune to question the soaked Cook that passed him.

"An idiot thought it would be fun to throw me overboard." Sanji answered bitterly. "Lunch is going to be delayed a bit. I need to clean up." He stomped his way to the Boy's Room to get a change of clothes before trudging his way to the bathroom.

"Zoro what'd you do?' Usopp asked the Swordsman when he came back to the rest of the crew.

"Put out his tail." He simply answered. He ignored Usopp's questioning look and made his way up to the Crow's Nest.

Something weird was going on. First Sanji's tail made him all limp, now some blowing to his ears pulled out a suggestive sound and embarrassed blush from him. It wasn't right. But it was also curious. Confusing. Interesting. A mixture of many things. Many things he wanted to figure out but couldn't without the Cook's participation. Well even if it didn't want to participate willingly that wasn't going to stop him. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't going to get it when Sanji lost it.

"Why am I so obsessed with this all of a sudden? He's just cursed." Zoro slid his hand over Kitetsu's hilt. The demonic sword vibrated anytime Sanji came near. It knew something Zoro didn't. He looked out the window. He watched Sanji stomp his way to the bathroom. His tail hung soaked and limp behind him, his ears pressed to his head in utter fury. Zoro couldn't help cracking a smile. He frowned and shook his head. "I'll figure it out."

* * *

AN: Hello again~! Ah this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but doesn't hold back on the fun. I've had this idea in my head right when I started writing this fic but I didn't know how to Incorporate it. Then I remembered Foxy. Why not right? A Foxy Pirate for a Fox-Cook. Now I based Foxy off the manga so Brook and Franky wouldn't know who he is compared to the anime where they had the Vacation Island filler arc. I just wanted to mention that in case anyone was wondering. And I'm loving messing with Sanji. If throwing him overboard and toying with his ears doesn't show it the coming chapters will. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one!

Kitsune out!


	6. Eyes of Another

"Hell Memories. Come on. Hell Memories! It worked before! Hell Memories!" Sanji shouted at his tail.

He'd been trying all day yesterday and the following morning to try to ignite his tail like he had to escape Hamburg's hold. He assumed he'd be able to do it willingly. If he was able to direct flames to his legs during Diable Jambe he should be able to do the same for his tail. It was a theory, but one that made sense to him. Not even a small flame came forth. He sighed and looked back to the sink of dishes. He tilted both ears forward.

"At least I'm figuring out how to move these."

Just as he said that both ears flicked back out of his control. Heavy thuds were nearing the Galley. Sanji estimated the Swordsman to come through the door in ten seconds. Since Sanji had mistaken Zoro's timing the first day with his new ears Sanji had figured out his hearing range had grown. For instance, Brook's soft melody sounded as if he were right there with him. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper's laughter rumbled through his large ears. Everything sounded louder than it used to, and he liked it.

Right on time the Galley door swung open joined with Zoro's trudging steps.

"No sake." Sanji said without looking back. Had Zoro left like that he would have thought Zoro lost it. Hearing the heavy steps approaching him comforted Sanji in a way. "Oi, didn't you hear me, lawn-head?"

"Cram it, fuzz-butt."

Zoro needed a drink before his training regime. A bit of drink always helped him stay focused. Besides, if the Cook didn't want him to drink why didn't he lock the booze away? Zoro rummaged through the shelves until he found his desired sake. He turned to leave but was stopped. Sanji had his tail stretched out behind him like a furry draw bridge.

"I said no sake." Sanji calmly said.

"Move your stupid tail." Zoro huffed.

"Not till you put the sake back."

"Move it or I'll move it. You went dopey last time I touched it." Zoro earned himself a dark look for that.

"Don't you dare bring that up! It didn't happen!"

"Didn't it? Want me to prove it?"

Sanji snapped his tail back curling it around his leg defensively. "Take the damn sake and leave already!"

With a triumphant grin Zoro walked past Sanji. He uncorked the bottle with his teeth and took a welcomed chug. Leaving would have been the smart thing to do, but he already had the cook riled up, why let it go to waste? With another gulp he leaned against the counter.

"You light your ass on fire again or not?"

"None of your business."

"So that's a no."

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

Zoro snickered at this. He never took Sanji's irritation seriously. It was more an amusement, a challenge to see how mad he could get him before a fight started. The bonus, this time, were the furred appendages flicking and twitching with the growing annoyance.

Sanji huffed and moved away. The dishes were clean and put away. He needed another distraction from the Swordsman. It was about time he take stock and plan meals with what they had. He picked up his notepad from the counter and made his way to the pantry. A soft growl escaped him at the sound of heavy boots following him. If he ignored him maybe, hopefully, he'd leave. The scratching of pen on paper and soft gulps were exchanged between them. Zoro sighed when the last of his sake slid down his throat.

"Cook."

"You are not taking another one." Sanji answered instantly.

"I need my energy."

"I need you to leave already."

Sanji brushed past Zoro with a sour look and tail curled pompously against his back. Zoro followed again. To his pleasure the Cook's ears twitched with irritation. Sanji refused to acknowledge him as he left the Galley.

Out on the deck Sanji took a deep breath of the sea air. He looked through his pockets for his lighter.

"Maybe you should use that lighter to jump start your tail." Zoro teased.

"Maybe I should set fire to your lawn head instead." Sanji muttered while lighting his cigarette.

"I don't think burning a crew member will go good by the Captain." Sanji glared at him. He breathed out a stream of smoke in Zoro's face. The coughs coming from the Swordsman were well cherished. "Mature." Zoro waved the smoke away.

"Would you go train already? I have my own training to do."

"Right. If you need help after you can't turn your ass off, I can help again."

Sanji's curled brow twitched. He turned to face Zoro, his hands sliding in to his pockets. Zoro knew what that stance meant. He reached for the hilts of his swords.

"Woah! I caught a big one!" Usopp yelped. The Sharpshooter tugged hard on his fishing pole and in one hard tug a large, flapping grey fish broke the surface. It flew over their heads and on to the ship, flopping every which way for breath.

Sanji looked over in time to see the fish land and thrash in search for water. He bolted, sliding down the slide to the lower deck and sped straight for the fish, on all fours. The crew watched in surprise how the Cook ran as an animal would. His ears were perked, tail sticking out behind him like a ground to keep his balance. He pounced on the fish and with a snarl he bit down in to it. Sanji shook his head side to side. The fish continued to flail like crazy from the sudden attack. Sanji growled with approval when the fish finally went still.

"Uhh…" The questioning sound from Usopp brought Sanji back to reality to meet the stare of the crew.

Sanji glanced to each set of eyes trained on him filled with confusion, and disgust in some. Sanji looked down at the fish in his mouth. It dawned on him what he had just done. His ears angled down. He spat the fish out in his hand. Clearing his throat he stood.

"Ahh… Sorry about that… Don't know what came over me…"

Sanji felt horridly awkward. What was he thinking doing something like that? But when he saw the fish flopping around he couldn't help himself. He had to catch it.

"Sanji-bro, you feeling alright?" Franky questioned.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I won't use this fish to feed you guys." He'd make something for himself later. He couldn't serve something he had bitten in to nor waste food. "I'll um… go…" Sanji started to leave.

"Sanji do it again!" Luffy flung the fish he had just caught over to Sanji.

A dark glare was cast over to the Captain but when Sanji saw the new fish flopping he dove for it. Luffy reeled back the line in time to pull the fish from Sanji's reach. He laughed as he played keep away with the Cook. He managed to guide Sanji in circles with the fish. That started light laughs from the crew watching. Luffy reeled the fish in fully. Sanji bolted over and looked up at the fish over him. The pout on his face was oddly adorable.

"Shishi~ Sanji you're more fun like this!"

Luffy lowered the fish. Sanji's face brightened and he clamped his teeth down on it. His tail wagged with the joy of finally catching the fish. The crew burst into laughter.

Sanji's ears jerked up. He spat out the fish with a deep growl. He'd done it again. Now he was an even bigger fool. He stood in a hurry, a mixture of rage and embarrassment displayed on his body. The urge to kick Luffy overboard for causing this was strong, but then he'd have to save the anchor of a captain. Sanji stomped away instead heading back to his Galley. The laughter died down at the slam of the Galley door closing behind the Cook.

"It seems Cook-san was not in control of his own actions." Robin thought out loud.

"He was just messing around." Nami commented. She sat back in her deck chair, returning to her sun bathing.

"Maybe I should check on him…"

"Chopper don't bother." Zoro called down from the upper deck. "Cook can't accept a little teasing."

Soft mutters agreeing with Zoro rolled through the crew. Sanji was always quickest to anger especially if the toying was aimed at him. The crew went back to what they were doing: the three boys fishing for lunch; the girls sunbathing; Franky doing some repairs; and Brook playing bouncy tunes on his violin. Having settled everyone Zoro glanced to the Galley door behind him.

His thumb was rubbing over the design of Kitetsu's hilt. The steady vibrations shot up to hard quivering when Sanji bolted after the fish. It had calmed now that the Cook was out of sight, but it was troublesome. Whatever just happened, Sanji wasn't himself. Zoro knew that. Zoro was the only one to know something was inside the Cook.

Sanji had held back that piece of information of sensing something within him from everyone but Zoro. Though he was present when the "guide" woman branded Sanji, the Cook could have easily kept what he felt to himself. He chose to tell Zoro. Why him? Zoro thought he'd be the last person Sanji would trust such heavy information; the girls, Zoro figured, should have been the first in the crew Sanji would have told.

 _He acts like nothing is wrong around everyone, but when we're alone…_ Zoro thought to himself. _Some are suspicious but he makes sure to weasel out of the assumptions._ Zoro pat his swords. _He knows he can't avoid my suspicion. I don't understand that cook._ With a sigh Zoro sat against the outside wall of the Galley. He could hear curses, loud clattering, and fierce chopping from within the Galley. That brought a smile to Zoro. This version of Sanji was always the best. But he had to admit, animal Sanji was too.

~~O~~

"Island!" Franky called from the wheel later that day.

"Island!" Luffy repeated with a cry of delight. He hurried to his usual seat on the Sunny's figurehead to watch the island come closer.

"Right on time." Nami checked her Log Pose. "It's the third sister isle."

"What's this one called?" Usopp asked.

"Spyridon. Sanji-kun, we reached the island!"

Sanji, who had sealed himself away since the fish chasing incident, looked out from the Galley. He had heard the cries of the upcoming island. He still hadn't gotten over being laughed at for an action he hadn't controlled, but he couldn't ignore the summons from his Nami-san. He walked down to join the others watching the island come closer and closer.

"Does everyone remember what they're supposed to do?" Nami asked.

"Cursed adventure!" Luffy bellowed.

"Ah, in a way. Once we dock split in your groups. Act casually but try to get any information you can. Understand?"

The crew nodded their understanding. Sanji glanced to Zoro. The Swordsman was to stay and watch the Sunny, one less lost problem to deal with. Zoro yawned then caught Sanji looking to him. When being discovered Sanji stuck out his tongue like the adult he was then looked up at the new island.

One word could sum up the island; overrun. The third sister isle was larger than the fourth and had a grander, messier forest overtaking it. Where in the other isle they could tell it was inhabited, they couldn't tell if this one was or not. The trees were tall, thick, with wild leaves splayed out on the branches. The plants on the floor of the forest were so packed together it gave the forest an ominous feel in the darkness. The only positive looking aspect was the tidy beach around the edge of the island.

"My, this is a bit more on the mystery side." Robin said.

"It gives me chills, down to the bone! Yohohohoho~" Brook laughed than shivered.

"How the hell is anyone supposed to get through that?" Zoro asked.

"Don't let that bother you. If you were coming you would have gotten lost a step in." Sanji grinned.

"I don't get lost! Get a new joke!"

"But you're the best joke here."

"Why you—"

"Chopper! Usopp! Come on!"

"Gyaaaa!"

The screams of their doctor and sniper broke up what would have been a fight between Cook and Swordsman. Luffy had stretched his arms to grab Usopp and Chopper and yanked them after him as he hurried to the forest. At least he remembered his group. Franky and Brook climbed down the Sunny followed by Nami and Robin.

"Try not to sleep." Sanji snorted to Zoro before leaving.

"Yeah yeah, get mud in your fur." Zoro made his way to the Crow's Nest.

"Sanji-san are you sure you won't join our group?" Brook questioned Sanji when he joined them on the beach.

"I'm fine on my own. I work better like that." Sanji offered a reassuring smile.

"Be back before night everyone!" Nami called back. She walked beside Robin in to the forest.

Sanji stopped to better take in the island in front of him. He flicked his ears trying to listen for anything. Either he or Chopper would find signs of civilization first thanks to their animal aides. From where Sanji stood he heard nothing out of the ordinary; birds chirping, wind rustling the leaves, maybe a creek close by. Sanji nodded to himself. He proceeded in to the forest.

Well walking in was a light assumption. Thick, rough plants muddled the path ahead, not that there really was one. Sanji grumbled to himself while pushing the plants aside. His tail snagged on the more prickly plants, much to his discomfort. He swore that if he kept snagging plants like that he'd lose patches of fur.

"Damn, why do we always land on islands like this?" Sanji asked himself. "I hope Nami-san and Robin-chan aren't hurting their delicate bodies in here." He winced at his tail snagging on another prickly plant. "Shit." Sanji wove the fur from the thorns the best he could so not to hurt his hands. "Stupid tail. I have it close to me, why does it like to sway so much?" He sighed when he finally freed his tail.

Sanji continued through the foliage. He stumbled out of the thick brush on to a path slinking through the forest. It looked like it was a commonly used path due to the flattened grass and upturned dirt. Sanji tilted his ears left and right trying to figure out which direction guided to life. He wished he had Chopper's sense of smell, just a little, to help pick a direction. With a shrug he took the right side. He'd walk down it to the end. If he didn't find anything he'd turn back around the other way. At least on the path his tail wouldn't snag on anything.

What was he expecting to find if others were on the island? A small town like the one from the other isle or a group of savages? No one knew what to expect. The last isle wasn't much help other than to curse Sanji and give them a map. They all hoped, especially Sanji, that this island actually held information.

Sanji sighed, his hand rubbing over the mark on his chest. It didn't sting anymore, but he felt it always. What he felt wasn't exactly something he could explain. There was something to the mark. The mark wasn't just a brand, it was a symbol of what he was carrying. No one sprouted ears and a tail out of the blue. Sanji knew they linked to something else; the thing he was made to carry.

Whatever it was he carried, it was changing him, trying to take control. It slipped out when he saw the fish flailing around on deck. The "guide" woman told him to take her son home. Could that be what was affecting so much? He needed to find out, alone. If Luffy's suggestion of Sanji being possessed was true, he didn't know if he could tell his crew or not. Only Zoro knew his suspicion.

Sanji stopped in his tracks. Zoro knew what he suspected. Zoro constantly picked fun at his situation. Zoro was trying to help in his own way too. Zoro was a headache. Sanji shook his head with a groan. Every time the Swordsman came to mind Sanji's headache started up painfully. He didn't need to be thinking about Zoro in a time like this. Zoro was on the Sunny, Sanji trying to find a much needed solution. With a deep, calming breath Sanji continued forward. To keep the Swordsman at bay Sanji looked to the plants around him, picked out which ones could be edible and what would best compliment them. He'd have to come back later to harvest the plants, the excitement to use them in new foods was too much to let pass.

Sanji's ears suddenly flicked up. He heard a crunch close by. Well with his hearing it could have been further than he thought. He flicked his ears side to side trying to pick up sound again. He heard nothing, but he assumed he was going the right way. With new resolve Sanji walked on. His ears were kept up and rotating to pinpoint where he should go. Sanji rather liked this new control over his ears.

A sharp cry stopped Sanji in his wake. He turned quick to his left in time to stop a spear aimed his way with his foot. The blow was strong, but not enough to topple his stance. The wielder of the spear glared up at him through the mess of long black hair blocking their face. Sanji locked eyes with his attacker, then melted. Hearts for eyes and body turning to noodles Sani's rage dropped.

"Such a wild woman! Your spear is powered with the longing for love!" Sanji dropped his block. "I can deliver!"

The woman's brown eyes narrowed. She remained in her defensive stance and brushed her hair back, spear still pointed at Sanji. She wore a dress and boots made of animal skins. A scar ran across her cheek adding to the menacing look she was giving the captivated cook.

"What are you?" She hissed.

"A knight of love!" Sanji exclaimed. "Eh?" He looked down at the spear poking him in the chest.

"Speak normally or my spear will hit its mark." She threatened.

"Ah, how rude of me not to introduce myself properly. First class cook, Sanji, at your service my dear."

The woman arched a brow. This man was odd. She moved her spear to poke one of Sanji's ears. It twitched upon touch. She was certain now they were part of this man's body.

"What of these?" She questioned.

"Ah… Devil Fruit." Sanji used Usopp's lie. He hated lying to a woman's face, but it was safer to say it than risk the truth on this island.

"Devil Fruit? So many carry that curse on this sea."

"Well I hear Devil Fruits come from around this half of the ocean."

"I know very well from where Devil Fruits come from." Her accented tone struck Sanji. She straightened her stance. "What is a Devil Fruit user doing on this island?"

"I'm not here alone." Sanji started. "I'm here with my crew. We're looking for a town or village that's supposed to be here. We're very curious in the culture we found in the fourth island of this chain."

"You come from our sister isle?" The woman relaxed her stance some but still stayed on defense.

"Yes, we traveled there first. We were hoping to learn more on the fascinating culture we saw by traveling to the other isles." Sanji smiled in what he hoped seemed sincere to her. He wasn't exactly lying to the face of a beautiful woman, more like avoiding the main topic. He waited patiently as the woman looked him over, assessing by his body language if what he said was true. Eventually she nodded.

"You seem strong, but have no malice in how you're carrying yourself." Not in front of a woman he did anyway. "I am Miri. I will show you our village."

"Really?" Sanji's ears perked.

"Yes." Miri walked past him. "Our elder always says to bring the curious to her. This way."

Sanji hurried after her without being asked twice. What luck he had running in to a member, a beauty at that, of the village they were searching for.

As they walked Miri questioned why Sanji walked with his animal appendages exposed. Sanji explained he still had to get used to his ability; again, not a complete lie. In turn he asked her what her village was like. In few sentences Miri explained it was a simple, self-sufficient village. They had their own farms, livestock, and hunters—which she was the leader of. When the question of her culture came up she didn't answer, saying that the elder was the one to ask. Sanji nodded to her statement. They needed the most information they could get.

The village wasn't that far from where they were. It was similar to Akasha where the homes were made of wood or stone coated in plant life, but it felt more like a secluded village. Miri had been right about being self-sufficient with all the crops and livestock scattered around. Sanji supposed that's why there was no sign of other travelers. He wondered how many actually made it to this village or bypassed it completely due to the challenge of the forest.

Eyes cast their way as they walked through the center of the village. Sanji avoided eye contact the best he could. He knew he was the reason for their stares. What he paid attention to was the different clothes some villagers had. Some shared the animal skin ensemble that Miri wore, but others wore more modern dress. If they had sheep mixed in with the livestock they could easily make the modern clothes with the wool. Sanji assumed as much since no sign of a trade post was added to the mix of buildings.

Miri stopped in front of a low stone hut. The same four triangle mark that had littered the other town was carved over the door less frame. Sanji pressed a hand over his own mark, it was the right island alright.

"Elder Linda?" Miri called in to the hut. "I found another curious."

Soft coughing and shuffling answered Miri. A short, white haired old woman stepped in to the doorway. She wore clothes made of cotton like the ones Sanji saw, but hers was a bright magenta. It seemed the higher the class the better the clothes. Sanji hadn't seen a group based on hierarchy in some time. The old woman, Linda, looked up at her visitors.

"Miri." Her voice was soft, seeming so frail it could give away anytime. "You say you bring a curious?" She looked to Sanji, her thin eyebrows arching.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Sanji, first class sea cook." Sanji offered his hand and a sweet smile. Linda smiled at his chivalry. She took the offered hand, a wheezy chuckled escaping her when Sanji kissed the delicate hand.

"Gentleman, aren't you?" Linda asked.

"Of course. There should be at least one gentleman roaming across the sea."

"Sanji, not many visit us. Though…"

"Ah, pay no mind to these." Sanji twitched his ears. "It's an ability I haven't gotten used to."

"Very well. Though you should learn to control it, others may get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?"

"You wish to know of our culture?" Linda diverted Sanji's question with her own.

"Yes." Sanji chose to ignore how she changed the topic. "My friends and I grew curious when we visited Akasha but we learned little."

"That town is new, more modern, they don't know what we do." Linda sat on the stone ground with a groan.

"May I have the honour of learning what you know?"

"Of course. You seem well to trust." Linda answered with a smile.

Sanji listened intently to what she had to say. She repeated the information they already knew from the other isle. Then she fell in to more detail of what the spirits actually did. There wasn't just the pact of protecting the forest in return for protection to the village, there was more to the pact. Each isle had a deity that governed the spirits, directed them to their daily tasks, and kept them in check.

Sanji questioned what might happen if a human came in to contact with a spirit. Linda answered that, depending on the spirit, they are t accept the advice given to them and follow the warnings given. That wasn't what Sanji needed. He questioned next what if someone came in contact with the island deity. Linda looked grim. She simply explained that the deities do not make contact. She knew something. It was troubling Sanji so much that she wouldn't say anything. He was trying to get information, without being so obvious about it, but if she held back information this was doing no good for him. It just made him more anxious to be sitting there getting nothing.

"Young man, are you in pain?"

"Huh?"

"You've been gripping your chest since we started speaking."

Sanji jerked his hand away from his suit. "Just a small pain." He muttered.

He had lied then. It was a huge pain raking his chest. There was no reason to, but he felt dread, anxious, like something was nearing to attack. But it was him, Miri and Linda here. The other villagers had stopped paying attention to Sanji when they saw him speaking with their elder. But Sanji had a strong urge to run.

"Are you sure? You seem rather troubled." Linda questioned.

"Yes… perfectly fine." He answered and gripped his chest again. The pain was getting worse the more he sat speaking with Linda.

"Miri, please find Escar, I'm worried about this young man." Miri nodded and left in a hurry.

"No, please, do not worry about me." Sanji tried to reassure with a weak smile. His ears were flicking nervously now. He forced them to stay still but they had the control.

"Please relax, Sanji, Escar is out village medic. He'll take care of you."

"No please—"

"Linda, you asked for me?" A tall man with a shaved head approached them with Miri at his side.

"Yes, this is Sanji, a curious. He seems to be in pain." Linda filled Escar in.

"Really I'm fine—ack!" Sanji gripped his chest tight. The anxiety was building. He never felt something as heavy as this nerve wracking sensation. What was happening? His breaths came short, eyes wide with his growing panic ready to spill over.

"Please let me check you over." Sanji felt a grip on his shoulders.

"I should go." Sanji quickly said. He tried to leave but Escar had a surprisingly tight hold on him.

"Miri he seems to have fallen in to a panic. I'll hold him, could you undo his shirt? He was gripping tightly at his chest so I should check that first."

"No please! I'm fine!" Sanji tried to break free from the doctor's hold. Normally, he would be thrilled that a gorgeous woman was undoing his shirt. All he felt was terror.

"Sanji do not panic. Escar will not harm—"

Linda gasped sharply. When Miri had Sanji's shirt open she jerked back with a gasp of her own. Both women stared with horror at the brand on Sanji's chest. The fright was ragging in Sanji now. He tried again to struggle from Escar's hold, which had gotten stronger since the two gasped.

"He's branded." Miri's wide eyed expression turned to a fierce glare. "You are no Devil Fruit eater! You carry a cursed brand!"

"L-listen I can explain! This wasn't my choice!" Sanji tried desperately to reason. Desperate? Why was he acting so paranoid? He didn't understand the want to run!

"No… no one does." Linda spoke low. "You were met by Akasha's deity weren't you? It took you to the birth of a spirit. The Fox."

"Yes! We needed information on what happened! Honestly, we mean no harm!" Sanji pleaded. _The hell is wrong with me?_

"Just carrying the brand means harm. You are a carrier. Interacting with you is accepting the fate you carry as our own."

"What fate!?"

"Sacrifice."

"What!?"

Miri aimed her spear tip at Sanji's throat. "Should I eliminate him? The spirit will claim his body, then we won't be at risk of possession."

"Would you explain what's going on properly!?" Sanji yelled.

"Help the spirit find control, Miri." Linda spoke darkly.

Sanji's eyes widened. The spear came closer. In a panic Sanji kicked out his leg snapping the spear head clean off. He butted his head back to slam in to Escar's. With him stunned Sanji was able to slip away and flee from the village.

"Help the spirit take claim! Everyone this is a time we must serve!" Linda cried after Sanji.

Sanji ran as fast as possible. His heart beat loud in his pinned back ears. _Why am I running? I could take on all these insane people in one move!_ Sanji yelled to himself.

He was a fighter, not a coward. The tremour wrecking through him never came before. All Sanji knew was that he had to keep running or the spears aimed behind him will perish him. A spear flew past him grazing his cheek. Sanji raced in to the forest. Instincts were taking over fueled by his adrenaline. He blocked out the cries behind him and kept running. He just wanted to make it back to the Sunny.

Zoro sat meditating under the shade of the deck trees. The peaceful silence was perfect for meditating and loosing himself in his senses. A loud thud brought him out of his trance. Zoro opened his eye but saw nothing. Nothing but the flick of silver that caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see Sanji run up to the Galley and slam the door behind him harder than was normal for the Cook, even when angry.

"Raid the ship! We have to serve the spirits!" A loud cry from the shore turned Zoro's attention.

"What the crap did the Cook do?" Zoro asked no one in particular. He stood and made his way to the bow. He arched a brow upon seeing a group of furious looking people aiming spears to the Sunny. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"You!" A burly man addressed Zoro. "Relinquish the fox-human that boarded."

"The Cook?" Zoro asked.

"Hand him over! We cannot let him remain free as he is! The Guides have chosen him so we must aim in their choice!"

"Could you speak normally?" Zoro's hand slid down to his swords. He was ready in case they launched an attack. He was alone in this, but they were nobodies to him.

"That man on your crew must let the spirit take control! He is to take the spirit home but two souls cannot share the same body!" Miri answered Zoro. She was at the front of the group.

Zoro looked back to the Galley. Sanji must have found the village on the island, but they must have found out about him as well. He looked back to the bloodlust group. The Cook should have easily been able to handle them, minus the insane woman. So why did he come running back instead? Zoro didn't like that.

"Oi, go find another possessed cook. This one belongs to a batch of pirates that don't take kindly to threats to their friends." Zoro called down.

"You are hindering his fate!" Miri launched her spear to Zoro. Zoro waited. Right when it seemed it was to pierce through him it suddenly broke apart to pieces. Miri stepped back, biting her lip to hide her shock. Zoro yawned and sheathed his sword.

"Like I said, go find another possessed cook. This one is ours."

"You will regret your choice!" Miri knew this green haired man was dangerous. He destroyed her spear so fast she didn't even see him move.

"I don't regret." Zoro turned away. The malice in the woman's voice was gone; they wouldn't try to attack again.

Zoro looked up to the Galley now. Sanji fled against a group that turned hide and tail at the sign of fighting back. Even if they were aiming to kill him that was no different from any other fight. Zoro went up to the Galley. If the Cook had turned Usopp and fled he was going to get it.

The Galley wasn't locked, a surprise to Zoro since the Cook always locked his safe haven when he wanted to be alone. Zoro looked in the Galley finding what he was looking for sitting against the wall across from him. Knees hugged to his chest, face buried in said knees, and tail wrapped tightly around him. Zoro growled. Running wasn't enough for the Cook, no, going full on fetal position takes the cake. Zoro stomped over, stopping in front of the shaking cook.

"What the hell, Cook?"

Sanji said nothing, tightening his hold on his knees.

"Cook you tucked your tail and ran from what? Some crazed savages with more words than fight to back it up? You could have easily dealt with them!"

Sanji shook his head.

"Fuck, Cook, look at me instead of wallowing or I'll make you!" Zoro reached for his swords. The rapid vibrating coming from Kitetsu's hilt stopped him from grabbing his blades. Zoro looked back to the trembling cook. His folded ears were pressed tight to his head. "Oi, look at me." Zoro said with a lowered tone.

Sanji sniffed. He lifted his head slowly. Zoro's steel eye met with tear filled green ones.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! Cliffhanger time! If you remember from the earlier chapters, you should know what to expect next. Writing Sanji losing himself because of fish was a thrill, and important. It links to the information Sanji managed to gather, but that will link better in th next chapter. Warning, adorable Sanji to come. Which should be sooner than usual, I hit a writing spree this week. See you!

Kitsune out!


	7. What the Fox Does

Green eyes met Zoro's steel one. Green eyes welled with tears. Green eyes that weren't Sanji's. Zoro understood why Kitetsu was vibrating the way it was. The demonic sword had done the same thing the first time Zoro locked eyes with these green ones. Zoro stepped closer to Sanji. He noticed instantly the subtle tensing in Sanji's body, so he stayed back some incase the Cook ran from him. He waited at the distance for the Cook's shaking to subside. Sanji's ears twitched up curiously as he sat up to get a better look at the Swordsman. He looked to Zoro as if this had been the first time they met and was assessing whether he was a threat or not.

This wasn't Sanji, Zoro knew that much. This was whatever was inside him taking control, this time with a stronger hold than the last. Zoro glanced down to Sanji's exposed chest, the brand on him in clear view for anyone. Zoro didn't know how but the ones who had come after Sanji managed to get the Cook's shirt open and had a good look at the brand. No wonder they lost it. The fourth sister isle was negative to the mark, but not to a point of attacking.

"So this is what they meant by two souls." Zoro looked over the oddly curious Cook. He stepped closer, Sanji not jolting back. Sanji tiled his head, this was odd to see. Zoro reached out to the Cook. Sanji looked up as Zoro placed his hand on top of Sanji's head, something urged Zoro to do so.

Sanji smiled. This wasn't Sanji smiling, but it still felt wrong to see. Sanji pressed his head closer to the palm on him, ears perked and twitching some. Zoro hesitantly rubbed the top of the soft blonde hair. It felt similar to the fur of the Cook's tail; a soft silky touch that left shivers over the Swordsman's rough fingers. Sanji's tail slid away from his legs, swaying slightly to match the brightening mood expressed on him.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, but let the Cook have control again." Zoro said to the Fox-Cook. Sanji looked to him, no sign of understanding showing on his bright face. Sanji moved suddenly and wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist. He nuzzled in to the Swordsman's haramaki. "O-oi cut that out!" Zoro didn't know how to react at all.

"Kyuu~" Sanji purred. Zoro jolted. Sanji had made the same sound as he had when Zoro stroked the now swaying tail.

"Okay…" Zoro set his hand back on Sanji's head. "You aren't the Cook, so this isn't as weird. It's still fucking insane." Sanji hugged tighter, going between nuzzling the haramaki and Zoro's hand. "This had better pass before the others get back."

~~~O~~~

"So, that isn't Sanji-kun?"

"Not in the slightest." Zoro answered.

"Well, it is pretty obvious." Usopp commented.

"Not a word." Zoro growled.

What Usopp was referring to was their Fox-Cook straddling Zoro's lap, arms wrapped around the Swordsman's neck, head nuzzling against his throat and tail resting across Zoro's knees, silver tip flicking in content. The crew had returned to find Zoro shoving back a scary clingy Cook on deck. When they called for his attention Sanji took advantage to latch back on to Zoro's waist. He smiled with pride and nuzzled, soft, cuter sounds than normal for the Cook pouring out. Zoro growled but couldn't push him away now that he was clinging; it was all thanks to his damn tough upper body strength. This cook meant no harm, but he was embarrassing both himself and Zoro.

Zoro glared at the way too happy cook in his lap. When Nami had called for a meeting upon seeing Sanji's new personality, and new eye colour, this was not what Zoro meant when he told the Cook to sit quietly. Zoro tilted his head away, the flicking ears were tickling his chin. Sanji took that as permission to snuggle more in to the crook of Zoro's toned neck. Zoro sighed.

"Okay, so you were telling us Sanji-kun became like this after running back on ship?" Nami wanted to make sure the information was correct.

"Yeah. This is what was put in the Cook the night he went missing." Zoro growled low when Sanji shifted to nuzzle under his chin. "Cook didn't want to mention he felt something was in him, but there's not really a choice now that this happened."

"So Cook-san has been replaced by a fox spirit. What you mentioned those village people said and what we already know, things are starting to make sense." Robin said, watching Sanji with a deeply concentrated stare. "Doctor-san, we should research more with what we have learned."

Chopper nodded. "Right." He hadn't taken his eyes off of Sanji. The eyes and personality weren't the only new things to Sanji, his scent had changed completely. It was bothersome to Chopper how much Sanji changed, it just wasn't logical. Then again, their entire adventure wasn't either.

"Shishishi~ I think this Sanji is funny!" Luffy grinned.

He stretched out a hand to ruffle Sanji's hair. Sanji beamed bright, yipping his glee. He slid off Zoro's lap and went over to Luffy. The crew stared in astonishment as Sanji walked over on all fours like he had when he chased the fish. Lucky Sanji had such a flexible body for the stance, but it still wasn't comfortable to watch. Luffy just laughed and stood, running to the door. He called to Sanji to come play. With a yip and a laugh the two ran from the Galley.

"How long do you think he's going to be like that?"

"It's just a big a mystery as my hair. Yohohohohoho~!" Brook half answered Usopp's question.

"Once Luffy finds out Sanji can't cook he'll try and snap him back."

The crew muttered their agreements to Franky's assumption.

An hour later, as the crew knew would happen, Luffy sat whining in front of Sanji for food. The Cook was sitting as well, like a dog would but his knees bent up to his chest thanks to their length. The Cook tilted his head at Luffy's mood change.

"Sanji come back…" Luffy whined.

Sanji twitched his ears, not comprehending what Luffy meant.

"Sanji…"

"Luffy quit moping around. The girls are handling dinner." Usopp called out to Luffy from a project he was working on the upper deck.

"It's not Sanji's food." Luffy muttered with a pout. Sanji nuzzled Luffy's cheek trying to cheer him up. Luffy giggled a bit at the Cook's tickling ear fur.

Zoro snorted at the sight. He had watched Luffy and Sanji play around from his Crow's Nest sanctum. This wasn't right and it angered, more irritated, Zoro to no ends. It wasn't Sanji, but it was his body being made to act like a mindless creature. Sure the crew wasn't as bothered by it like he was, but they should be more concerned if the Cook would return or not. Zoro growled and ran his hand through his tousled hair again. He should have exercised the entire time he was up there, but he couldn't concentrate once he caught sight of the two fools down below. This shouldn't be bothering him. If anything, he should be using this to tease the Cook. But it wasn't Sanji; that was the main problem.

"Dinner!" Nami called from the Galley.

"It's not Sanji's dinner…"

 _Whack!_

"Any other complaints?"

"No…" Luffy pouted, rubbing the swell on his head.

The crew filed in to the Galley slowly. It's not that Nami was a bad cook, her food was decent, but it wasn't Sanji's spectacular flavours dancing over their taste buds. Zoro was the last to reach the Galley. He took his usual seat at the table without looking to the others. The simple pasta with red sauce and side salad didn't bring the hungry gurgle to his stomach as Sanji's food did. Speaking of Sanji, the Cook was sitting on the floor looking up at Nami.

"Sanji-kun I set your plate out." Nami said as she brought the pitcher of ice tea to the table.

"Nu?" Sanji tilted his head.

"He doesn't understand what you mean." Chopper said. He poked at his plate of depressing food solemnly.

"Hm… Sanji-kun would hate me to let someone starve, even himself. Hang on." Nami picked up Sanji's plate from next to Zoro. She moved a stool over next to the table and set the plate on it. "Here, this should work. Eat up."

Sanji looked to the plate. He sniffed it before eating ravenously like a wild animal; though he technically was. He slurped and growled, making a huge mess on his face. With a final slurp of pasta the plate was licked clean, literally. Sanji beamed up at Nami, sauce messily spread across his face. Nami cracked a smile and giggled. She crouched down to wipe the sauce from Sanji's face.

"You're such a messy eater." She said with a smile. She pat Sanji's head when she had his face cleaned up. "Cute." She couldn't resist to rub the Cook's soft ears.

"Nyuuu~!" Sanji tilted his head against her hands, his tail swaying side to side.

"You do know that's still the Cook, right?" Zoro grumbled.

"I know, but he's less nuts like this." Nami commented easily. She gave his ears a soft squeeze.

Sanji smiled and nuzzled her cheek. She giggled then pulled away to take her seat and eat her own dinner. Sanji watched the crew eat, laugh, and argue with each other. This lively batch was amusing; he wanted to join in. He walked over to the table.

Zoro had a fork held to his mouth when he felt a weight on his lap. "O-oi! What are you doing?" Zoro glared at the Cook climbing up the bench and sliding easily in his lap as he had earlier. Sanji smiled easily. Zoro was ready to snap at him when chopper beat him to talking to the Fox-Cook.

"Ah, so Sanji er… fox spirit?" Chopper asked the nuzzling Cook. "Could you maybe tell us um… what you're doing here?"

Sanji clicked his tongue to answer.

 _The Cook is fully capable of talking, couldn't this fox figure out how to use it? He sure figured out how to use the arms._ Zoro thought to himself, growling when Sanji wrapped his arms around him.

"What did he say, Chopper?" Usopp asked the young doctor.

"He said mother trusted Sanji to take him home." Chopper translated. "Could you tell us a little more about you?"

Sanji clicked once.

"He said he's happy…"

"That is not an answer." Zoro huffed. "Cook tell us everything."

"Nyu~" Sanji nuzzled him more.

"Chopper…"

"He doesn't know."

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Nami asked.

Sanji clicked more, his tail laying across Zoro's knees flicking idly.

"He said he was born, then doesn't remember anything up to Zoro finding him earlier." Chopper said.

"If that's the case, then this spirit inside Cook-san is only a child. He doesn't seem like he will help us much, even if he is the problem." Robin stated.

Sanji clicked again, adding some coos to the mix.

"He has to go home to learn, so he can be proper." Chopper translated.

"Home? That's what the guide woman told him." Zoro remembered out loud.

"Doctor-san, we must look in to this. Perhaps we can try the island again…"

"Yeah, and get attacked by that group that chased the Cook back." Zoro looked to Sanji, meeting those bright green eyes. "Get off my lap." He sneered.

"Kyu uu~"

"Chopper, what the hell did he say?"

"He thinks you're comfy."

The crew snickered. Sanji saying Zoro was comfy, a sight to see.

"Look, get out of my—"

Zoro's eye widened. Sanji pulled back, licking his lips of the sauce he had licked off the Swordsman's cheek. Zoro felt heat rise to his face. Sanji smiled and slid closer to nuzzle in to Zoro's neck, something that sounded close to purring humming out of him. Zoro looked up at the crew. They had adverted their eyes since they were afraid that if they looked at Zoro they'd burst out laughing. Zoro glared to the crew then the happy, content Sanji. He sighed and returned to eating. Out of sight from the crew he stroked his fingers over Sanji's tail. He ignored when Sanji hugged him tight. This wasn't the Cook, he was even more irritating, but he could at least be good for something.

~~O~~

"No. That's your bed. Sitting in my lap is enough. I'm not letting you sleep with me."

Green eyes full of confusion stared at Zoro. Currently, the Fox-Cook was sitting across from Zoro in the Swordsman's bed. He had watched Zoro climb in and eagerly hopped up with him. Zoro shoved him off instantly but the Cook was insistent. Zoro had a limit to how much he could tolerate. He tried again to shove Sanji on to his bed. The Cook whined and latched on to Zoro's arm before being pushed away; he was not going to move.

"Would you stay on your bed? This is getting annoying."

"Zoro-bro, it's too late for an argument. I have second watch." Franky grumbled from his bed bellow.

"I should have had Brook take him." Zoro snarled when Sanji hugged him around his chest tight. "That's it."

Zoro lifted Sanji and tossed him over his shoulder. He jumped down from his bed and trudged out the Boy's Room with the Crow's Nest as his goal. Sanji watched the Boy's Room leave his view. He tilted his head to get a better look at Zoro's glaring expression. He didn't like that look. He tickled the tip of his tail under the Swordsman's nose. Zoro gripped the irritating tail hard making Sanji yelp. He whimpered but Zoro ignored it, keeping the tail in his hold. Zoro dropped Sanji on the floor of the Crow's Nest with a huff. It was a harder climb than usual thanks to the flailing Cook, which further annoyed him. Brook stopped playing his light violin tune to look curiously at the two.

"What's this?"

"Babysit him. He's obviously not tired but I'm not watching him anymore tonight." Zoro stated and shoved Sanji closer to the musician.

"Sanji-san is quite unlike him, isn't he?" Brook gestured for Sanji to come sit next to him on the bench near the window. That easily pulled a smile from the Cook.

"I'd take the irritating Cook rather than the irritating spirit. At least he fights back." Zoro huffed and turned to leave.

"Nyu uu!" Sanji called back to him.

"And the Cook doesn't sound like an idiot, all of the time."

Zoro climbed down the Crow's Nest ladder. Sanji didn't follow him, and by the sound of the soft melody following Zoro down Brook must have held his attention. Zoro sighed. Maybe now he could get some decent rest.

Zoro got his rest, but then he was rudely awoken by a certain Fox-Cook landing on top of him with a yelp. Zoro choked out air from being woken by surprised. He sat up and with a scowl and a glare at the hyper Cook. How much he wanted to grip Sanji's hair and slam him down on the ground. That blissful smile stopped him. He did push Sanji off so he could climb out of bed, Cook following suit.

Robin was in charge of breakfast this time. Using her multitude of arms she multitasked some pancakes with chopped fruits of choice to top them. Luffy whined that it still wasn't Sanji's cooking but ate anyway; he didn't want to starve after all. Sanji messily ate again when his food was set down in front of him. Nami took the liberty to wipe off the syrup and pet his ears; she needed that excuse to be able to pet the ears without it seeming odd. Then, of course, Sanji found his way back in Zoro's lap to nuzzle and coo throughout breakfast. Zoro made sure not to let any syrup touch his face; if Sanji licked his face again he'd tie him to a tree. He did, though, stroke the silky tail under the table. Sanji's pleased coos sounded more frequently but Zoro played it off as the Cook's antics and not him causing the Cook to go goofy. He would not answer himself when he asked himself why he felt the need to pet the tail.

After breakfast Luffy dragged Sanji out of Zoro's lap to play on deck. Zoro sighed in relief of the Cook being given a distraction away from him. He stood with the intention to go train, leaving the girls to tend to the dishes. Luffy ran and laughed with Sanji chasing him past the Swordsman.

"Zoro! Join us!"

"No. And watch that fish. If you waste food the Cook will go nuts." Zoro eyed the fishing pole dangling a fresh fish Luffy carried. He was using the fish to lure Sanji around.

"Shishi~ He might snap back then." Luffy ran off to convince Usopp and Chopper to play along. Zoro watched his captain run off with slight shock. Luffy was even more a mystery than the possessed Cook.

"Ruu~" Sanji was sitting at Zoro's feet.

"Look why are you so obsessed with me? You were playing with Luffy weren't you?" Zoro asked with a huff. Sanji moved closer to him. "Go play with Luffy!"

"Perhaps Cook-san needs a bigger distraction than the Captain and his games." Robin suggested as she came down on deck. He hands were wrinkled from washing the dishes. Were Sanji to be there right now he would have offered to massage the wrinkles away.

"Distraction? You two doing manual labour would have been enough for him." Zoro looked to the girls that were coming down from cleaning the Galley of breakfast. On any normal day Sanji wouldn't allow his precious flowers to lift even a single finger, none the less let them clean anything he could easily do. They weren't allowed to work when he could serve them what they deserved, he would say.

"This isn't Sanji-kun, remember?" Nami smiled at the approaching Sanji. She pat his head, giggling at the way Sanji's ears angled back with satisfaction and his tail swayed.

"Isn't it a problem that it isn't the Cook?" Zoro asked, feeling somewhat annoyed by what Nami said.

"It is, but we don't know how long this will last or how to switch him back." Nami answered. "We should probably try and question the village again, but only Sanji knows where it is, plus we don't want them to think we're from the same crew. If they do we'll be chased out instantly."

"If we give it some time they might suspect us less. Either later today or tomorrow would be a good time to try." Robin said and pat Sanji as well when he turned to her for attention.

"The log pose won't set for another two days. Even when it does if Sanji-kun isn't back we can't leave with him like this. I can only cook in his place for so long." Nami stated.

"Just send someone out to find that village. They triggered this so they can switch it back." Zoro growled at the approaching Fox-Cook. The growl went ignored and Sanji hugged Zoro again. "I can't deal with this anymore."

"Yoho~ Zoro-san why not take him to the Aquarium Bar?" Brook, who had been practicing a new song as he swung on the deck swing, added to the conversation.

"Aquarium Bar? The fishes." Zoro grinned. "Fuzz-Butt goes nuts over fishes." Zoro pushed Sanji off him. Sanji stared up at Zoro with a pout that was wiped away with a yip. Sanji wrapped his tail around Zoro's waist to keep his balance after the sudden move. "Thanks, Brook." Zoro walked with the Fox-Cook swung over his shoulder down to the Aquarium Bar.

"Nuu?" Sanji bumped his head against Zoro's.

"Just shut up, alright? Hopefully Brook's theory works. Then I can get some peace."

Thirty minutes later Zoro pushed open the door to the Aquarium Bar, after getting lost and finding his way to Usopp's Factory instead. He was glad the Cook he carried on his shoulder wasn't the normal one, he was sure he'd get laughed at for getting lost on his own ship. Also, he wouldn't be carrying the normal Cook on his shoulder to begin with.

A new collection of fish swam around the aquarium wall. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp must have had a good fishing day recently. Different coloured fish swam lethargically around the aquarium room oblivious that they were meant to be food. Zoro rarely went down there except for when he wanted a peaceful nap or a quiet place to drink. Franky was deeply proud of his bar. It's not surprising with the beauty of the aquarium itself and the soft lighting casting a coloured glow through the tank on to the floor.

Zoro dropped Sanji on the cushioned bench that circled the room.

"Nyuu?" Sanji looked up at Zoro.

"Shush. Look behind you." Zoro pointed to the aquarium.

Sanji looked where Zoro pointed and turned quickly around in his seat. His eyes went wide, deeply tranced in the lazily swimming fish. A bright smile spread on his face; something that was rarely seen on the Cook. Sanji reached for a fish that swam close by but met only glass. He pouted, pawing at the glass which scared off the fish he was after. He looked to Zoro with his pout. The cute disappointed look caused by not being able to grab the fish brought a smirk out on the Swordsman.

"You can't get the fish from here. This is for watching."

"Neeee…" Sanji whined.

Zoro couldn't help a small laugh at that sad whine. This Sanji was too much. Sanji looked back to the aquarium placing both hands on the glass. He leaned in as close possible to the aquarium. With each fish that swam past his ears perked and tip of tail twitched. Brook had been right. No fox could resist anything fish related. Step by careful step Zoro backed away from the tranced Fox-Cook. Sanji's ears flicked back and he turned, catching the Swordsman mid step.

"Don't pay attention to me, look to the fish." Zoro told him. Sanji did the opposite and turned away from the fish. He jumped down from the bench and started towards Zoro. "Look, go back to the fish. I have things I need to do too."

He was sure Sanji would understand that at least. Sanji would. The fox spirit would not. The tail wrapping around his leg showed that. Sanji walked back to the bench tugging Zoro behind him. Zoro begrudgingly followed otherwise the tugging on his leg would have dragged his balance away. Sanji released Zoro's leg and climbed back up on the bench. He sat and smiled to Zoro, waiting for him to sit as well. With a sigh Zoro sat. Sanji nuzzled his cheek, cooing softly with his happiness of Zoro choosing to stay. Not that Zoro had much of a choice at this point; this Cook would have followed him out no doubt.

"Why do you like me so much? The Crap-Cook despises me." Zoro rubbed one of Sanji's ears. "Nami's so obsessed with these. Bet the Cook would have loved to know that when he got these."

"Kyuu~" Sanji leaned his head in to Zoro's hand, tail thumping on the bench.

"Chopper said you didn't seem dangerous, but I have a bad feeling." The feeling wasn't just the awkward sensation he had when the possessed Cook hugged him, but a feeling that this was just the beginning. The beginning of what exactly, they'd have to find out. "How long are you going to be like this?"

Sanji clicked in what Zoro figured to be an answer, or a random statement. Where was Chopper when you needed him? Sanji rested his cheek in Zoro's palm with a sigh. He smiled lightly to Zoro, eyelids lowered in a soft look of tranquility. Zoro felt a light jolt; something different than the feeling in his gut. Something that was causing his thumbs to brush over the cheek of the Cook. Sanji nuzzled more in to the palm caressing his face. Green eyes glistening with happiness met Zoro's eye. Green eyes.

Zoro pulled his hand back, a confused look replacing the calm of the Cook. "You're not the Cook." He said softly, almost with a hint of sadness. "It's his body, but not him."

For some reason that felt, disappointing to the Swordsman. After all the fights and bickers they do day in and day out, he should have been glad to get a break. But to have the Cook replaced by something that was using his body in super affectionate ways wasn't what he wanted. It felt, hollow almost. Zoro groaned and ran a hand through his hair. A spirit manipulating Sanji, making him sound cute, cling to him, look to him with such a look of love wasn't what he wanted at all. If it was Sanji himself the one doing it all then maybe—

Zoro shook his head. This situation was putting strange thoughts in his head. Like he would want Sanji to act like that, especially around him. It was irritating enough having him fawn over the girls. Zoro looked to Sanji. Those green eyes weren't him.

"Cook, fucking come back already."

~~O~~

Sanji had gone back to looking at the fish, chasing them back and forth around the bench seat. The Fox-Cook was full of so much energy considering he had stayed up throughout the night, probably messing with whoever had watch. Maybe foxes were nocturnal or something Zoro had thought to himself at some point of watching Sanji run after the fish. Or the Fox-Cook had an abnormal energy boost. Either way, watching the Cook speed after every fish was making Zoro tired. With a yawn Zoro had laid back on the bench for a nap. Sanji wasn't going to let him leave the Aquarium Bar, so he might as well do something he enjoyed. Hopefully he'd be able to get some training in before it got too late. But he did have first watch so he could train then. Though if he had to babysit the Fox-Cook… Needless to say, Zoro's sleep was muddled with confused and irritated dreams.

~~O~~

" _Oi, Marimo, quit lounging around."_

 _Zoro grumbled his reply._

" _Get up, Marimo."_

 _A light bump to Zoro's head stirred him. He looked up in to the Cook's visible blue eye._

" _Let me sleep." Zoro yawned._

" _Sleep for what reason? You haven't even trained today."_

" _How do you know that? Been stalking me?" Zoro smirked. The soft blush countered the glare Sanji gave him._

" _I was not!" Sanji retorted._

" _Then how'd you know how to find me down here?" Zoro gestured to the Aquarium Bar._

" _I could hear your snores in the Galley!" Sanji pointed to the pipe that allowed requests to be made up to the Galley. The pipe was capped though. No way for his snores to travel to the upstairs kitchen._

" _Yeah, sure. You're bad at lying." Zoro crossed his arms behind his head._

 _Sanji frowned. His embarrassed blush had grown. He chewed harder on the cigarette tucked between his lips. Zoro was falling back asleep when he woke to the weight settling on him. The annoyed and embarrassed Cook sat over his legs. The two looked at each other silently. Zoro was waiting for the Cook's next move and Sanji was figuring out what to do next with his new position. With a deep breath Sanji lay down over Zoro, finding his arms around Zoro's neck and head resting on his chest. Zoro smirked and wrapped an arm around Sanji's waist._

" _If you wanted this you shouldn't have made such a fuss."_

" _Shut up." Sanji shifted on to his elbows so he looked down at Zoro this time. "This is still weird."_

 _Zoro pulled the cigarette form Sanji's lips with his free hand. "But you like it."_

" _Shut up…" Sanji looked away._

" _Make me." Zoro turned Sanji's face to him again. He leaned up closer. Sanji closed his eyes and leaned down. Their lips nearly met._

Zoro woke with a startled snort. He blinked, looking around the room in confusion. That had been a dream. A dream where he and Sanji almost…

Zoro shook his head. "What the fuck kinda dream was that?"

A soft sigh caught Zoro's attention. Sanji was resting over Zoro fast asleep. He was using his arms as pillows, legs intertwined with Zoro's, and tail resting behind him. The Fox-Cook must have fallen asleep at some point after Zoro did. Good that he had finally fallen asleep, bad that he had chosen Zoro as his mattress. It was an oddly familiar scene. One similar to what Zoro had just dreamed. Zoro thumped himself on the head.

"It was just a dream. Nothing more." Zoro sat up some. "Cook, get up." Zoro shook Sanji's shoulders. "I am not your bed, up."

Sanji groaned softly. He nuzzled more in to his arms. Zoro shook him harder till the Cook uncrossed his arms with a whine and used them to push himself up. He looked dazed from being woken so rudely. He blinked a few times then looked to Zoro, eyes blue with a ring of green staining out from his pupil. Zoro held Sanji's face hastily.

"Cook? Hey, Cook, are you coming back?" Zoro asked with a raised tone.

"Nnm…" Sanji looked ready to fall back asleep. The green in his eyes spread more.

"Cook don't let it take control again. You're so close fight it." Zoro pat Sanji's cheeks to keep him up. "Come on, Cook. You're stronger than that." Zoro spoke with a softer tone than he normally did to Sanji. Sanji was fighting to take control from the spirit that had fallen asleep. But the spirit was also waking up to reclaim the body. Sanji couldn't lose again. "Cook, come back." Zoro pressed his lips to Sanji's forehead.

"Zo… ro…"

Zoro pulled back in a jolt. He had just… to the Cook? This had to be another dream. It could have been with the way the green drained from Sanji's eyes to expose the blue-grey colour underneath. But it wasn't. His actions had been his own. Sanji groaned softly, sliding a hand up through his hair. At least Zoro had pulled his hands away in time. But as to how he'd explain their positions, he'd need a good excuse or the truth.

"Cook? Is that you?"

"Nng… who else would it fucking be?" Sanji rubbed his head. "Shit… my head."

Not surprising Sanji would have a strong headache after coming back. Zoro could only imagine the pressure Sanji's head must have been taking holding a new mind while pushing the original back.

"No surprise there."

"What are you—" Sanji sat back with a flinch once realizing the could-be-mistaken-for-intimate position they were in.

"Before you throw a fit." Zoro stopped Sanji from what he knew would be kicks and insults his way. "You did it."

"I did it? You're trying to pin the blame on me for what you did!" Sanji snapped.

"Look it was neither of our faults, it was that spirit that took over."

"Huh!?"

"Cook, listen calmly. A lot has happened since you came running from that villiage."

"I didn't come running!" Sanji defended.

"Whatever! Listen before you go breaking the ship!"

Sanji crossed his arms. "I'm listening." Sanji cocked his ears and curled his tail against his back. He was extremely pissed.

Zoro took a deep breath and started to explain what had happened since Sanji was chased back to the Sunny by the mad village. The more Zoro explained the redder Sanji's face grew, especially when Zoro explained in great detail how clingy he was to him. He thoughtfully left out the part with Nami petting his ears; Sanji didn't need to start wallowing over not having been conscious to his mellorine's affection. Zoro finished with Sanji waking and him edging the Cook out, minus the kiss Zoro still won't admit he did.

"And then you snapped back and are trying to murder me for no reason. Get it?" Zoro folded his arms, mirroring Sanji.

The two had shifted their positions during the explanation to sit cross-legged across from each other. Sanji clenched his teeth down on his newly lit cigarette as he processed everything. The blush from the embarrassing tale had softened some, but it still flashed brightly on his pale face.

"So… it came out…" Sanji said lowly. He clenched a hand over his chest where his brand was. "And everyone knows now."

"You weren't going to be able to keep it from them for long. Something like this was bound to happen."

"I could have kept it from them, just like—" Sanji stopped himself with the shake of his head. "They must think I'm a freak."

"You're a monster of a human, freak left you ages ago." Sanji glared at Zoro. "What? It's true on this crew."

"I was already strange enough with these." Sanji tugged an ear. "I didn't want it to show itself. You don't understand." Sanji stood, walking past Zoro with lowered ears and tail hanging lifelessly behind him. Zoro scowled at the sight of a defeated cook.

"Cook, trust your crew." Zoro said, stopping Sanji before he could leave.

Sanji stared down at the doorknob he held. "I do trust them. But I have to protect them too. They're going to be shocked seeing me back, but they need a proper meal."

"So you're saying Nami's cooking is crap?"

Sanji smiled bitterly. "As a cook, simple isn't enough." He left with a flick of his tail.

Zoro sighed to the empty room. The Cook was back to normal-ish. At least he believed the explanation, but Sanji seemed deeply troubled by it. He had wanted to keep the feeling of another to himself, and Zoro, but Sanji needed to trust the crew was there to help him. A rubber man, a car burglar, a long nose, a human reindeer, a woman of many limbs, a skeleton, a cyborg, and himself an incredibly strong swordsman. Their crew wasn't normal in the slightest. A fast kicking cook was nothing abnormal, even if he was currently part fox.

Zoro looked to the fish swimming around the aquarium. He stared quietly for some time. He brushed his thumb over his lips. Zoro had kissed Sanji without thinking. He had a dream right before where they almost—

"Shit." Zoro felt his heart skip a beat thinking back to his dream and the kiss to Sanji's head. "The Cook is causing something."

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! As promised a Fox-Sanji centered chapter with a little confused Zoro to top it. So far Zoro is the main one realizing something's going on around the Cook, so now I want to add some Sanji-confused-about-his-feelings chapter. I really want to write this part I have playing in my head, but I must build up to it! Oh I'm so eager to get to it! ^.^. So I hope you enjoyed the cute possessed Sanji and Zoro dealing with the super affectionate spirit in his own way. See you next chapter!

Kitsune out!


	8. Hunting

"Blink a dew times for me? Stick out your tongue. Breathe in deep. How are your bowel movements?"

"Chopper!" Sanji jerked away from the stethoscope the young, panicking doctor held to his chest. "I'm fine, enough with these tests!"

"But Sanji…"

"No. Whatever happened it was nothing."

"Nothing? Everything about you changed and now it's back to normal! It's not nothing!" Chopper threw his hands in the air to add emphasis to his statement.

Sanji sighed and stood from the medical bed. "Chopper. What happened, happened. I'm back and that thing won't happen again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meal to prepare." Sanji left with hurried steps before Chopper could turn Heavy Point and strap him down on the bed for "rest".

Earlier, when he surfaced back on deck from the Aquarium Bar everyone looked his way with startled, wide eyed expressions. He was walking normally, a cigarette back in his mouth, and eyes their normal blue. He didn't want to believe what Zoro had told him occurred, but by the shocked looks and Luffy's cries that he was back, he couldn't deny it. The spirit that was in him had taken over, now the entire crew knew what he felt. No one seemed to have anything to say, or they didn't have a chance since Chopper dragged him to Sick Bay immediately for tests.

He was perfectly fine, except for the worry of what else the spirit had done in his body. Thinking that he actually clung to Zoro, nuzzled him, made him shudder.

"Sanji are you going to cook?" Luffy excitedly ran up to Sanji with a wide grin. No surprise the first thing Luffy said to him was food related.

"Yeah yeah, I'm getting to lunch prep." Sanji answered with a tired huff.

"Yes! I'm glad you're back. Spirit Sanji was fun but real Sanji is the best. Shishishi~!"

"Ah… thanks?" What sort of train of thought the Captain had. Sanji left a grinning Luffy behind as he entered the Galley. With a soft sigh he got to work preparing lunch. Not a sound disturbed the peace of the room as he measured out the rice to boil and chopped vegetables to fry. Almost instantly a headache struck him.

Sanji winced, ears angling down. It felt like something was pressing up against his skull. A worse pain than when he had snapped back. With grit teeth he pushed forward through the beating pain. It was just a headache. Only, a headache.

"Sanji-kun?"

"Ah, Nami-san." Sanji looked back to the Navigator standing in the doorway. How he wished he didn't have the headache wracking his brain; Nami was dressed in her skimpy bikini, probably tanning on deck. He should be fawning over her, holding back blood that dared dribble out. But no, his headache was persistent. Actually, he hadn't even heard Nami approach the Galley. The usual click of her heals on the wood was enough to give her away. His headache must have dulled his senses. _Damn annoying pain._ "Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually. We're going to try talking to the village people you found. I was hoping you could show us the way."

"Ah, yes of course. Though, I probably should stay behind less they attack you."

"Zoro has to stay behind too." Nami added.

"Yes… I know what happened…" Sanji didn't need to be reminded of it constantly. "Shall I make box lunches then?"

"That would be lovely, thank you. The sooner we go the better."

"Anything for you, Nami-san!" Sanji said, forcing his tone to sound normal through his headache. He twitched his ears to add to his forced cheery mood. Nami watched the golden ears move. She wanted to pet the soft fur again, but that surely would start a bloody waterfall from the Cook. She smiled and waved, leaving before she gave in to temptation. She should have pet those more while the spirit was in control.

Once Nami was gone Sanji slumped over the counter with a groan. His fingers wound tight in to his hair. The headache had gotten three times as worse. A particular sharp strike between his eyes made him jump.

"Crap… I should have asked Chopper for something to ease this."

"Cook."

"Not you again." Sanji grumbled. "I'm not in the mood for a fight."

"It's your head, isn't it?" Zoro was next to him. Sanji flinched and stood straight, hands clutching the counter top to keep him from gripping his head again. He hadn't heard Zoro's trudging steps come near either. This headache was more than an annoying pain.

"Marimo would you—"

"It's probably trying to take over again."

"Eh?"

The way Zoro was looking him over, arms crossed, leaning in close, and eyes narrowed in deep concentration, was something only seen when the Swordsman was contemplating how to handle a fight. Zoro was assuming that the fox spirit was trying to take the wheel again. That pissed of Sanji. He just figured Sanji was too weak to prevent the fox spirit from taking over. And that he had moved even closer to Sanji.

"Your eyes are still blue."

"Of course my eyes are still blue! My eye colour doesn't change!" Sanji snapped.

"It did when—"

"That was a one-time thing!" Sanji stepped back from Zoro. He had noticed the way Zoro's hand twitched. He had better not had been thinking to actually touch him. "This headache doesn't mean something is trying to steal my body because it won't happen again!" Sanji sliced in to an onion with more force than needed. The fierce chopping eventually calmed when the height of Sanji's rage mellowed. Zoro hadn't left yet. Sanji risked a glance to him, silver tip of his tail flicking. Zoro hadn't moved closer to Sanji again, but he still had that studying look to him.

"Cook, I'm not talking to you because I care, more like I don't want your crappy body clinging to me again." Is what Zoro concluded was the safest thing to say to the easily irritated Cook. He still had his own emotions to check, but in the meantime he had to keep his usual act.

"Shut the hell up! You keep bringing that up like you're waiting for me to hug you again!"

"Admit that you feel it pushing you away." Zoro spoke rather calmly.

"Zoro that will not happen again. There is nothing trying to force me out of my own head. My headache means nothing. Got it?" Sanji spoke lowly, serious. He needed Zoro to just shut up and stop annoying him. Zoro sighed.

"Whatever, Cook." Zoro turned to leave.

"Oi, get the packs and canteens ready. We're going food hunting while the others talk to the village." Sanji called back to him. Zoro stopped.

"What?"

"You heard me. We're food hunting while the other try to talk to the village. We can't be seen with them, for their safety, so we might as well do something productive."

"At least it's you I'll be with." Zoro sighed and left.

Sanji had expected more of a fight from the Swordsman upon hearing the forced on activity. Zoro had agreed willingly, and made a comment odd to him. Sanji shook his head and went back to cooking. Zoro was probably still weirded out about what happened, Sanji assumed.

Box lunches ready, Sanji joined the scouting crew on deck. He passed out the lunch, stopping Luffy from eating his instantly. The Captain probably would anyway once he was out of sight from the grumpy Cook. The crew, minus Brook, climbed down the Sunny to the clean beach. Brook remained because a talking afro skeleton probably wouldn't bode well in a spirit crazy village.

Sanji lead the crew through the forest. He was glad he had a good memory, everything in the forest looked the same but it was food choosing from earlier that guided him. Soon enough they made it to the hidden path he had found. Sanji told them that as long as they stayed right they'd soon come upon the deep centered village. With a wave and a promise to return before sunset the Straw Hats parted to their tasks. Sanji turned to Zoro when the two of them remained.

"You better stay close. I am not going to look for you, again."

"Mm." Zoro grunted his response and tossed Sanji a pack and canteen. Zoro waited for Sanji to strap on his pack and take the lead.

Sanji couldn't take the path where he had picked out which plants were edible, he might give away the crew. But if those plants were native to this island then he could find them again easy elsewhere, maybe some other tasteful choices as well. Every now and then Sanji would glance back to make sure Zoro was following.

He was. Abnormally close to a point each step threatened to catch the Cook's tail under his boot. Sanji frowned and walked faster, which prompted Zoro to pick up his pace. Sanji did tell him not to get lost, but not to cling so close to him. Sanji arched his tail against his back as a precaution to Zoro's heavy steps. At least he could hear the steps this time.

His headache had dulled as he prepared lunch. There was still the subtle throbbing irritating him from forehead to the brim of his nose, but it was a tolerable pain; certainly it wasn't the same pain as a set of broken ribs. There was nothing trying to push him aside inside him. Nothing at all. Zoro was worried for nothing. Zoro was worried about him to begin with! That was the real cause to his headache.

Eventually Sanji stopped in a small clearing. He dropped his pack so he could better scavenge the area.

"Ah, these were the ones I found before." Sanji plucked a leaf from its stem in the bush huddled at the base of a tree.

"Leaves?" Zoro questioned.

"Yes. The colour is bright, the texture crisp and fresh." Sanji nibbled the end of the leaf. "The taste is bitter, but it has a sweet touch to it too. Must be because of how fresh it is. It'd be perfect for a salad along with some fresh vegetables, maybe a vinaigrette dressing." Sanji stood. "Marimo, get a good bunch of these." He popped the remaining leaf in his mouth then continued to scavenge. He heard Zoro grumble behind him something about being deer for eating leaves. Sanji smirked at that. He'd have to tell Chopper about that little insult toward his race.

Sanji found other edible plants and herbs in the area and picked plenty in to his own pack. Scavenging for food was always tricky since anything could be deadly. But to a chef who was raised by a pirate chef it was more an adventure, a chance to further bypass Zeff's skills. And a challenge to create spectacular meals from what nature had to offer them. If he wasn't quick to adjust he couldn't call himself a first class pirate chef with pride. Sanji stopped in front of a tree and pulled a piece of dark bark from it. He turned it over in his hands, feeling the texture then taking a sniff of the earthy scent coming off it.

"Don't tell me you're going to feed us a tree?" Zoro dropped his pack behind Sanji with a huff.

"No. Though there are edible barks I know my crew well enough to know they won't eat this. I could use the wood chips, though, for fire wood. The scent coming from this wood has potential to add a pleasing earthy taste for smoked meat. It'd need a gamy meat for the perfect pair." Sanji went off on his train of thought leaving a confused Zoro at the station. "Marimo, before we leave scrape some on this bark from the trees." Sanji flicked the bark piece over to Zoro.

"Why not just cut the trees?" Zoro asked as he easily caught the bark.

"Because, the peeling bark has the most flavor. It's older, years of nutrients and taste packed in to it compared to young wood that is still in its prime."

"I didn't ask for a life story for a tree." Zoro snorted.

"A little knowledge will do you good." Sanji smirked and went over to a bush he had spotted.

The bush turned out to be two bunched together, a different coloured berry to each bush. Bright red round berries twinkled amongst the bright green leaves of the bush while wrinkled purple berries blended well with the dark green of its bush. Sanji looked over each bush carefully, analyzing, judging, He reached for the wrinkled berries.

"Why those? Don't you look for the better ones?" Zoro was asking more questions than Sanji felt like answering. The Swordsman was being oddly chatty compared to their usual scavenges.

"Yes." But Sanji had to answer. There might come a day when the crew got themselves in to such a troubling situation they could be separated, again. Hopefully not as long as the first time. The more they know about wild food when he wasn't around the better chance all nine crew members would unite. "But if you look at the bushes you can see the other is untouched. Not even a leaf missing. Compared to this one it looks like a favourite for an animal; leaves shredded, seeds on the ground, some squished berries too. The animals know this island better. They know what's edible." Sanji plucked a berry and popped it in his mouth. He smiled at the burst of sweet acidity from the juice and plump texture of the berry. "Perfect. Marimo."

"I know, gather the berries."

"Good." Sanji grinned. His ears perked suddenly out of his control. They turned like satellites, pinpointing on every slight sound, every soft breath.

"Cook, what is it?" Zoro watched Sanji's ears twitch apprehensively, the way his tail had curled up in awareness. The Cook was sensing something he wasn't.

"I don't-"

A rumble growl sprung Sanji straight up and back in to Zoro on reaction. That growl had sounded close, too close.

"Oi, Cook, watch it!" Zoro shoved Sanji away. The Cook didn't respond, instead his ears lowered and tail curled around his leg. He was staring straight ahead, visible eye wide. "What is it?"

"Remember when I said the berries were a favourite to someone. Well…" Sanji gestured to the pair of yellow eyes staring at them from the shadows. With a snarl a black bear reared up on its hind legs easily towering over the two Straw Hats. "Looks like he's that someone."

Zoro sized up the bear. Neither side was moving, waiting for the other to act. Zoro's hand slid down to the hilt of his swords. The bear's eyes flicked at Zoro's light movement.

"Well. You wanted game meat, didn't you?"

The two sides sprung at each other in the same instant. Zoro had two swords drawn blocking the fierce swipes from the bear. Sanji reared around the bear to land kicks against the bear's hind legs. If he could get it to topple over they'd have the advantage. He bent back in time to avoid the bear paw slashing at him; he didn't have anything to block like Zoro did, and he wasn't about to risk those claws sinking in to his legs. Zoro took advantage of the bear's change of target to slice across the bear's side. The bear's hide was thick, Zoro's swords only slicing enough to draw blood from an attack that normally took down game easy. He'd have to add more power to his blows to get something done.

The bear roared, it's eyes narrowing and seeming to turn red with its rage. It switched its attention to Zoro completely, slash after heavy slash keeping Zoro on defense. Zoro grit his teeth with each clang of claws meeting steel. He couldn't find an opening in time between each quick slash. Sanji sped forward to land a hard kick on the bear's hunched back. Right when he was about to land his kick the bear turned on the spot and caught Sanji in the stomach with one of its paws. Sanji cried out as he was thrown back to slam hard in to a tree.

"Cook! Damn it!" Zoro was back on defense.

He could have sliced the bear's head clean off when it turned to stop the Cook. But seeing Sanji take the hit and be blown back had frozen Zoro mid strike. It wasn't abnormal for them to get hit some when taking down lunch, but for a spike of worry that which Zoro never felt before to take over was unheard of. A blow like that wouldn't kill Sanji, so why had he panicked?

"Zoro…" Sanji groaned.

He had struck the tree hard with his back. He felt paralyzed from the hit, his vision bleary. His headache was coming back strong. He was stronger than this. So many times he'd been launched during fights, it did little to slow him down. The pain enveloping his body now was holding him down as heavy chains would restrain him. Through his darkening vision he could see Zoro stuck defending with little time to strike. Zoro could easily blow the bear apart, but in their situation they couldn't risk giving themselves away with one of Zoro's blast attacks. Plus, Zoro would get it bad from Sanji if he destroyed perfectly edible meat.

Sanji thumped his head back against the tree he was slumped against. _If I had just been faster…._ The regretful thought slipped in to his thoughts.

"Cook! Damn it, Crap-Cook I need back up already!" Zoro growled out.

Sanji hadn't gotten back on his feet and jumped back in the fight typical to him. The bear hadn't hit him that hard. Zoro was running out of options fast. Sooner rather than later he was going to have to slice the bear clean through.

"Haaaah!" A loud cry tore through the field. Sanji launched himself at the bear landing right on his back and wound his arms tight around the bear's neck. The bear roared and reared back, trying to swipe at Sanji to throw him off. Sanji held on tight.

Sanji snarled and squeezed his arms tighter, keeping himself balanced on the bear's shaking back. Sanji snarled himself at the bear, matching the angry cries. He kicked off the bear's back bringing the bear down with him. He forced the bear to arch back due to the hold around its neck. The bear roar and thrashed at the uncomfortable position but it still didn't fall. The bear's head rested on Sanji's shoulders, roars and bellows aiming up to the blue sky making Sanji's ears twitch. Sanji kept a steady stance as he supported the bear's weight and continued to keep his tight hold. The bear thrashed more and more despite its steadily draining air flow.

Zoro snapped out of his shock and reacted. He jumped high over the bear and plunged both swords through the bear's chest. A pained wail sent tremours down the Swordsman's spine. Blood spilled out from the bear's back, staining Sanji's blue dress shirt with the crimson paint. Zoro dug his swords to the hilt and finally the bear stilled. The paws ready to strike again fell limp, its body slumped and mouth opened wide from its last cry. Zoro drew his swords back and jumped from the bear. Sanji let the bear roll from his shoulder to collapse with a heavy thud. He fell to his knees, head tilted back as he panted heavily. Both Straw Hats took time to calm their breathing from the tough fight. A steady pool of blood seeped out from under the bear staining the grass bellow it.

Zoro was the first to speak after wiping the bear's blood from his swords and sheathed them. "Cook, took you damn long enough."

Sanji didn't answer, still struggling to catch his breath.

Zoro walked over. "Oi, Cook, was that bear too much for you or—" Zoro stopped talking. He had looked down at the Cook's tired face to be met with familiar green eyes. "It's you… get out of the Cook now before—" A gentle touch to Zoro's face caught the words in his throat again. Sanji smiled up at him. The Cook's gentle finger tips smoothed over the sharp angle in his cheek. His hand dropped as the green drained from his eyes. Blue eyes back Sanji tilted his head down with a groan.

The spirit in the Cook had shown itself again. That explained why Sanji had used his hands in the fight. Rather than take control of the Cook as it did before, it left, just as fast as it came leaving Sanji with a horrid headache again. The fox spirit had helped them. Zoro slid a hand over where the Cook's hand had touched him.

"Shit…" Sanji rubbed his head with both hands.

Zoro looked back to Sanji and dropped his hand. "Finally you did something right, fuzz-butt."

Sanji growled and looked back to him. His gaze cast down to the defeated bear next to them. "You got it?"

"Duh, where was your head? You held it down." Zoro crossed his arms.

"Shut it, shitty Swordsman." Sanji glared. He didn't remember holding the bear down. But if he had, he did. He stood, brushing the dirt from his pants. He tugged at his shirt, he was going to need a bath once he got to the ship. Pulling a cigarette from his pants pocket he lit it for a much needed smoke to calm his head. "I'm going to find some leaves to wrap the meat and keep it from messing up the packs. Make sure you slice it up right." Sanji walked from Zoro with a slight stumble. He felt tired, exhausted, but didn't know why.

Zoro watched the Cook leave in to the forest with a tired sway of his tail. The fox spirit had helped them, it backed away and let Sanji keep control. It had touched his face in a gentle caress that brought a slight pained sensation to his chest. Zoro touched his face again where Sanji, no, the fox spirit, had touched him. Zoro closed his eye and sighed. He unsheathed Shusui and dropped his other hand to unsheathe Kitetsu.

"Luffy will be glad it's bear meat for dinner."

* * *

AN: Ah hello everyone! I'm sorry this took longer to update than the usual weekly updates I try to get. Finals are coming up for me and that has been taking a lot of my time. But between studying I wrote! Sorry it's a little shorter than the others; the idea I had would have been too long if I kept it as one chapter so I split it in to two. I do have the next chapter written, I just have to type it. Yup, I'm old fashioned and write in a journal then type it. I get more ideas on the go, especially during classes. But, just a few more days and I will be on break and writing more often! I want to play more with the fox spirit and Sanji and Zoro's growing relationship. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Kitsune out!


	9. An Itching Heat

"Bear meat! Bear meat! Bear meat!" Luffy chanted with glee, eyes sparkling and drool dribbling down his face.

"Get back, it's still not ready!" Sanji planted his foot against Luffy's stomach, shoving the Captain back without taking his eyes off the roasting bear meat.

When Sanji and Zoro returned from their scavenging Sanji got to work preparing dinner. On the beach, Sanji dug a make-shift fire pit in the sand. He started a gentle fire with the tree bark placing a large grill rack over the hole. He crushed the berries and leaves together to make a glaze for the sliced bear. A slow roast over the earthy fire combined with the sweet and bitter glaze on the gamey meat promised taste of delight. The meat was almost ready by the time the crew made their way back to the Sunny in the late afternoon. Sanji had set out blankets on the sand and berry tea he had made to entertain the crew till the food was done; at least that worked for everyone except Luffy.

"Sanji…"

"It's done already." Sanji huffed at his whining Captain. "Dinner everyone!"

The long awaited meal was accepted graciously by the crew. Sanji delivered the plates of meat and herbal salad to the crew, giving the less fatty cuts to his flowers. Once everyone had their portion Sanji claimed his and joined the others at the blankets.

"If soo ghoood!" Luffy said through mouthfuls of meat.

"The salad is better." Chopper commented, eating from the vegetarian dish Sanji had made him. A lovely dressed salad with some of the berries for an extra burst of flavor to the palette.

"It's decent." Zoro commented. Even with his usual comment being as negative as ever about the food, he was enjoying the meal. He supposed Sanji had been right about the wood and berry thing.

"Thank you." Sanji ate his portion with a grin. The taste was perfect, well worth the struggle to take down the bear. He still had plenty of bear meat left over, even though Luffy could have eaten the entire thing but, they had to portion. "Nami-san how was the village?"

"Mm, they did try and attack us. They also thought Chopper was another possessed." Nami paused to take a sip of her tea. Chopper's wails of almost being skewered and Sanji saying he'd kill them if they hurt her or Robin replaced her voice instantly. "But," the chatter calmed. "Once they were satisfied in knowing we didn't have a brand it was easier to convince them we weren't linked to you or Zoro."

"There were some weird people in that place. Always pointing their spears at us if we got too close." Usopp muttered lowly.

"Shishishi~ they were cool though!" Luffy laughed.

"That old lady was something." Franky said, wiping some glaze from his face.

"Yeah…"

"But she did give us some useful information." Robin said before Nami could finish her thought. "From what she told us, what Cook-san is going through is not very common. The spirit is supposed to have full control, but we've only had the one experience of that."

"Yeah, one." Zoro said more to himself. Everyone had seen one, but he had seen two incidents of possession. The second, though, had been sudden and ended before much could be done about it. His cheek tingled at the memory of Sanji's hand caressing him before the spirit hid again. It was a confusing jab to his mind. He chewed away at his meat as he pondered his thoughts and continued to listen to the conversation.

"So, they've had others come through who have been… possessed?" It was hard for Sanji to accept the crew knowing there was something in him.

"There had been rumours, but they had never seen one." Robin continued to explain. "They said that, depending on which isle the spirit was born on, they would have to travel to the fourth isle no matter the distance. They didn't know much else past that. Though they did emphasize staying clear of Cook-san if we saw him or we'd regret it."

"I wish they told us why…" Usopp glanced over to Sanji. Sanji glared at the cowardly sniper jolting him back to eating his food and voicing out how delicious the meal was.

 _Suck up._ Sanji thought. "So we continue on to the next isle?" Sanji questioned.

"We won't have a choice. The log pose should be set by tomorrow afternoon, we can leave then. This isle won't help us anymore." Nami said.

Sanji nodded, scratching at one of his ears. "I'll stock up the ship with whatever I can find."

"More meat!" Luffy exclaimed.

Sanji sighed and continued to eat, scratching his other ear now. The dinner continued as the orange of the sunset became more prominent. The evening was dying down along with the crew's energy. They had an exhausting set of times the past few days since docking on this island. A filling meal and a calming beach relaxed the stress from the crew in a much needed way. The girls were the first to grow numb from the weariness and relaxing scenery to turn in. The boys were talked in to helping Sanji take the dishes back on board before earning their own rest.

Soon enough the boys were free to rest, yawning their goodnights leaving Sanji to clean the dishes. Sanji sighed softly at the silence. He was in need of rest himself, but he had first watch that night. He yawned, ears drooping with his lassitude. He had felt oddly drained since after the bear fight; he assumed the bear took more energy to fight than he expected. With a glance out the porthole to the clear black sky of the night Sanji hurried to finish his chores.

"Damn… first a headache now sluggishness? Today is not my day." He sighed and tossed the rag he used to dry his hands in the sink. Another yawn escaped him as he left the Galley. He didn't get far since, mid-yawn, he crashed in to a hard body. "Ack! Watch it will you!?" Sanji snapped at the cross armed Swordsman.

"Switch." Zoro said.

"What?"

"Switch. You're so tired you can barely stay awake. I have second watch, go sleep and let me handle both watches."

"I can do my watch just fine!" Sanji shoved past him to the Crow's Nest.

Zoro watched him walk. The Cook was damn tired due to the spirit possession. He didn't know that but Zoro did; Sanji needed to recharge. Not that Zoro cared. Sanji would most likely fall asleep ten minutes in to the watch, which would leave them vulnerable. That was Zoro's reasoning for following Sanji up the Crow's Nest ladder. He anticipated the glares the Cook gave him, but that didn't tempt him to leave. Sanji huffed but said nothing, choosing to ignore the Swordsman. He took a seat and looked out the Crow's Nest with deep focus.

Zoro sat on the bench across from Sanji. He watched the Cook's eyelids lower, how his tail was lifeless and his ears drooped more and more. Sanji scratched at his ears idly every now and then, a way to keep him up Zoro figured. A large yawn escaped Sanji, tongue curling like a worn out hound, and he slumped more against the windowsill. This was pathetic. Silently, before Sanji could react, Zoro was at the Cook, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and bringing him down.

"Hey!" Sanji growled and tried to sit up. Zoro kept him from moving with his strong hold on his collar. "Marimo let me up!"

"Go to sleep already. You'll end up passing out sooner or later."

"Stop meddling!" Sanji struggled to get up.

"Cook, listen closely. A tired crew member is no good to their ship. If you continue to force yourself past your limit you'll crash and burn when you're needed most. What will everyone think of you then?" Zoro said coolly, a hint of authority from the second in command holding his tone. That stopped Sanji's struggle. He looked up at the serious Swordsman, ears flicking back under the gaze. Sanji shoved the hand away from him with a defeated huff.

"Fine, but I'm staying up here until my shift is done, asleep or not."

"Fine." Zoro plopped down next to him. "Just stop forcing yourself and let me take watch." Zoro looked out the window. He heard Sanji grumble angrily behind him. The Cook could bicker all he wanted. If that spirit possessed him again while he was already pushing himself he'd pass out without a second to respond, then the fox spirit would have free control of him again.

The night continued on uneventful both outside the Sunny and in the Crow's Nest. It was soon time were the watch was switched, but Zoro was already up there for his watch so the mood wasn't disturbed. He glanced back to Sanji. Just as Zoro had hypothesized Sanji was fast asleep, curled up on his side. It was a warm night, no fear of freezing. Sanji looked peaceful in his sleep, far contradicting his short tempered personality when awake.

Sanji slept with one arm draped over his stomach and the other as a pillow, fingers tangled in his soft hair. His ears were relaxed, not even a twitch, just as his tail that hung over the edge of the bench. His suit shirt was ruffled, tie loose and pants wrinkled. The disheveled look fit him in a way. Zoro snorted and looked back out at the calm, dark sea. He had to stop randomly staring at the Cook and thinking these odd thoughts. It brought an unknown tightness to his chest.

His shift would be done in an hour. Either Sanji would have to wake up or he would risk Robin seeing him asleep and assuming Zoro took both watches. Which was the case, but the Cook would slip in to depression if he ever had the wild thought of Robin respecting him less for having fallen asleep on the job. Sanji had the oddest priorities.

~~O~~

"Mmm…" Sanji's ears itched horribly. He felt them twitching in his half-conscious state. He would have scratched them, but he felt limp, cradled in a soft warmth he found comforting. The itching was disrupting the comfort. He groaned and tried to rub his head against something. "Ahh…"

A soft touch to his ear gently scratched the annoyance away. First one ear, then the other, the touch took away his itch. He sighed in content and leaned back against the warmth. He nuzzled in to the warmth surrounding him, wanting to feel more of it. The touch returned to his ears but instead of scratching his ear, it rubbed. Rubbed the base of his ear at the thicker cartilage then moved up along the curve of his ear then back down to the base. It felt amazing, pushing him more in to a relaxed state. The drowsiness was coming again. The warmth combined with the gentle rubbing was coaxing him back to sleep. He should have forced himself to wake to kick whoever was touching him and make them regret touching him. Screw it, was his thought. He was too comfortable to care. Leaning against the warmth rubbing his ear, he fell asleep.

Sanji was fast asleep by the time he was settled on to his bed by the pair of arms that had carried him. Zoro was glad Usopp had gone to the bathroom. He wouldn't have to explain why he was carrying Sanji to bed. Sanji groaned in his sleep. He rolled over to face Zoro and nuzzle in to his pillow.

Zoro waited to see if he would wake before reaching out to pet Sanji's ears again. The smile that spread across the sleeping Cook's face brought a twinge to Zoro's chest. Sanji looked adorable, and Zoro cursed himself for thinking that. He slid a hand through Sanji's hair before pulling the blanket over him. He sighed as he climbed down and went to his own bed. He needed to figure out what was going on in his head. Soon.

~~O~~

Sanji woke in the morning with a loud yawn. He felt refreshed, full of energy again. It was still early for the rest of the crew, but to Sanji, who was used to waking early thanks to his days of prep on the Baratie, he loved the early hour. It was a time he had all to himself without anyone interrupting until breakfast. He stretched, scratching his head and climbed down his bunk. Zoro was right, he supposed, not that he would admit it to the Swordsman. With a ruffle of his hair he collected his toiletries to get ready for the day.

Fresh and energized Sanji started on the planned omelet breakfast. He cooked with his usual energy, but on occasion he'd have to stop to scratch at his head, wash his hands, and then continue to cook. Scratch, wash, cook. Scratch, wash, cook. The cycle took over Sanji's normal one.

"Why am I so damn itchy?" Sanji muttered to himself. At this rate, he wouldn't have breakfast ready in time. He growled to himself and pushed on cooking, ignoring the crawling itch skittering over his head with all his willpower. It was working, for a couple minutes. The itch was building up more and more till it felt like dozens of spiders were crawling over him. With a frustrated groan he scratched ferociously at his head.

"Cook-san?"

"Ah! Robin-chan!" Sanji quickly dropped his hands to his side and smiled at the tired Robin. Her shift was over, she needed some coffee to wake her up. "Good morning!" Sanji spoke with a louder tone than normal, one slicked with the panic of having been caught.

"Cook-san, are you well?" Robin questioned.

"Yes! Of course, perfectly fine. The water is ready for your coffee." Sanji knew Robin preferred to make her own morning coffee, but he at least helped set up everything so she wouldn't have to wait long for a warm cup to thaw her cold body.

"Hm. Yes, thank you." The look Robin gave him, it wasn't comforting. Robin was smart, observant, if something had picked up her interest she would study it. That wasn't the attention from the Archeologist Sanji was searching for. None the less, Sanji continued breakfast preparations, trying his best to ignore the gaze he felt against his back.

Soon, one by one, the crew filed in the Galley, yawning and rubbing the crust from their eyes, stomachs growling. Sanji happily passed out drinks to wake up everyone. He knew what each one preferred for their morning drink and after a couple sips of their tea, juice, or coffee the Straw Hats were awake, steadily regaining their normal boisterous energy. Luffy had his back instantly when Sanji started serving the omelets. The typical morning chatter infused the morning. Sanji smiled and took a forkful of his own breakfast, free hand scratching the side of his head unconsciously. He caught Robin's eye and dropped his hand fast.

"We should be ready to set off to the third isle in a couple hours." Nami brought up.

"How far is this one?" Usopp asked.

"How long till the next adventure!" Luffy added with a laugh.

"This one is going to be a week, maybe two, depending on the current we get."

"That long?" Chopper's nose twitched with his question.

"Yeah, but there are a few islands in between in case we need to restock, or need a break from the sea."

"That long…" Sanji said to himself. An even longer time dealing with his furred appendages, and the thing awake inside him. He sighed. There was nothing he could do but withstand and continue like normal.

Breakfast finished with assignments being handed out to make sure everything was ready and stocked for the next voyage. They were good on food thanks to the scavenge the day before; the remaining bear meat was cut and stored in the fridge and the vegetation was stashed in the pantry. The girls and Franky were going back to the village to see if they had supplies to trade that would be useful. For the most part, everything was ready.

Sanji was enjoying a relaxing dose of nicotine leaning against the rail of the upper deck. He watched Luffy and Chopper become deeply absorbed in another one of "Captain Usopp's" wild tales, Brook playing background music to add effect to the tales. Zoro was practicing techniques towards the front of the Sunny. Franky made him promise that, when practicing with his swords, to do it in the open. A least chance of Zoro breaking something compared to doing it in the cramped Crow's Nest.

Sanji blew out a steady stream of smoke. He propped an arm on the railing to settle his chin in to the open palm. His fingers curled through his hair. One week, two weeks, it could be more. How much longer was he to stay bordering between human and animal? He closed his eyes and took a long, last breath of his calm.

"Such a long time, maybe I can take advantage of it." He considered, scratching his head in thought.

"We're back!" Nami called up from the beach. The three returning Straw Hats climbed back on board each carrying a satchel, Franky carrying the biggest. "We got a few things. We caught them in a good time."

"Food!?" Luffy had to ask. Robin chuckled softly.

"Yes, actually. They managed to catch a large group of boars last evening and had plenty of meat to spare. We also acquired some of their medicinal herbs for Doctor-san."

"Really? Thank you!" Chopper beamed. Robin smiled to the cute, happy Doctor and nodded her welcome.

"Usopp-bro I got some supplies to repair tools and for your tinkering. Pretty sure you wanted to try and improve their weaponry."

"Awesome! I can get to work with my ideas!" Usopp laughed.

Nami looked around the deck. "Where's Sanji-kun? He'll want to treat the boar and store it before it goes bad."

"I believe Sanji-san was on the upper deck." Brook answered, playing Bink's Sake in a soft melody.

"Thank you, Brook."

"Ah, now may I—"

"No!" Nami thumped Brook on the back of his afro skeleton head as she passed. "Sanji-kun? We got a few things you need to—"

Nami stopped mid-sentence once she reached the top step of the staircase. The scene in front of her had her confused. Sanji hadn't been visible from the lower deck, and it was obvious why now that Nami had gone to investigate. Sanji was crouched on the ground, growling, his back foot scratching with fervor at his head like a dog's would. His tail thumped on the deck with each scratch. He had his eyes shut tight, brows furrowed the more he scratched.

"Uh… Sanji-kun?" Nami spoke louder than normal to be heard over the growls of the Cook.

Sanji's eyes snapped open. Too fast for Nami to see, green drained from the shocked blue orbs staring back at the Navigator. "Nami-san!" Sanji exclaimed. He fell back on his rear, having lost his balance with the sudden shock.

"Sanji-kun, what are you doing?"

"I… uh… well…" Sanji was scratching his head again. The itch was unbearable now; he couldn't stop scratching. Nami watched him with slight concern, waiting for his answer. Though by the way the Cook was scratching the answer wasn't going to come soon. Two pairs of fair, pale arms sprouted from Sanji's shoulders. One pair took hold of Sanji's wrists to stop him from scratching while the other pair combed through his hair and ears. "Robin-chan?"

"Excuse me, Cook-san." Robin said. She joined Nami, arms crossed over her chest. Her sprouted limbs felt good against Sanji's irritated head. He forgot for the moment that it was his dear Robin's hands running through his hair and fur, concentrating more on the feeling of having his itch taken care of. "Ah." Robin's combing hands pulled back, one of them pinching something between the thumb and pointer finger.

"What is it?" Nami asked the older woman.

"Fleas." Robin answered. Her pinched fingers opened to show the small dot of the blood sucking bug. Freed, it hoped back on to its golden furred host.

"Fleas!?" Both Nami and Sanji yelled. Robin nodded and uncrossed her arms, her limbs turning back to petals.

"Fleas? But how could I get—I couldn't have—that—the bear!" Sanji concluded in a loud panic. "The bear must have… but I've never gotten fleas taking down game before!"

"But, you didn't have fur before." Nami pointed out.

Sanji's ears flicked back. It couldn't be. One alteration to his anatomy and he counted as a wild animal to the leaping blood party? He was mortified. He could feel them now; the six legged demons jumping over his scalp, biting him, feasting on the rare blood he carried. He must taste like the finest wine to them. His scratching became more frantic, the panic of the invisible bites he felt from the vampire bugs feeding his fear of all things creepy and crawling.

"Perhaps it is this environment in general. Fleas do flourish in warm climates." Robin stated.

"What do we do? I can't go around with… fleas… It's filthy and I will not cook like this!" Sanji said with more panic in his tone than he wanted. Robin tapped her chin in thought, looking over Sanji like a dog caught with fleas after having rolled around in the grass.

"Doctor-san? Can you come up here a minute?" Robin called down to Chopper.

"Coming!" Chopper left the story circle and bounced up the stairs to join the three on the upper deck. Chopper would definitely help, but he also attracted attention from those he passed. Sanji prayed no one gave it much attention and went back to their activities.

"What're you guys doing?" Usopp asked after having part of his audience leave him mid heroic story.

"Just a little pest problem." Nami said. "Sanji-kun has fleas."

Sanji almost screamed. How could his dear Nami flatly state what they were doing!? Now everyone knew he was a filthy fur ball! If she wasn't a lady he would have kicked her high overboard without hesitation. Now everyone knew of his cleanliness flaw, knew he was a soiled cook. The pain he felt in his gut felt like his organs just collapsed.

"Fleas!?" The crew bellow cried out in shock.

"It is not a situation to panic, we can fix it. Please, get the boat ready to part?" Robin distracted them again for Sanji. Oh how grateful he was to her. The crew mumbled their confusion but got to work getting the ship ready. If they said they had it handled, there was no need to worry. "Doctor-san, do you think you can figure a solution to this? Maybe a remedy to rid of them?"

Chopper went over to Sanji. He beckoned the itching Cook to lower his head for him. "Fleas, it's really not surprising." Chopper said while combing his hooved hands through Sanji's hair. He knew how irritating fleas could be, and there was no talking them out of leaving a host. "You have some mild irritation on your scalp from the biting and scratching. I have a solution I use for myself. It's a monthly shampoo that keeps fleas away. I could make some for you, Sanji. I'll only need to alter it to fit your longer strands compared to my short thick ones."

"Please… I don't care if I have to soak in brine overnight. Just get rid of these…" Sanji pleaded, scratching his head again.

Chopper nodded. "I can have it ready in a few hours. It takes some preparation but it's guaranteed to get rid of the fleas for a month." He slapped Sanji's hand down. "And don't scratch. It'll make it worse. I'll come find you when I have it ready." Chopper ran off then to Sick Bay. He needed to check what he needed to prepare before making the shampoo solution. Sanji looked to the girls once it was them again.

"Don't worry, Cook-san, it is better we found out to fix it before it got out of hand." Robin said with a soft smile.

"Yeah… yeah…" Sanji sighed.

"Just… stay out here until it's taken care of. So the fleas don't spread to anything!" Nami quickly said, to make clear what she meant.

"Ah, yes of course… I wouldn't want to be the catalyst to a flea epidemic…" Sanji's ears flicked down. Fleas. He couldn't ignore the feeling of them crawling over him that his brain created. He shuddered at the phantom feeling.

The girls waved and left Sanji, both would handle his work until he was clean. Sanji sighed and dropped his head in his hands, tail curling around his knees. He was disgusting. He was a buffet to parasite customers. He drew the line at using himself for food for a hungry soul. Even if he wanted to feed the fleas that would mean sacrificing another crew member to the torture. No. Fleas were definitely a starving fellow he did not want to help. He hoped Chopper made the shampoo, fast. He could not go the intended week at sea scratching and unable to cook.

"Stupid damn fleas…" Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could pretend he was in his Galley, flea free. His ears twitched, another itch building. No point in resisting. He scratched hard at his ears, groaning with the pleasure of having his itch soothed somewhat. Scratch, scratch, scratch. He lost himself in the feeling of his ears being relieved; he couldn't explain why it felt so nice. He closed his eyes to further enhance the feel. He dropped his hands when he had a good long scratch. In the darkness he had made for himself he let his mind wander. Bits of new recipe ideas came to mind, but it was always washed away when he remembered he was infected. He tried to ignore it, tried to make the situation better, but it couldn't be.

An itch started again signaled by the twitching of his ears. He sighed and reached to scratch but stopped. A soft touch to his ear, rubbing it slowly in circles. It wasn't scratching, but it still worked away the itchy feel. He leaned his head slightly against the touch to his ear. It felt good. Maybe it was one of the girls helping him out. The touch was so gentle it couldn't be anyone else. He brought his head up to thank whichever girl it was soothing the itch away.

Burly, green hair, grey eyes, shirtless and sweaty. That was not who he wanted to see. Heel met stomach hard. Zoro's hand pulled away with a jerk. He hunched over in pain with a groan.

"What the fuck, Marimo!? Who said you could just touch my ears when you please!?" Sanji snapped, scooting away from the pained Swordsman.

"Shit… you didn't have to kick me." Zoro said with a wince. Normally, Sanji's kicks wouldn't hurt as much, but having the closer proximity gave Zoro the disadvantage to feel more of the strong kick from the initial thrust.

"Of course I did! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Zoro looked to Sanji. The Cook's fur was on edge, his grey blue eyes on fire, his scowl with powerful hate. He stared and stared, getting a good look at Sanji. Sanji kept his fired glare, it getting worse the more Zoro stared without saying anything. Zoro finally sighed and stood straight.

"I don't know." He responded.

"Huh?" Sanji blinked with confusion. He was expecting to start a fight but, Zoro seemed off. The usual sure-of-himself overpowered swordsman seemed, lost, and not in his usual direction wise sense. The way he looked at him held no anger, no malice, no ill intention, just pure curiosity. This wasn't right. "Oi, Marimo, you feel alright?"

"I don't know." Zoro answered again.

Sanji stood now, getting confused himself. "You don't know?"

"I don't."

"You're making less sense than normal." Sanji crossed his arms.

Zoro said nothing. Instead he reached out for Sanji's ears again. Sanji jolted at the touch and stepped back. He was ready to snap at the Swordsman again but Zoro beat him to speak.

"I'll figure it out." With that, he turned away from Sanji heading for the Crow's Nest.

Sanji stared after the Swordsman. This was weird, even for Zoro. He'll figure it out? What did he even mean by that? And why did he keep touching him? Something was seriously wrong with him. Sanji scratched at his ear again but stopped. Zoro's touch had been gentle, soft, taking care not to hurt his ear. Zoro was supposed to not care about not hurting Sanji, that's how they had always been. But…

Sanji shook his head. "He must be losing his mind or something. That's what happens when a moss head overthinks." Sanji said to himself. He leaned against the wall behind him to scratch his head. He closed his eyes with a sigh. Zoro was getting too touchy, and Sanji's anger was non-extent towards it. There was something wrong with him too.

~~O~~

Sanji's reflection stared back at him. He met the eyes of his own nude body's reflection rippling in the small waves stirred in the bath water from the moving ship. He clutched a bottle in his hand, a peachy coloured cream filling the clear container. It had taken Chopper around three hours after they hit the sea to make the shampoo solution for him. Now all he had to do was bathe. But he was stuck at the edge of the bath.

Sanji loved to bathe. He made sure to wash every day, a habit beaten in to him by Zeff. A chef is the embodiment of the kitchen, if the chef is clean, then his kitchen would be respected. If he was a slob, his kitchen reflected the same manner. Sanji wanted his kitchen to be as pristine as he was; he was much a part of the kitchen as his knives. But ever since he had gotten his furred appendages bathing had gotten harder.

His tail, for one thing, was a sponge. Under the water it sopped up water, weighing down Sanji, making it hard to move. And his ears, they were the most annoying part. A splash of water sent his ears in to a flicking frenzy. He didn't think animal ears were that sensitive to water; his human ears were perfectly accustomed to being under water. But no, his furred appendage made bathing near impossible. This was one part of his temporary life he had not mastered, nor imagined he ever could. There was just some things of the anatomy that could not be changed.

He sighed. He had to get this over with so the fleas could be no more. One foot, then the other. Just the tip of his tail touched the water but already it gained a pound of water, at least that's what he felt. With another slow breath he sat down in the warm water, keeping his tail straight against the bath wall. He looked to the bottle Chopper had given him. Use enough soap till there is a thick lather and let it sit in the fur for five minutes was what Chopper told him. Easy enough. It still didn't make him like it.

He leaned back against the wall of the bath, looking to the bottle. "Why did I have to get fleas? Of all things." He squirted some of the soap in his palm. "Just because I have some fur it automatically makes me an animal? It's ridiculous." Sanji complained to himself as he brought up his tail and worked the soap in to it till a lather built. His tail felt even heavier now. He let his tail plop back in the water with a splash. "Five minutes. Now for the ears…" Sanji glanced to each ear. He reached for one but when a drop of water from his hand fell on it he groaned. The twitching was so damn annoying. "How the hell am I going to leave soap on these for five minutes?" He growled.

A click of the door jerked Sanji's attention from his self-loathing. Who was… he had the bath to himself because of the flea treatment. Maybe it was Chopper coming in to check? No, he would have knocked to respect Sanji's privacy. The girls definitely wouldn't come in while a male had the bath in use, and as far as he knew everyone else was taking care of their chores. The door pulled out, answering Sanji's question of who could be interrupting him.

He yelped and sunk down in the water to his nose. Zoro walked in, closing the door behind him, a towel wrapped around his waist. He met eyes with Sanji. Sanji glared, hoping Zoro got the message to leave with his angry silence. Zoro shrugged and walked to the bath.

"Glare all you want, it's not like I want to be here." Zoro said.

Sanji said nothing, still glaring at him. He twitched his ears, his response for Zoro to continue explaining himself.

"Look, Nami sent me up here. Since I was with you when we got the bear she thinks I could have caught some fleas from it too. Not sure how since I don't have fur, but she wouldn't stop nagging till I came up here for 'treatment'." Zoro waited for Sanji to say anything before continuing. "Anyway, I needed a bath so, it wasn't a problem. Is it?"

Sanji glared, still silent. Zoro sighed and pulled the towel from around his waist before climbing in to the bath. He held out his hand. Sanji glared down at that. Zoro huffed and pointed to the shampoo bottle. He just wanted to get clean and out. Sanji bitterly threw the bottle to him and turned away. It's not like he hadn't seen Zoro naked before. Plenty of baths on shore were built to be public ones. But he had wanted this time alone to deal with this horrid problem and get around his annoying appendages. If he ignored Zoro things would be peachy.

"Oi, you haven't done your head yet?" Zoro asked, throwing the bottle over once he had gotten his green mop of hair lathered.

Sanji grumbled as he scooped up the bottle that was floating towards him. He squirted the shampoo in his hands and reached up to try again to clean his ears. His ears twitched the second a drip of soap dropped on them. He groaned and dropped his hands. He could always dunk his head under the water.

"Need help?"

Sanji whipped his head sharp to meet Zoro's expressionless gaze, the water of the bath splashing with his turn. Zoro couldn't be serious. He was just messing with him again, like he always did, and this really wasn't the situation for it.

"Shut the hell up, Marimo, I am extremely not in the mood for these games." Sanji growled.

"I'm not playing around." Zoro spoke in a firm tone.

"Look, get yourself cleaned and get out. I can handle this." Sanji brought up the shampoo bottle again to attempt to clean his ears, but the bottle was snatched away before he could get a squirt out. "Marimo give that back!"

"Cram it, fuzz butt." Zoro squirted the remaining shampoo in one hand and reached for Sanji with the other. Sanji sprung back, making to bolt out of the water. A sharp gasp left him when a tug on his tail made his limbs go numb long enough for Zoro to pull him back.

"Zoro let go of me now or else-ah!"

Zoro's hand met his ears. The grip on his ears were firm, forcing Sanji to keep still or risk harming his twitching ears. Zoro scrubbed the golden fur, scratching his nails along the curve of his ears to work the soap in. Sanji shut his eyes tight, imagining it was a lovely busty woman washing his ears instead of a swordsman psychopath. Why was Zoro even doing this? Why didn't Sanji kick him away? He was fully capable, especially since Zoro had nothing protecting him below the belt. One good jerked of his leg and he could make his escape.

"Hah…"

The rough scrubbing had died, replaced with a much gentler touch, one that sent shivers through Sanji's core. The worn hands were surprisingly soft with their touch, each stroke down the golden fox ears building Sanji's desire to feel more. With nowhere else to put them Sanji clenched his hands in front of his chest, his nails digging further into his palm when Zoro's hands made their way down to the base of his ears. This soft caress to the thicker cartilage, the feel of the hands wanting to explore more but keeping their wander in check, he recognized this. It was the same sensation that lulled him back to sleep the night before. It couldn't be so, but the once controlled hands now further exploring the groves of his ears was hard to ignore.

Sanji tilted his head back some, ears fluttering just the slightest, which was approval enough for the hands to continue their caress. Sanji felt hot, more than the steam of the hot water could have caused. It was Zoro's heat that he was leaning on that was making him lightheaded. Zoro was so close, too close, but he didn't want him to leave; he didn't want the heat that ensnared him to vanish.

A light gasp left Sanji's tongue; one of the hands had moved away from his ear down to his tail. Thick fingers wove through the silky strands, washing away the soap. A gentle tug made Sanji shudder. Another tug and heat spread down his legs, up his spine to meet the heat crawling down his neck in to one big burst of feelings. The soap and the fleas were long forgotten. In their place caresses and tugs took hold.

"Ahh…" Sanji felt a new touch caress his ear. Warm but slick, Sanji couldn't put to mind what it was. Not that he cared at the moment. Everything felt amazing. He knew his animal appendages were sensitive, but nothing to this level of rising thrill he never once experienced. He forgot for the moment where he was, who he was with, selfishly wanting to be touched more.

The taste of the soap was bitter against Zoro's tongue, but he overlooked it. He disregarded it so he could continue exploring every pleasure Sanji's ears held. He slid his tongue along the outer furred shell, dipped it in to get a feel of the thick groves, then slid it back up to tease the silver tip. All the while one hand caressed the Cook's other ear in the same fashion and his remaining hand dipped under the water, tugging and stroking the golden tail wrapping around his waist. Sanji's soft pants and murmured noise captivated him. He wanted to stop, keep himself from doing something stupid, but the sight of the Cook's blush when his head tilted just enough to see his face, he couldn't stop.

Zoro tugged lightly on Sanji's ear so their gazes met. The blush spreading on Sanji's pale cheeks looking more delicious the darker it got. Blue eyes steadily glazing over met Zoro's hungry look. He tugged again on Sanji's tail, by the base this time, enticing a soft whimper from the Cook. Sanji closed his eyes and leaned up. Zoro met the exchange and lowered his head.

The faintest touching of lips.

Sanji's eyes snapped wide open at the feel of something hard pressing against his back. In the instant he felt it to Zoro's face coming down close, he elbowed the Marimo swordsman in the chest so hard it made him cry out in surprise more than pain.

Two pairs of startled eyes met. Sanji pulled away just as Zoro lurched back his hands. Awkwardness replaced the heated emotions in the bath house. Neither said anything, neither of each moved for several minutes, just looking at each other trying to put together what they had done, what they could have.

Sanji took a breath and ducked under the water, resurfacing at the other end of the bath. "Stay in all you want, I'm down now!" Sanji said in one breath as he got out and wrapped his towel around his waist.

"Cook wait!" Zoro called after him. Sanji answered with a loud slam of the door. Zoro stared at the closed door till the echo of the slam was gone. He sighed and leaned against the wall of the bath. He glanced down at his waist hidden under the layer of soap. He had come to a realization, one that would drive him further to discover. "Shit… the Cook made me hard…"

Drips of water freeing themselves from Sanji's hanging head and flicking ears landed in soft clicks on the tile floor. Click, click, click, and a heavy breath calming claimed the air. Sanji's back was still pressed to the door to the bathroom. Sanji had nothing to say, nothing he could think of to do. He had reacted to Zoro, had almost kissed him. Shocked eyes shut tight. "No. It's these damn appendages that caused it, nothing else. I don't feel anything to that Swordsman except hate." Sanji tried to convince himself while keeping from looking at the tent forming with his towel. "I don't." He said again, meeker this time, unsure starting to creep in. He shook his head and pushed from the door. He had taken his bath, it was time to return to routine, confused or not.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay for this chapter to come up, but the New Years gets to you, right? I'd like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to thank you for being patient with me. I really hope that this chapter delivers for the delay, especially that little almost scene in the bath. I'm mean, I know, cliffhanging is evil but, keeps you anticipated for the next chapter. The gears are clicking together the further this fic goes. There is still much to write and much to answer, so hang on for the trip. This year will be enriched with boys love! Heh. Well that was my little babble. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one.

Kitsune out!


	10. Contact

"Thanks, Sanji, the meal was great." Luffy said with a grin, patting his enlarged belly.

"Mmm… I'm worn out. Some rest would be wonderful." Nami said with a yawn.

"Night, Sanji." Usopp yawned.

"Good night, Cook-san."

"A good night to you, Sanji-san."

"Night." Sanji smiled to the retiring crew as he collected the plates from their late dinner. The reason dinner was late? After the bath incident Sanji needed time to recover, and take care of his hard dilemma. Once the deed was done he sat quietly for several minutes, loathing himself and muttering curses at the perverted Swordsman that put him in the situation to begin with! He sighed mentally, both tired but not feeling the need to sleep.

"Sanji."

"Hm?" Sanji looked down to the young doctor, concern filling the youth's eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sanji asked as he made his way to the sink, stacked dishes in each hand.

"Your ears."

Sanji stopped short and flicked his ears up from their downward angle. He had forgotten that the extra appendages were an open door to his inner feelings. No surprise Chopper was able to pick up on it when the rest of the crew overlooked it.

"I'm fine, Chopper, really. I'm tired of these things." He twitched his ears and tail. He wouldn't mind them so much if they weren't pulling him in to one awkward situation to the next. He already had a wild crew to follow, he should at least be able to control himself. His fox half was proving otherwise.

"Oh. Well we should be able to figure out what to do soon enough. Once we get to the next island, right? I know we will." Chopper said eagerly.

"I know, Chopper. I know. How about I make you something sweet to eat during your watch?"

"Really?" Chopper's eyes sparkled at the prospect of a late night dessert.

Sanji nodded with a smile. "I'll bring it up when it's done. Hurry up to your post." He pat the little reindeer's head.

Chopper nodded quickly and ran out the Galley with newborn energy.

Sanji sighed and turned back to his routine chore. Thank goodness for Chopper being easily distracted by sweets. Sanji rolled up his sleeves and let warm water fill the sink. His ear's perked up at the sound of heavy steps coming closer. It couldn't be… He wouldn't after what happened. But then again, it was Zoro. The Swordsman wasn't exactly good at picking up moods.

"Cook—"

"The Galley is closed." Sani said firmly before Zoro had a chance to speak more. He kept his back to Zoro and started on the dishes.

"Cook listen—"

"The Galley is closed. It will not open till the morning for breakfast. Leave."

"Cook would you—"

"Zoro get out of here!"

A loud slam on both sides of Sanji almost caused him to drop the soapy dish he held. A beating heat pressed to his back and a warm breath to the back of his ear made his fur stand on edge.

"Cook, I need you to listen to what I have to say." Zoro said lowly with a husky tone in the Cook's ear.

"Zoro… back off…" Sanji said thickly.

He was stiff, paralyzed by Zoro's closeness. The Swordsman had trapped him between the sink and himself. The Swordsman's thick hands were gripping the counter tightly on either side of Sanji. Any chance of escape was removed. Sanji swallowed hard when Zoro moved closer. He could feel the brush of Zoro's bare chest against his back with each breath the Swordsman took. He felt heat rush to his face at the faint touch of Zoro's lips to his sensitive ear. He felt like he couldn't breathe; he was suffocating under Zoro's burning aura. He wanted Zoro to move, but a voice in his head was longing for the space to be closed between them. Damn assertive Marimo.

Seeing as Sanji wasn't going to respond—lucky he couldn't see the heavy red in Sanji's cheeks, for Sanji's sake—and continued his speech.

"Cook." Zoro breathed in the Sanji's twitching ear making him shiver. "Just listen. What happened in the bath, we can't ignore it. Both of us felt something and our bodies reacted to it accordingly. I'm not going to ignore what is happening, and I suggest that you don't either. Otherwise, this tension that I'm certain you're starting to feel as well, will never fade. But if you keep being stubborn about it it'll soon affect the rest of the crew. I rather keep this between us. Alright?"

Sanji stayed silent, soft shivers brushing over caused by Zoro's low and humming tone, his hot breath dancing up his neck to the base of his ears as the Swordsman spoke. The sensation he was holding back was waking again.

"I'll take your silence as consideration." Zoro bit at Sanji's ear.

"Nn!" Sanji turned to face Zoro finally, a hand slapped over his assaulted ear and face an even brighter red. Zoro stepped back in time with Sanji's turn. He said nothing about how the Cook looked, out loud at least. Mentally, the Cook looked rather pleasant, maybe even appealing to whatever this growing hunger was. He cursed himself in his mind and walked to the door.

"Think about it." Zoro repeated and left the Galley without another word.

At the click of the Galley door closing Sanji fell to his knees.

Zoro… there was something seriously wrong with him, and now he was bringing Sanji with him along the ride. Sanji dropped his hand and took a deep breath to calm himself. As brash as Zoro was, he had a point. There was something they had to figure out, preferably in a less hands on way.

Sanji shook his head and pulled himself back to his feet. Now he really didn't feel like sleeping.

"Thanks, crappy Swordsman. You had to go and stir up some random shit." Sanji sighed, ears angling down. He might as well take advantage of this and get some chores done. After he made Chopper the promised sweet.

~~O~~

An open grass field seemed to glow under the radiating sun and clear skies. A soft breeze made the tall blades dance. A sweet scent carried along the breeze. There were probably flowers nearby, freshly bloomed pointing up high towards the sun above. Sanji's nose twitched at the scent curling around it. He closed his eyes and breathed the sugary scent in deeply. He sighed with a smile at the beautiful scene.

The blades of grass before him moved, bending and rustling as something approached Sanji. He stepped back, unsure what to expect in this field.

A golden furred fox head popped out between the blades. Bright green eyes glistened with wonder at the other before him. Sanji jumped back. The fox was the same colour as his own foxy parts.

Green eyes… could it be…?

It was taller than the average fox, looking more like a thin wolf. _A fox wolf?_ Sanji thought to himself. No. it just looked like one. Sanji could tell it was all fox. He stepped closer, curious now.

"Kyuuu~!" The fox yipped and lunged at Sanji ready to tackle him.

Sanji jerked awake with a snort, nearly falling from his seat. He blinked away the blur from his eyes. The Galley came in to view. He had fallen asleep at the table sometime mid polish. He wasn't in an open field. He was back on the Sunny, rocking at the whim of the waves carrying her. But he had been there; it felt so real. He even felt the pressure of the other fox's paws on his chest when it tackled him. The other fox that looked like him minus the eye colour. The fox felt familiar.

"Is it…?" Sanji reached up to touch one of his furred ears. "It could have been… but where was I?" It wasn't a dream, he knew that much. It felt like he had teleported somewhere else; he had been physically present in that grass field. Or maybe he wasn't. It could have been an illusion. "Out of body experience?" Sanji asked himself.

Whatever the cause for what he had experienced, he knew one thing without a doubt. The other fox was the spirit inside him trying to make contact with him, and wanting to play. The spirit fox had found him, maybe he could find it as well. It seemed plausible. The only thing was how. His contact could have been a fluke, just a lucky coincidence. Plus, the spirit had the advantage of being able to bend Sanji easier than Sanji could it. Sanji sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't sleep and hope it finds me again. I could find him my own way but… ugh." He felt a headache starting. "If I can we could learn to make the best of this situation, maybe find out something useful too." Sanji nodded to himself in a silent approval. Now the problem was, where to start?

The morning came with a bright glowing sun fully rested for its shift. Sanji, however, was running on about four hours of sleep by the time the warm morning glow painted the Galley. Sanji yawned tiredly, ears and tail droopy with his weariness. He needed his morning pick me up to awaken him for the day. Breakfast was made and staying warm on the stovetop due to his self-inflicted graveyard shift. He could do with a longer morning smoke as the rest of the crew woke.

Making sure nothing was on Sanji left the Galley and made his way to the back of the Sunny, cigarettes and ash tray in hand. The sunrise coloured the sky in a serene painting style. The orange of the sun blended with the calm blue sea in a watercolour splendor. The sea breeze was calm, just the faintest touch of salt permitting the senses. It was a morning most calming after long nights at sea. If only Sanji was less tired, he would have enjoyed the scene more.

He lit up and pressed the filter end to his lips for the much needed first smoke. He took a deep drag, closing his eyes in the silent comfort. He held his breath, wanting to have the stir of nicotine warm him more.

Except.

He coughed, feeling a sting in his throat not typical to the pleasing one he felt normally. With the smoke gone from his lungs he took a deep breath of sea air to calm his cough. That had not happened in a while, not since he first started smoking. How irritated Zeff got when he picked up the habit. His taste buds worked just fine, and will continue to.

"Maybe I breathed in too hard." Sanji said to himself. He took another deep breath of smoke but the cough came again. With each puff a cough escaped him. Harder and harder he coughed to a point that the cigarette slipped from his fingers to the sea bellow and he collapsed on to the deck in a coughing fit. His breath grew shorter and shorter with each cough.

He wheezed, trying some way to catch air between his coughs. Then, everything went bright. He was back in the grass field from his dream. Except this time, grey clouds cast down on the once peaceful scene. His sight was blurry, each time he turned his head a whir of multiple images followed his head then settled in a blurred view, as if he was looking in to a kaleidoscope. He focused forward and there was the golden fox spirit again. It was coughing too, puffs of dark smoke choking out of its muzzle with each cough. It looked to Sanji, green eyes with sorrow and pleading. It coughed harder, the smoke it coughed swirling and taking claim of Sanji's vision.

"Sanji! Hey, Sanji, stay with me! Chopper help!"

That was Usopp's panicked tone. Sanji was back on the Sunny. Blue looked down at him instead of the murky grey sky from the field. He still couldn't breathe properly. His consciousness was just about gone by the time Chopper's hurried steps clopped near.

~~O~~

Sanji felt warm, light, relaxed mainly. He was sure he had passed out sometime after his coughing fit. So he was expecting to wake in the Sick Bay. He jerked awake at the sudden splash of cold water to his face. He snorted, water going up his nose as jolted up.

There was the fox spirit, snout dripping with water. Its ears perked upon seeing Sanji wake. He nuzzled his soaking face against Sanji's face, happy coos escaping it.

"Nngh… get off." Sanji groaned.

The fox spirit quickly moved away on command. It watched Sanji sit up, tail wagging with excite of the awoken companion. Sanji let his swirling head settle before scanning the area. The grass field again, but back to the bright world which he first experienced.

"It's back." Sanji said with slight confusion.

"Nyu!" The fox spirit answered.

Sanji looked to it, getting a better look at the spirit possessing him. He still didn't understand why it was teller than an average fox though the figure remained similar. The fur was certainly the same as Sanji's.

"So… you're who took a ride in my body." Sanji said to the spirit to which it nodded its answer. "And where are we?"

"Ruu yu!" The spirit answered.

Sanji sighed. "Why am I trying to talk to you? I can't understand you."

"Nyu!" The fox spirit propped its front paws on Sanji's shoulders and pressed its cold nose to Sanji's forehead. A shock made Sanji jump back.

"Ah! Hey!" Sanji snapped at the fox.

"Sorry! It was the only way I could think of."

Sanji blinked, rage dying and confusion climbing up. He saw the fox's mouth move, but instead of the hyped up chitter, a voice came out. A soft voice like a young males, maybe even a young boy yet to experience puberty. Certainly not as high pitched as Chopper's. It was smooth, light and free.

"Did you just…?"

"You can understand me now!" The spirit said happily. "Oh, well, while I'm with you."

"With me? What do you mean by that?"

This had been what Sanji had wanted, not exactly how he imagined it, but it was a way to communicate with the spirit, to learn what he can about his situation. Maybe he'd even learn how to end it. He was disappointed when the fox shook its head.

"I don't know anything." The fox answered. "I just know mother said your body was perfect to carry me home. Oh, and to look out for Sister."

"Sister?"

"Hey, want to play? I can finally talk to you so let's play!" The fox crouched down, tail up and swaying. His pose showed his eagerness for fun.

"Wait who's this Sister?" Sanji insisted.

"You're it!" The fox lunged at him. Sanji yelped when the fox's paws slammed in to his chest and pinned him on his back. Sanji choked on the air knocked out of him. He glared up at the fox but noticed something off. The fox seemed to be his size. That wasn't right. Sanji was human so he should be bigger than him.

"Hey, why do you look like my size?" He honestly didn't want to hear the answer.

"Oh, you don't know?" The fox spirit got off him and looked to the pond next to them.

Sanji stood slowly. He could guess what the fox wanted him to do, but to will himself to do it was the bigger problem. He took a deep breath and approached the pond. The fox spirit's ears were perked up with silent excite as he watched Sanji. Sanji closed his eyes and leaned over the pond. He opened his eyes and screamed, falling back on his furred rear.

He was a fox, just like the spirit. He was practically a mirror image of the other fox. Except for the eye colour and the curly fur draping over his right eye. Now things have hit rock bottom hard. It wasn't just fox appendages, his entire body had gone animal.

"You look scared."

"I'm not scared… I'm in shock!" Sanji snapped at the spirit. He felt no guilt in causing the spirit's ears to angle down. "I'm an animal! This is hell!"

"Not hell, spirit."

"What!?"

"Spirit. This is my room in the spirit realm. Neither hell nor heaven, but a guide in between. At least, that's what I was told when I was born."

"Spirit realm?" Sanji asked, more and more confusion building.

"Mhm. It's huge with thousands of others like me, just different animals. It's normally animals here at least." The spirit answered.

"Mostly animals? So that's why my body… what else can you tell me?"

"I can tell you anything I know, after we play. You're it!" And the fox spirit took off in a full sprint.

"Hey wait! Ugh!" Sanji growled and ran after the hyped up spirit.

This was annoying. Not just because Sanji was trying to figure out how to run on four legs without face planting in to the ground, but the fox spirit had way too much bubbly energy in this situation. It far contradicted his own personality by a long shot. He'd have to really rely on his patience to get his questions answered. If this spirit even could. It was a chance Sanji had to take.

"Slow down will you!"

A bright and airy laugh answered Sanji.

~~O~~

"Ne, Chopper, is he going to be okay?" Luffy asked the blue nosed reindeer.

He had grown worried when Usopp screamed with panic for help for the wheezing cook. Sanji had gone in and out of Sick Bay far more than was normal for him, and most of the crew, in a span of a few weeks. Luffy wasn't exactly pleased with his nakama being so ill, and having no way to cure him.

"His breathing's calmed down." Chopper answered, making notes in his file on Sanji.

"Do you have any idea what caused this?" Luffy asked, his tone low with serious concern.

"I have a theory… but he might not like the solution I have…" Chopper said with his own tone of worry.

"Whatever it is, he'll have to listen. It'll be for his own good." Luffy's grip tightened on his crossed arms. "This can't repeat itself."

"I know. I already prepared a substitute for him to use."

"Good. I can always trust you, Chopper."

"Flattery won't make me happy, you jerk!" Chopper tried to sound angry, but his blush and happy wiggle showed his true mood.

"Nnngh…"

"Ah, Sanji!" Chopper hurried over to the bed, Luffy following close.

Sanji blinked awake slowly, head hurting and eyes blurry. He felt horribly tired thanks to chasing that fox spirit around for what felt like miles until he tackled him. Their game continued on and on until they both settled down to calm after the long run. He hadn't fallen asleep like the spirit had. So the fox really was a supernatural entity, and Sanji was being manipulated by him. Sanji must have had the door closed in his face and returned to his concourse mind when the spirit closed its own. And, to no surprise again, he was in Sick Bay. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Sanji, how do you feel? Does your throat hurt? How's your breathing?" Chopper's questions ran off his tongue.

"Chopper… m'fine…" Sanji mumbled.

"Sanji."

Sanji looked to his Captain. The feeling of dread came upon him. How much trouble had he become to the usually positive captain to bring that frown of worry to him?

"Luffy… look I don't know what happened but—" Sanji stopped when Luffy calmly held up a hand.

"You don't have to say anything. You need to listen to Chopper without complaint right now."

"What do you mean?" Sanji looked to Chopper for the answer.

Chopper looked down to his hooved hands, folding them together as he thought about how to start. He knew what he had to say, but to actually form the words was a challenge, especially towards a short tempered cook, who was bound to get even shorter tempered with what he had to say.

"Chopper." Luffy pat the young Zoan user's head.

Chopper took a deep breath and slipped in to doctor mode. "Sanji, I've deduced what sent you in to that coughing fit. Um… it was… it was… your cigarettes…"

"What?" Sanji sat up at that. "That's not possible. I've smoked plenty with nothing happening." He'd even smoked five at once under the stress to beat Camie being sold on Sabaody Archipelago.

"I-I know but… I think it isn't you but…"

"The spirit. Fucking thing again!" Sanji yelled.

"I-I know this is going to be hard but I need you to stop smoking, at least until this passes." Chopper said before his bravery faltered further. "I rather you not smoke at all but… here." Chopper held out a paper bag to Sanji.

"What's this?" Sanji took the bag and opened it. He arched his curly brow and pulled out one of the many wrapped lollipops within.

"Your body will still crave the nicotine while you can't smoke so I made you some lollipops to use as substitute. As long as you use them you should be able to ignore the need to smoke. It's for the better for now. The spirit in you is starting to influence your body more, we don't know how far it will but for now, avoid what we know hurts both it and you."

"But…"

"Sanji, listen to Chopper. Until this situation is taken care of you won't be allowed to smoke. Chopper was able to help you this time, but if you aren't near him if it were to happen a second time…" Luffy trailed off, looking stern at the thought stuck on his tongue.

Sanji understood well enough what Luffy was trying to say, but it wasn't fair. It was his body, his choices, his right. An invading spirit shouldn't get shotgun in how Sanji managed his body. The balance between himself and the spirit was fluctuating wildly.

Sanji grumbled to himself as he unwrapped the nicotine sweet and popped it in his mouth. He sucked it with bitter hate. "Fine… I won't smoke." He growled with defeat.

"Thank you." Chopper sighed. "You're free to go."

"Hmph." Sanji stood without a word, bag clutched tight in his hand. He left with his ears pinned to his head and tail flicking.

Chopper shook his head and sighed heavily. He looked up to meet Luffy's soft smile and understanding look. He pat the younger's head. Luffy was proud of Chopper for standing up to the short tempered Cook that even he was afraid of, sometimes. But Luffy was concerned if Sanji would be able to resist smoking and stick to the safer lollipops or not. He had given Sanji the order to not smoke, but he understood it was an addiction. It would be like asking Luffy to give up his need for adventure. He hoped, though, Sanji took the warning by the hand and held on tight. There was no set time to how long the spirit would remain hitchhiking with Sanji. Until that time was met Sanji would have to tolerate any changes to his lifestyle. Especially when it put his health at risk.

"How about some fishing, ne, Chopper? I bet if we catch a lot it would make Sanji happy."

Chopper smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

"Shishishi~! Come on then!" Luffy ran from Sick Bay with a laugh and a giggling Chopper at his heels.

Sanji watched with a glare at the two young Straw Hats laughing as they ran across the grassy deck. He ground his teeth on the lollipop trying not to break it with his rage. He turned sharply to shut himself away in the Galley but froze mid turn. Zoro stood in front of the Galley door, arms crossed with a serious look to his face.

"What happened?" He asked.

Sanji recovered and glared at the Swordsman. "Leave me alone." He huffed and shoved past the Swordsman.

"Have you thought about it?"

Sanji stopped, hand on the doorknob. He broke the lollipop then. "I said, leave me alone." He said bitterly.

"Cook—"

The slam of a door ended their tense conversation. Zoro sighed. He hadn't expected for Sanji to put to mind what he had said earlier, but he had hoped he at least considered it some. He gave too much credit to the Cook, it seemed. Even if Sanji stubbornly refused to consider Zoro's proposal he would continue carrying the thought around.

Zoro didn't like how the Cook was starting to become more and more prominent in his mind. Not only that, the fact he had actual concern towards Sanji and his well-being. This was starting to get annoying. Zoro sure as hell wasn't going to be the only one to suffer. That, perhaps, wasn't the best way to think about his dilemma, but it drove him to continue his persistence to hear what Sanji had to say.

"Damn Cook. He'll get it eventually." _I hope I do too._ Zoro thought to himself. The pain in his chest was getting more and more irritating than the itch of his scar.

* * *

AN: Hello my lovely readers~! Sorry for taking so long to update again. I've accidentally Pavlov'd myself in to having my best moments of inspiration while in class. I need to fix that especially if I aim to be a writer. Anyway~ Thanks to that I am actually two chapters ahead in writing! Just have to type them. But I do have something really interesting planned that I originally didn't have planned for this story but it's too good to let it go. So look out for that in a few chapters! So how was Sanji finally talking to the spirit in him? Originally I wanted Sanji to go full fox but, it would have been too much, so spirit room! Also, when imagining what the spirit fox looked like the Maned Wolf came to mind, which basically looks like a tall fox. Look them up, they're interesting creatures. Thank you all for being so patient with me and for all the thoughtful reviews you've given so far. I look forward to making more entertainment for you. Til next time!

Kitsune out~!


	11. A Little Reasurance

Sanji sucked angrily on a fresh lollipop. He did want to distract his irritation away, but he found himself slumped over the Galley table with little mood to do anything but loathe sourly at his problem. He couldn't smoke since it choked the spirit. He had to suck on some stupid lollipops to get his hit. He had to deal with a questioning Zoro and the lingering feeling he brought. He was starting to communicate with the spirit too! How much worse could things get for him?

Sanji growled and ran a hand through his tousled hair once more. His bangs were near sticking up with how many times he had messed with his hair.

"One thing after another. I just can't get a break anywhere thanks to these stupid things." He glared down at his tail curled over the bench next to him. His gaze moved up to his chest where the brand lay hidden under his dress shirt. That was the real trigger to everything Sanji was suffering.

Sanji groaned and thumped his head down on the table. Why did he have to get himself drunk? Why did he have to follow the woman's voice in to the forest? Well, that really didn't have another answer. She was a woman and Sanji was a slave to their charms. Sometimes he hated that about himself. But he would never change it. Being a gentleman was his pride.

Sanji sighed and sat up. He shook his hair back in place. Snacks were ready to pass out, not that he had the energy to do it, but he had his duty to the crew.

"Snacks!" Luffy called out cheerfully upon seeing his cook exit the Galley with a tray in hand.

Routine routine. Batt Luffy away, flaunt over the ladies, ignore Zoro as he gave him his snack, it all felt mundane to Sanji. The no smoking was starting to get to him already. He looked solely to a fresh lollipop. It wasn't enough.

"This is that famous new crew?"

"Oh yes. Wilder than I expected."

"Weird is more like it. Is that a robot?"

"And a raccoon?"

Sanji's ears flicked up at the two snooty voices he heard. He looked around, nothing or anyone near him save for some seagulls perched on Sunny's rails.

"I'm losing it fast…" Sanji muttered.

"Do you think that Heart Captain can beat this crew?"

"My fish is on the magnetic red head taking control."

The voices again. Sanji watched the seagulls fly away, silence following them. He really was off his rocker. Off his smokes more like it.

"I should see what fish there are for lunch…" Sanji shook his head, pushing back the ludicrous idea that he had heard the seagulls speak. He took the tray back to the Galley then headed down to the Aquarium Bar. "Let's see…" He said to himself, looking to the varying size of fish swimming around the tank.

"Oh no, it's the Cook again."

"We should play dead."

"What good will that do? He'll cook us alive!"

"That Captain can eat twenty of us in one sitting! I don't want to be eaten by him!"

"I don't want to be eaten!"

"Swim!"

"Where? We're trapped!"

"Why did I risk that worm!?"

Sanji slapped his hands over his ears. More voices. High pitched tones chattering away, low baritones moaning, ones that peaked at certain vowels. What was this!?

"What's wrong with him?"

"He looks sick."

"Maybe he won't catch us then."

"Stop it!" Sanji gripped his ears tight.

The fish. The fish were talking non-stop! Voices flooded in to his head. His heart beat faster and faster, becoming the bass to the song of voices. Louder and louder, the tones claimed his senses. Sanji shut his eyes tight, clenched so tight his brows pressed together. He fell to his knees, shaking and trying to drown out the assailing voices. He couldn't hear what was being said, it was all garble that stung his head.

"Aaaaah!" Sanji screamed in agony.

He fell back in to darkness. His scream muffled, dying at the touch of bright shine that stung Sanji's eyes. There was the spirit, asleep and sunbathing, the silver of its underside shimmering like stars.

"Hey!" Sanji called to him, reaching a hand to the fox. He was falling back in to darkness. In a rough throw he was launched in to the now silent Aquarium Bar. Sanji stayed on his back, panting hard and sweating. He swallowed thickly and sat up. A spike of pain struck his head. He hunched over, hugging his stomach.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"He looks like he's going to be sick."

"Stop it!" Sanji snapped his head up and snarled at the fish. "Stop talking!"

He could understand them. When the spirit told him he'd be able to understand, Sanji thought he meant him, not every animal in sight.

"He can understand us?"

"That's absurd."

"Stop it!" Sanji yelled again. He pushed himself to his shaking feet using the bar edge as support. His breathing was raged, disturbed by his discovery. "Just… stop… talking." Sanji slumped over the bar, forehead pressing to the cool wood.

"Hey, cook guy."

Sanji was done. He'll never be able to cook again!

"Cook guy!"

First his smoking, now the thing that gave him a purpose. He might as well throw himself overboard.

"Hey!"

"What!?" Sanji finally yelled at the irritating fish. "What could you possibly want now that I can't cook you!?"

There was silence in the room save for Sanji's heavy breathing.

"Are you like that fox? The one that was chasing us around?" One of the fish asked.

"What?"

"Yeah. You look like it but your personality is way off." Another fish added.

Sanji growled. "That's because I've been cursed by a damn fox spirit that is ruining my life!"

"Fox spirit?"

"Is that what we saw then?"

"Saw what?" Sanji asked bitterly. He was talking to fish, a pleasant conversation with food. What next?

"Your eyes changed."

"Maybe the spirit was around."

"If that's your true story."

"My… eyes?"

His ears rose at the realization. He had seen the spirit back in the field. But it was asleep. It hadn't pulled Sanji to play, Sanji had gone to him. Even if it was for a brief instant, he had had the control. The fish had triggered it. His need to flee had opened the locked door. He could do it again. Sanji looked to the fish who all seemed to be watching and waiting for his move. As crazy as it was, he could use this.

"Hey… I have a deal to cut with you…"

~~O~~

"Hey, Sanji? Sanji can I borrow—" Usopp's question fell short upon entering the Galley.

The Galley was unusually dark. The curtains were drawn over the port hole and the lights were off. In the dull of the darkness Usopp spotted the silver of Sanji's fur. The Cook was facing the sink, back to the rest of his sanctum. He was still, unlike the usual movements he had when cooking. His ears nor his tail moved, even at Usopp's loud opening of the door and the hesitant approaching steps.

"Hey, Sanji? Are you ok? Sanji?" Usopp stopped next to the Cook. He gulped softly. Sanji was staring blankly ahead to the wall, unblinking, seeming to not be breathing either, and a knife in hand. A pot in the sink held two fish swimming around each other. "Sanji?" Usopp lightly gripped Sanji's shoulder and shook him. "Sanji come on…"

Those blank blue eyes finally blinked. The golden fox ears twitched with each of Sanji's blinks. Usopp waited patiently for Sanji to come to, take in his surroundings, and look to the Sniper.

"Usopp? What, did you need something?" Sanji asked.

"Need something? Yeah, I think I do." Usopp dropped his hand from Sanji's shoulder. "I need to know what just happened."

"What do you mean?" Sanji sounded genuine with his question. It might have convinced Usopp if the Sharpshooter hadn't noticed the Cook's ears twitch back. He knew a lie when he saw one. Usopp pressed on, pushing his slight fear of Sanji thanks to his concern.

"You were staring blankly at the wall like a zombie. I wasn't sure if you were breathing or not either." Usopp started. Sanji stared at him in silence, eyes darting with his thoughts. He knew when he was screwed.

"Shit." Sanji cursed under his breath.

"Sanji…" Usopp didn't need to ask, his tone told enough what he wanted.

Sanji sighed, ears folding down. "I need to be more careful." He muttered. His ears flicked up when he met Usopp's eyes again. "I'll tell you, but only if you keep it between us."

Usopp nodded quickly. "It's a secret." He said with a smile. He joined Sanji at the table where Sanji began to explain his trips.

Sanji trusted Usopp. They had a unique friendship similar to the one between Robin and Chopper. If Usopp needed a spice or food for a new weapon, Sanji supplied and even gave tips. In return, Usopp helped Sanji if kitchen gear needed repair or if he had ideas to improve the Galley. But also, they helped each other when faced with dire trials. Sanji greatly tried to boost Usopp's confidence in himself and his skills, like he had done in Enis Lobby. What Sanji earned in return was pride in helping a nakama grow stronger and prouder.

Usopp was also on the mature side compared to the other younger Straw Hats. He was a cowardly liar, but when the situation—whether big or small—called for it Usopp switched to serious mode as fast as Luffy turned serious in a battle. With that, Sanji was able to speak more openly to Usopp and expect serious suggestions or feedback. Usopp was like a younger battle who needed a push every now and then, and Sanji an older brother needing to be checked when the troublesome situations arose.

"So now I understand what animals say, which is really going to affect my cooking. But I cut a deal with the fish that I'd only cook the ones that were old and ready to move on. In exchange they'd talk to me. I realized that if I tune out everything and listen to the voices of nature I can reach the fox spirit." Sanji ended his long explanation with a wound up sentence ladled with his current emotion. He felt good to get the bothersome details off his chest. He waited for Usopp to say something that showed he had put thought in to Sanji's new dilemma.

Usopp leaned back in his seat, one hand rubbing at his chin and the other tapping a finger against the cup of water in front of him. "So what you're saying is, you can talk to animals, like Chopper, and have been talking to the spirit inside you easily?"

Sanji nodded at the simple summary.

"Hm… I think it's pretty cool. You're making progress." Usopp grinned.

"Progress?" Sanji cocked his head with confusion.

"Yeah! You're facing this new problem head on and working to make the better of it. Plus, you're talking to the spirit! A spirit that possessed you but still!"

"Why is that so amazing?" Sanji huffed.

"Well while it's still here it'll be easier to set a boundary to keep from unneeded possessions and maybe things that are still a mystery. The possibilities are endless when you have access to knowledge!"

Sanji stared blankly at the smiling Sniper. What was so positive about spacing out and talking to something that shouldn't be inside him to begin with? He sighed and unwrapped a fresh lollipop. "You're way too positive about this."

"You can't be negative all the time. You have to see the light in things."

Sanji arched a brow. Usopp sounded so confident about that. The Sharpshooter had his ways.

"Can't be negative all the time huh? This coming from the guy that was unaffected by the Hollow Ghosts?"

Usopp laughed brightly at that, Sanji's chuckled joining in the lifting mood. Sanji needed this. He was so grateful to his nakama for putting up with his temper and helping him when he needed it. There was no better crew out there.

"Thanks, Usopp. You helped a lot." Sanji popped the lollipop in to his mouth. It would help keep him relaxed. Usopp grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Sanji smiled and stood. "Now, I have to get lunch ready. Go fish me some geezers."

Usopp left with a hearty laugh. He didn't have to threaten Usopp in to keeping the secret, it was an unspoken agreement. Sanji placed a hand over his chest where the spirit's brand was. Usopp had a point. Make the best of things and the light will show through. Sanji grinned to himself and nodded. He'd overcome this no problem. Now to add some flavor to some old fish.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone once again~!

Another chapter as promised. It's shorter than the normal ones but again, the idea I had was too big for one chapter. Besides, I felt this needed its own chapter. I wanted to divert a bit away from the romantic situation to address more of the Straw Hats' friendship. I truly adore their relationships and how they interact with each other. Usopp and Sanji having a unique one alone. Guess that's where that pairing comes from. Not one I personally support since I love their friendship bond more but, to each their own. But don't worry, the next idea I have had plenty of action, and I'm a chapter ahead! So that will come soon. Oh, and I forgot to mention this last time, but the inspiration for Sanji's lollipops was thanks to the sad 4kids dub of One Piece. If you grew up watching it as I faintly remember doing, then you know what I mean. Until next time!

Kitsune out!


	12. All Caught Up

"Ah, an island." Nami said, lowering her scope. She looked down to her triple log pose, the third log pose pointing towards the nearing island. "Hey, Franky, port on that island."

"Roger!" Franky directed the Sunny to the approaching island.

"Why are we making port? Shouldn't we keep going?" Chopper asked the busty Navigator.

"We could," Nami started, collapsing her scope, "but why not take advantage of an island when we can? A couple hours on land will refuel us. Especially Luffy." She nodded over to their Captain, now jumping with excite on the Sunny's head instead of drooping over it in boredom. "Everyone, get ready to land!"

"Aye!" The crew called.

Life burst on the Sunny Go. Crew members ran around to help Franky set the sails, get themselves ready, and get their allowances from Nami. Zoro looked to the island from his hold in the Crow's Nest. It wasn't one of the psychotic isles they were traveling to so maybe, for once, they can have a normal island trip. Normal in the sense of the Straw Hats.

Zoro looked down at the bustling crew. There was something missing. A certain Cook flaunting over the girls in hope of being invited along with them. Zoro looked in the direction of the Galley. He snorted and got up to gather his swords from where he set them down while training.

"The Cook will come out eventually." Zoro muttered to himself. He slipped his swords back in to the red sash around his waist. He paused. Kitetsu was vibrating. More so than normal since the spirit started sharing Sanji's body. "This only happens when…"

Zoro turned sharply on his heels, out the Crow's Nest, down the ladder, and towards the Galley. Zoro's step was hurried, Kitetsu's vibrations growing. At the Galley door Kitetsu's vibrating grew stronger against his hip. Zoro clutched the shaking blade's hilt. He rubbed his thumb lightly over the delicate pattern, trying to calm his troubled child. Without caring to knock, Zoro pushed open the Galley door.

"Cook are you—"

Zoro's voice caught. Sanji stood in the middle of the Galley hugging a broom to him. He looked like he had been in mid sweep when his body froze and he stared off blankly to the wall across him. The odd stillness from the Cook wasn't comforting to Zoro. He approached the lifeless looking Cook. Sanji's eyes were wide open, unblinking, and void. He didn't seem to have noticed the Swordsman in the room. Zoro waved his hand in front of Sanji's face, no reaction.

Kitetsu was vibrating wildly. Zoro looked down at his blade then to the blank-eyed Cook. The spirit fox was present, but it obviously wasn't in control of the Cook. It didn't seem like anyone was in control of Sanji's body.

Zoro circled around the Cook trying to read his blank expression. He stopped in front of Sanji again where Kitetsu was vibrating at its strongest. Zoro arched a brow. He reached out to Sanji and pushed his bangs up. Normally, Zoro would have laughed at the outlandish sight of Sanji's asymmetrical curly brows, but the green eye that was hidden by Sanji's long bangs shocked the laugh from Zoro. One eye the Cook's natural blue-grey, the other the fox spirit's vivid green. No wonder Kitetsu was vibrating out of control; Sanji and the spirit were evenly sharing Sanji's body. Zoro let Sanji's bangs fall back in to place and grabbed Sanji's shoulders. He shook him lightly.

"Cook, snap out of it. Cook." Zoro shook Sanji harder, Sanji flopping around like rubber. "Cook!" Zoro spoke louder. Sanji remained still. Zoro glared. He leaned forward so the soft warmth of Sanji's inner ear touched the tip of his nose. "Cook, if you don't want me to bite your ear, I suggest you come back from wherever you are." He whispered lowly with a cold tone.

Zoro felt Sanji's body shudder softly from the grip he had on his shoulders. Zoro pulled back to avoid any kicks the Cook might lash out due to the close proximity. Sanji blinked, coming back to the Sunny. His ears twitched and his tail swayed back to life. His eyes fell on Zoro and a frown creased his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no sake." Sanji huffed.

Zoro's look was bewildered. Sanji was acting as normal as usual. That irritated Zoro.

"I didn't come here for sake. I came to let you know we're docking. But from what I walked in on you already left the Sunny."

Sanji gripped the broom handle tight. "I don't have the slightest notion of what you mean."

"So the mismatched eyes meant what then?"

Sanji's ears jerked up. "What the hell did you do—"

"You're doing something with the damn spirit, aren't you?" Zoro accused. Sanji's ears angled down some, but his sneer remained. "You are, aren't you? Kitetsu's vibrating like mad because you're messing with some invading spirit."

"Zorko…" Sanji muttered.

"What?"

"Zorko." Sanji glared at Zoro. "His name is Zorko and he is an innocent child. He never meant for this, he was just a pawn in a natural event for spirits. And what do you care? It's my problem not yours." Sanji turned his nose in the air and walked off to put the broom away and get a new nicotine pop. He had been careless. Sanji was fascinated with how easier it was becoming to meet with Zorko. He had let his curiosity get the better of him and nodded off to spirit world during daylight. Sanji had only told Usopp about it. Now he had to find a way around telling Zoro about it. Though, it seemed too far to go back. "So you said we were docking? It must be a random island in-between the others. It might be interesting to see if they have unique food to this area." Sanji said in thought and popped a lollipop in his mouth.

"You can talk to it, can't you?"

"Hm, we still have plenty of supplies, but a few new things couldn't hurt."

"Cook, answer me."

"I should go see Nami to learn what to expect from this island." Sanji made his way to the door. He yelped sharply. Zoro jerked Sanji back by his hold on the golden tail. Zoro didn't take pride in the pain filled glare Sanji gave him, but he was not about to let Sanji leave the matter unanswered.

"Fucking, Cook, just answer the damn question!" Zoro roared.

"Shitty, Marimo, let go of my tail!" Sanji yelled back.

He cried out at the enraged Zoro's harder yank on his tail. Sanji snarled and kicked a leg out to Zoro's head. The Swordsman grabbed Sanji's ankle reflexively and tugged Sanji closer by the tail in his tight hold. Sanji lost his balance from the pain and the yank pulling him from his one foot balance act. Both males fell, tumbling over each other. Before Sanji could recover, Zoro pinned Sanji's wrists down and pressed his knees on the Cook's legs to keep the deadly weapons down.

"Listen to me, shitty Cook! As far as we know that thing inside you is dangerous and a risk to everyone! You talking to it could further increase that danger!" Zoro yelled in Sanji's face.

"You don't know anything that's happening!" Sanji snapped back. "You're just as blind to this as you are with directions! Zorko is innocent! Zorko means me no harm! Zorko is the only one I can talk to about this!"

"Do you hear yourself? You're diving too far in to this supernatural shit!"

"This is my choice, my risk! You have no right to tell me what to do even if you are second in command! You're a fucking moron! Now let go of me and leave me alone!"

Zoro clenched his teeth tight in a sneer. He wanted so badly to direct his shaking rage in to a well-deserved strike to the Cook's face. He wanted nothing more to see a red stain of pain colour Sanji's pale cheeks. He wanted to, but he couldn't. Zoro stood, hands balled tight at his sides. He glared down at the equally angry Cook.

"Turn in to an animal for all I care." Zoro spat. He stomped away from the Galley, slamming the door closed hard behind him with enough force to shake the walls. Franky's distant voice jeered at Zoro not to break his ship.

Sanji sat up, grumbling angrily to himself. "What does Zoro know about what's going on? He just sees the outside, not the crappy inside." Sanji ground his teeth on the nicotine pop. Zorko was just a child. Zoro was unjust in the way he accused the innocent spirit to something that wasn't in his control. Sanji glanced to his tail. Zorko didn't mean to cause all these problems. Sanji believed him. He didn't care if no one else did. Zorko was the only one there for him.

With a heavy sigh Sanji stood. There was an island nearing. He could do with a long walk, lost in his own thoughts and away from a butting Swordsman.

"We're anchored!" Franky called out once the Sunny's anchor paws were secure to the sea floor.

"Yeah!" Luffy bolted to jump off the Sunny's side to the island bellow.

"Wait one second." Nami grabbed her Captain by the cheek before he ran out of reach. His rubbery cheek stretched across the Sunny's deck.

"Nami! Let go!" Luffy whined the best he could with a stretched cheek.

"You're not jumping on to this island until we make a plan." Nami stated.

"Nami…" Luffy persisted. The island adventure was just in reach for the restricted Captain.

"Anyway, this is just a pit stop. A chance to stretch our legs out, get anything we need, have a little fun and the likes. Keep the buddy system, we're still wanted pirates after all. Meet back at the Sunny by dinner and we'll decide if we stay the night or not then. Everyone understand?"

Nami received nods from the crew and a whine from Luffy. Satisfied, she let Luffy's cheek snap back with a sharp crack and went to join Robin. Chopper and Brook raced after their bolting Captain, Usopp and Franky left together chatting up new invention ideas, and that left the remaining two, still angry, Straw Hats to be forcibly paired yet again.

Sanji glared at the Swordsman next to him. He should have run after Luffy or joined the girls, forcing Zoro to pick another group. But no, they were stuck together again.

"Let's just go." Sanji huffed, wanting to avoid any more unnecessary fights.

~~O~~

"Trade ye goods!"

"Sixty belli a pound!"

"Goods rare and unseen!"

"Don't be shy! Plenty to go around!"

Zoro and Sanji found themselves in the middle of a bazaar not too far from the shore. The bazaar spilled out from a large, bustling town that seemed to have a modern Victorian style to it. Men dressed in suits, woman dressed in rippling corset gowns, and children dressed clean and playing with each other by a staircase at the back of the bazaar leading up to the town. Sanji was instantly mesmerized by the prosperous shops while Zoro found the constant shouting a nuisance.

"Now this is some find. I could find some rare ingredients here." Sanji said, his tail seeming to wag. He frowned at Zoro's snorted reply. Sanji shook his head and maneuvered his nicotine pop to the other cheek. "Stay close, you'll definitely get lost here."

Zoro grumbled but followed. There were so many people mingling around anyone could get lost, not just him. Not that he ever got lost. Zoro watched Sanji's ears perk with curiosity, his tail swaying with silent excite, and the stares being directed towards the out-of-place Fox-Cook. Zoro stayed one step behind Sanji, shooting sharp glares at anyone whose gaze lingered too long.

Sanji was being too careless, who knows what these people were thinking upon seeing a fox human walk past them. Maybe they should have hidden Sanji's fox parts before coming to shore. Zoro growled to himself. Why did any of this matter to him anyway? Everyone can gawk at the freaky Cook all they want.

A woman leaned over to whisper something to her male companion that made the two laugh when Sanji passed them. Zoro shot them a threatening look as sharp as one of his blades. The couple hushed and hurried off. They were smart ones.

" _They better run."_ Zoro thought to himself.

"Petey, why won't you eat?" A little boy's question caught Sanji's attention, his ears flicking in the direction the voice came. A young, freckle face boy with curly orange hair and a slight buck tooth dressed in a simple green shirt and brown coat with matching slacks and a cap to his head held a bowl in his hand. His face was contorted with concern as he looked down at his fluffy, black puppy at his feet.

"Just leave the bowl. The pup will eat when it wants." The boy's father, no doubt by the similar appearance, said from behind his own trader's stall.

"But Papa…"

"If you'd permit me." Sanji was next to the boy and puppy. He crouched down and locked eyes with the thin puppy. "Tell me, what's wrong?" Sanji asked in a soft tone. He waited patiently as the dog sniffed him; it whined. "I know what I look like. Ignore it and please, tell me why you won't eat." The puppy yipped at him. Sanji's ears twitched and he nodded. He looked to the boy. "Try adding some of the natural juices that come out the cooked meat on top. It introduces a delectable taste Petey here will be grateful for."

"Really?" The boy looked to Sanji with childlike wonder. He didn't question how Sanji knew what to do. Children never question when things made sense to them. That, though, held no correlation to what Zoro thought.

The puppy yipped at Sanji again and the Cook smiled. "Petey wouldn't mind a bone to chew on either." Sanji ruffled the puppy's head. Petey barked, tail wagging fast. "Maybe a ball too."

"Thank you, Mister Fox! Come on, Petey, I'll tell mum what to do!" The young boy ran off to town, Petey yipping at his heels.

Sanji smiled and stood. He nodded to the boy's father who smiled his thanks for helping his son.

"Cook." Zoro called for Sanji's attention.

"Fresh fish! 10 belli a pound!"

Sanji turned to the cry. Zoro's eyes widened. In the smooth turn Sanji's eyes went from blue, to green, to back to blue again. The switch was too fast for a normal person to catch. Zoro definitely wasn't normal. He was always watching Sanji's eyes for the fox spirit to show itself.

"Alright, alright, I'll get you some fish." Sanji said to himself.

"What the crap, Cook?"

Sanji cocked a curly brow at the Swordsman. "What?"

"Your eyes were fucking green. That spirit's green."

"So?" Sanji crossed his arms calmly.

"So? You're letting that spirit control you again." Zoro tried to keep his voice down lest he attracted them more unwanted attention.

"It was just an instant. Zorko was excited about the fish." Sanji replied.

"Are you insane? Last time it took control you were a cuddling lunatic!"

" _Zorko_ and I made a deal. He'd only do it if he had to. I can take control of my body again anyway."

"You're letting it control you! It's going to take over you completely if you keep being this stupid! For fucks sake, you were talking to that dog!"

"You're the only one who thinks Zorko is a danger! He has done nothing wrong nor will he! He helped me help that dog from starving!"

"You're losing your mind with all this supernatural crap! Are you blind to everything around you?"

"What does it matter to you!? This is my choice so stop trying to tell me what to do!" Sanji's fur rose with his anger.

"I'm telling you to stop talking to that damn spirit before it gets you killed!"

"Screw you, shitty Swordsman! You don't know anything!" Sanji turned around sharply. "Leave me alone and get lost, literally." Sanji stomped away with a hard huff.

"Fine! Let the damn spirit control you for all I care! its attitude is damn better than yours anyway!" Zoro stomped off in the opposite direction muttering curses and death wishes at the Cook.

Sanji didn't stop his fuming stride until he was far on the other side of the bazaar. He stood in silence for a few minutes before groaning and folding his ears down.

Zoro was an idiot. Zoro didn't know anything. Zoro had no right to tell Sanji what was right and what was wrong. Sanji sighed. Zoro at least had one thing right. Sanji was putting himself at risk diving deeper and deeper in to the spirit world. He knew the risk, and he accepted it. He didn't need Zoro pointing it out constantly. Zorko was an innocent child just as lost as Sanji was about what was going on.

"I just wanted a calm day on shore, not another stupid argument." Sanji said to himself in a soft mutter. Sanji's eyes flashed green. "I know he's worried. Everyone is. But I don't need it. I know what I'm doing." Sanji ruffled his hair. "We need a breather. I'll find him later when I don't want to kick his face in." Sanji pulled the clean lollipop stick from his mouth. He sighed, popping it back in his mouth. He left the other lollipops on the Sunny, but he needed something to chew on. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued down the bazaar path. Some shopping never hurt.

As Sanji walked he passed two large, burly men. One was bald and clean shaven, the other with a mop of brown hair and an unruly beard. Both were clad in leather with chains on their hips. The two noticed Sanji pass, took a good look at the golden tail and ears, and grinned.

The bald one's grin was void of two upper teeth. "Ye think that's a Devil Fruit?" He spoke with a slur.

The bearded one had his gaze still on Sanji. "Bold ter 'ave them out like tha." He spoke with a heavy accent.

"He'd make a good pet for some upper-class whelp." The bald one said.

"Aye. We'd make a good turnout." The bearded one nodded.

The bald one laughed and started after Sanji, his partner following with the same eagerness for a new hunt.

Sanji looked to each stall he passed, ears twitching to cries of deals whether close or far. Nothing caught his attention. His excited mood for the hunt for rare foods and spices was gone. He couldn't help thinking about his fight with Zoro. They always fought, but there was an extra layer to this fight. A layer that left Sanji feeling guilty. And he hated it.

His ears flicked back at the sounds of steps behind him. People were following him, yes, to get to the next stall eagerly. But he noticed that these heavy steps always stayed behind him. He stopped, the steps stopping as well. He was being tailed. He had to thank his fox ears for picking that up. His human ears wouldn't have noticed the steps until they were right on him. Sanji took a deep breath and continued forward. To no surprise the steps followed. He'd deal with this, away from the oblivious shoppers.

He continued calmly, walking through the bazaar till he found an opening. He slipped out and walked on, past the town and in to the forest surrounding the island. Away from the cries and rushed steps of the shoppers he could make out the steps following him better. There were two pairs, each heavy, probably two big idiots trying for his bounty.

People were too bold sometimes.

Sanji didn't stop till he found a clearing big enough for the fight to come. He turned to face the two men who had a hungry gaze trained on him. Sanji remained calm, cool, as he took his opponents in. Some swift kick to the knees should bring the boulders down.

"So," Sanji started, "you boys need something?"

The bearded one acted quicker than Sanji anticipated and ogre to do. The cuffs flew at Sanji, one cuff snapping on to his wrist. Sanji stepped back and snarled at the cuff dangling from his wrist.

"So, it ain't a Devil Fruit. Now that makes things more interestin'." The bald one sneered.

Sanji took a better look at the cuffs and cursed. Sea prism. They were testing to see what they were dealing with. These guys weren't strangers to hunting. Sanji would have to watch them better now that they knew he wasn't a Devil Fruit user.

"Tch. No, I'm not a Devil Fruit." Sanji glared at the two. His tail twitched behind him. "I'm something unique. Care to try your luck?" He challenged. Sanji could afford to be cocky; they were nothing compared to who he'd fought before. Sanji tapped his left toe to the ground in anticipation as he watched the brutes draw their weapons of choice.

The bearded one rushed to Sanji, ax swinging wide. Sanji cartwheeled back and landed a hard kick to the ax wielder's chin. The man stumbled back with a surprised cry. Sanji had only a second to admire his work. He ducked when the bald ogre's mace swept over him. Sanji easily dodged each swing. Where the attacker had strength, Sanji had stealth overlapping his own strength.

In one hard swing the bald assailant left his shoulder vulnerable. Sanji jumped, landing two hard kicks to the shoulder worthy of dislocation. Unfortunately, there was too much beef to the shoulders that the kicks only managed to stun the arms in to dropping the mace.

The one with the ax was back. He grabbed Sanji's throat tight in a surprise attack, pushing the air from him. Sanji gasped and growled. His eyes flashed green. The ax man reached out to grab Sanji's cuffed wrist. With a hiss Sanji jerked forward and sunk his teeth in to the fatty arm. The bearded one yelled. He hit Sanji hard on the side of his head, sending the Cook rolling back. The ax wielder's arm was dripping with blood.

"Fuckin' thing bit me!" He exclaimed.

Sanji blinked with confusion. He wasn't a biter. Even if he was, his teeth weren't sharp enough to cause an injury like that. He pressed his tongue over his teeth and jumped. His tongue had been pricked by bloody fangs that had once been Sanji's canines. Two sharpened fangs in his top teeth, two in his bottom. Zorko must have done this to protect Sanji. Sanji huffed. He understood that Zorko was the cause of him becoming more and more fox, but to alter his teeth too? He was glad his lips covered the new canines, only the tips of the top points sticking out. Bloody tips to be precise. He'll figure out how to deal with these new features later. He had a fight he needed to pay attention to.

Sanji stood back, crouched and ready for the next wave of the fight. His ears were pressed to his head, twitching to each goon that readied for the next attack. Sanji knew better than to let his guard down, even around commoners; anything could happen. Once both attackers were back on their feet they cursed at the Fox-Cook. Sanji was proving more problem to them than they anticipated.

Both came at Sanji together.

Ducks, jumps, and kicks, Sanji kept up with the barrage of attacks, timing his own strikes to counter. He winced at certain moves because of the dangling cuff knocking against his arm. He ignored the annoying pain the best he could to block an attack with the heel of his hard leather shoe.

"Sanji!"

"Zorko?"

Sanji snapped out of his momentary surprise to bend back and avoid the ax swing aimed to his back. He was in an awkward position between his attackers; foot pressing against a mace, the cold touch of steel brushing over the tip of his nose, and his stomach up and exposed in his bent back position.

"Sanji, use Hell Memories!" Zorko barked in his head.

"But I can't—"

"Trust me!"

The ax was raised and coming back down fast.

"Hell Memories!" Sanji cried out.

Sanji's tail was coated in the familiar warmth of his flames. Sanji kicked off the mace, pushing himself in to a handstand. He wrapped his burning tail around the ax's handle. His flames licked down the metal handle, turning it orange and stinging the hands of the wielder to drop it. Sanji pushed hard from the ground. Using Sky Walk he hovered over the recuperating two. Sanji looked to his tail and grinned. His tail wasn't ablaze. He cried out Hell Memories again and his tail reignited. He could control his flames again. Zorko most likely tinkered around in his head to make this possible, but Sanji didn't care. The devil was back.

He dove down with a cry. Sanji fought with rekindled flames. He was pushing back his attackers with his faster, fire coated attacks. A laugh left Sanji at the sight of his attacker's beard singe. _"Good riddance!"_ Sanji thought to himself. A few more powerhouse kicks and he'd have these two fleeing and regretting messing with the Straw Hat Cook. He'll have to buy plenty of food to celebrate his victory. A victory not just of scaring off two idiots, but also a celebration of reclaiming his flames.

Sanji's ears twitched to the sound of clinking chains too late. The bald one had slipped from the attacks to get a chain ready for an opening. Sanji scoffed at the chain wrapped around the link of the cuff dangling from his wrist. The bald one pulled the chain hard, trying to bring Sanji down. The Cook stood his ground. If he was careful he could jerk the bald one in for a kick to his hideous mug.

"Shelley!" The bald one called out.

Sanji's eyes widened.

"Sanji!" Zorko called out. "Sanji!"

The fox spirit's voce was muffled behind the sharp ringing assaulting Sanji's right ear. He had heard the blast, but it was too fast for Sanji to react to.

Sanji fell to his knees. His body was starting to shake. His widened eyes shut tight to hold back the pain filled tears. He hunched over, a hand reaching up to cup his quivering ear. Red stained his pale cheeks in place of tears. He couldn't hear it, but feet came in to his blurred vision.

"Ah!"

Sanji was shoved forward by a hard kick to his back. The dangling cuff finally found its home on Sanji's free wrist. Thicker cuffs were strapped to his ankles to keep the weapons in place. A leather strip was forced between his pointed teeth, gagging him. Sanji couldn't fight this even if he wanted to. He was numb to everything but the pain in his ear. The excruciating pain that stole the fight from him.

"Fuck, Shelley, how're we going to sell'm like this?" The bald one scorned.

"The Doc can fix'm up, Byron. 'Sides, he'll make us a good profit still. This beast's a wild as one of them Sea Kings."

"Hmph." The one named Byron huffed. "Yer lucky it was just an ear."

Shelley shrugged. He tucked his gun back in to its hilt at his hip. "We got'm. Don't matter what I shot. Get'm and let's go. We need'm ready before the sun sets."

Sanji whined softly at the feeling of being lifted and slammed over Byron's shoulder.

"We'll get'm there. They never start without one of our new catches. You get yer arm taken care of too. This thing has some bite."

"We'll keep'm nice and muzzled."

Both men laughed. Sanji watched the ground under him as the brutes walked. He had lost, but that was the start of his problems to come. He had been caught by hunters who were planning on selling him. He was in too much pain to fight, he couldn't hear Zorko's panicked voice anymore, and no one knew he was out here.

" _Zoro…"_ Sanji mentally called out. He regretted parting from the Swordsman. He needed him, now.

Sanji lost consciousness. Zoro's retreating form being the last thing his foggy mind showed him.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone again! A new chapter as promised, and a long one too! A little warning for the upcoming chapters, when I really like a character I like to torment them. A little cruel but, tough love makes for a better story. One that inspired this arc in Sanji's fox adventures. Also I'm a chapter and a half ahead! I had to get a new spiral notebook to continue this story, the third one to it. I never had a fic go for so many notebooks but, I'm not complaining! I've had this story in the back of my head for so long and I am beyond happy that so many people like it. I hope to keep the same energy of interest as this story plays out. Also, I do read your comments, and a lot of them help inspire certain parts of my fic as I write it. So, don't be afraid to say what's on your mind. Whether it be criticism or something you want to see, I'll appreciate them all! Well I'll leave you with this chapter and get back to balancing schoolwork and writing!

Kitsune out!


	13. A Shopping Trip of Sorts

Sanji groaned, his senses returning. He felt a warm pain spread through him. He tried to move his head but winced, his ear still twitched with pain. He stared down, the image of shadowed grass and heels of one of his captors coming in to view. He tried to struggle but gasped sharply through his nose. A harsh yank to his tail warned him not to struggle further. Sanji cursed himself for slumping in to submission. The pain from his injured ear and the bruising restraints had weakened him. Where they were going, Sanji didn't know. What would happen, he did know. How he would escape it, it would be a matter of luck and resilience.

"Looks like he's up." The man named Shelley said.

The man named Byron grunted. "'Bout time too. Sun's startin' to set. Got 'bout three hours before the place opens."

"We'll get'm ready in time. Need to take'm to Doc first for a check." Shelley informed.

Both men stopped outside a mountain side. There was a boulder in front that had four grooves in a circle carved in. Shelley pulled a knife from his hip of weaponry and tapped the inlets, twice in the top, once in the bottom, and three times in the left. They waited as the stone rumbled, a section of it sliding inwards in a door-like shape. Once the stone was still they passed through. A large, hairy man with muscles too big for a shirt nodded to the pair as they passed then proceeded to slide the rock piece back in place.

The men walked down a long, silent tunnel. Flickering torches mounted on the wall provided shadows more than they did light. Sanji listened, the most he could do in his position. Drips of water, crunching of stone, and the men's breathing were all Sanji could pick up. He wondered where exactly they were going, how long it would take them, and how he would make his escape. Sanji's ears perked at the sudden noise.

Yells, laughs, clattering and slams. The creaks of wood and the twinkle of metal. The three had come in to view of a better lit area with many milling around, not all human. Creatures most wild snarled from behind their cages. Animals, odd and rare, were dragged by chains, some pacing around their enclosures with nerves. Other humans, too, were held captive; an extra arm, no eyes, longer limbs, and beauty beyond belief, the array of traits spread wide. Products known dangerous and illegal were proudly displayed by their proprietors.

Sanji took in his situation. He was to be one amongst many to be sold within the Black Market. This Market was putrid in comparison to the one on Sabody. No better, but almost worse since the Black Market didn't sell only to Celestial Dragons. Anyone could buy here.

"Hey! Shelley, Byron, got yourselves another nice catch huh?" an eye patched man called out to Sanji's captors.

"Hell yeah, this one'll make us a great deal." Shelley called back.

"We'll see. My girls always sell hot."

"Yer beasts are nothing but rock beasts, Keats." Byron said with a laugh.

"They're great monsters for guarding."

"If ya want to risk being eaten." Shelley poked fun at.

"Shove off." Keats said with his own laugh.

"See ya 'round. Got to get this one to Doc." Shelley said. Keats grunted his goodbye.

If Sanji hadn't been gagged he would have sneered. These people were nothing but money hungry oafs. Money hungry oafs that caught him and were ready to sell him. The irony in that.

"Hey, Doc, you in? Shelley pulled back the curtain acting as a door in front of one of two buildings in the Black Market. "Doc?"

"I heard you the first time. It's irritating hearing you repeat yourself." An annoyed voice called. A young man with long, platinum blonde hair tied back came down some steps in the back. He was pale, not a flaw on his sharp complexion. Cold black eyes took in the visitors. He wore a long white coat with golden edgings, a dress shirt, and slacks matching black leather boots. His lean form was a far stand out compared to the gruff and beefy hunters. He seemed not to belong. "Brought something I see." He spoke with an accent, smooth and proper, again making himself stand out more in the Black Market.

"We got something alright." Byron let Sanji fall from his shoulder to land hard on his rear. Sanji glared and growled, his tail curling against his back.

"Hm." Doc was next to Sanji suddenly. He grabbed Sanji's chin with a grip unexpected of the delicate looking man. His eyes looked in to Sanji's. He didn't look to the fox ears, nor the tail, nor the curly brow. He silently took Sanji in by eyes alone. "Bring him in." Doc stood and walked to the back room.

"Get up, you." Byron grabbed Sanji roughly by his hair and pulled him up. He dragged Sanji after Doc, Sanji having to hop to keep up thanks to the restraints on his legs.

Doc was waiting by a metal chair bolted to the ground. He was slipping on white rubber gloves. Byron shoved Sanji in to the chair. Before Sanji could try and get up, Doc shoved a metal collar on him, securing it with a snap. He latched on a chain he held and wove it in the back of the chair, keeping Sanji from moving his upper body. The Fox-Cook growled and waited for Doc to come closer to swing his legs at him. He was stunned with how easily and calmly Doc grabbed his ankles, stopping the attack. Doc wove a new chain through the loops on the cuffs. Once secured he handed the other end to Shelley who tied the chain to a metal bar bolted to the roof. Try as hard as he could, Sanji couldn't pull his legs back or turn the chair over; the bolts were too strong to budge. Sanji grumbled bitterly, his upper body unable to move and his legs bent up at an angle.

"Hm." Doc held a finger to Sanji's chin, turning the Cook's head side to side. Doc was silent as he pressed his fingers to Sanji's face and throat and brushed his fingers over the twitching fox ears.

Sanji flicked his ears back at the touch to his injured ear. He gave a muffled cry of pain when Doc forced his ear up. Sanji bit the leather gag tight, bearing with the pain of Doc's probing finger through the hole in his ear. Sanji could feel the blood start to drip down his face again. Doc pulled his hands away and continued his exam. Hands felt up Sanji's chest, pressed down on his stomach and rubbed at his hips. Sanji snarled at Doc's slow caress up his weapons of choice.

"His main muscles are from the waist down." Doc finally spoke. "You'll have to keep these legs restrained and warn whoever buys him about the risk." Sanji glared with pure hate when Doc took his tail in his hands. He didn't appreciate the fingers combing through the fur or the hand reaching up to the base to see where the tail sprouted; if it really was attached to Sanji. "How interesting." Doc stood up. "I need to check the mouth next. The reason he is gagged?"

"Damn monster has some teeth." Shelley scowled down at the bandage around his arm. He had cleaned and covered the wound as they walked to the Black Market. "Best use some caution."

"I see." Doc turned away and went to a table where different tools had been set up. He picked up some thick gloves and pulled them on. "Remove the gag when I say."

Shelley moved behind Sanji, hand on the gag's knot. Doc gestured and Shelley pulled the leather strip off.

"Fucking bastards! Cut this shitty crap out before I knock your heads in! You're messing with the wrong damn co-mph!"

Sanji's bellow of curses were stopped by Doc grabbing on to his jaw and upper mouth, pushing his mouth open. Sanji tried to bite down on the hands in his mouth. Doc's strength was unmatched again. Pushing against Sanji's intended bite Doc looked over Sanji's teeth and throat, even pressing his thumb to one of the pointed canines.

"This one will have to be muzzled. Sharp teeth and a sharper tongue. Harder to sell if he talks." Doc informed.

"We weren't planning on letting that mouth be free." Byron stated.

"Good. You can gag him again."

"You-gugh!" Sanji tried to yell again when Doc pulled his hands back, but Shelley had shoved the leather strap back between his teeth and tied it tight in place.

"What do you say, Doc, he good?" Byron asked.

"I'll have to sew the hole in his ear to stop any further injury, but after that he will be good." Doc answered. He pulled off the gloves and went back to the table of tools.

"Great. We got here in time." Byron grinned.

"Still need to get the stand ready." Shelley added.

"You two go get that ready. I'll get him ready." Doc held up a needle and thread. He held the needle over a candle's flame.

"We'll be back." Byron waved as they exited the room. Doc waited till the two were completely gone from the building before turning to Sanji, a sickly grin to his face far different than the emotionless stare he had had.

"A fox human that isn't a Devil Fruit. Oh, you are a rare one." Doc's tone made Sanji shiver. Its coolness had dropped to a lulling cold tone. "You'll make a great buy, a rare pet to own. I might even be tempted to take you off their hands. Of course, I'd have to remove that putrid voice box from you." He cooed, running a finger down Sanji's throat. "Maybe your teeth too. File them down to useless nubs." He rubbed his thumb over Sanji's bottom lip.

Sanji sneered and snatched his head away from the creepy doctor.

"You're going to be a hard one to train. Some beatings ought to make you a submissive pet." Doc hummed.

Sanji yelped behind his gag. Doc had his injured ear in a tight hold, forcing his ear straight.

"Too bad for this injury. The scar will be permanent. Oh, but it might make these delicate ears more sensitive." Doc nipped the tip of the ear he held making Sanji jerk. "Try to be still. I don't want to make the scar bigger than it has to be."

Sanji's screams were muffled. In and out, the needle wove thread through his ear, closing the bullet hole. Sanji didn't want to show pain, but his fox ears were territory he couldn't control. The pain of the non-anesthetic stitching was too much to bear. He clenched his hands tight, his tail thumped against the chair, and he tried harder to pull his legs free. Doc laughed over him, his cackle losing more and more restrain with each stitch. Sanji shut his watering eyes tight, mentally telling himself it would be over soon. He pleaded for help. He pleaded for Zoro's bite to his ear instead of this stitching. He normally would have scorned himself for such a thought, but it was true. He preferred Zoro to this. He would prefer it anytime.

~~O~~

Sanji was panting hard, his senses coming back to him. He had blacked out mid-way in the procedure. The pain had become too much for him to handle. His ear was numb, stinging with pain with the slightest twitch. He loathed every last person in this Black Market.

Doc was at the sink, washing his hands clean. "I told you not to struggle. I had to string the needle three times because you kept snapping the thread. But I got the work done either way." When Sanji had passed out Doc finished stitching and cleaned up the blood from the injured ear. He marveled at his work, a little too proud for a doctor. If he even was one.

Sanji hissed tiredly in response. Doc chuckled softly.

"I bet you have a delicate string of curses you want to fling my way. That tongue of yours has some spice to it. Oh what'd it be like to cut off that tongue and see you struggle to try and use the power of your voice." Doc sighed in a dramatic way. "Perhaps it is possible. I don't usually have an interest in the goods that pass by here, save for the unique ones that catch my eye." Doc glanced to a shelf on his left. Jars with preserved parts from past purchases bobbed lifelessly. He was a sick man for the abnormal. He smirked and turned to face Sanji. "I hope to have you strapped in that seat again. For now." He approached Sanji.

Sanji tried to look as menacing as possible, tried to get some insult out from behind his gag. It only came out as comedic grunts and snarls. Doc laughed at the pathetic scene.

"Oh do stop, I need a steady hand for this last step." Doc held up a blade.

Sanji glared but tensed the slightest. What could this mad doctor be up to now?

Doc pressed the flat of the blade to each of Sanji's cheeks, making sure Sanji felt the cold of the metal. He brought the blade down, sliding it over Sanji's throat, chest, and stopped at the hem of Sanji's shirt. Sanji fidgeted some, he didn't like where this was going. Doc sneered and hooked the blade under Sanji's shirt.

"All products need to be fully displayed. You can't sell something without allowing the customers to check out the product. Do try not to move, I wouldn't want to stitch up another part of you."

Sanji shut his eyes as the long rip up his shirt tore through. He would stay still, not showing any reaction to his suit being torn off him. It was just a suit. Clothes he could buy any time. The suit was the minimalist issue in his current situation. He had his dignity and his own body to protect. He only flinched when he felt Doc undo his pants and slide them down to cut them off easier.

Shreds of what used to be Sanji's suit piled around him. Doc stepped back to admire his work, and the nude Fox-Cook sitting before him. Sanji looked straight forward with as much hate as he could muster. This was nothing to him. He ignored Doc's tongue licking his lips, him coming closer, the cold doctor's hands brushing over the exposed skin delicately, a little too friendly for Sanji's pleasure. He couldn't stop the flinch when Doc passed his hands over the brand.

"Now what is this? I've never seen this mark before. Must belong to some foreign noble." Doc assumed.

Sanji snorted. He wanted to defend that it wasn't a brand of ownership. But who would believe that it was a spirit brand? Who would believe that he was currently possessed by a spirit fox? Then again, in a Black Market it might be easily believed and may even raise his price. Nothing made sense.

"Hm, well, you'll get a new one from your next owner. If I were to have the luck of buying you, I'd put it here." Doc tapped Sanji's neck. "Then everyone would know you were mine. But others like putting their mark somewhere more… personal…" Doc ran a hand down Sanji's leg. "We'll see tonight where your fate will lead you. For your sake, I hope you attract an owner that wants to keep that pretty face clean… of scars."

Sanji didn't like the suggestive tone Doc used. Whoever did dare buy him would get a kick to the head before they tried anything.

Doc tied a loincloth around Sanji's waist. At least these loons had some sort of decency. Sanji was subject to Doc's pats and prods to his foxy parts until Byron and Shelley returned to collect their prize. They nodded their approval of Doc's work and removed the chains from Sanji. They kept the metal collar on him though. A matching accessory to his cuffs. Thrown over Byron's shoulder, the two hunters bid farewell to Doc and parted. Doc blew Sanji a kiss before they were out of view. Sanji gagged on bile that threatened to come up.

The Black Market was more active now. Sellers had set up their shops and a small wave of customers were already buying. This was just the start, Sanji knew. More and more customers would trail in and start ogling him and the other caught monsters. More yelling could be heard, the roaring of beasts were mixed with the chatter of voices calling for the customer's attention. As they went, Sanji took in the market, looking for any means of escape, and trying to figure out what half of the things being sold were.

They soon reached the two hunters' stall. There was a metal cage set up behind the wooden counter. Byron tossed Sanji in rough and slammed the cage door shut, locking it with a heavy iron lock. The hunters talked to one another, figuring a starting point to put on Sanji as they walked to their stand.

Sanji sat up, shaking his tail off where it had flopped over his head on the throw in. A large, rat beast with glowing red eyes, horns, sharpened claws, and fanged teeth snarled and banged around in the cage to Sanji's left. A ghostly looking woman with disheveled black hair, bone like hands, a serpent's body, and a mask over her eyes shrieked in the cage to his right. Their captures were at their stalls, calling out to passing customers with enticing tales to sell their beasts. Poor sap to whoever got tricked in to buying one of these ravenous monsters.

Sanji sighed and sat back against the bars. He needed to wait and watch. He could easily break the bars out from his cage, even with his legs bound together and disrupting his aim. But what after then? He was still restrained and wouldn't get far. Not without a rock he could use to break the cuffs from his legs with a hard slam. No, he had easy means to break out, but was blind to the actual escape. The smartest thing for him to do was wait, see if he was bought, and then break free from whatever fool thought they could handle the Straw Hat pirates' fiery cook. Sanji nodded to his plan and sat back to watch just what the Black Market was.

The Black Market held true to what old sea faring tales told. There was a mix of buyers from rich looking for new entertainment to the poor bargaining for their addiction. Sellers were of many, matching the product they sold. The illegal goods sellers were average looking with a simple build. They didn't need to be as built as the hunters to sell their wares. The hunters were sectioned off on the outside, rows of caged beasts behind them. They were muscular, hideous, and pungent. At least the hunters were in Sanji's view. They were their own section surrounding the inner goods stands. Customers glanced at the beasts they passed, pointed and commented to their companions on ones that seemed interesting. Only some dared part from the inner circle to bargain for a beast they liked.

Some came close, looking over Sanji, considering or not if the purchase of the Fox-Human was worth it. Some asked to get a closer look at him. Sanji was subject to Byron or Shelley holding him up by his collar as potential buyers looked him over, felt his fur, and checked whether he was healthy or not. When one potential buyer went to touch his legs Sanji snarled and thrashed to try and bite him. That scared of the buyer who never looked back. Byron threw him back hard in to the cage to show his anger at losing a sell. Sanji wagged his tail with satisfaction.

Many locked eyes on Sanji's spirit brand. They muttered how they would ever cover it. Sanji growled and glared, acting the wild animal they expected him to be. More potential buyers shied away, turned off by the poisonous mood. It didn't seem like the buyers here had the energy to try and tame such a forceful soul. Maybe if he scared off each potential customer that would be a way out. A product that can't be sold is thrown out. Sanji would step out of the Black Market free one way or another. He would let lose a fiery rage which he would direct towards his captors.

Sanji smirked at the thought of giving the hunters what they deserved. If he released the other beasts on his escape… oh that would be a wonderful catalyst for destruction. This whole place would fall because of him. Sanji was lost in his destructive fantasy when a close voice pulled him back.

"So you say it's not a Devil Fruit?"

"Nay. We tested it out. It's natural."

"How's his mood?"

"A little bite to it, but tha' can be easily trained out."

"I see."

Sanji looked to the new, gruff voice. He was a tall man, a little more meat to him than most but not like the hunters. He had a black wiry beard with a braid down the middle and short, shaved hair as wiry as his beard. He wore a coat with the sleeves torn off over a deep purple, loose shirt and form fitting black trousers. He was a pirate. Sanji could tell by the Jolly Roger tattooed on the man's arm. A skull with its mouth closed, dark slanted eyes and a forked tongue curled out the mouth. The crossed bones behind the skull were scorpion tails, the four points tucked in. By the look of the golden earrings hanging from his ears he might have been the captain of his crew. Captain or not, it didn't deter Sanji.

Sanji hissed, showing just as much bite he had to him.

"Energy in this one." The sea captain commented, unfazed by Sanji's act. "We need a new pet on board. Our last one stopped being useful to us. Sold well to the miners up north on them rocky isles."

"A new pet huh, Fitz?" Byron asked the captain. "If yer aiming for that keep'm bound for a while. Nasty bugger can't be trusted."

"Oh, we can't have that." The captain, Fitz, shook his head. "But nothing new. Our last pet had his treachery period before submitting to the crew. Though, he wasn't the pretty face this one is. The blonde adds to him too."

"A pretty face with features like that is rare in beasts." Shelley said quickly.

"And it is rare to find such beasts as clean and healthy as this one." Byron added. "A real fighter too. Train'm properly and he'll be a multipurpose pet. He's a deal."

"Rare deal." Shelley emphasized.

"You men really know how to sell." Fitz smirked. "Any chance of getting a closer before buying?"

"Go right ahead. He's bound well." Byron unlocked the cage door and held it open for Fitz.

The pirate captain nodded and climbed in to the cage. Sanji turned to face Fitz, his tail twitching behind him. He angled his ears back, making a challenge. Fitz took in Sanji's defensive stance and approached without fear. Sanji had to give it to this captain; he was bold. Bold, but stupid. Once Fitz was in range, Sanji kicked out his legs in a hard swing.

Fitz avoided the clumsy swing then grabbed Sanji by the cuffs to his legs. Sanji yelped. Fitz dragged him forward and up, dangling Sanji upside down from the hold. Sanji struggled like a fish on the line. It was one embarrassment after the next.

"Hm." Fitz looked over the wiggling Cook.

Fitz checked Sanji's body for flaws. He held up the fox tail hanging against Sanji's back. His thick fingers felt the fur, felt the inner bone up to Sanji's spine. He gave a light tug, checking if the tail was indeed attached. He did the same to Sanji's ears, paying close attention to the injured ear. He was convinced the Fox-Cook was legitimate. The bone where Sanji's spine connected to the tail had fur growing up Sanji's lower back in a triangle shape. The side of Sanji's head where the ears popped out had furry sideburns going down to his jawline hidden by his hair.

"I like what I see." Fitz nodded. He let Sanji drop back to the cage floor. "What's the price?"

"200,000 belli." Byron answered.

"Does that include the injury to his ear? He could be worth that without the fault."

Byron sneered at Shelley, blaming him for the forced priced reduction. "Alright, 160,000 belli."

"He's got a brand on him too. Make it 150,000 belli." Fitz negotiated.

"We can always sell'm to someone else."

"One of the cowards that shied away at a growl? I doubt it. 150,000 belli." Fitz crossed his arms. He wouldn't budge.

Byron huffed but eventually held out his hand. "Deal."

The two men shook hands. Fitz climbed out the cage, Shelley locking the cage again. They would settle the pay before Fitz walked out with Sanji.

Sanji sat up and shook his hair back in place. So he had been bought, no big deal. He'd go back to his original plan and fight his way to freedom once the chance came. He hoped to get back to the Sunny soon. He had already missed making lunch. He'll have to make it up with a large dinner.

The cage door opened again and Fitz climbed back in. He held a sheet of paper with the negation written on it and a wax seal signing the deal. It was just a paper to Sanji. No less important than a used napkin.

"Alright, you, you're officially mine. But, I still need to mark you as mine." Fitz said with a crooked smirk.

Sanji snorted, turning his nose up in the air in a snooty fashion.

"I'll really have to work on that attitude." Fitz shook his head with a frown. He grabbed Sanji by the chain dangling from his collar, pulling Sanji to his feet. Sanji struggled, using his tail as a balance where his feet currently lacked. It wasn't much of a fight. Fitz easily managed to scoop up Sanji and throw him over his shoulder. How many times Sanji had been forced in to this position in just one day. "The Handler's near the entrance, right?"

"Straight down the left. You can't miss it.'' Shelley answered.

"Pleasure doing business with you boys." Fitz thanked the hunters as he exited the cage with his buy. "Maybe I'll stop by here next time I need a new pet. I hope this one lasts longer though." Fitz laughed gruffly. He nodded to Shelley and Byron and parted ways. Before they were too far, Sanji shifted to meet eyes with the hunters. He flipped them off, knowing they'd see it in the position Sanji was in. Sanji snickered mentally at their glares and one flipping him off in return. Sanji got away from one problem, now to escape the next.

Fitz walked on, his steps heavy and swaying. He seemed to have a limp in one of his legs, possibly an old injury earned on the sea. A weak spot Sani could use. He couldn't tell much else in his position. He suddenly jolted. A soft touch to his tail brought him out of his plotting mind. He growled at the cocky pirate.

"My boys will love having you around. Life at sea can be so tedious, dull. But a lively pet like you will be sure to keep their spirits up. Your attitude may also be a fun challenge. Of course, you are mine and will be my submissive pet."

Sanji jerked his tail away, huffing loud. Fitz laughed, calm and unaffected by Sanji.

"I can tell our first night will be the hardest challenge we will face together. Enjoy that attitude while you can. I'll show you who the alpha is soon enough." Fitz's tone grew dark, a sneer curling on his sun touched face.

Sanji rolled his eyes. This pirate was incredibly full of himself. The last thing Sanji will ever be is a collared pet. He sure as hell wouldn't be loyal to a captain only guided by greed.

Fitz soon stopped at another of the rare buildings scattered through the Black Market. A sign hung over the door. "Handler's Den" it said, a carving of a whip curling under the words. Fitz spat before walking in.

"Good evening, sir!" A hyped up voice addressed the pirate when they entered. "You have a room?"

"Fitz. Stingburst pirates Captain." Fitz answered. He shifted Sanji up on his shoulder. "Got one I need to mark."

"Right, sir! We set up your room on request. Upstairs, third door, unlocked."

"Thanks." Fitz turned to the stairs.

Sanji looked for whoever had addressed Fitz. A young boy stood behind the counter no older than twelve. An ivy brand was burned on his cheek. One that, Sanji realized, was marked over the doorway. This boy was owned as well. The Black Market truly knew no bounds. Scars on the boy's hands glittered under the candle glow with each turn of a page from a large book settled before the boy. He looked thin, but he was smiling. A smile, Sanji wasn't sure, if it was real or not. No, no bounds whatsoever. It made Sanji sick.

Fitz followed the boy's directions to the rented room. The door creaked open in to a room empty except for a bed, a table next to it, and a crackling fire in the fireplace. Fitz closed and locked the door behind him. He dropped Sanji on his back on the bed. Sanji grunted, the hay stuffed in to the mattress poked his back. Fitz walked to the table. A single dagger, still warm from the sanitizing flames, sat waiting to be used. Fitz chuckled to himself, picking up the blade, testing its weight.

"A lot of owners brand their property. Like with that young boy downstairs." Fitz started, his back still to Sanji. "They come to this place with their new buys, their irons stored here, set up for them to use. Every buyer leaves an iron here to use. It's quite organized. But, I don't quite enjoy using an iron. I hate the stink of burned skin, you see." He turned to Sanji, tapping the blade in his open palm. "I still have a way of branding. A special way of doing so." He walked closer to Sanji, his tone getting low. "I don't ever buy monstrous beasts. I look for something with a human touch. Unique and well to be desired." Fitz stopped at the foot of the bed. His gaze was down at the blade, no emotion to the frown on his face. "Male or female, we don't care. As long as there is warmth… and a hole to use."

Sanji's eyes widened. He tried to roll away but Fitz gripped his thigh with a bruising grip. Sanji winced but he still struggled. He understood now what Fitz meant to do with him. He was not about to let himself be used. Fitz jerked him forward and forced Sanji on his side.

"Shh… little one. One step at a time."

Sanji cried out behind the gag. The blade was digging in to his upper thigh, slicing through the tough skin. Sanji's ears pressed to his head, his tail twitched and jerked. Sanji bit down hard on the gag to suppress any sounds wanting to escape him. Fitz was silent, calmly slicing as the Fox-Cook struggled. The cutting stopped, the dagger dripping with the red forced from the Cook. Under the bloody mess, Fitz had carved his Jolly Roger, a mark that would scar over in the image. Sanji was panting, grinding his teeth on the leather strip.

"Nnngh…" Sanji shivered. He really felt like he was going to be sick. Fitz was rolling his tongue over the open wound, the tip of his fat pink tongue stained red.

"Mmm… a strong taste." Fitz rolled Sanji on to his back. "First step done, now to finish making you mine." He flipped Sanji's loincloth up, resting the fabric on the Cook's stomach.

Sanji swallowed thickly and shut his eyes tight. Through all his will he would remain silent. He wouldn't allow a reaction out of him. He would take this, use it as fuel, and burn it away. He wasn't weak. He would stay strong for his nakama's sake. They were his rock.

A loud crash stopped the action in the room. The ground shook, screams suddenly spiked down in the Market. Fitz arched a brow, a frown on his face from being interrupted. He stepped away from his pet-to-be and went to the window. His jaw dropped in shock.

The furthest rock wall of the Black Market had been destroyed, chunks of rock falling in to a pile raising dust and dirt. A figure stood behind the cloud of dust, arms raised and stance firm, a straw hat on its head.

"Sanji!"

Sanji sat up with a jerk, eyes wide and heart beating fast.

" _Luffy!"_

* * *

AN: Hello everyone once again! The first thing I want to say refers to the name I picked for the fox spirit. I have two reasons for it. The first being that "Zorko" is the name I gave to the first amigurumi plush I made, which happens to be a blue fox. So, it was a little homage to my plush which has a play on words for the Spanish word for fox "zorro". Second, I know the name is similar to Zoro's, and I have a little fun thing I want to do with that fact in a future chapter. I hope that clears things up for those readers who were confused by it. In regards to this current chapter, I don't think there is much to say. Just that there is more to this little arc within the story I hope you will all enjoy. Don't be afraid to review with questions and such, I will answer or make it clear in future chapter. Till next time!

Kitsune out!


	14. Bound and Bent

"Sanji!" Luffy's voice rang through the Black Market. When the dust cleared the Straw Hat's Captain came in to view. His seven crew members stepped through the hole to stand next to their Captain.

"Great job, Franky." Nami complemented, tapping her Climate Baton to her shoulder.

"Mmm! Super Franky can't be held back!" Franky cried, slamming his blue arms together in his signature pose.

"Zoro, are you sure this is the place?" Usopp asked the Swordsman.

Zoro tied his bandana round his head, making him seem more ominous in his serious mode. "Positive."

The crew had grown worried when Sanji didn't return to the Sunny at dinner. They suspected something was up when he didn't show up for lunch. Sometimes Sanji let the crew decide their own lunch when they parted, but for the few that did return to the ship for lunch, they were surprised to see Sanji absent from the Galley making a light lunch for himself or anyone who decided to show.

They had found a lost Zoro wandering around the bazaar and learned of their fight. They figured Sanji still needed more time to cool off. But Sanji never let his crew die of hunger, as angry as he could get. A search party was organized and set out to track down the missing Cook. The group of Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper were having little luck as the rest of the crew in finding Sanji. Until the Swordsman overheard an informative conversation.

"You get the call from Blake too? Said Byron and Shelley managed to catch something interesting again." A tall, thin man spoke to his younger, rounder companion. They were both dressed in vivid colours and silk, no doubt the noble versions of this island.

"Yeah. Said it was an animal human of a sort." The round one continued the conversation. "He kept emphasizing the gold fur."

"Fur like that would put my albino wolf to shame. If it's as shimmering as promised."

"I might get it for father."

"Your father would go nuts and pelt it."

"We ought to check it out. Word's probably spread far on the transponder snails."

"It should be open now."

"What should be open?" Zoro was standing between the two now. They hadn't noticed the Swordsman come close and jumped back in shock.

"None of your business." The round one said, his bucked teeth causing him to spit on his lisp.

"You'd never be able to get in anyway." The tall one laughed. His laugh had an annoying hiccup that made his honk. His laugh cut short with a shriek. The round one stepped back, shocked and scared.

"I repeat," Zoro said calmly. "What should be open?"

Zoro had two of his swords crossed around the taller noble's stretched throat. One heavy gulp and the man's Adam's Apple would slice. Zoro waited patiently. By the way the noble was trembling under the threat it wouldn't be long before he cracked. A few minutes later later and the Straw Hats were standing outside the Black Market entrance, the tall noble jumping in his run and the round noble toddling after him.

But of course, the Straw Hats were never for direct entrances.

Zoro scanned the shocked and scattering customers in the Black Market. They were all disgusting in Zoro's opinion, but he didn't care to voice it. He had a target to find. The crew charged through, avoiding the fleeing bystanders and taking down the ones brave enough to attempt to reclaim control. Zoro sped ahead, weaving through the crowd and blocking attacks aimed his way. At a quick glance he understood the arrangement of the Black Market. His Haki helped give him a rough map of the area. Sanji would be somewhere on the outside.

"Where's Sanji!"

Zoro heard Luffy yell his question up ahead. The yell of pain meant there was no knowledge gained. Zoro huffed and continued forward. He had to be the one to find Sanji. This was his fault. The argument and the splitting up. If he had stuck to Sanji, the Cook would be doing his nightly chores instead of being sold off like fresh meat. Zoro clenched his swords tight. He needed Kitetsu to guide him now more than ever.

Fitz ground his teeth and turned sharply on his heels. He stomped to Sanji and roughly picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Sanji grunted. He squared his shoulders and struggled. His crew was so close. If he could buy time he'd be home free. He'd fight as hard as possible to be reunited with his crew.

"Stop bloody moving!" Fitz snapped.

Sanji thrashed more. He thrashed and jerked, ignoring the pain of Fitz's yanks to his tail. Fitz growled and harshly grabbed Sanji by the back of his metal collar. He slammed Sanji hard against the wall, making it shake. He did it again and again, daring to burst a hole through th wall until Sanji finally went still. The many hits stunned Sanji, his vision dark from the throbbing headache. Fitz huffed and swung Sanji back over his shoulder. He ran down the stairs and out the door. He crashed through the crowd, a wrecking ball making his own path. He didn't look back, only towards the exit. Whatever this attack was, he was getting out without problem with his purchase in hand.

Sanji bobbed with each quick step, his vision unable to focus. He tried to see any sight of his crew. He only saw explosions and heard the distant battle cries he knew so well. They were so close. This was cruel. Fitz ran to the tunnel. Not many seemed to have made it that far, he had a clear run. Sanji tried again to struggle but t was useless. He watched the Black Market shrink out of view. The cries of his crew turned in to a distant echo. Sanji lowered his head when they were out in the cold night air. His easiest chance for escape was now a distant dream.

Sanji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hope wasn't all gone. Escape was still in reach. This was what a pirate life was; thinking on your feet and adjusting to the situation. Sanji was going to have to plot his escape; he was fully capable of such. It just would have been easier with extra help. He opened his eyes, the entrance of the Black Market lost to te forest surrounding them.

At the pace Fits was running it would probably take him a day or so to get to shore. Years of experience taught Sanji to distinguish the different aspects of plant life depending on where they grow. From what Sanji was able to quickly see, they were at the furthest end of the island where the sun set. The moon was up now, a clear sky twinkling with stars joining it. When they were deep in to the forest Sanji was sure Fitz would stop to find a place to spend the night. Even a pirate on the run knew when to hide and when to run.

Sanji looked back in the direction where the Black Markey lies hidden. He sighed softly. He closed his eyes and listened, ears turning like satellites. He thought he heard Luffy's laughter of joy of a fight, but that could have been his imagination. There was only silence around them no matter how hard he tried to pick up something reassuring.

" _Sanji…"_

" _Zorko?"_ Sanji thought.

" _Sanji… I'm sorry…"_ The soft voice of the fox spirit whispered.

" _It isn't your fault. Shit happens. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine for getting too cocky in tat fight."_

" _But… how are you going to escape…?"_

" _I'll find a way, don't you worry. I have to protect myself and you. I won't let us down."_

" _Thank you…"_

Sanji opened his eyes, green fading to blue. He was intending to keep his promise to Zorko, as impossible as it seemed currently.

Fitz's quick steps slowed to a tired walk after several minutes of fleeing. His breaths were heavy, Sanji rising on his shoulder with each breath in. he looked back, they were far from the Black Market now, deep in the dark forest. He sighed with satisfaction and continued forward. He was looking for a place to wait out the night. Lucky for the two they passed a small mountain with a cave settled at the top. It was as good a place as any for the fleeing pirate and caught Cook.

Fitz stood at the bottom of the formation, sizing up the height to the cave. He shrugged Sanji from his shoulder and held him up to eye level by tight grips to his arms. He chuckled at Sanji's glare. "I suggest you keep still. It's a long way down if I miss."

Sanji cried out in shock when he felt the wind whistle past him. The stupid pirate had flung him up, aiming for Sanji to land on the ledge in front of the cave. Sanji made the landing, on to some rocks that dug in to his skin upon landing. He groaned, trying to lodge the rocks from his back. His struggling helped press more annoying pebbles in to his back. Fitz climbed up to the ledge with three easy jumps up the rocky edge. He looked to Sanji and laughed.

"Told you to keep still."

Fitz grabbed Sanji by his hair and forced him up. Sanji swallowed thickly as Fitz's hand brushed over his back to remove the pebbles. He jumped, feeling the hand travel low and spend an unnecessary amount of time removing the pebbles from his rear. He would have preferred being shook like a dusty rug to get the rocks off.

The rocks removed, Fitz let Sanji sit back on his knees and explored the cave. The cave didn't go too far in, but it was spacious. Fitz nodded his approval and returned to Sanji. He grabbed the Fox-Cook from his metal collar and pulled him across the cave floor. He shoved Sanji against the cave wall, keeping him in place. He pulled out a metal spike and a hammer from the pack he carried. With a hard swing Fitz dug the spike deep in to the rock. He pulled a chain from his pack and hooked on to Sanji's collar and latched it to the grounded spike. That made Sanji growl bitterly. He was not a wild animal that had to be chained. Although he had been hoping to escape. He knew he wasn't going to get far escaping like a caterpillar, but he was at least going to attempt it.

"There, now you won't run while I get some wood for a fire. Not that you could run anyway." Fitz laughed. "If you behave, I might share some of my food with you." He pat Sanji's head roughly, hurting the Cook's ears and tangling his hair. Fitz gave him a look that warned the Cook not to try anything before leaving the cave.

Sanji huffed and slumped against the cave wall. The cold touch of the breeze passing through reminded him of the little clothes he was wearing. He curled his tail around himself, taking advantage of the warm fur to keep him from freezing. He had endured worse, stuck on that horrid rock as a child was proof of his endurance. He could go for a good amount of days without food, and he had his furry tail to keep him warm. He was set to endure the chilly night to come.

A fire was soon crackling in the middle of the cave. Fitz was chewing on some cooked meat, leaning close to the fire on a bed roll he had spread. Sanji was as far from Fitz as the chain would allow him. The glow of the orange fire barely touched him. His tail was curled around him tighter around his hunched body. He was trying to pull as much warmth from his fur as he could to calm his shivers. He could have easily sat closer to the fire, but Sanji was not going to rely on his pirate captor.

Fitz cast him a look. "Come now, I can't have you freezing to death before I get you back t my ship. I paid good money for a long run from you. Come, the fire is warm and the meat is fresh." Fitz pat the spot next to him.

Sanji snorted and turned his back to Fitz. Fitz shrugged and continued his meal.

"You'll come around eventually."

" _Hell if I will."_ Sanji grumbled mentally.

" _Sanji?"_

" _Zorko?"_ Sanji's ears flicked up. The fox spirit had been silent since Sanji's promise. He had worried where the young fox had gone, if he was scared and hiding away in his private field. _"What is it?"_

" _Go to him."_ Zorko answered.

" _Come again?"_ Sanji asked with surprise.

" _Go to him. Accept his offer."_

" _Are you high up on a cloud or something? I am not accepting anything from him."_

" _Sanji if you don't you'll never make it till morning. I can feel what the cold is doing to your body. It's slow, but it'll build."_

" _I can deal with it."_ Sanji insisted.

" _You have to survive. I just have this feeling you should comply with him for the time being."_ Zorko insisted himself.

" _Hell if I will! Do you know what he wants to do to me?"_ Sanji mentally yelled at the spirit voice in his head.

" _Not really… but my instincts are telling me you have to stay alive."_

" _The second I accept help from that filth is when I happily bend over for any guy who wants some. I can deal with the cold and I will get out of this."_

" _What if you don't?"_

" _I will."_

" _What if you don't? What about your nakama?"_

Sanji stayed silent then. Zorko had pulled the nakama card and he couldn't go against it. He was trying to escape to return to his nakama. He hated to accept it but, Zorko had a point. If he didn't survive there wouldn't be a way to return to his friends. He was essentially killing himself by forcing the hard survival on him. It would be so easy to obey in order to stay warm and have something in his belly, but it would demean the pride he held on to greatly. But, if he thought about using the pirate captain's offer against him… He could make the captain believe Sanji was submitting, lull him in to a false sense of ownership, and have a better chance of escaping once the guard was down. It could all be an act Sanji could easily perform to get the upper hand. With that thinking, Sanji could get what he needed and retain his pride. He saw no problems in doing that.

" _Alright."_ Sanji answered Zorko after the long thought. _"I'll do it. For my nakama and for the sweet revenge after."_

" _Okay…? As long as it helps keep you alive. I'll help where I can alright? I know how to get pets."_ Zorko said brightly.

" _Oh trust me, I know that."_ Sanji grumbled. Now was not the time to remember what Zorko did with his body to Zoro. Sanji glanced over his shoulder to the gorging irate. Fz looked up and met eyes with Sanji.

"What?"

Sanji looked down, angling his ears in a sorrowful way. He made himself look helpless, wanting forgiveness. When put to it, Sanji was a remarkable actor. Fitz smirked and pat the bed roll next to him, inviting the Cook to join him by the fire. To the best of his ability, Sanji crawled over to Fitz. When in range Fits pulled Sanji in to a sitting position.

"There now, knew you'd come along sooner or later." Fit pat Sanji's head. Sanji pressed his head up against Fitz's palm like Zorko might to push the act on. "Are you hungry?" Fitz held up a strip of meat. Sanji nodded, his ears twitching when he felt Fitz's hand at the knot to the gag. "I'll take the gag off to eat, but it goes back on once you're done. I'm not about to risk you screaming for help."

Sanji nodded his agreement. Even if he did scream, who would be around to help? He lowered his head for Fitz to pull of the leather strip. His jaw was sore and he had to pop it a few times to rid of the stiffness. Fitz held up the strip of meat in front of Sanji. Anger tried to spill over but Sanji kept the cap on tight. He leaned forward and took bites of the hanging meat, eating with the hunger of having skipped two meals. Two strips of meat later, Sanji wasn't full but he had enough in his stomach to keep it settled. Fitz took Sanji's chin in his hands.

"That's a good boy. See? When you behave you get rewards. A little bonus as a snack too." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sanji's.

Sanji's eyes widened, his ears up high and quivering. He bit Fitz's bottom lip hard and jerked away. "What the fuck!" Sanji screamed then yelped at the harsh slap across his face. The gag was forced roughly back in to his mouth. The tightness stung; he was sure his mouth was being cut. Fitz looked furious, his bottom lip bleeding in the points where Sanji's canines dug in.

"You best learn to control your moods. A nip to the lip is nothing, but if you were to bite something more important well, it would be a long night pulling out each and every tooth leaving your mouth in a bloody mess. Understand?" The look Fitz gave Sanji meant his threat could easily come true.

Sanji lowered his ears and nodded. That was the most putrid thing that touched his mouth. The lips of a man weren't supposed to touch his. Or anything else for that matter. He almost lost his meager meal in that horrid kiss. Some pirates had no restraint. And Sanji forcibly had to get on this pirate's good side. The things he had to go through.

Fitz huffed and lay back on his bed roll. He pat the space next to him, inviting Sanji to bed with him. Sanji personally would have preferred to lay on the stone ground than with another man, but it wouldn't work with his act. Sanji settled next to him, his back to the pirate. Fitz's arms wrapped around Sanji's waist and pulled him closer in the spooning. Sanji mentally growled but remained still. One fumble had already slipped him and he paid for it. He needed to seem convincing that he was submitting, no matter how disgusting it was. It would pay off in the long run.

"Get some sleep." Fitz breathed in to Sanji's fluffy ear. "We'll be leaving early morning. The ship isn't too far from here. And I can't wait to have you as mine. I would have you here but, a bed would be more comfortable." Fitz hugged lower around Sanji and yawned. He nuzzled in to the back of Sanji's head and settled for the night. In a matter of minutes snores echoed the cave.

Sanji huffed. He wasn't going to sleep a wink. Fitz might try something during the night if Sanji were to let his guard down. Sanji stared in to the fire, trying to think of something to make his mood brighten. In the fire he saw the Going Merry, her deck, and her kitchen. Sanji remembered how small she had been compared to the Sunny Go. The Galley was the only place crew members could haul up and find peace. Sanji would cook quietly, testing ne recipes as he let the Straw Hat have their peace; he never bothered them.

From the Merry a scene of one of their many bonfires played. They never were a crew to have a quiet get together. They were always wild, music playing, and plenty of food to go around. Sanji was always happy to provide. From there the Sunny Go came to view. There weren't many memories there. They still had many adventures in their future.

Sanji sighed softly. He was always happy with his crew. The best memories he had were with them. He'd reminisce of their happiest moments, their wildest adventures, until the sun came over the island.

Throughout the night Fitz snored, grunted, and moved constantly around the bed roll. Sanji was able to slip away when Fitz pulled his hold away from Sanji. He lay splayed out on the bed rll, snoring and drool hanging from his mouth. The fire had died down to glowing cinders, so the chill of the early morning was creeping steadily in to the cave. Sanji had moved the closest the chain to his collar would allow to the mouth of the cave. He had the honour of watching the light of the sun rise and tickle the green of the flora. Sanji wished he could have admired the calm beauty. By the time Fitz would awake the quiet peace would be gone.

A little brown finch was pecking around the rocks, looking for bugs hidden under them. Sanji watched with nothing better to do.

"Here? No. Here? No. Maybe here! No."

Sanji's ears perked. The finch was chirping to itself as it searched, but Sanji heard the little voice thinking out loud. That was it.

"Mmmph! Mmm mnn!" Sanji tried to get the finch's attention. The bird jumped and looked to Sanji with a head tilt.

"Woah, freaky." The bird chirped.

"Mmm mnn!" Sanji tried again. He'd need to find some wayto get his voice out. He bit down on the leather strip and curled his lips over it. "H-h-helph." Sanji forced his voice out.

The finch, which had been jumping away, turned to face Sanji again. "Huh?"

"Helph… mehh…" Sanji got out. "Help me."

"Help you?" The finch asked.

Sanji nodded quickly, surprising the finch.

"You can understand me?"

Sanji nodded again with a groan. "Helph me. Traphed. Ffind helph."

"What?"

Sanji groaned and looked around. He spotted a patch of dirt and quickly drew th Straw Hat Jolly Roger with the tip of his tail. He pointed to the drawn Jolly Roger then to himself. "Fhine hem, pleasph."

The finch hoped over, tilting his head at the drawn mark. "A pirate?" Even animals knew about the world around them. "You're a pirate?"

Sanji nodded his answer. He pointed to the Jolly Roger and to himself again. He jolted, hearing Fitz start to wake with a loud yawn. Sanji looked to the finch with begging eyes to understand what he wanted. "Hind hem, phease. NN!"

Sanji yelped. He was pulled back in to the cave. The little finch flew up and watched Sanji be forced on to his stomach as Fitz removed the chain and spike and packed them away with his bed roll. He tossed his pack over his back and Sanji over his shoulder. He stomped out the cave, taking an easier way down they did up. Sanji looked up to the finch. The finch looked to him and flew away.

Sanji sighed and slumped his head down. He was relying on a bird brain to help him. What was he thinking? Chopper would be the only one who would understand it. If he were to find another Straw Hat it wouldn't do any good. He had tried, at least. Maybe he had some luck somewhere.

Sanji watched the steps Fitz took, counting each to keep his brain active. Fitz didn't stop his pace all mourning, voting to reach his ship as soon as possible. Sanji felt his eyelids lower several times but he shook the weariness away. He know he can stay up for several days, he had just been spoiled with proper sleeping habits on the Sunny. He had been pushed through many incidents in a matter of hours, but they were more straining him mentally than physically. But the physical pain was ever present. His restrained limbs felt stiff, small scrapes littered his body, the cut brand on his thigh had dried over but the crack of dried blood when he moved made him shudder, and his foxy parts were a different story, especially his stitched ear that still stung with each twitch.

By early afternoon the crashing of the waves tore through the silence of the forest. Sanji tried to look over Fitz to see where on the island they were. Sanji didn't recognize this part of the beach. No doubt the pirate's ship was docked somewhere far from where the Sunny was. Sanji lowered his head back down. Luck definitely wasn't smiling down at him.

"Captain!" A voice boomed.

"Captain Fitz is back! Lower the plank!" Another ordered.

"Find a good piece there, Captain?"

"Calm, boys, calm. Let me up on the ship and I'll tell you." Fitz called up to the energetic crew.

A gang plank was lowered. Fitz trudged up the slab of wood on to the familiar rocking of a boat at sea. Sanji's ears flicked up at the hurried steps circling Fitz and the snide comments made at the Fox-Cook, most of which were aimed at his rear that was pointing to them. Just what Sanji needed, filthy male pirates ogling his ass.

Sanji gasped in surprise at the sudden being dropped on to the hard wood of the ship. He growled up at Fitz, then looked in the crew huddled around them. They were all disgusting. Wild hair, rotten teeth, tattered dirt caked clothes, rough voices, and looks so excited and full of ill intentions it made Sanji swallow down his nerves. These types of crews were what gave pirates a bad name.

"Oh, he's a good looking one." One filthy pirate said.

"He's got fluffy bits. I love fluffy bits." Another said as he licked his lips.

"Can we have a go at him, Captain?"

"We waited patiently like you said."

"Can we break him in?"

"I want to see him bent over a barrel full to the brim."

"It's been too long. I'm excited just looking at him."

"Much too long, Captain, much too long."

The band of ill-mannered pirates sneered hungrily at Sanji, lips wet with excitement and eyes wide with want. Sanji would have lunged at them, swung his legs the best he could to beat their heads in, if Fitz hadn't pulled him up to his feet. Sanji was rather glad for the loincloth. It hung down to his knees so it kept his most intimate part of his body covered.

"Not yet, my boys, not yet." Fitz eased his crew down. "I still have to make my claim. We ran in to some trouble at the market." Whines and groans replied to Fitz. They quickly died down at the raise of their captain's hand. "Get this ship going. I'll be in my quarters finalizing the buy. Afterwards you boys can have what I promised. Aye?"

The crew yelled their agreement with excitement and ran around to get the ship out to sea. Fitz dragged Sanji behind him up a flight of stairs towards what was obviously Fitz's room on the upper deck. It was cleaner than Sanji expected, but it didn't calm him for what was to come. Fitz locked the door and flung Sanji on to the large bed in the middle of the room. It was definitely softer than the hay bed from the Black Market. Still not a big help though. Sanji tried to sit up but was kept down by Fitz's hands slammed down on either side of Sanji's head. Fitz loomed his head down close, his stinky breath making Sanji's nose crinkle in disgust.

"Now then," Fitz grinned. "We'll have some privacy here. It'll be more comfortable too. My boys are excited to have you, but I have a hunger that needs to be satisfied first." Fitz slid his hand up to trace the stitched wound on Sanji's ear. Sanji flinched and jerked his head away. He glared up at the smiling captain. Screw being the compliant pet. He had pride and he wasn't about to give it up. Fitz can throw whatever he wanted at hi, it would not break Sanji. Fitz leaned down to whisper in to Sanji's furry ear. "Now relax, and enjoy."

Sanji shut his eyes, grunting. Fitz's tongue had darted in to his ear, staining the soft silver fur with his saliva. His other ear wasn't safe, it being fondled by Fitz's rough hands. Sanji's ears twitched out of his control, not knowing how to react to the unaccepted touches. Sanji held back a noise that dared try escape him when Fitz bit at his ear and chewed softly. Sanji's tail curled, showing his discomfort.

Fitz's tongue moved down Sanji's throat, licking and biting at Sanji's pale flesh. His hands roamed freely, fondling Sanji wherever they pleased. Sanji bit down hard on his gag to suppress any noise of reaction. His chest arched up, trembling somewhere Fitz's fat tongue traced over the spirit brad. This captain really liked using his tongue.

"Mmph!" Sanji's eyes snapped open wide, his head tilting back in horror.

Fitz's wandering hand had found its way under Sanji's loincloth. He gripped Sanji, pumping life in to his flaccid length. Sanji's tail curled, his tail thumping on the bed. Fitz smirked and kissed down Sanji's body to his navel. That, either, was safe from Fitz's swirling tongue. Sanji tilted his head to the side, panting softly through his nose. He wasn't getting hard because he felt anything positive towards Fitz—never in his life would he—but Fitz had an expert touch. He knew just what to do to get a man's body active.

Fitz gave Sanji a squeeze, making Sanji groan. Fitz pulled back, sitting back and smirking at the stiff need the loincloth could no longer cover. Fitz licked his thumb and pressed it to the tip, etching out a whine and a shiver from his pet. He leaned down. Sanji cried out. Fitz's warm mouth around him made him shudder, gag on bile, made him harder without wanting it. The pirate captain's tongue swirled at Sanji's tip, trying to squeeze out some pre. He sucked, bobbing his head down fully to the base where his teeth nibbled softly. Sanji's hips bucked; Fitz's mouth was sucking his tip hard, pushing his tongue under the hood. His cock felt hot, slick and twitching with need. He hated this, but his body was in ecstasy. Being out at sea did little to help with these biological need. Sanji shut his eyes tight as he was forced over the edge. He moaned, shuddering and hating himself for climaxing at the hands—and mouth—of a man. He also hated that he barely lasted anything. It had been a long time since his last sexual experience.

Fitz moved up and pressed his lips to Sanji's in another forced kiss. Sanji's ears angled down more tasting the pirate's taste and his own release. The bulge in Fitz's pants showed that he couldn't take much more foreplay. He needed the warmth around him he had been waiting so patiently for.

Fitz grabbed Sanji by the hips and flipped him on to his stomach. He pushed Sanji up on his knees, a position Fitz favoured. He pat down Sanji's tail. He'd have to make sure he kept this golden fur clean. He rather liked the softness and it would make a nice comfort for the night.

Sanji, on the other hand, was hating Fitz and himself more and more. He felt the brush of his tail resting on his back, Fitz having moved it out of the way. It was going to happen. The sound of pant unzipping and shifting behind him screamed at him. Sanji swallowed thickly. He had to just close his eyes and think of anything to distract him. Cooking, fighting, his nakama, anything to pull his mind away from the assault to his body to come. He flinched at the feel of a warm ooze trickle between his rear. Whatever it was, it had a strong scent of spice, cinnamon or nutmeg, something strong.

"I haven't had a chance to use my favourite oil in a month. You'll need to be nice and ready, especially since this is obviously your first time." Fitz purred. He gripped Sanji's ass tight, kneading the cheeks together to spread the oil.

"Nn!" Sanji jerked. _"Breath."_ He told himself. _"In, out. Breathe deep and ignore."_ Though it was rather hard to ignore the finger penetrating what should never be penetrated, wiggling around and spreading the oil deep.

"Tight ass. Not for long." Fitz sneered. His finger dove deep, curling and twisting, loosening the tight muscles and getting them slick. He could feel Sanji quiver around his finger; it would feel amazing when he plunged in. unable to resist it anymore, Fitz pulled his hand back and lubed his own throbbing need.

A tight grip to Sanji's hips and a boiling heat pressed to his back. Sanji held his breath when he felt something bigger and firmer than Fitz's fingers rub against his entrance. Sanji shut his eyes tight and waited. He gasped sharply when the large head slid in to him with a pop and some force.

A scream came from the deck, followed by a harsh jerk of the ship. Fitz looked to the door. More screams came followed by loud clattering.

"What the hell are they doing? They know better than to disturb me." Fitz pulled out, a gasp of relief leaving Sanji at the feel of having the pressure leave him. Sanji's body was trembling, which he hadn't realized before. Whatever was going on, Sanji hoped it wore Fitz out for a great amount of time before trying to take Sanji again.

Fitz fixed his pants and went to the door. Fitz didn't get far before the door opened itself, flying to Fitz and slamming in to him. Fitz yelled out as the door, with surprising force, drove him back against the far wall. Fitz slumped down, the door falling over. The impact had knocked out the crude pirate. A familiar mop of green came through where the door had once been.

"Mm!" Sanji cried out, his ears perking up at the sight of the one eyed swordsman.

Zoro looked over and arched a brow. He sheathed his swords and went over to Sanji. "What the hell, Cook?"

"Mm! Mm! Mmn!" Sanji yelled the best he could with the gag. Zoro reached out and pulled the gag off. Sanji licked his dry lips before screaming. "What the fuck took you so damn long!?"

"You try following directions from a bird." Zoro snored.

"Bird? He did come through!" Sanji said with relief. Thank Chopper and thank Sanji's ability to talk to animals.

"What the hell is going on here? Nude, restrained, and with your ass in the air? Didn't know you were in to these kind of things."

Sanji glared, quickly tucking his tail between his legs to cover himself. He ignored the embarrassed heat he felt to his face. "Shut it1! Get these damn cuffs off me! I have some heads I need to kick off!"

The ship suddenly swayed hard. Zoro looked out to the deck. "No time. Brook's already done his part."

Zoro went over to Sanji and scooped him in to his arms bridal style. He hurried out the room to the chaotic scene. Luffy, Robin, and Nami were shoving back pirates. Usopp and Brook jumped over the ship probably down to one of Franky's inventions. Zoro hurried over to the closest edge of the ship.

"Fucking, Marimo, out me the fuck down! I need to give these crappy pirates what they fucking deserve! Put me down! This position is fucking demeaning as hell especially with a crap moss head like you!" Sanji cursed out Zoro.

"I should have left you gagged." Zoro muttered.

"Franky…"

"Shit, no time." Zoro watched Luffy grab Robin and Nami and stretch his hand out to the island. He grabbed the nearest tree and flung them off of the boat. Zoro had one option now. "Hold your breath." Zoro said and jumped off the ship.

"Radical Beam!"

Zoro and Sanji hit the water, sinking under the water in time to avoid the blast from their shipwright cyborg. The ship overhead burst in to a ball of flame. Splashes could be heard in the distance, probably pieces of the ship, probably pirates jumping overboard. The ship broke down the middle in a clean cut and suck.

Sanji was sinking as well, the restraints keeping him from staying afloat. Zoro grabbed the back of Sanji's metal collar and pulled him up. They broke the surface with a gasp. Zoro looked to the sinking ship and smirked.

"Guess Robin was right. If I had cut it we wouldn't have had enough time to escape, and Franky's beam would have been pointless." Zoro turned his attention to the cook he was keeping surfaced. "Don't I get a thanks?" He grinned.

Sanji spat a mouthful of sea water in to Zoro's smug face.

"Thanks, crappy Marimo."

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! This chapter was something to write, especially in the middle of my classes. I know I should pay more attention in class, but this fic is too much fun to write! So, Sanji had a bit of "fun" before his rescue. Feel free to enjoy that and comment as you wish. The next few chapters will start getting heavily awkward for the two intended lovebirds. So look out for that. This fic is probably halfway down by the ideas I have. Unless I come up with something amusing to do otherwise things are straightforward in my head. Not straightforward to read though. I really hope you enjoyed this fic and that I can keep providing you with entertainment. Until next time!

Kitsune out!


	15. A Spike

"It's bad, but hopefully I can keep it from scarring fully." Chopper said. He was applying a yellow cream over the cuts on Sanji's thigh. "If you rub this on it every day the scars should be minimal. You won't be able to tell what it was."

"Thanks, Chopper." Sanji sighed softly.

Sanji was back on the Sunny, back in the infirmary, still with just a loincloth around him. He wanted his fur to dry before putting on a clean and much missed suit. When Sanji and Zoro were picked out of the ocean by Usopp in the Mini Merry, Zoro cut off the restraints on the Cook—being careful of the collar—than they hurried back to the Sunny.

Chopper got to work checking over the bruises around Sanji's throat, wrists, and ankles. Sanji's mouth was cut where the gag had dug in with the rough treatments, but some medicated mouth wash would heal it up. Chopper frowned at the injury to Sanji's ear but dubbed the stitching good enough. He was more worried about the cut brand on Sanji's thigh; if it was infected and what to do to keep it from scarring over in the Jolly Roger of the disgusting Stingburst Pirates.

Chopper screwed the cap back on the jar of cream. He got up on his chair to give Sanji's ear another look. "I can probably remove the stitches in a few days. Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as before. It just stings when I fold my ear down." Sanji answered.

"Rub some of the cream over that too. It'll help the healing." Chopper prescribed.

"Thanks, Chopper… for everything." Sanji sighed and closed his eyes. "I knew I'd be back on this boat. I owe you guys the rescue."

"You should really thank Zoro." Chopper said.

"What?" Sanji looked to Chopper with a puzzled expression.

Chopper went on to explain how Zoro had been the one to find the information about the Black Market. When the Black Market had been taken out but they didn't find Sanji, Zoro had walked around with one of his swords up looking for it to vibrate. Sanji figured it must have been Kitetsu, the katana that responded to the spirit inside him. Zoro had been smart in using that fact to his advantage.

The rest of Chopper's explanation summarized that Zoro had been guiding the way with Kitetsu. He had ignored what everyone said about splitting up to search. He had insisted that it was smarter to stick together. Luffy had called the order to search together, trusting in Zoro's judgement. But they had reached a standstill when Kitetsu no longer vibrated no matter what direction Zoro turned. He had been outraged when the crew had decided to make camp and wait to continue their search in the morning. Zoro had paced around the camp, trying to pick up anything with his katana. Zoro had almost given up. Then Luffy had started to laugh.

A small brown bird had been pecking at Luffy's straw hat, flying around him in excite. Zoro grumbled about how they could still laugh in their situation. Then Chopper had gasped. It had been the same bird that Sanji had pleaded to find his crew. Chopper translated and they were able to pinpoint where Sanji was. Zoro had almost gone but Nami stopped him. After some arguing a plan had been made. Nami was able to determine what ocean shore the pirate holding Sanji had been aiming for. They would beat them there, wait to see if it was a good guess, then strike.

They weren't disappointed when they had seen Fitz carry Sanji on to the large ship docked by the shore. Brook and Franky had been given the task of destroying the shaip while the rest of the crew would attack the pirates, and Zoro would look for Sanji.

Sanji listened quietly, shocked silent from the fact Zoro had had such a lead in the search for him. His tail tip twitched in thought. Why had Zoro been so insistent to find him? Sanji assumed Zoro would have been glad to be rid of him. But no. Zoro further surprised him by being the one to search and rescue him from the boat. What had Zoro been thinking? What was he thinking now? What was Sanji thinking?

A knock came to the door. Usopp walked in carrying a folded suit for Sanji to dress in. "I hope this one is fine." Usopp said with a soft smile. He handed the suit to Sanji, glad to have him back. "You have some way of finding trouble."

"Tell me about it." Sanji muttered as he pulled on his pants before yanking the loincloth off him. He never thought the soft touch of fabric would feel so comforting.

"Oh, Nami said to tell you guys we're leaving port in a couple of minutes. We're getting any last minute supplies and heading out before anything else happens. Do you need anything?"

"No. The sooner we leave this island the better. Or else I'll go out and murder some people." Sanji said bitterly. He tugged on his shirt than paused. A thought came to him. "Wait, Usopp." Sanji called to the Sharpshooter before he was gone. "There is something I need you to get for me. It's important."

"Sure, what is it?"

~~O~~

Sanji watched Usopp and Brook leave to the bazaar to get the last minute supplies. They had ten minutes to come back before they left the horrid island. Sanji sucked on a much needed nicotine pop. He felt himself relax finally after two days of stress. With a sigh he pushed from the rail he was leaning on and headed towards the Galley. He didn't have to worry about lunch. He could throw together a few quick sandwiches and a simple chowder for dinner. Once he had his energy back, he'd make his crew a lavish meal. The crew was its old self again, happy to be a full group once more. Sanji smiled as he entered the Galley and got to work on the chores that had piled up.

Ten minutes later and the Sunny was at sea. On deck, Brook was playing a lively tune on his guitar, leading a loud march of a singing Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. Franky watched them with a laugh from the Sunny's steering wheel. Nami and Robin weren't on deck; they were probably in their room or taking care of some reading. Zoro was up in the Crow's Nest looking to the Galley. He sighed and stood. There was something he needed to do.

Sanji was cleaning the dishes that had stacked up over the night he was gone. He didn't care about them being left for him to clean, the chore relaxed him. His ears perked at the familiar heavy steps coming down to the Galley. Sanji sighed. He knew this couldn't be avoided. But he wanted to wait on it. Sanji hurried to the Galley door and locked it before Zoro grabbed the handle and turned it. Zoro rattled the handle, furious that it was locked. He looked through the porthole of the Galley door to meet eyes with Sanji.

"Cook-"

"Tonight." Sanji cut Zoro off. "Tonight after dinner and everyone is in bed. Come to the Galley. We'll talk then." Sani's tone made it clear his statement wasn't negotiable.

Zoro stepped back from the door and nodded. He could wait that long. They would have privacy then. Something he figured Sanji wanted just as much as he did.

When the crew was full and happy with Sanji's delectable chowder warming their bellies, weariness started to kick in. The worry for the safety of their Cook had settled in to a peaceful calm that brought sleep with it. The crew bid goodnight to their Fox-Cook and parted. Soft laughs and a gentle violin tune occupied the air for an hour or two after dinner. The Straw Hats were probably avoiding succumbing to sleep, but sleep ultimately won in the end.

Sanji waited patiently in the Galley for the crew to settle and for Robin to climb up to the Crow's Nest for first watch. A few minutes then a knock came at the door. Oddly polite, Sanji thought. He went to the door and opened it after pushing back his hesitation. Zoro stood in a relaxed stance with his typical emotionless look. Sanji said nothing and stepped aside for Zoro to enter. The air in the Galley grew awkward as the two waited for the other to speak first. Zoro was the first to break the silence.

"So, why did you want me to come at night?" Zoro asked. Sanji sighed, folding his ears back.

"No disturbances for what I expect to be a long talk." Sanji answered. He pointed with his thumb to the table behind him. Zoro went to sit without a word, but Sanji remained standing.

"Cook?"

"Chopper told me about the search, that you were the one leading it. Why?" Sanji got straight to the point that had been irritating him.

Zoro considered the questions. He honestly didn't know why he had been so insistent. He assumed it was instincts to protect the crew he considered a family. But he had felt a new type of fear he didn't like. He knew Sanji was capable of protecting himself. So why did he want to save him, have to save him, so quickly? Why were his own actions something he didn't understand? Zoro shook his head.

"I don't know, Cook. Something just took over."

"What, damn Marimo?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be so fucking confused."

Sanji looked to Zoro's single eye, reading the swordsman for the truth in his words. He shook his head and brought his ears back up.

"Regardless, I owe you."

Sanji walked to the kitchen area of the Galley. From the cabinets above he pulled down a tall, clear bottle and a cup. He tossed the bottle to Zoro and set the cup down on the table. Zoro looked over the bottle and the writing across it.

"Sake?"

"Take it as a thanks for saving me. Be grateful I'm even doing this." Sanji leaned against the table with his arms crossed.

"When did you have time to get this?" Zoro asked as he uncorked the bottle.

"I had Usopp get it before we left. Told him to get the biggest bottle since you'd probably chug it down in one sitting."

"Hmph." Zoro looked to the cup on the table, considering it, before =pouring a normal amount of the drink in to it. Sanji arched a brow, confused at Zoro setting the bottle aside and picking up the meager amount of drink. Zoro took a sip and grinned. "That's some good stuff."

"It had better be." Sanji huffed.

Silence reclaimed the air. Neither man knew how to continue. The offering of the sake had broken the ice, but now they were floating aimlessly without a proper direction to follow. Sanji looked down at his crossed arms, his tail twitching. Zoro stared in to his cup of sake, trying to find an answer in his drink. The minutes drove on. Zoro was tempted to stand and leave, putting this moment and the thanks behind them so they could move on. Then Sanji's eyes flashed green.

"I get it. You don't have to rub it in, Zorko." Sanji muttered, looking up at his head.

"Zorko? Oh, the fox spirit." Zoro thought out loud. Something clicked in his head. "Did you name him?"

"He picked the name." Sanji answered.

"Why does it sound like my name?" A hint of a smirk tickled Zoro's lip.

Sanji glared, his ears angling back with his soft anger. "It does not sound like your name." Sanji defended.

"Serious? He just shoved a 'K' in there."

"You're self-absorbed."

"And you're an idiot. Maybe that fox spirit likes me." He teased.

"Hell if he does." Sanji's eyes flashed again. He frowned. "I am going to start calling you Ko." Sanji growled.

Zoro laughed. "So he does like me. I'm flattered, really." Zoro feigned his modesty.

"Get your head out of your ass." Sanji flicked his tail and huffed.

"Maybe that fox spirit isn't so bad after all."

"I will take that sake back."

Zoro held up the cup. "Why not join in on the drink?"

Sanji looked to the cup than to Zoro. He waited, seeing if Zoro was joking. The cup never lowered. Sanji took it and drank down the remaining sake in one gulp. He set the cup down and sat across from Zoro.

"I'm not getting drunk this time." Sanji snorted.

Zoro smirked and poured them another glass.

The night went on as one of Zoro and Sanji's rare moments of peace. Neither cared that they were sharing a drink from the same cup. They were more occupied with recounting their halves of the Black Market adventure. Zoro commented bitterly against the hunters who he considered had cheated in the fight by pulling a gun, and hoped that the filthy pirate crew had become food for the Sea Kings.

"Hell, the most painful thing that happened was that crazy doctor stitching up my ear." Sanji twitched his ear. "The actual shot knocked me out."

"Damn sick bastards." Zoro huffed, finishing another cup of sake.

"What's done is done. My ear will heal and I'll never have to think about that pirate stuffing me again." Sanji was unwrapping a nicotine pop. A soft touch to his ear made him look up.

Zoro had Sanji's ear cupped in his hand, his thumb tracing lightly over the stitching. He had a frown on his face, disapproving of the injury to the soft, golden ears. Sanji felt heat rise to his face with confusion for not having shoved Zoro's hand away immediately.

"It's going to leave a scar, isn't it?" Zoro asked in a soft tone.

"Probably…" Sanji slowly reached to Zoro's hand and pushed it down to the table. "I don't really care. These aren't going to be my ears forever."

"Do you think it'll scar your normal ear too?" Zoro glanced down to his hand which Sanji's hand was over. He didn't pull it back. "It'd suck to have that."

"It's just a scar." Sanji muttered, finally pulling his hand back. "If it does it won't bother me." Sanji looked up to meet Zoro's eye. He felt his heart jolt and he stood with a jerk. "I forgot to dry the dishes."

Sanji hurried to the sink. The dishes in the rack were long dry, but he needed his hands moving. Sanji grabbed a rag and a dish to begin a squeaky process of drying already dried dishes. The squeaking filled the air. But Sanji didn't hear it. All he heard was the pounding serenade of his heart. Why was he doing this? Why was his heart dancing in this crazed waltz? What did it mean?

Sanji stopped mid-squeak. He felt a heat against his back that brought a weird sense of déjà vu. Sanji hadn't heard Zoro approach him, his thumping heart having muted it. He jumped. The heat he felt against his back was spreading to his ear. Zoro traced the stitch of Sanji's ear with his thumb. He traced the line slowly, feeling the thread used to close the bullet hole. Sanji swallowed thickly. He was paralyzed. A soft gasp left him. Zoro's nose was faintly touching his inner ear.

"Cook…" Zoro whispered softly, his hot breath pulling a shudder from the frozen Cook. Zoro pressed his nose to the silver tufts of fur within Sanji's inner ear. He kept his breaths low so as not to make the sensitive ear twitch too much. "That pirate captain… he raped you, didn't he? The position you were in… I saw the oil on your ass. How far did he go?" There was a hint of bitterness to Zoro's question. Sanji took a breath to calm himself before answering.

"He didn't do much. I'm fine." Sanji felt Zoro move closer. Their bodies were touching.

"Cook, don't lie to me. You were shaking. You're shaking now. Did he rape you? Answer me honestly."

Sanji could tell Zoro was looking for the truth, no beating around the bush. There was also a hint of overprotection in Zoro's tone Sanji didn't expect to hear from the Swordsman. Sanji considered his answer before replying.

"He touched me where he wanted. His mouth went everywhere, even on my… but he only got the head in. You got there in time." Why did he answer so openly? He was talking to Zoro. Plus, he had intended to keep what he had felt to himself. Yes he was shaking but not because he was scared to be touched. He wasn't weak like that. He could push back the sexual harassment and near rape. It wouldn't bother him. It shouldn't. But now that Zoro was pulling some sense of emotion he despised to feel, he couldn't control his tongue.

"I'll kill that pirate if I see him again." Zoro whispered in to Sanji's ear. "He'll pay." He stood, hugging Sanji to him, feeling the soft fur tickling his face, the light heat sprouting from within the ear, and wondering why Sanji wasn't pushing him away.

Sanji gasped. Zoro's lips were lightly pressing to his ear, up along the curve to the silver tip. Sanji lowered his arms, his fingers losing grip sending the dish and rag clattering in to the sink. Sanji's breath caught. The slick touch of Zoro's tongue weakened his knees.

Down the inner ear, tucking in to the folds at the base, and back up to slide over the stich. Zoro's tongue explored the territory he had slowly been creeping his way in to. Zoro had his eyes closed, better absorbing the taste that was driving him to act out of his nature. Zoro grazed his teeth along the bottom curve of the ear. He felt Sanji tense, something sounding like a repressed moan slipping from the Cook's nose. That drove Zoro further to follow the hunger that was finally being fed.

Zoro's arm curled around Sanji's waist, sending a burning heat up Sanji's stomach. Zor pulled Sanji closer to press to his hot, hard body. The Swordsman's bare chest touching Sanji's back made Sanji feel lightheaded from the heat rush. Sanji was getting hot panting softly the more the heat hugged him. The heat was similar to the one Fitz had, but it was on a different level. His body wanted to feel more of it. Sanji bit down on his bottom lip, his tail curling around Zoro's leg. Zoro's hand traveled from Sanji's hip to his stomach, Zoro's fingers splayed out, touching where they could.

Sanji bit down harder on his lip, his sharp canines daring to bite through the soft skin. Zoro's lips were pressing down his neck in sloppy, loud kisses that vibrated in the silent Galley. Sanji's panting became heavier, his tail tightened and moved up Zoro's leg to his thigh. His hand fell to Zoro's wrists, the want to pull the burning hand off or pulling it closer battling in his mind. He leaned his head back allowing Zoro's wandering mouth to freely roam Sanji's neck and collar bone. Zoro bit down; Sanji couldn't stop his moan. Zoro glanced up to Sanji's face. Sanji was bright red, his eyes shut tight, ears angled down, and his mouth open as soft pants rolled off his tongue.

Zoro straightened up, letting the aroused Cook settle his breaths. Sanji opened his eyes, the blue glittering with something Zoro wanted to see more of. He gently cupped Sanji's face, turning the flushed face so that their eyes met. He took in Sanji's features. From the curly brow that was the butt of all his teasing, to the light hints of grey in the ocean blue eyes, to the strong bone structure like the defined cheek bones Zoro's thumb was passing over.

Sanji took his time to also take in the face he was always butting heads with. Zoro had always been muscular, but the two years of training had heightened the strength the Swordsman had. His jaw was a strong as the steel of Zoro's katanas. His neck was thick, the starting point for the muscles hidden under Zoro's green robe. The scar over Zoro's eye had held Sanji's curiosity since they first met after the two years on Sabody. What had Zoro done to earn the scar that kept his eye closed? Was there something more to it that had yet to be revealed? The mystery added to the overwhelming aura this man carried.

Both their breaths had calmed, the heat having settled. The air in the room was no longer awkward. There was a mutual understanding that there was something there that wasn't there before. Neither knew yet what it meant, what to do about it, other than seek each other out to find the answer. Their eyes never looked away as the whirl of confused thoughts crossed their minds. Zoro tilted Sanji's chin up, stopping all train of thought. Like in the bath, Zoro leaned his head down and Sanji moved to meet him in the center.

A yawn from the Cook stopped their lips from connecting,

Zoro stopped. His intended kiss had been halted once again allowing realization to rear its way back in to his mind. Slowly, seeming like it was too hard to accomplish, Zoro peeled away from Sanji. He gently pulled Sanji's tail from his leg and stepped back. Sanji's tail curled around his own leg, his ears were still angled down. Sanji looked over his shoulder at the Swordsman. His body missed the warmth of the Marimo.

"You should head to bed. You've been up for almost two days straight, haven't you?" Zoro said in a low tone.

"Yeah… I should." Sanji said in a voice just as low.

They said nothing, neither wanting to open up the can of worms on what they had done, what they could have done. They both had realized something with the sudden heaed moment. They didn't want to admit it, but they were scared of what it could mean. Scared, but highly curious about the direction things could go in.

They stood in silence a few minutes longer before Zoro turned and walked to the door. He stopped by the table to pick up the sake bottle, a fourth of it was gone. A couple sips to Sanji and a couple cups to Zoro. Zoro looked over to the cup they had been sharing. It meant nothing while they were talking, but now it potentially meant something more. Zoro shook the troubling thought away.

"Thanks for the sake." Zoro said to Sanji, who still had his back to the Swordsman.

"Sure…" Came Sanji's reply.

Zoro left with that, tucking the sake bottle in to his haramaki. He'd save the sake for only special drinks.

Sanji looked up at the veiling, silence in the room but not in his head. He left out a slow, heavy breath. He was tired, both physically and mentally. His eyes flashed green.

" _You like him too."_ Zorko's voice sounded in his head.

"What are you talking about? I hate him." Sanji said with a huff. The energy he would normally use when uttering that sentence was flat.

" _Your heart was racing pretty fast."_

"It means nothing."

" _You let him hold you."_

"I was shocked frozen."

" _You wanted to kiss him."_

Sanji frowned, his lips pressed in a fine line. Zorko was awfully cheeky for a kid. He wanted to kiss Zoro? Absurd, unimaginable, sickening. The image of Zoro's face crossed his mind, it coming closer, Sanji focusing on Zoro's lips. Sanji felt his cheeks warm again, his ears angled back. He licked his lips. Somewhere inside him, in a place that had freedom in its grasp, he hated that a yawn had ended their intimate moment. He swallowed and forced his ears up.

"Maybe I do…" Sanji said softly.

* * *

AN: Hello my readers! Time for the awkward and steamy moments to start. Consider the chapters to come as the climax-no pun intended-of the fic. I love incorporating awkardness as characters try to figure themselves out, and Sanji and Zoro have plenty to still figure out. I had a bit of a writers block but I conquered it and am still a chapter ahead! Feel free to let me know anything you want or ask questions and I will try to answer them. Enjoy!

Kitsune out!


	16. The Rise of a Storm

"Luffy, how did you get this so tangled?" Usopp questioned.

"It was your fault."

"No it wasn't!"

Usopp and Luffy were currently trying to untangle their fishing lines. They were having one of their usual competitions to see who could catch the biggest fish. One event led to the next, in an instant their lines got tangled and halted all fishing. Usopp was trying to save the lines, but the knots were so small and so tight the task was fruitless.

"What are you two doing?" Sanji asked. He had been out on the deck enjoying the sea breeze when he saw the two young Straw Hats quibbling around their fishing poles.

"We're tangled." Usopp answered, showing Sanji the knotted fishing lines. "I'll have to scrap these, they're useless now."

"Here." Sanji took the knotted lines. He stretched them out and, using the tips of his canines, cut as close to the knots as he could in order to save most of the line. He tossed the knotted clump to Usopp.

"Woah! Sanji since when can you do that?" Luffy asked, amazed by the precise cuts.

Sanji tapped his canine. "I still bite my tongue with these, but they're pretty useful."

Sanji walked from his excited Captain and amazed, with a touch of fear, Sharpshooter. The sharpened canines were annoying, especially since he couldn't hide the top points in his mouth and it felt like he had a mouthful of rocks, but he was finding useful tricks for them. Sanji was getting used to his fox side in general. Being able to talk to Zorko had been helping too. The young fox spirit had been giving Sanji tips in to using his fox appendages to his advantage. Sanji knew how to manipulate his ears, but thanks to Zorko, Sanji was able to realize that his tail was an added balance. Some of his kicks were able to be pulled off faster and easier by using his tail as an extra balance. His teeth were useful for things like the knotted fishing lines. His teeth had more precise cuts than a knife or scissor. The only thing Sanji found annoying was being able to understand animals. Zorko had triggered it so Sanji could understand the fox spirit, but the side effect of being able to understand every other animal was straining, especially when cooking live food. Sanji really wished there was a way to mute the extra voices in his head he didn't want to hear.

Sani stopped in his tracks, his eyes falling on someone that made his cheeks flare. Zoro was under the shade of a tree polishing his katanas. He hadn't noticed that the Cook was near till the blade in his hand started to quiver. Zoro looked in Sanji's direction. Their eyes met for an instant and they quickly looked away. Sanji hurried up the stairs and disappeared at the back of the Sunny. Zoro jerked his head down and kept his gaze glued on his swords, polishing them faster than normal. Their interactions were quick, but didn't go unnoticed.

"What's up with them?" Usopp asked.

"Shishishi~ don't worry about them. They'll figure it out." Luffy said and cast his line in to the sea bellow.

"Figure out what though?" Usopp wondered. He looked back where Sanji had left and Zoro was polishing. He tried to put two and two together. He sighed and turned back to the fishing. The day was still early. There was plenty of time for more awkward moments between Swordsman and Cook.

~~O~~

Robin and Nami were sunbathing on the deck, relaxing after getting some work done. Nami had updated her sea charts and Robin had organized her notes on the poneglphys. They were chatting about whatever came to mind; clothes, money, being the mothers of the crew, and similar topics. Their conversations turned to food when their stomachs started to rumble with hunger. Just in time for Sanji to exit the Galley with a platter of snacks to hand out. The girls smiled their thanks, waving off Sanji's overwhelming swooning words politely. They returned to their conversation when something caught their attention.

Sanji was his usual self, bickering at Luffy to only take one snack and handing out the rest of the snacks with less enthusiasm as he did with Nami and Robin. Sanji didn't notice Zoro was close and near crashed in to him when he turned. Sanji's ears jerked up, his tail arching up against his back, and his eyes wide. Zoro and Sanji met eyes without a sound. Zoro's hand twitched slightly, seeming to want to reach out. Sanji quickly jerked back and shoved a plate of snacks at Zoro. He hurried away, ears pressed tight to his head and what looked like the red of a blush on his face.

"That was odd." Robin commented, pulling Nami's attention from the bewildered Zoro.

"Yeah, I was expecting Sanji-kun to snap at him." Nami said.

"It would have been normal of him."

"He seemed troubled, didn't he? Like he was startled to be close to Zoro like that." Nami sat back in her beach chair and took a delicate bite of the baked sea salt chips. "Zoro said nothing either."

"Perhaps they've come to some sort of agreement." Robin offered. Nami laughed softly.

"Them? Agree to anything? I'll bet a thousand belli that will never happen."

"I'll take that bet."

Nami looked to Robin with surprise. Robin knew better than anyone to never make a bet against Nami; she had placed some with her for fun and Nami always came up the winner. Anyone betting against Nami was sure to lose. The soft smile Robin had as she ate seemed to say that she knew something Nami didn't. For once, Nami wasn't so sure she would win a bet.

After the snacks were eaten, Chopper asked Sanji to join him in the Sick Bay to check on the healing injuries. Sanji went without argue. Chopper checked Sanji's ear first and decided to remove the stitches in two days. The cut brand on Sanji's thigh was another issue.

"It's healing well." Chopper said as he passed his hooved hands over the healing scar. "It's showing the image more than I would like. Have you been using the cream?"

"Every day like you said." Sanji answered. He shifted so his tail slipped out from under him, causing his pants to slide down his legs more. "I do it before my bath so there's less a mess to clean up."

"Hm…" Chopper traced the line of the scaring. "I might be able to do something to cover this, but I don't want to damage the skin any more than it already is."

"It's fine, Chopper. It's not like anyone is going to see it. And it doesn't bother me either. It's more a symbol of annoyance than anything." Sanji was speaking truthfully. At least partially. The scar would be a sign of annoyance, but it also made Sanji shudder to look at. It was a reminder that no one was safe from being attacked. Man or woman, harassment knew no gender.

"If you're sure, Sanji." Chopper wanted to be positive about what Sanji wanted.

Sanji nodded. "I'm sure."

"Alright. Keep using the cream though. I'll check on it again in a few days to see-"

"Hey, Chopper, I wanted to see if you-" Zoro knocked before entering Sick Bay. He stopped mid-sentence, eye going wide.

Sanji yelped and jerked his pants up. His heart started to race. "Chopper I'll see you later. Let me know when you want me back in here." Sanji said quickly, buttoning his pants as he went to the door.

Zoro stood aside to let the startled Cook exit the Sick Bay with quick steps. Zoro watched Sanji hurry as far away as he could from Sick Bay. Sanji could have gone to the Galley, but there was a door connecting it and the Sick Bay together. Sanji would rather not be within seeing distance of the Sick Bay. The Sunny's lion head would have to do for now. Zoro let out a low, long breath.

"Zoro, what was it you needed?" Chopper asked, turning his attention to the Swordsman.

"Nothing. Never mind." Zoro left with those two words.

Chopper tilted his head. That certainly was odd. Sanji had left in a fluster when Zoro had popped in suddenly. Chopper more expected a shouting match for coming in while Sanji's pants were down. Sanji did quickly pull up his pants and leave though. Like he had been embarrassed to have Zoro come in while he was exposed. They've seen each other near nude or fully nude in public baths, many times in the Sunny's bath during group showers as well. Maybe Sanji was more self-conscious of the scarred brand on his thigh than he claimed, Chopper assumed. He'll need to find some way to cover the scar for Sanji in the least amount of damage to it.

The morning turned to late afternoon in what felt like seconds to the crew, days to Zoro and Sanji. The Straw Hats were gathered on the grassy deck, waiting for the picnic Sanji had promised. The crew was settled on the large, red and white square picnic blanket spread on the deck, talking about random subjects that came to mind. The peace was short lived. Peace rarely followed the Straw Hats.

"Get back here you fucking rubber thief!" Sanji bellowed.

"Mmf mm!" came Luffy's reply.

The rubber Captain jumped down the slide from the upper deck to the deck bellow. His cheeks were stuffed with food he must have swiped from the Galley. He dashed across the deck, trying to put some distance between him and the mad Cook. Sanji leapt over the railings and caught up with Luffy in a couple of quick Sky Walk steps. He landed on top of Luffy, the two tumbling over each other until Luffy ended on his back with Sanji sitting over him.

Luffy swallowed the food in his mouth in one loud gulp and laughed triumphantly.

"I am going to throw you in to the fucking ocean!" Sanji yelled with outrage. His fur was puffed up with the fury he felt.

"Dog pile!" Usopp cried. He ran over and dove at the Cook and Captain, a giggling Chopper at his heels.

The four tumbled and wrestled, the majority enjoying the fun, one getting angrier and angrier. The others laughed, grateful to not be part of the pile but enjoying seeing who would come out on top.

"Zoro!" Luffy called suddenly. His arms stretched out from the pile of wriggling bodies and wrapped around the startled Swordsman's waist.

"Wait, Luffy! Don't pull me in to it!"

Zoro could have shouted all he wanted. But when Luffy had his grip on someone, they were helpless as a pebble in a slingshot. Luffy jerked Zoro forward and the Swordsman crashed in to the mass of struggle with a yelp. The force of Zoro's impact knocked the tumbling Straw Hats across the deck, crashing in to the Sunny's mast.

"Hey! Watch the ship!" Franky called out to the rambunctious Straw Hats.

Chopper was giggling, kicking his feet with his giddiness. He was on Usopp's stomach, who was laughing as well. Usopp was on a laughing Luffy's stomach, who was on Zoro's back, who was on top of Sanji.

The Cook and the Swordsman gawked blankly at each other, neither laughing nor moving like their friends over them. Franky lifted up his sunglasses, not believing that he was seeing a silent Cook and Swordsman. The two had been pulled in to dog piles before and they were either the first to pull away or went off on their own fight. Now that Franky thought about it, there hadn't been a fight all day that had him calling warnings to not break the Sunny. Sanji and Zoro hadn't fought since they rescued Sanji. By how stiff the two were, it didn't seem like a fight was near either.

Zoro was the first to snap out of the daze. He jerked up, throwing the three on his back off and on to the deck. He rose to his feet, yelled at Luffy to stop pulling him in to problems, and stomped off to sit under his preferred shady tree with a huff. Sanji was the next to get back on his feet. He thumped Luffy on his head with his heel, warning him that if he stole from the kitchen again the Cook would use him to bait Sea Kings, than stamped off to finish preparing lunch. Neither Cook nor Swordsman gave each other the look of hate typical of them.

Franky let his sunglasses fall back on his nose. He rubbed his chin in thought. While it was odd that there hadn't been one of the usual destructive fights between Zoro and Sanji, he was rather happy the Sunny was given a break. Franky popped open a fresh bottle of cola and chugged it down, leaning back against the wood of his greatest work.

The night came slower than the afternoon had. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. The moon's glow was free to cast down on the black and purple sea, shimmering stars dancing across the black sky. There was a soft breeze that picked up sharply, than died down to a gentle wind that carried the Sunny's sails. The night was an ideal calm. At least it should have been.

Sanji was looking up at the sky, drying his hands from having finished washing the dishes. A bath would be wonderful in this night of peace. Sanji returned inside the Galley, tossed the rag in the sink, flipped the lights off, and closed the Galley for the night. He yawned softly as he made his way to the Boy's Room to grab his toiletries and change of clothes. As Sanji went to enter the Boy's Room, a taller figure stepped out, and the two bumped with a startled jolt.

"Ah, Sanji-san, I didn't see you there." Brook apologized to the Fox-Cook. He had a towel and his nightwear draped over his bony arm.

"It was my fault too, Brook." Sanji said, looking up at the taller skeleton. He took note of what Brook was carrying. "Are you taking a bath?"

"Ah, yes. The others as well." Brook answered.

"Others?"

"The other boys." Brook cleared. "It's been about a week, and most of us need a bath, so we decided why not together? Luffy-san must be causing a commotion by now."

"Everyone?" Sanji said more to himself than to Brook.

"Would you like to join us, Sanji-san?" Brook offered.

"I don't need a bath." Sanji said quickly.

"Eh?"

"I have first watch anyway. I could probably shower later, or in the morning. I'll see you later." Sanji hurried off to the Crow's Nest, ignoring Brook's call of confusion. Sanji held his head down, his cheeks flared red.

Brook watched Sanji scramble up the Crow's Nest ladder. He scratched his afro in thought. Everyone knew Sanji took a bath every day. Unlike the others who went some days, even a week, without a bath, Sanji insisted that, as a cook, he needed to be clean in order to show that if he cared about cleanliness, his food would be top of the line. While Sanji preferred to bathe on his own, he would join the other boys for a bath, he was even the one to force the unruly boys in to the water. For Sanji to choose not to take his nightly bath was odd, maybe a bit suspicious too. Brook sighed and made his way to the bath house. The youth were more complicated to follow these days.

Zoro was the first to leave the group bath. It was a headache to sit through a splashing match between Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Luffy. Besides, Zoro was clean enough after a quick dip. Zoro made his way to the Boy's Room, rubbing a towel on his dripping mop of green hair to dry it. He glanced up and stopped. He caught sight of the soft glow of a lantern that shone in the window of the Crow's Nest. According to Brook, Sanji had skipped out on his must-have-bath and hurriedly climbed up to take his shift. Zoro draped the towel around his neck and contemplated silently.

The entire day had been one awkward situation after the next, all pinning him close to Sanji. Zoro was sure Sanji was blaming him for the same problem. If Sanji had chosen to join the bath the awkwardness would have sky rocketed. Zoro sighed and closed his eye. The day of suffering had all started the night before, in the Galley, where Zoro had acted on an impulse and Sanji had reacted to him. Zoro had actually yearned for Sanji to kick his stomach in. But he didn't. Instead he reacted to Zoro and urged Zoro to continue his caresses. If anyone was to blame, it was Sanji. Sanji had moaned. Sanji had tilted his head back for Zoro's tongue. Sanji had curled his tail around Zoro's leg. Sanji didn't pull away.

Zoro had enjoyed what they had done. He knew Sanji did too. Sanji couldn't deny it and Zoro couldn't ignore it. There was something there that Zoro wanted to discover. Zoro's feet were on the move before his eye opened. He hurried across the deck, climbed up the Crow's Nest's ladder, and was soon in the room above the Sunny, alone with the Cook.

Sanji was gazing out at the sea, his chin in his hand, and the silver of his ears shimmering in the moonlight. He hadn't noticed Zoro was in his company until the Swordsman cleared his throat for attention. Sanji looked to him and flinched, ears pressing to his head. They said nothing, both gawking at each other, eyes locked. The tension was starting to build. Zoro took a step forward.

"Get out of her, Marimo." Sanji quickly said. Zoro considered Sanji's demand. He could have easily left, but he didn't want to. He was done running.

"No." Zoro answered and approached the startled Cook.

"Marimo I am serious. Get the fuck out."

"No." Zoro said again.

"Zoro…" Sanji hissed between his teeth. Zoro continued forward until he was in front of Sanji. "Zoro get out before I—" Sanji suddenly yelped.

Zoro had slammed his hands down against the seat rest on either side of Sanji's shoulders, trapping the Cook in a tight space. Sanji hadn't realized that he was pressing back against the seat with nerves, trying to get away from Zoro. He gulped thickly as Zoro loomed closer. The smell of an earthy soap curled over Sanji's nose. Zoro's hair, still damp from the bath, dripped small drops of water on Sanji's forehead. Drops of water slid down Zoro's exposed chest to disappear at his waist where Zoro's robe was closed by a red sash. Sanji swallowed again and licked his lips. The urge to fight was gone.

Zoro leaned down, his damp hair brushing against Sanji's cheek, and licked the Cook's throat. Sanji gasped sharply, his tail curling. Zoro clamped his mouth on Sanji's neck, sucking and kissing so loud it made Sanji's quivering ears twitch. Sanji gripped the cushion of the seat as Zoro's mouth grew fiercer. Zoro's hands slid down to Sanji's waist. He gripped the Cook's hips and pulled him closer, causing Sanji to slide down to a near lying position. Zoro dropped to one knee, than the other, his mouth never leaving Sanji's neck. Zoro settled between Sanji's shaking legs and kissed the Cook's clothed stomach.

"Zoro…" Sanji breathed out in a hoarse whisper. He gasped again. Zoro had unbuttoned the bottom of Sanji's dress shirt and his mouth had found Sanji's heaving, creamy white stomach. "Z-Zoro stop… ah!"

Sanji gripped Zoro's hair. He tried to push Zoro off, but his strength was leaving him with each button Zoro undid and the higher Zoro's mouth went. Sanji's legs were twitching, jerking, and unsure where to put them. Zoro kissed up and down the exposed stomach, his tongue swirling around Sanji's navel. Sanji groaned and curled his fingers tighter in to Zoro's soft, mossy green hair. Sanji was panting, falling against Zoro's touches. He was hot, burning with each touch Zoro gave. Sanji's shirt was finally fully opened. Zoro gently placed a hand on Sanji's belt.

Then the Sunny lurched sharply.

In the moment of confusion—and disappointment of being interrupted yet again—Sanji shoved Zoro's head away and turned to look out the window. What used to be a clear night sky had turned in to a sky layered with thick, grey clouds. The wind was starting to pick up sharply, raising waves that rocked the Sunny and dared to capsize her. They were heading straight in to a storm.

"Everyone on deck!" Came Nami's cry from below. "There's an island near, we have to make it before the storm hits full force!"

"Shit." Sanji stood and hurried to the Crow's Nest's door, buttoning up his shirt as he went. He was the one on watch. He should have seen the signs of the upcoming storm.

"Cook wait!" Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm. "We can't—"

"Let me the fuck go, shitty Swordsman!" Sanji snapped and jerked his hand back. "This is all your damn fault! You and what you were doing to me against my will!"

"You pulled my head closer, crap Cook!" Zoro snapped back.

"You were assaulting me!" Sanji yelled.

"You liked it!" Zoro roared.

Sanji was ready with his next shout when Nami's cry for everyone to hurry caught his attention. He scowled and glared at Zoro.

"Leave me the fuck alone and get down there to help before the Sunny turns!" Sanji ordered. He turned sharply on his heels and started down the ladder.

"You can't keep avoiding this! We have to face it sooner or later!" Zoro called after Sanji. Sanji ignored him and rushed to help the scramble.

Zoro scowled and started to climb down. Looks like it would have to be later. He wasn't going to let this go until he fully understood why the Cook pushed him out of character. He stepped down and went over to get his duty from Nami.

* * *

AN: Hello my readers! Ah, what a chapter to write. And all the teases. Rest assured, I'm not doing this because I like to torture my readers, but I may be a little addicted to cliffhangers. Also, this current part of the story would have been too long in one chapter. I just love writing awkward moments, and I wanted to write as the other Straw Hats as well and their reactions to what is going on. I hope you enjoyed that. I am two chapters ahead so the chapters may get published faster... once I finish the three essays due for three of four English classes. Being an English major equals essays, more essays, and even more essays. But it's also helping with editing! So, that's it for this ramble.

Kitsune out!


	17. The Storm Peak

"Franky, direct the Sunny to the island, starboard! Usopp, Robin, Brook, make sure everything is tied down! Chopper, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji-kun, get the sail down and secured! Keep the Sunny on an even keel, the storm's coming fast!" Nami gave out orders. Nami was standing on the upper deck, a blanket pulled around her to protect her from the rain and keep her favoured pajamas dry. She looked to her triple log pose, chewing her lip as she watched the shaking needles.

The crew scrambled to their designated duties. The storm had sprung out of nowhere. Unpredictable storms weren't uncommon in the Grand Line, and storms as such were no stranger to the New World either. Even with Nami's expertise on the weather and her natural talent of sensing slight weather shifts, the New World could never be tamed. Nami looked up to the sky, reading the thick black clouds above. The storm was just starting. They had had a small window to get the Sunny secured and docked on the nearest island. She looked back down to the quivering needles of the triple log pose still guiding them even through a storm.

The group set to tie down the Sunny hurried to beat the storm. Usopp and Brook ran down to the lower decks while Robin stayed on top using her multiple arms to tie down what was at risk of being knocked overboard. Luffy stretched out his arms to grab the ropes of the sails and toss them down to his group. Chopper, in his heavy point, grabbed one while Sanji and Zoro grabbed the other. Luffy kept his hands on the upper part of the ropes providing a closer pull on the ropes. Franky turned the lion ship towards the island Nami had pointed out. He had to be careful when steering in a storm, one wrong move and they could either capsize or a crew member could fall in to the monstrous sea bellow. Considering near half of the of the crew were Devil Fruit eaters the risk was bumped up more.

Nami glanced down to her log pose, then up to the sky, and then to her scrambling crew. "Everyone hold tight! The storm's starting to pick up! Ah!" Nami yelped when a hard wave rocked the Sunny.

"Nami!" Luffy called out to his navigator with worry.

"I'm fine!" Nami said through pants as she stood. She held on to the rail to keep herself from being knocked over again. "Franky get us to the island fast!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Franky called back. He was steering the Sunny through the torrent, coaxing her through the harsh waves that tossed her around and rattled her wood.

"Damn fucking storm!" Sanji hissed through grit teeth. The wind stung his furred ears forcing him to pin them against his head. The sharp prick of the torrent of raindrops hitting his face made him wince. He kept his tail wrapped around his waist to keep it from getting caught in the wild wind and cause it to flap madly like the twisting Jolly Roger above. Sanji pulled harder on the ropes, trying to avoid a rope burn the best he could. The fierce wind was making it harder than normal to bring in the sails even with four of the strongest Straw Hats pulling away.

"The island!" Franky called out.

The island Nami had directed them was on the horizon. It was unoccupied by humans, another of the many forest claimed islands in the New World. The tree branches shook and the trees groaned. It was the safest port within reach. Once they made it to the island they could drop the anchor, pull the sails closed, secure any remaining items, and bunker down to wait out the storm.

A large wave slammed against the Sunny's left side, causing the ship to teeter. The Straw Hats were startled and struggled to keep their footing. Sanji, though, lost his grip on the rope he held and was near knocked overboard.

"Cook!" Zoro grabbed Sanji by the arm and pulled him to his chest.

The Sunny's raised side met the water again in a rattling crash. Franky struggled to reclaim the Sunny's direction. The Thousand Sunny was his creation, he knew how to control her more than anyone could. He wouldn't lose her to a storm.

"Get ready to anchor!" Franky called to his crew.

"Aye!" The Straw Hats called back.

"Cook, are you okay?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"Get away from me!" Sanji shoved Zoro away with a harsh jab with his elbow to Zoro chest.

"Ack! Cook!"

The Sunny lurched, reaching the island in a near crash. Franky quickly dropped the anchor paws to secure them to the rocks below the shore. Sanji, thrown off balance by the sudden jerk and not having found his own anchor prior, stumbled. His back hit the Sunny's rails.

"Damn, Cook!" Zoro yelled and grabbed Sanji's arm before the Cook fell overboard.

"Let go of me!" Sanji snapped, trying to jerk his arm from Zoro.

"I'm trying to keep you from falling off the damn boat!"

"Let go of me!" Sanji raised his hand.

A clap of thunder muffled the sharp slap of skin meeting skin. Lightning shadowed the scene, making it more ominous than it was. Zoro's eye went wide. His cheek stung. Something warm trickled down to his jaw. He reached up and touched his face than pulled his hand up to eye level. Blood dripped down his fingers, washed away from the rain. Zoro heard a soft choking sound. He looked to Sanji.

Sanji's visible eye was wide. He was shaking both from the cold and realization setting in. He was looking to his hand, the rain washing blood from his hand as well. Blood from Zoro. Blood his newly sharpened nails had brought out. Blood that ran down the clear nails, staining his fingers and palm with crimson. His nails were long, thinning towards the slightly curved tip. They were strong and as deadly as daggers. They weren't nails, they were claws. Claws that he had used to hurt Zoro.

Zoro took a careful step closer to the trembling Cook, his hand outstretched to him. "Cook..."

Sanji took off running. He ran to the Sunny's head and jumped over the rails to the island.

"Cook!" Zoro went after him, stopping at the rails to try and find where Sanji had gone. "Cook!"

Sanji slapped his hands over his ears. He bolted in to the dark forest.

"Cook! Fuck! Luffy!"

Brook and Usopp had brought up the rain coats from the storage room. As everyone pulled on their coats Zoro told them what had happened and that they had to find Sanji before the idiot got himself killed. Chopper wanted to tend to the scratches on Zoro's cheek, but Zoro pushed him off. Sanji had run in to a torrential storm, he needed the attention for more than one reason.

Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had left to search. They shielded their faces from the wind and rain as they pushed their way through the forest. Chopper tried but he couldn't find Sanji's scent. The rain had washed away the scent of smoke and spice. Zoro pushed on, he wasn't going to give up. Sanji had run because of him. He would be the one to fix it.

"This is doing no good. We'll never find him in this storm." Usopp said. He was hugging himself, shivering as the storm picked up with each passing minute.

"So you're just going to leave him to freeze?" Zoro growled at Usopp.

"N-no b-but…" Usopp stammered.

"We don't know where he went. We could be searching in the completely wrong direction." Chopper tried to back up Usopp.

"Why don't you try harder to find his scent?" Zoro said bitterly to Chopper.

"B-but…"

"Zoro." Luffy called for the Swordsman's attention. The serious look to the Captain's normally smiling face told plenty that continuing the search would be a danger.

Zoro grit his teeth and turned his back to the others. "Go back to the Sunny. I'll go find him. If we're not back by tomorrow afternoon come look for us." He declared.

"But you'll just get lost-"

"Okay." Luffy interrupted Usopp. "Both of you come back safe."

Zoro nodded and walked. He unsheathed Kitetsu and held it up in front of him. If anything could find Sanji, it was this cursed blade.

"Luffy, are you sure?" Chopper asked, watching Zoro leave.

Luffy grinned and nodded. "They have things they need to figure out. We'll just be in the way." Luffy turned and started back to the Sunny.

"Things? What things?" Usopp asked, following the happy Captain.

Luffy didn't answer, humming Bink's Sake with a cheek-to-cheek grin.

Sanji had run far, far away. He had kept his hands over his ears to block out any calls to him. He didn't care if branches snared his tail or brambles caught a ride and ripped out his fur. His feet squished and squelched as the ground turned to mud, making his steps stumble. He didn't care. He just wanted to be alone.

Sanji had finally found a cave within a hill with thick and heavy vines concealing it. It must have been the home of some animal at one point. Now it would be the hole Sanji was to hide and never come out. He sunk to the floor once he pushed through the vines. He was shaking, the rain soaked through his clothes, chilling him to the core. He sat against the wall, hugged his legs to his chest and burrowed his face in his knees.

He was a monster. Worse, he was a beast. He was more animal than human. One change after the next. He thought he was in control, but a beast can't be tamed. Sanji sat up some and brought his hands up to his face. Ears, tail, talking to animals, fangs, and now claws, claws he had used to hurt a nakama. He didn't mean to, he never used his hands to fight. It must have been the animal instincts that were now in control of him that pushed his hand.

He clenched his hands tight, the tips of his nails digging in to his palms. He kept them from breaking the skin, but he still held his hands clenched tight to feel the prick of his nails. Things had seemed fine. He was figuring out how to handle his foxy appendages and even figured out how to use them to his advantage. But his foxy parts were in fact using him. They only brought one problem after the other. The old elder from the first sister isle had been right, he was a danger to his crew. He had become a burden and, if he lost more control, could hurt his nakama with more than just a scratch to the face. They should leave him on this island, let him slip more and more in to the beast he was turning in to until "Sanji" was no more.

" _Sanji?_ " Zorko's worried tone sounded in his head.

Sanji ignored him.

" _Sanji?_ " Zorko pushed for an answer. " _Sanji please…_ "

Sanji closed his eyes and hid his face in his knees again, his body trembling hard, but he was too numb to feel it. He put up a wall between him and the fox-spirit, muffling the cries for an answer. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be by himself again. He wanted the pride that would let him cry away his pain.

~~O~~

Some hours later Sanji had fallen asleep. Or maybe he had passed out from the cold hugging him. The storm outside the damp cave raged on, tearing steadily through the forest. The temperature had dropped low, forcing the woodland creatures of the island to huddle together in their home. Sanji hadn't cared. He was at a point that the care was merely a burden. He wanted to be left alone to whatever nature wanted to throw at him. He was as much an animal as the other creatures scampering the forest. His mental wall must have remained up even when he had lost consciousness. Zorko wouldn't be able to disturb Sanji's dreams, not that he was having any that night.

Sanji shifted in his sleep, groaning softly. He felt hot, a warmth his chilled body wanted to cling to. He curled closer to the warmth, wanting it to spread all over him. He jolted softly when the warmth wrapped around his waist. Sanji started to wake as he was thawed out. He blinked awake, his vision blurred and shaky. He tried to clear his vision, blinking more to erase the blur, but the blinking made it worse. He let his eyes adjust than looked around the cave the best he could. Through the blur of his vision Sanji saw faint splashes of orange blending in with the black of the cave. Sanji's vision slowly cleared and he was able to make out the fire burning brightly in the middle of the cave. It was a beckoning beacon of warmth. He wanted to be closer to it.

"Don't move." A soft voice said. Sanji felt the hold around his waist tighten. He started to panic. Groggy and weakened, he could be taken advantage of again. He tried to push away. A hand to the back of his head kept him down.

"Let… me go…" Sanji wheezed. His lips were numb and his voice hoarse.

"You're freezing. Just relax, Cook."

"Zo… ro…?" Sanji went still. Zoro's face had come in to view.

Zoro was leaning back against the cave wall, holding Sanji close to his chest. He had slipped off his coat and had wrapped it around Sanji, aiding to the warmth of the fire. That meant that Sanji was curled close to Zoro, using the Swordsman's bare chest as a pillow. Sanji's panic caught up with his body and he started to push away again. Zoro huffed and hugged Sanji tighter to him.

"Would you just relax? You're near freezing to death."

"Just leave me…" Sanji said weakly. He slumped against Zoro, his brief moment of strength having left him. "I'm a beast…" He said softly.

Zoro sighed. "Shut up already and warm up."

"I hurt you…" Sanji said in a soft wheeze. He was shivering again.

"It was just a scratch. Your kicks hurt more." He pressed the chilled Cook to his chest and rested his chin on top of Sanji's head. The Cook's ears were like icicles. The furred ears drooped low and limp and were as lifeless as the golden tail draped over Zoro's leg. "You could have died like this."

"What does it matter? I'm just an animal." Sanji curled up more, nuzzling softly in to Zoro's burning skin he was lying on top of.

"Your brain must be frozen too. You're delusional." Zoro snorted.

"Look at me, Zoro, I'm an animal."

"Oh for the love of… Cook, you aren't an animal. You're a badass cook who has the bad luck of carrying some supernatural shit you can't control. You know that, everyone does, that's why we're trying to help you."

"Zoro…"

"No." Zoro sat up causing Sanji to slide down in to his lap. Sanji had his knees tucked under him, so he was like a ball curled up in Zoro's lap. Zoro took Sanji's chin in his hand gently and tilted it up. A soft touch of red was colouring Sanji's cheeks, a sign that he was warming up. Sanji's eyes were downcast, topped with depression unnatural to the Cook. Zoro glared and squeezed Sanji's chin. Sanji didn't react. He was a limp doll void of care. "Cook, snap out of this."

Sanji slowly reached up to Zoro's wrist and tried to pull the hand away. "Leave me."

"No."

"Zoro I could kill someone!"

"Yeah, you can, but that's normal for someone who can light themselves on fire."

"But…" Sanji looked to the three scratches on Zoro's cheek. The scratches had stopped bleeding and had dried blood caked on them. "This isn't me."

"It isn't. This was one mistake. Cook, you're getting all depressed over some shitty reason and it is fucking irritating. You've dealt with this damn spirit crap this long, you can handle it till we find the cure."

"Why do you care?" Sanji wanted to know. He wanted answers to all of Zoro's actions, the things that were being triggered between them, why Sanji couldn't look to Zoro without his face heating up and butterflies in his stomach.

Zoro's grip to Sanji's chin loosened. He leaned down to press his forehead to Sanji's chilled one. "Because." He said softly.

Zoro pressed his lips to Sanji's blue ones in a kiss too much interrupted, too much longed for.

* * *

AN: Ahhhh... I have a real problem with cliff hangers, I know! But at least you know there isn't another direction the story can go now, or does it~? Kidding. But just how far will they go is the real question? Seventeen chapters in and they finally kiss wthout anything getting in their way. I hope you can be patient with me till the next chapter. Finals are only a week away for me so writing will be a little tight. But I'll try to get it done!

Kitsune Out!


	18. How to Calm a Storm

Sanji jerked, his eyes wide. His frozen lips instantly melted with the touch of Zoro's boiling lips. He tried to push away, tear away from the lips assaulting him, but his arms were trembling, his strength having left him. Sanji's heart pounded in his ears. Sanji's entire body warmed. A spark sedated the struggle. He closed his eyes and kissed back with the force and longing he didn't know he had.

Zoro's arms dropped around Sanji's waist. He kissed harder, a growl lulling from him as he felt the soft plumpness of the other's lips. His tongue tip poked along Sanji's lips, tracing the curves and seeking for an entrance. Sanji gasped at the feel of the slick tongue coaxing over his lips. The gasp allowed for Zoro's tongue to dart in eagerly. Both moaned at the touch of the other.

Zoro's invading tongue licked over Sanji's tongue, caressed the roof of Sanji's mouth, and explored every nook and cranny Sanji's mouth had to offer. Sanji tasted of spice and salt like the sea. Zoro could faintly taste the sour of nicotine from the nicotine pops. If Sanji had been allowed to smoke Zoro guessed that the smoky touch of cigarette would have made Sanji's flavour a true addiction. That made Zoro long for the flavour.

Sanji could feel Zoro's tongue wandering every which way in his mouth. He shuddered with every touch. He curled his own tongue around Zoro's and triggered a war for dominance. Sucking, nipping, and slurping dominated the air as the kiss grew sloppy. Their tongues fought as they did. An even match with neither wavering to the other nor backing down. With a cheeky lick under Sanji's tongue that made the Cook shudder Zoro ended the winner. Sanji's face was burning, the sensation spreading down his neck and up to his ears. He felt so hot he might have started sweating.

The two parted when the need for air became more than their noses could handle. They panted deeply, Zoro's arms still around Sanji's waist and Sanji, finding it surprising since he didn't notice the move, with his arms around Zoro's neck. Their moment of calm was short. Zoro didn't want to lose the momentum again.

A sharp gasp of surprise left Sanji. Zoro's mouth was playing with Sanji's stitched ear, licking over the stitches, chewing on the silver tip, and licking at the groves at the base of the ear. His other hand was playing with the other ear, rubbing and tweaking it. Sanji fidgeted, gasping when Zoro switched ears. He gripped the back of Zoro's robes, bunching it in to a tight ball in his hands. His pants had grown heavier, heaving as his arousal grew with Zoro's foreplay. He flinched and whimpered softly at the sound of Zoro's tongue slipping and sliding in his ear. The wet sound of saliva coating his inner ear was both gross, and alluring. Along the slurps he could hear a growl from Zoro signaling his hunger for more.

The ears wet with Zoro's spit and the taste lingering on Zoro's tongue, the Swordsman continued. He kissed down Sanji's face to his jaw, then traveled down to his neck to bite, suck, and kiss. Sanji tilted his head back, allowing Zoro to savour more. Zoro could feel Sanji swallow thickly and groan with pleasure. In quick flicks of the wrists Zoro had Sanji's shirt unbuttoned and open to expose the soft white skin hidden under the layer of clothes. He licked his lips, taking in the sight. The spirit brand didn't bother him, Sanji was still Sanji. Zoro's hungry mouth sucked at Sanji's collarbone leaving a dark mark while his hand smoothed over the exposed skin.

"Damn… Marimo… don't leave…"

A moan caught off Sanji's brief spark of his typical protest. Zoro's mouth had made it down to his chest, his mouth curling over one nip with his hand fondling the other in pinches and rubs. Sanji groaned. He wasn't a woman. Teasing his chest shouldn't feel good. It shouldn't trigger anything in him. But Zoro's mouth and rough hands were making it hard to feel anything but pleasure. Sanji's back arched at the touch to his tail.

Zoro was rubbing the base of Sanji's tail, tugging it slightly. Not for it to hurt, but to trigger pleasure. Zoro stroked the tail base to the silver tip he curled between his fingers. Sanji's tail curled and twitched, swaying a bit at the feel of the hand traveling down his tail and the fingers weaving through the silk like fur.

Sanji slid a hand up to brush through Zoro's soft, mossy coloured hair. He curled the longer locks at the base of Zoro's neck in his fingers. He gave a slight tug which made Zoro groan. Zoro in turn licked at Sanji's dry nip then caught it gently between his teeth to pull and suck. Zoro was rubbing his tail, tweaking his ears, teasing his chest with his mouth that then wander back up to suck on Sanji's jaw. They were amazing feelings blending together in to one fantastic sensation that made him want more. But Sanji wasn't one to lie down and take things.

Sanji pulled Zoro's head up with the locks he held. Zoro arched a brow and gave him a confused look. Sanji said nothing, letting actions speak for him. He pushed off Zoro's robes from the shoulders so the green fabric pooled around Zoro's waist. Zoro shivered at the cold touch of the cave wall against his broad back. He was distracted from the chill by Sanji's kiss. He accepted the kiss and eagerly molded his lips to Sanji's. Then Sanji pulled back before the kiss grew too deep to pull away. Zoro gave Sanji a dissatisfied huff that was replaced with a sharp breath in.

It was Sanji's turn to let his mouth have some fun. He licked down the Swordsman's thick throat and kissed across the Swordsman's wide shoulders. Sanji was careful with his teeth, only pressing them to Zoro just enough to elicit a pleased groan from Zoro. Sanji's hands brushed across Zoro's bare chest. He ran the tips of his nails along the diagonal scar given to Zoro by Mihawk back on the Baratie. He secretly admired the scar since he saw it as a symbol of Zoro's strength and determination to reach his dream. Sanji had been so dumb back then to think it was better to die to repay. People needed to live, and Zoro was a prime example of living for a dream. Sanji respected that greatly in the Swordsman.

Sanji pressed his lips at the top of the scar under Zoro's shoulder. He kissed down the line of the scar in soft kisses. The skin around the scar was sensitive so each kiss made Zoro shiver. Sanji kissed back up and looked up to Zoro's face. The scratches on Zoro's cheek brought guilt to Sanji. He reached out to the scratches and caressed Zoro's cheek, his eyes low. Zoro didn't like the saddened look on the Cook. He took Sanji's hand in his and kissed the palm. He kissed up the arm and stole Sanji's lips in a deep and passionate kiss. He moaned softly at the feel of Sanji's lips pressing back.

The stiff bulge Zoro felt against his leg made his pants tighten more. They were both aroused and horny and knew it well. The thought of a man arousing him being Ludacris passed and left Sanji's mind. He didn't care at the moment. His senses were too peaked to care. Zoro's hands found their way to Sanji's hips. He pulled the Cook to straddle him. Both moaned in the kiss at the feel of their clothed needs rubbing against each other. Zoro held on to Sanji's hips tight as he started to rock his hips in gentle waves. He pressed up to Sanji in a gentle rhythm. Sanji groaned with each press and soon his own body was following Zoro's movements.

They ground against each other slowly, than quickly, than harder until Sanji was practically bouncing on Zoro with each hard jerk. Their kiss had fallen back to a hot sloppy mess. They sucked each other's lips, and toyed with each other's tongues. Drool dribbled down their chins as hot and gasped breaths fogged their minds. Sanji's hands wandered over Zoro's chest, over his shoulders and down his thick back. Zoro's hands stayed glued to Sanji's grinding hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs over the skin he could touch.

Grinding was quickly becoming not enough. With a growl Zoro's hand slid across Sanji's waist line to the zipper of his pants. He pulled the zipper down in one swift movement and popped open the buttons of the dress pants. Sanji tensed. This was going further than he had expected. He pulled from the kiss and tried to push Zoro back. Zoro wasn't having any of it. They had gone too far to go back and lose this. He pulled Sanji to sit up on his knees and in one harsh yank tugged down Sanji's pants and black boxers in one go down to the Cook's built thighs. Sanji's breath hitched at the whips of cold air brushing against his exposed rear and burning need. A curse was on his tongue which melted at the feel of Zoro's strong hand encircling him and starting a slow pump.

Never in his wildest imagination did Sanji think a guy would jerk him off and he would like it. And that guy was Zoro, the Swordsman that irritated him greatly, and the Marimo he hated. Sanji attacked Zoro's ear, giving it the same treatment Zoro had given his furred ones. Sanji licked, nipped and sucked. He curled his lips around the ear-lobe, sucking the three golden piercings hat clinked against his teeth. Zoro groaned and pumped Sanji faster, squeezing and rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip.

Sanji whined softly when Zoro's hand pulled away. It had felt so good and he was sure he could have peaked in a few more quick strokes. Sanji's ears twitched at the sound of another zipper and the shuffle of cloth. Sanji cast a hesitant look down then quickly hid his face in Zoro's neck. The Swordsman had pulled his own burning need out that stood high at attention. Zoro gripped them both in his large hand. A shaky breath left the both of them when their twitching organs touched for the first time. Zoro started to stroke, coaxing heavier pants from the both of them. There were no words for what they were feeling. It was all pure ecstasy. Sanji pressed his forehead to Zoro's shoulder, eyes closed, feeling Zoro rubbing against him. Sanji wanted his turn.

The Cook reached down and grabbed Zoro's hand stopping the jerking movements. He gently pushed the hand off and, with a deep breath, opened his eyes to gaze down at the wet mess between them. He blushed dark seeing both throbbing, leaking needs pressed up against each other. They were near the same in length, but Sanji was thinner whereas Zoro's was thicker. Their lower heads matched their body types well; lean and thin for Sanji, thick and broad for Zoro. Sanji took another breath to calm his nerves. He pushed himself forward before he let the chills get the best of him. He reached down and took Zoro in his treasured hands and started to pump. Zoro moaned. Sanji's soft and perfect hand, what he protected the most, what he never used in a fight, was touching him and bringing him pleasure. He could lightly feel Sanji's nails brush against the sensitive skin but Sanji was keeping his nails from harming Zoro. Zoro wasn't going to be the only one feeling this. He took Sanji back in his hand and matched the Cook's pumping pace.

They stroked and thrust in to the other's hand. Zoro sucked on Sanji's furred ear while Sanji bit at Zoro's throat. Their lips met in the middle in lip crushing fiery kiss that fed more life in to their pumping hands. Zoro felt a twist in his stomach. He didn't want it to end yet, not like this when it could be better.

Sanji felt the wind whistle past his ears. He yelped when he hit the cold floor of the cave. Zoro pulled up Sanji's hands, wove his fingers with Sanji's, and pinned the hands over Sanji's head. Sanji wanted to struggle being pinned down so suddenly, but at Zoro's thrust he lost himself with a moan. With each thrust of his hips Zoro rubbed and pressed against Sanji. Sanji thrust up to meet with Zoro's movements. They ground hard and fast, pushing up against each other in a whirl of pleasure. Sanji's legs wrapped around Zoro's hips and pulled Zoro close. The strong legs kept Zoro in place as they rocked against each other. Zoro caught Sanji's lips on one last kiss hyped with their oncoming burst. In one last jerk their lengths pulsed and released. Sanji pulled from the kiss with a gasp, throwing his head back and arching his hips. His legs quivered and brought Zoro even closer as he spilled on his stomach. Zoro grit his teeth at the sudden move that triggered his own release. His back arched and tensed as he too spilled on Sanji's stomach and mixed their seeds.

Their climax passed and Zoro collapsed on top of Sanji. Sanji's legs fell away from Zoro in a limp and twitching mess. They panted, swallowing to soothe their throats as they came down from their high. Sanji could feel the warm, thick goop pooled on his stomach. He didn't care. Not in that moment. Zoro didn't mind that the mixed goop was pressing to his stomach either where he laid on Sanji. Neither cared about that, only about the amazing, lustful moment they had shared.

Their breaths had settled and their once hard ones had slacked, resting against one another after the bliss. Zoro was the first to move. He eased up from Sanji enough to look the Cook in his soft pink face. They met eyes, letting the atmosphere control them still. Zoro leaned down, Sanji stretched up, their lips met in a soft, tender and passionate kiss that warmed them.

The storm had finally settled.

* * *

AN: Hello! Ah, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to update. I had finals last week, three essays and four essay based tests to do and my mind was drained. I didn't want to deliver a low quality chapter, especially considering how important this chapter is to the relationship between the boys. What do you think? I tried to display actions that seem to fit the boys, so it's little talk and more action, hence the only line of dialog. With this chapter I say my story is a litle over halfway done. Their is still so much to do and so much to explore so I hope you stick for the ride! I promise the next chapter will be longer. I felt the flow would be better if the point of view was focused on one thing rather than multiple things at once. It keeps the brain on track. So, I am on break now and I am hoping to update faster! Until next time!

Kitsune Out!


	19. Something Suspicious with the Hotheads

Sanji was the first to wake. His internal clock always woke him in the early hours of the morning. He groaned softly, an unusual weariness was begging him to return to the bliss of sleep. A comforting hold held him close. Sanji nuzzled closer to the warmth of the hold and sighed softly. He was falling back to sleep when the scent of steel snapped him awake. His vision was green. Sanji stared at the green in his sight as his mind caught up with his body.

Sanji looked up and Zoro's sleeping face came in to view. The Swordsman was snoring, mouth open and drool dribbling down his chin, what an image of beauty. Sanji blinked and sat up slowly. He had been using Zoro's arm as a pillow so his neck felt stiff. Zoro's sweater slid off him. The sweater had been used as a makeshift blanket over them. Sanji shivered at the cold air touching his bare skin. His shirt was still open allowing the morning chill to whip over him. Sanji looked down and tilted his head, wincing a bit at the bones cracking in his neck. He ran a finger across something white and dry stuck to his stomach. He brought his fingers up to eye level and tried to make sense of what the white dust was. It didn't make sense until the memories of the night before played in his head suddenly. He screamed and kicked the defenseless sleeping Zoro hard in his stomach.

"Gah! What the hell!?" Zoro snapped at being woken so harshly.

"You fucking molested me!" Sanji yelled.

"What? No I didn't!" Zoro defended.

"Then what's this!?" Sanji gestured to the white stain caked on his stomach.

"You consented." Zoro huffed.

"Like hell I would you sick bastard!"

"You grabbed me too!"

"You must be some amazing Neanderthal to think I would-mmph!"

Sanji's eyes widened. Zoro was kissing him. The Swordsman's tongue slid over his lips. Sanji tried to push Zoro back but Zoro grabbed Sanji's wrists and pinned them behind his back. Zoro kissed harder and Sanji's struggle was killed. He gasped softly and Zoro's tongue darted in. Sanji groaned at the feel of Zoro's tongue over his curling and tugging it. He felt a warm sensation pool in his lap. With a nip to Sanji's lips Zoro pulled back and smirked at Sanji's flushed and dazed face.

"Cook, I initiated it but you went along with it too. You shoved my hand away so you could grab my-"

"Do not, finish that grotesque sentence, damn indecent Marimo." Sanji growled. "There's no way in hell…"

"Do you want me to reenact what we did? Your dick's still out and by the looks of it, getting up." Zoro glanced down to Sanji's lap. In fact, the both of them still had their pants open and their lengths exposed to the other. It had been an eventful night that drained them to a point of ignoring redressing for some much needed sleep.

"No!" Sanji quickly pulled Zoro's coat over his lap to hide himself. He ignored the heat he felt on his cheeks.

"So stop pretending it didn't happen. You liked it and the evidence is clear on your stomach and the red in your face."

"I couldn't, not with you." Sanji pulled the coat up to hide the stain on his stomach. His tail was curled around his waist and his ears were lowered with embarrassment.

"Look, I don't believe it either. But we did and I feel like a load has been lifted from my shoulders. Don't tell me you don't feel the same."

Sanji grit his teeth and glared. He did feel the same, but he didn't want to admit it. He refused. He was a ladies man. He didn't feel anything for men, especially Zoro. Zoro was the last person Sanji would ever feel anything—especially lust—towards. He was ready to continue his argument when his voice was lost in a gasp.

Zoro was at Sanji's neck, biting and kissing it, sucking hard on the already dark and purple bruise from the night before. Zoro slinked an arm around Sanji's waist and his other hand slid up Sanji's back to curl in to the soft golden locks. He leaned forward and pushed Sanji to rest back against the cave floor. He pulled the coat from between them since it was in the way. Sanji groaned and gripped Zoro's shoulders. His arms were shaking. He squirmed and whined when Zoro started to trace the curve of his sensitive fox ears. Zoro bit the base of Sani's ear, something he had realized that made the Cook tremble with pleasure. Sanji couldn't stop a moan.

Zoro pulled back and leaned over Sanji, meeting the Cook's confused eyes. "Tell me to get the fuck off. Tell me truthfully you want me to stop. I'll pull off and leave last night in the past. You tell me what you are really feeling first." Zoro spoke in a low tone that made Sanji shudder. Zoro was serious, and when Zoro was serious Sanji had no choice but to act the truth.

Sanji gripped Zoro's shoulders tight enough for the tips of his nails to press to the skin but not pierce it. He ground his teeth with irritation and scowled. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and pulled him down in to a hard kiss that made them both moan. They kissed, moaned, and touched, reenacting their heated night moment.

~~O~~

Sanji sighed. He was leaning back against Zoro as he buttoned up his shirt to hide the new mess. He would really need a bath once he got back to the Sunny. The heat of the moment had settled. Zoro had an arm around Sanji's waist, hugging the Cook close to his chest. His free hand stroked the golden tail settled across Sanji's lap and his chin rested a top of Sanji's head. He had his eye closed and his body was relaxed. The two hot heads were in such an intimate position and state of peace anyone would do a double take to see if what he or she had seen was true.

"What are we doing?" Sanji asked, breaking the silence.

"I wish I knew." Zoro answered in a soft breath.

Sanji thought a moment before speaking again. "We can't tell the others."

"Hm?" Zoro cracked his eye open, his brow arched. "Why not?"

"Are you fucking stupid? How do you think everyone is going to react to us like… this?" Sanji gestured to their position.

"It's not like we're lovey dovey." Zoro huffed. "We'll more than likely still fight like before. Hell if I'll do any romantic shit."

"And when we're not fighting? What, we'll cuddle and talk sweet words?" Sanji hissed.

"Fuck no." Zoro scowled. "Like you can bring yourself to talk to me like that and I will accept it."

"That's not the point, thick head Marimo. The others can't know something that even we don't know how to handle."

"So what, you want to sneak around the crew and risk getting caught?"

"We will, until I can find a way to explain all… this…" Sanji sighed tiredly.

Zoro sighed himself and pulled Sanji closer. It was weird, but he was starting to feel a sense of comfort with the Cook close. "Just cause it's a secret, doesn't mean I plan on stopping."

"Don't you get sappy with me, crappy Swordsman."

"Shit Cook." Zoro bit at Sanji's ear.

Sanji jerked and growled. He kicked Zoro in the knee with his shoe's thick heel. He slipped out of Zoro's hold when the Swordsman cursed and flinched. Sanji stood and looked out the cave.

"We should probably start heading back before the others get worried and come looking."

Zoro glared, rubbing his throbbing knee. He stood with a huff, pulling his coat up with him. "Fine." He slug his coat over his shoulder and started for the exit. He was stopped by a tug on the red sash around him.

"I'm leading." Sanji declared.

"I can lead just fine." Zoro growled.

"Lead us in to disaster. They day you don't get lost on the Sunny is when I'll let your directionless ass lead." A thought came to Sanji. "How did you even find me anyway?"

Zoro didn't say anything. He slid a hand down over Kitetsu's hilt. It did most of the work, but Zoro followed it easily. He turned to Sanji finally, a grin on his face.

"I don't get lost, I find what I need."

He kissed Sanji and tweaked the foxy ears. He pulled back and left the cave, leaving a stunned Cook behind. Sanji shook his head and scowled. He ran after Zoro itching for a kick before the idiot got lost.

~~O~~

"Sanji!" Luffy cried out with glee upon seeing Cook and Swordsman walk down the beach to the Sunny.

The beach was littered with debris of fallen trees and thrown rocks. The storm had been a wild one. Sanji waved with a smile. He chuckled at Usopp's cry of welcome and Chopper's wails that Sanji was an idiot.

"Sanji-kun, are you okay?" Nami called down to the Cook.

"Yes, Nami-san, I just needed a breath of air. Thank you for your concern." Sanji replied.

Zoro arched a brow at Sanji's calm response to Nami's concern. He had expected Sanji to swoon and go all goofy that a woman was concerned about him, but he didn't. Zoro shook it off as Sanji being tired from what they had done before returning.

"Get up here!"

Luffy stretched his hands down to the two. He pulled them up in a hard jerk but was careful not to accidentally send them flying. He instead set them gently down on the deck.

"Sanji let me check you over!" Chopper quickly said.

"Ah…" Sanji flinched lightly. "Let me take a bath first, I feel gross."

Plus he was sure that Chopper could pick up the scent of the mixed musk. He sure could and he didn't even know that his sense of smell had changed at all. The salty sea scent claiming the air must have been so overpowering that he never noticed the change. Not until the spike of stinking musk.

"Oh, alright. Come to Sick Bay after, okay?" Chopper asked.

"Sick Bay again." Sanji sighed. "I should keep a tally on how many times I've been there just this month." Sanji shook his head and walked past the others with the need to scrub the stink of Zoro from him till his skin turned raw.

"Zoro?"

"I need a bath too." Zoro said before Chopper could drag him in to Sick Bay. "It was a rough night." _In more ways than one._ Zoro thought. He followed Sanji to the bath, a light smirk on his face as he watched the golden tail sway.

The crew was satisfied that Sanji had returned calm and normal for him. Everyone knew not to push where it wasn't needed. If Sanji wanted to put his moment of panic behind him, then no one would bother for a reason. Maybe he'd come out later with an explanation, maybe he won't. Either way, as long as Sanji was himself things were fine. When Sanji wanted to talk they would listen. For now, they had to get ready to sail.

"Franky, let's get ready to set sail!" Nami declared.

Between the crew members they were able to get the Sunny ready and out at sea in about an hour. Sanji, meanwhile, had enjoyed a much needed long bath. It would have been more relaxing if he didn't have to keep glancing to Zoro and worrying if the Swordsman would dare try anything. He wanted to relax, not deal with a perverted Swordsman. But Zoro wanted to relax too. The looks Sanji was giving him was starting to get irritating. It didn't get better as Sanji's glares got darker and more irritated as they bathed.

"You're grumpy." Zoro muttered while drying his hair.

"Thanks to you." Sanji replied bitterly as he flossed between his sharpened canines.

The two boys were in the front room of the bath house where the sink and toilet were homed. Zoro had a towel wrapped around his waist and was drying his hair with another. Sanji also had a towel around his waist, but he also had one wrapped around his head to dry his hair and another wrapped around his tail to dry the soaking fur. He looked ridiculous, a fact Zoro had no problem pointing out, to which Sanji responded with a kick to the shin.

"Fucking damn fur." Sanji growled. He had taken the towel off his head, exposing the ruffled mess of his furry ears. He sighed, not having the energy to scowl and grumble, and grabbed a brush to start brushing his hair and fur in to place.

"How long is this going to take you?" Zoro asked.

"Long enough." Sanji replied without looking back to Zoro. Not that he needed to, he could see the Swordsman sitting behind him through the mirror.

"Well what if someone wants to come in for a crap and catches us together?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Very artistic, damn Marimo." He muttered. "Why don't you just leave and if someone does need to come in I can hurry. Problem solved."

"Yeah, well, about that thing I said about taking a crap."

Sanji groaned. And Sanji was curious about things that could happen between this idiot? He rubbed his head and took a deep breath. He tossed the brush he held to the confused Swordsman. Zoro was about to question Sanji when Sanji arched his tail up and pulled the towel off. The golden fur was still soaked and dripping water on to the tilled floor. Sanji pulled another brush from his bag of toiletries and returned to tending to his ears.

"If you want that crap, better get to work." Sanji declared.

Zoro looked between the brush and Sanji's tail. He huffed, grabbed the tail, and started to brush. He was oddly gentle for such a brutish man. As he brushed he noticed that some patches of the tail's fur was gone. It was probably torn out from Sanji's run in to the forest. He tried to brush the fur over the mangled patches in order to conserve the beauty of the tail.

On Sanji's side, the Cook could feel each stroke Zoro gently passed of the comb, the feel of Zoro's fingers gently curling in to his fur as he cradled the tail to keep the arch, and the feeling that he knew Zoro was being careful with something so sensitive to Sanji. Sanji took a breath to keep himself calm and focused on his hair and ears instead of the relaxing touches to his tail.

The boys were so focused on their tasks that neither noticed the door to the bathroom was cracked open, or that a boney hand was slowly moving back. Brook carefully closed the door so not to alert the two inside. The door shut with a small click of the handle. Brook stared at the door, his boney hand still on the handle. He initially wanted to use the bathroom to relieve himself—it's still a wonder how a skeleton could still have need to relieve himself, or eat for that matter—but the scene inside had stopped Brook and left him puzzled. He scratched his chin in thought.

"Perhaps they are getting along better after last night." Brook said to himself. "Ah, what a nice thought. Yohohoho~ Hm, but I wonder though." Brook left, tapping his chin in thought. Zoro and Sanji were the hardest on the crew to follow, right after Luffy.

Once Sanji had taken his long needed bath, he went down to Sick bay as per Chopper's request. Sanji really should keep a tally on how many times he had gone there; he was sure it was at least four years' worth of visits. It wasn't his fault, though. Once the spirit business was done he had no plans on returning to Sick Bay until the next big fight, if he was even going to need it.

Chopper had everything ready for the checkup. Not that there wasn't much need for it. Sanji wasn't showing anything out of the norm, so it was more a quick check on Sanji's foxy parts. Chopper was worried about the newest transformation and was also concerned on just how much Sanji would change. Sanji was worried some too, but he tried not to show it for Chopper's sake.

"I really hope it doesn't progress anymore." Chopper said as he looked over Sanji's nails.

"It's not that bad. I just have to be careful with my hands. No different than what I usually do." Sanji tried to reassure Chopper.

"I suppose so. Let me check your ear. I might be able to remove the stitches."

Sanji leaned his head down so Chopper could get to the stitches easier. Chopper had numbed the ear before in case he could remove the stitches. Though his ear was dumb and he couldn't feel any pain, he still felt the odd sensation of the stitches being cut and pulled from his ear.

As Chopper worked he noticed something. A dark and purple bruise had formed at the base of Sanji's neck. He reached a hoof out and gently touch the injured skin. Sanji flinched at the touch, it was obviously a fresh injury.

"Sanji, what happened here?" Chopper asked.

"Where?"

"Here, on your neck. You have a rather large bruise. It looks like something struck you."

"My neck…?"

Sanji's eyes widened. He quickly grabbed the mirror from Chopper's work station and angled it to look at his neck. Sure enough, the bruise was ever prominent. Upon closer inspection the outside of the bruise had distinct teeth imprints. Teeth imprints from the Marimo that had no self-control. Sanji's cheeks flared red. He momentarily forgot that Chopper was with him. He didn't need the young doctor asking any more questions.

"Sanji?"

"A branch hit me." Sanji quickly said. "When I was running, it whacked me. I didn't think it hit me that hard. Are you almost done?"

"Ah, yes, just one more stitch." Chopper clipped away the last stitch. He cleaned the ear and nodded his approval. "It healed well. But be careful with it, the skin is still fresh and sensitive."

 _Tell me about sensitive._ Sanji mentally grumbled. "Thanks, Chopper, I should get back to my chores." Sanji stood.

"Ah, Sanji—"

"I'll let you know how it heals." And Sanji was out the door before Chopper could ask him more on the bruise.

Chopper sighed softly and started to clean up. "Why is everyone so easy to not care about getting hurt?" He asked himself.

Sanji stomped from the Sick Bay with the burning intention to give a certain Swordsman what's for. He found the Swordsman sunbathing and with one sharp kick to the gut a fight was on. Hard, flaming kicks kicked off of sharp steel. Curses were thrown back and forth with each attack that was blocked. Zoro blocked one of Sanji's flying kicks and knocked the Cook back against the Sunny's wall.

"Hey, watch it! I don't want to go around cleaning up your mess again!" Franky called out from the Sunny's wheel.

He had seen the fight start and was praying the two would control themselves. There was only so much wood that could repair the Sunny. But Franky's warning had gone ignored and the two hot heads continued another even fight. Franky sighed and shook his head. He opened a new bottle of cola and drank it down. Sanji had his smoking to relax him, and Franky had his cola. There was a cry and a loud thud that made the ship jerk. Franky growled and looked to the obvious cause of the move, ready to curse out the fighters and threaten to shot them overboard.

His yell was caught at the sight. Sanji was on his back, Zoro was over him, the Swordsman's arm was covering the view to their faces but it could still be seen that their faces were extremely close. Franky moved his sunglasses up and rubbed his eyes. When he looked again, Zoro was hunched over cupping his crotch and grinding his teeth as he hissed with pain. An irritated Sanji was stomping away, ears pressed tight to his head, tail fluffed up, and his cheeks a bright red. Franky blinked. He had done a double take and the scene had changed so fast he wasn't sure of what exactly he had seen. Obviously, it was something that had riled up Sanji and ended in pain for Zoro. Franky shook his head, his sunglasses falling back on his metal nose. Whatever he had seen or not, at least the Sunny was out of danger, at least for the time being.

Sanji stomped up to his Galley. He was so angry he didn't even notice that Nami and Robin were sunbathing in their alluring swimwear. He trudged on, grumbling curses at Zoro. What had he been thinking? If anyone had seen that kiss they would have been done for. He felt no regret from having kicked Zoro in the crotch; the Swordsman needed some sense knocked back in to him.

Nami heard the stomps and lifted up her sunglasses. She saw Sanji approaching and was ready to push back his exaggerated woes. She put on a fake smile that dropped in to a confused frown when Sanji walked by without even a glance. Not that she didn't mind being saved from Sanji's passion, but it wasn't like Sanji to just walk by a woman without even a polite greeting. She watched Sanji walk up the stairs and slam himself in to his Galley. She looked from where Sanji had come from and was surprised again when Zoro walked by after the Cook.

"Hm…"

"How odd, isn't it?" Robin asked Nami. She had also seen Sanji approach and was also left questioning what was going on with the Cook. Now that Zoro was in play it added more question.

"They probably had a fight again." Nami said. She slipped off her sunglasses to get a better look.

Zoro knocked on the Galley. He didn't pound like normal when the two were in the midst of a fight, but a polite knock, soft and gentle, almost seeming to be asking if it was okay for him to enter. That certainly wasn't normal. Sanji being the one to open the door and let the Swordsman in wasn't either. It was obvious they had just come out of a fight. Usually when they did, they would stay away from each other until the next meal where they were sitting next to each other and grumbling about how they could have beat the other easily. This time, however, Zoro had gone after Sanji in a calm matter and Sanji had let him without a scream, curse, or kick.

"Now that is even stranger." Robin commented.

"Yeah…" Nami slipped her sunglasses over her head and stood from her beach chair. She was curious now. "I wonder what they're up to."

"Going to do a bit of snooping?" Robin asked. She was smiling softly, already knowing the answer to the question. She chuckled softly at the grin Nami gave her.

Nami hurried up to the Galley. Robin followed her, her curiosity as well looking to be fed. Nami stopped outside the Galley and went for the doorknob. She was skilled in thieving, so slipping in unnoticed was no problem for her. Except, the door was locked. Sanji didn't normally lock the door unless he needed some time alone. But he wasn't alone. Zoro was in there with him. She scowled that the curtains to the portholes were pulled closed. There went her other mode of spying. She pressed her ear to the door, even a slight sound or voices would do. Nothing. Franky had really done a good job soundproofing the rooms. She huffed and crossed her arms. She could easily call out to Sanji to get in, but it would ruin the whole point of spying.

"Allow me." Robin nodded to Nami and crossed her arms over her chest.

Pink petals popped from thin air and swept under the crack of the door. The Archeologist closed her eyes. The petals within the room turned to hands and Robin's eyes opened on the palm. The hands scanned the room until they landed on Sanji and Zoro. Robin smiled. She opened her eyes and looked to Nami, who had moved closer and was watching the older woman with the curiosity of a child.

"So? What do you see?" Nami asked.

Robin uncrossed her arms, the hands in the Galley popping back in to petals. "They are fine. They seemed to have reached a rather pleasing agreement." With that, Robin walked from the Galley door.

Nami looked between Robin and the Galley door, even more confused. "Robin, wait! What do you mean?" Nami raced after Robin to further question the knowing smile the raven haired woman carried. Robin said nothing more. She didn't want to be the one to spoil anything before the time was right.

Inside the Galley, Sanji lightly pushed Zoro back. He had heard the Swordsman's words of apology and even accepted the hug. He did not, however, approve the sudden heated kiss Zoro had pulled him in to. Honestly, now that they were both open to exploring what exactly was going on between them, Zoro had taken the lead and struck when Sanji least expected it. Just how far Zoro was willing to go, Sanji was somewhat afraid to find out, but ever so wondering.

Zoro clearly didn't like being pushed away right when he had been enjoying the feel of Sanji's warmth. "What the hell, Cook?"

"I need to get started on dinner preparations." Sanji declared.

"The hell? It's still light out." Zoro grumbled. He went to pull Sanji back by his hips but the Cook stepped back.

"No, it's late afternoon. I need plenty of time to make a proper meal. Did you think I only need an hour?"

"Kind of." Zoro answered honestly. He didn't quite know how much work Sanji put in to cooking, and by the frown Sanji gave him he picked the wrong answer.

"You are so damn pigheaded." Sanji growled.

"Look I don't know your life. I barely know what's going on right now. Give me a break." Zoro huffed.

"Fine. In return I need you to do me a favour." Sanji said with his hands on his hips.

"Come again?" Zoro arched his brow in question.

"Uggh… help me damn it. There's something I can't do right now that you'll have no problem."

Zoro took in Sanji's request before grinning. "Hmm, I don't know. Just asking doesn't seem enough to convince me. I might need something else."

Sanji frowned. "I am not giving you sake."

"Not sake, something that tastes better."

Sanji arched his own curly brow. "Then what? Rice balls?"

Zoro shook his head and tapped his lips.

Sanji growled. "No."

"Come on. I'm always doing it. Why don't you take the lead this time?"

"Marimo I swear—"

"One, then I'll help you with anything."

Sanji growled bitterly. The damn Swordsman was getting cheeky alright. Zoro tapped his lips again, waiting with a smirk for Sanji's move. Sanji growled and pulled Zoro close by his red sash and crushed his lips to the Swordsman's. It was a hard kiss, full of hate more than anything. But as Zoro returned the kiss, Sanji's ferocity softened. His ears fluttered some. After a good minute Sanji pulled away. He felt his face heated and his head was on air. Zoro felt just as good. He wouldn't have minded if the kiss had continued hard, but he liked the soft touch better.

"There, now what is it that you need me to do?"

Sanji sighed softly. "I'll tell you down at the Aquarium Bar."

Up on the upper deck, Usopp had been working on some new ammo next to his garden. He favoured his new plant ammo but he still couldn't fully give up creating his own ammo, they always came through for him. His new ammo consisted of highly compressed pellets of stinging spices that would burst in to a cloud to both buy escape time and weaken the enemies. Usopp had everything except cumin. He huffed to himself, but knew an easy fix. If he could convince Sanji to let him borrow some from the Cook's precious spice rack… but that was a mission on its own. Maybe he would catch Sanji in a good mood.

"Hey, Sanji?" Usopp knocked on the Galley door before opening. Might as well show curtosty to get on Sanji's good side easier.

Usopp entered the Galley and looked around, confused that there was no Cook in sight. He hadn't seen Sanji on deck so he had expected to easily find Sanji in what most crew members call his true room. Maybe Usopp could risk borrowing some spice and leaving a note that he would buy Sanji more at the next island. Sanji would understand that and most likely never stop annoying Usopp about it. It was worth a risk, Usopp's prototype was so close to completion. Usopp made his way to the Cook's organized spice rack on the far wall.

"Get your hands off!" Sanji's voice sounded sharply.

Usopp screeched and threw his hands in the air. "I didn't mean it, really!" He begged out of fear.

"Would you quit nagging already?" Came Zoro's voice next.

"Huh?" Usopp lowered his arms and turned around. Neither Cook nor Swordsman were in the room.

"I brought you down here to do something productive. Now do it." Sanji huffed.

The voices were echoed. It was then that Usopp noticed the cap from the pipe leading up from the Aquarium Bar was open. Sanji and Zoro were downstairs, oblivious to the sneaking Sharpshooter. Usopp sighed a breath of relief and turned to look for his missing spice again.

"Move your hands you damn bastard!" Sanji yelled.

"You wanted me to do something productive, so I am." Zoro answered.

"Move your hands higher!"

"Lower is better, I can get a better hold."

"I would know better than you what position is better!"

Usopp stopped. He looked over his shoulder to the pipe. They were just arguing over something stupid, nothing else, right?

"If you don't stop complaining I swear I will pin you against the glass." Zoro growled. "Then we'll see how you get out of that."

"Just fucking put it in already!"

Usopp's eyes widened. "No... No they're doing something dumb, that's it.'

Sanji's groan coming up the pipe made him jump.

"Just freaking press your head in to a pillow if the noise annoys you."

"No just… get it over with. The pain isn't helping."

"I'll do it already. Just stop fidgeting so much, I can't get a good hold on your rod."

"Damn fucking idiot."

Usopp shook his head. He was overreacting. There was no way those two… "Maybe I should take a break from work for a bit…"

"Gah! That fucking hurt! Don't move suddenly!" Sanji yelped.

"I gave you a heads up, didn't I? Your fault you weren't prepared."

Usopp was at the door. "I'll come back later..." He muttered to himself. He needed a long, long break.

Down at the Aquarium Bar, the two in question were busy pulling fish from the tank. Sanji was trying his best to ignore the cries of the fish as Zoro swirled the fishing net around the water to grab the fish. He'd toss them to Sanji to put in to a water bucket where Zoro would later be the one to kill the fish. It was torture for Sanji, especially directing the Swordsman how to catch the fish, but more in hearing the fish. He was tempted to press two pillows to his ears just to stop the voices.

"There, last one. That should be enough right?" Zoro asked, tossing Sanji another fish.

Sanji quickly dropped the fish in the water bucket and covered it with a heavy sigh. "Yeah… that should be good." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He could hear the other fish shrieking and calling Sanji a traitor, which made his ears twitch. He didn't like this either, but he was a cook first. Sanji's eyes snapped open at the feel of Zoro's arms snaking around his waist.

"Marimo…" Sanji threatened with a hiss.

"Shut it, you're suffering, so I'm providing a distraction." He pressed his nose to Sanji's ear and breathed softly. "I'll kill those fish before heading up, so you get what you need ready, okay?"

Sanji sighed. He allowed himself in this moment of weakness to lean back against Zoro. "A clean slice. I don't want anything butchered."

"I haven't butchered anything you asked me to cut before, have I?" Zoro gently kissed Sanji's inner ear. "Hm? Hey, the stitches are out."

"Oh, yeah, that was before I dragged you down here to make you pay for this." Sanji growled and pointed to his neck. He was reminded why he had been angry to begin with.

Zoro smirked. He lowered his head and kissed the hickey. "Hey, it's a souvenir."

"Souvenir of what? You being a bastard?"

"No, of something fun that we might…" His hand slipped down low on Sanji's waist. He jerked back with a hiss, bent over some in pain.

Sanji huffed, hands on his hips. "Next time, it won't be just a slam on your toe. Now get those fish taken care of." Sanji stomped up the stairs, muttering curse at the handsy Swordsman.

Zoro rolled his eye, but with a smile.

The sun had started to set and the moon was ready to rise. Sanji was in the midst of cooking a long wanted sea food meal. Thanks to Zoro doing the killing Sanji was able to strip the juicy meat. A vast improvement from the older fish he was only able to do. He could still hear the voices of the fish screaming at him, but it was over and he technically didn't break their deal. He didn't do the killing after all.

He was mixing the fish and vegetables together for the stir fry. He stopped mid turn at the familiar feel of Zoro's arms wrapping around his waist. Zoro pressed his chest against Sanji's back and rested his chin on his shoulder. Once Zoro was settled Sanji continued to stir. He had heard Zoro come in the Galley, he should have expected the Swordsman to do something like this. But, Sanji was slowly getting used to sharing his space with Zoro like this. As long as the Swordsman didn't get in his way though.

Zoro nuzzled in to the crook of his neck. He did no more, knowing not to disturb Sanji while cooking. He was surprised that Sanji had even allowed him to come close like this. He watched Sanji cook, somewhat fascinated in the skills he had. The two were silent for some time until Sanji spoke once turning the stove off.

"What the hell are we doing?"

"Hm?" Zoro questioned, confused on what Sanji was bringing up.

"This… this relationship. Us, together, it's… weird…"

"It's not that weird…"

"Did you ever once think that you wanted to kiss me or hold me like this whenever you looked at me before?"

"Well… no. I just wanted to shove your face in to the ground." Zoro answered honestly.

"I felt the same. So how is it that we now…"

Zoro turned Sanji around to face him. He pressed his lips to Sanji's forehead gently.

"Cook, you don't question it, you live it. I sure as hell never thought I'd want to jerk you off but I did. I didn't ever think I'd like holding you but I do. I never thought I'd get so irritated when something would happen to you but I do. I do to a lot of things I never would have seen myself in, and I like it. Don't you?" Zoro asked in a soft voice.

Sanji chewed his bottom lip. Who knew Zoro had the brains to speak philosophical. He sighed and nodded.

"I do." Sanji answered in a soft voice too.

Zoro tilted Sanji's head up and met Sanji's lips with his. They kissed gently, then harder with more passion to it. Zoro's arms hugged around Sanji's waist while Sanji's snaked around Zoro's neck. Zoro groaned when he felt Sanji's hands comb through his hair and tug. Zoro's hands dropped to Sanji's thighs. In one swoop he gripped the Cook's muscular thighs and hoisted him up to sit on the closest counter. Zoro stepped closer so he stood between Sanji's legs. Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro and brought him closer. He should have argued about doing something like this where food was cooked, but at the moment his mind was only thinking about Zoro.

Sanji gripped Zoro's hair tight. From his position on the counter he was sitting taller than Zoro so he had to lean down to keep their lips connected. Zoro rather liked the position. His hands were able to roam up Sanji's chest and down to his tail easier. Sanji growled softly at the touches. His tail curled against his back and pressed in to Zoro's hand. Zoro sighed with satisfaction and pressed harder in to the kiss. The strong legs wrapped tight around his waist made it clear that Zoro wasn't going anywhere until Sanji had his fill. They were both staring for each other.

Maybe if they hadn't been so absorbed in their actions Sanji would have heard the flip of Luffy's sandals coming up to the Galley and the slam as the door was shoved open.

"Sanji, Zoro, are you two—" Luffy blinked.

Both Sanji and Zoro jerked apart upon hearing their Captain's call. But it was too late. Sanji's legs were too tight around Zoro's waist and Zoro was holding Sanji too close to come apart quick enough without raising questions. There they were, caught in the intimate act. By their Captain none-the-less. Both swallowed thickly, their hearts racing loud in their chests. Sanji's ears lowered like a dog caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Ah… Luffy…" Sanji spoke after he swallowed to wake his dry throat. "It… isn't really… I mean…" He couldn't find a way out of it. What could he possibly say to explain their position and deep kisses? "I don' know what to say…"

Luffy tilted his head. He blinked, seeming to take in and try to make sense of what he just caught his strongest fighters doing. After what seemed like hours Luffy grinned a wide, cheek to cheek monkey grin.

"It's okay, Chopper, they aren't fighting! Zoro is helping Sanji." Luffy looked back to Sanji and Zoro and winked. He left with a chuckle, closing the door behind him, after he locked it.

The two stayed in their frozen place until the sounds of laughter and music came from the deck. Sanji and Zoro took a deep breath of relief and pulled away from each other. Zoro leaned back against the sink and ran a hand through his hair, pushing back the hair Sanji had lifted up.

"If I can say something… I think Luffy just approved of us." Zoro said.

Sanji glanced to the now locked door and sighed. "I think so too. Fuck, getting caught by him, how humiliating." Sanji dropped his head and his hands.

"Hey, I trust he won't say anything. Crazy as he is, I still believe in him, don't you?"

Sanji glanced up to Zoro. He nodded with another soft sigh. "Yeah, I do trust him. Still… not the way I wanted someone to find out."

"Hey." Zoro grinned and leaned close to Sanji. "It was more believable if it's seen, isn't it?" He leaned up to restart what had been interrupted only to get a oven mitt to the face.

"Save it. You distracted me long enough. I have to finish dinner, and you're helping to make up for the time taken."

Zoro rolled his eye. Later Sanji won't have a way out of it. Sanji hoped off the counter and returned to his cooking. Zoro slipped in to help where he could.

Dinner came around as it normally would. Sanji and Zoro couldn't help glancing to Luffy but the Captain was acting as normal as ever. Looks like they weren't wrong about trusting Luffy. That brought some relief. But it still meant that they had to be careful or else another crew member would catch them before they were ready to say anything.

The night continued on uneventful. The crew was full and happy, and ready for bed. Sanji had finished his chores and had stepped out in to the cool night to suck a nicotine pop. He watched the waves move calmly. The dark sea was calming. He closed his eyes and breathed in the salty air. His ears twitched at the so familiar heavy steps of Zoro's boots. He leaned back as Zoro hugged his waist and nuzzled his neck. This position was starting to become a routine in the short time they had opened themselves to each other.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Sanji asked without opening his eyes.

"Mmm." Came Zoro's grunted response.

"Where is everyone?"

"Bed. Luffy's in the Crow's Nest."

"Good." Sanji chewed the end of his nicotine pop. His missed his smokes, but he had no choice currently. He heard Zoro yawn in his ear. "If you're tired, go to bed."

"Hm."

Zoro stepped back, pulling Sanji with him. Sanji yelped and fell back in Zoro's lap. Zoro had sat back against the closest wall, holding Sanji in his lap. Sanji sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't say with me, crappy Swordsman." Sanji tried to get up but Zoro had a strong hold on him. "Ugh, someone will see us."

"No they won't. Now quiet, this day as been long."

"I'll say." Sanji muttered.

Sanji flinched when Zoro's tongue passed over his newly stitch free ear. He huffed and elbowed Zoro in the chest. Zoro sighed in his ear and sat back.

"Can't let me have fun, can you?"

"This isn't the fun you should have."

"Complain all you want, you like it."

"Hell if I-ack! Don't fucking bite my ear! It still hurts!"

Zoro laughed softly and leaned back with his eye closed. "We'll have to tell them eventually."

"Eventually… not now."

"Wimp."

"Bastard."

"Crappy Swordsman."

"Crap Cook."

"Fucking Marimo."

"Ero Cook."

Zoro kissed Sanji to stop what would have been a never ending banter. Sanji pulled away and snorted.

"I swear, you're doing something to me. I should be kicking you overboard."

"And I should be trying to slice you open. But we're not."

"Yeah…" Sanji yawned. He was tired also thanks to Zoro.

"Sleep. Cook."

"Not here."

"Do you feel like moving?"

Honesty, Sanji didn't. He was so tired and comfortable it would have been hard for him to move. Zoro wasn't looking forward from moving from the position either. They were at the back of the ship far out of view. They could easily pull apart if someone came near. Their eyelids startled to lower as they settled against each other.

Sanji could hear Zoro's heartbeat from where he rested against Zoro's chest. It was rather hypnotic and he soon found himself dozing off.

" _Sanji?"_

" _Zorko?"_

Zorko had finally spoken after a full day of silence. Sanji had lowered the wall between them and tried to apologize for how he had acted. But Zorko hadn't responded. Sanji had been afraid that he had insulted the young fox. But he had finally responded to him.

" _Sanji, I'm sorry."_ The fox's nervous tone sounded in his head.

" _Zorko, it was my fault. I overreacted."_

" _But because of me you—"_

" _Zorko, I don't care. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy thing to handle. This isn't your fault, alright?"_

" _Well… if you're sure. Hey… are you and Zoro…?"_

" _Later… much later I'll explain… I'm so tired to think clearly right now. I'll give you a proper explanation in the morning, alright?"_

" _Alright!"_ Zorko sounded his normal happy self. The young were easy to cheer up. _"Goodnight, Sanji."_

" _Goodnight, Zorko."_

Sanji yawned and curled in to the already sleeping Swordsman. A bit of sleep wouldn't hurt. He'd wake up early and slip away before anyone was the wiser. But for right now, he wanted to ravel in the warmth he was slowly starting to enjoy more and more.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! So sorry for such a late post, I was dragged off on vacation by the family and had little access to internet. But I took my notebook and I was able to write up this wonderfully long chapter. I have to say, I like the flow and the links between the events so, I hop you do too. This chapter was all about the crew being confused with the two hotehead's new actions and Zoro and Sanji trying to figure things out between the two. There's so much still left to write and I am trying to decide just how to write it. If my next post takes a while again it's because I'm trying to write a chapter worthy of your enjoyment. Well that's my drabble this time, I look forward to seeing what you think of this chapter! Until next time!

Kitsune out!


	20. A Chat Takes a Turn

" _Sanji? Sanji wake up."_

Sanji groaned. He had been having such a nice sleep. He was sure he had a good hour or two before his internal clock sung. Why was Zorko waking him even earlier than usual?

" _Sanji please, wake up."_ Zorko insisted.

Sanji wished he hadn't lifted the barrier, at least he did in that particular moment.

"Zorko, go back to sleep." Sanji muttered tiredly.

" _But, Sanji, you should really get up."_ Zorko further pushed Sanji to wake.

"Why? I still have time." Sanji started to drift back to sleep.

" _But the way you're sleeping… doesn't Robin come down for coffee early when it's her watch?"_ Zorko asked.

Sanji sat up with a jerk then. His vision darkened from the sudden movement. He groaned and shook his head to clear his vision. His ears perked at a gurgled snore. Zoro was sleeping with his mouth agape, drool dribbling down his chin as he snored. He was leaning against the wall they had sat against the night before. They had slept outside through the night. The nights were warm so freezing wasn't a problem, but if someone had seen them sleeping together Sanji couldn't even think what he would do. He didn't even want to think that his pillow had been Zoro's lap. A damn hard lap that had left his neck stiffed. Sanji rubbed his neck and groaned.

"Damn bastard. If he was going to keep me out here all night he could have at least had a comfier lap." Sanji muttered. Zoro snored louder. Sanji huffed, wondering how he had been able to sleep with that snoring, gurgling mess. With a swift kick he had Zoro face down on the deck.

"What the hell!?" Zoro snapped, not quite enjoying being woken so rudely.

"Bastard, its morning. And you fucking kept me out here the entire night." Sanji said, his tail curling up against his back.

Zoro pushed himself up and snorted. "Hey, you fell asleep first." Zoro defended.

"Hell if I did. You dragged me in to your lap." Sanji wined. His neck really hurt.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing. I have to get in the Galley before Robin-chan comes down." Sanji stood, swaying slightly on his feet. He rubbed his neck and sighed.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Zoro asked, now on his feet as well.

"Nothing. Your fucking lap is like a rock." Sanji was rather surprised in himself with being so calm about having slept in Zoro's lap. Then again, he was starting to get used to being around Zoro more than usual. Something he didn't even put a thought towards about being possible. "Look just go to the room before someone wakes up and sees you're not—"

Sanji flinched. Zoro had moved close quickly and cupped Sanji's face between his thick hands. He stared in to Sanji's eyes with a narrowed eyed look. He didn't do or say anything, which was worse if he had done something. Sanji heard his heart start to beat louder and his face heat up. Zoro was just looking at him, what was with the dumb reaction?

"Hey… Zoro… let go…" Sanji said after swallowing thickly. Zoro didn't say anything, instead sliding a hand down Sanji's neck and then back up to his cheek. "Z-Zoro…" The next sound to come from Sanji was a sharp yelp of pain from Zoro suddenly snapping his head to the right. Sanji kicked Zoro back harshly. He slapped a hand on his neck, his ears were perked and his tail fluffed with anger. "What the fuck!? You could have killed me!"

"No, I couldn't. I knew what I was doing." Zoro said calmly. He pushed himself off the wall and rubbed his back. That slam had hurt.

"What is wrong with you!?"

"Does your neck hurt?"

"What?"

"Does your neck hurt?" Zoro asked again.

Sanji blinked and rubbed his neck. He hadn't realized it, but his neck hurt considerably less than when he woke.

"You couldn't have fucking said, hey, let me help you with the crick in your neck, before snapping my head to the side?" Sanji asked with a frown. He growled at Zoro's smirk.

Zoro dodged another kick and grabbed Sanji's leg. He pulled Sanji chest to chest before the Cook could react and kissed him deeply. Sanji's ears jerked up with a yelp of surprise. Zoro pulled back with a wider smirk.

"You were expecting me to kiss you, weren't you?"

"Fuck you." Sanji hissed.

"Rather not." Zoro smirked and licked Sanji's lips. Sanji bit the tongue hard, causing Zoro to jerk back. "Shit Cook." Zoro growled. He could taste the bitter iron taste of his blood.

Sanji smirked and walked past him. He flicked his tail under Zoro's nose as he passed. Zoro rolled his eye. Why did the Cook have to be so stubborn? Zoro yawned and ruffled his hair. He was nearly thrown back down to the ground when something slammed in to his back. Arms were wrapped around his waist, Sanji was back, hugging Zoro tight, tail wagging and his face buried in Zoro's back.

"Uhhh…?" Zoro was lost for words. Then Sanji looked up at him and things made sense.

Sanji's eyes were green. The green of the fox spirit. The eyes switched back to blue in an instant and Sanji jerked back. His gaze was downcast, his ears pressed to his head and the slightest embarrassed red spreading over his cheeks. He seemed just as taken aback as Zoro with Zorko's sudden action. A silence hummed between them until Sanji finally spoke.

"Fuck… forget that happened. Zorko just…" Sanji jerked as his eyes switched back to green. "Nyu!" Sanji blinked, taking control of his body again. "Alright, just stop that right now." Sanji was addressing Zorko, which left Zoro out and confused by their loop.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zoro asked.

Sanji looked up to him. He was trying to figure out how to phrase Zorko's persistent request without it sounding weird. Screw it. He was beyond trying to salvage sanity on the Sunny. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms, his gaze turned away from Zoro.

"Zorko wants to get to know you better. He can sense something… different… with us so… he is part of it in any way I look at it. But you can say no and nothing will happen. So answer something I guess."

Why did Sanji feel so weird? It was like Sanji was bringing Zoro home to his parents for approval. But it was Zorko, who is younger than Sanji, and just curious of Sanji's and Zoro's new mood to each other. In any way, Sanji could do what he wanted, he was a grown man. A grown man possessed by a fox spirit and a grown man potentially falling for another grown man. It was too early in the morning for headaches.

"So say no and I'll tell Zorko—"

"Sure." Zoro interrupted.

"What?" Sanji finally made eye contact with Zoro's serious look.

"I'll talk to the fox. We'll probably have to do it when the others are distracted, right?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"After breakfast then. I'll wait till everyone's doing something before going to the Galley."

"Uh… sure…" Sanji was thrown back by Zoro's directness. The serious Zoro should be around more than just on the battlefield.

Zoro nodded his agreement. "I'll see you later than. The both of you." Zoro yawned and walked past the stunned Sanji. "Better get moving before Robin comes down."

Sanji shook his head and slapped his hands on his cheeks to snap himself back. He watched Zoro leave behind a corner before sighing. "Zorko… you better not want to ask anything stupid." Sanji muttered before making his way to the Galley.

The morning came and went as usual. At the end of breakfast Nami called for a meeting. By her charts they should reach the next island in two days should no natural disaster throw them off course. What Sanji had to do was read up on the oncoming island from the book Robin had lent him, and figure out what to do with Zoro and Zorko. Needless to say, one was easier to deal with than the other.

"Zorko, do you know anything about the next island?" Sanji asked.

He was alone in the Galley, sitting at the table with the book Robin had lent him and a cup of black tea. The book held little information for him. It was detailed heavily on the varying meanings of all spirit symbols and animals linked to them, like the one on Sanji's chest. But when it came to speaking of the islands Sanji was lucky to get even a page about one of the four isles. And any information on the lonely page was just a vague description of the island itself. What types of trees that grew on the islands outnumbered the lines dedicated to the people inhabiting them. Sanji let out a heavy sigh.

"Zorko?"

" _I don't know."_ Zorko answered him. _"I don't remember anything past waking up in your head. I've searched through my mind but I can't get anything. Sorry."_

"Don't worry. " Sanji said with a soft yawn. He took a sip of his tea to wake his sluggish body. "We're both trapped in this mystery." Sanji shut the book and slumped on his elbows. "The most I figured out were what the symbols met."

" _Hey, Sanji, do you hate me?"_

Sanji's ears flicked up. He sat up and looked up to his head. "What are you talking about?"

" _Well… you're trying so hard to find out what happened to get rid of me I was just wondering—_

"Stop right there. I don't hate you. I hate the idiots of this culture that don't properly warn travelers about being possibly possessed."

" _Would you keep me if you could?"_

"Zorko, that wouldn't be fair to either of us. I'm slowly turning in to a fox and you're stuck in my body. I'm pretty sure—positive—that there is something better for the both of us. From what I read, you spirits have some hefty jobs being guardians."

" _But I don't know anything about that."_

"And you never will stuck in my fucking body."

" _So you don't hate me?"_

"No."

" _And you're trying to help me?"_

"How many times do I have to fucking say yes?"

Zorko stayed silent while he thought. _"Does Zoro hate me?'_

"Does Zoro hate you?"

"Who does Zoro hate?"

Sanji jumped and jerked his head to the door. Zoro was standing there, arms crossed and with a smirk on his face. Sanji snorted and turned his head away, ears pointed up pompously. He must have been so focused on the conversation with Zorko to have not heard Zoro's heavy steps. Not that he'd admit to being thrown off by him.

"It's rude to interrupt a conversation." Sanji stated.

"A conversation, huh? With yourself?" Zoro asked as he walked over.

"Are you that dumb? I was talking to Zorko." Sanji picked up his cup for a calming sip of tea.

"The fox spirit again?" Zoro asked as he slipped in the seat next to Sanji. "It sounded like you guys were having some talk."

Sanji glared at him and swatted his tail at Zoro's face. Zoro pushed the tail away but settled it instead across his lap where he could stroke it casually.

" _Sanji, can I talk to him?"_ Zorko asked eagerly.

"Talk?" Sanji asked, looking up to his head and setting his cup down. "I'm the only one who can understand you."

" _Please, Sanji? Please please please!"_ Zorko asked with hype.

"Okay, okay!" Sanji huffed. "Have at it."

Zoro, who had been only hearing the half of the conversation Sanji was saying, watched Sanji cross his arms with a huff and close his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was on his back on the floor, his legs draped over the table's bench, and a green eyed Sanji straddling him, tail wagging happily. Sanji's eyes quickly turned back to their usual grey-blue.

"Zorko what the crap!" Sanji snapped.

" _But I haven't seen him in so long!"_ Zorko protested.

"Seeing doesn't mean tackling to the floor!"

" _Well I can't talk to him now can I?"_ Zorko said rather smug.

"You tricky bastard." Sanji growled. The book had been right about the fox spirit, they were tricky beasts.

Meanwhile Zoro, who was still on his back, looking up at Sanji's side of the argument, frowned. He grabbed Sanji's hips and gave the angry swaying tail a hard tug. Sanji yelped, his nails, since his hands were keeping himself balanced on Zoro's stomach, dug in to the hard skin. Zoro didn't feel a thing other than the burning stare Sanji was giving him.

"Would you stop arguing with everything in sight and be calm for once?" Zoro asked with a tone of annoyance.

"Marimo…" Sanji growled. The growl turned in to a yelp at another tug to his tail. "Asshole!"

"Stop yelling and fucking calm down. Zorko wanted to ask me something, didn't he?"

"The fuck?" Let go of me or else—" Sanji grit his teeth. Zoro was pulling the tail not too hard, but just enough for a spark of pain to shut Sanji up. "Z-Zoro that hurts…"

"No duh it does. Now what did the kid want to know? If I hate him or not?" Zoro asked, rather seriously.

"Zoro… let go…" Sanji reached back to grab at Zoro's wrist and try to pull Zoro's hand from his tail.

"Not until you stop yelling and let the kid talk. You're snapping at a child that's just overly happy and openly expresses it. Don't punish him for something positive."

Okay, Zoro had a soft spot for kids. He had to thank Chopper, the kids he was forced in to watching on Enis Lobby, and any other kid he saw determination in for the soft spot. As much as it was odd for him to accept it, he was good with kids. Compared to Nami no one would believe the muscle brained Marimo was even safe around kids. He didn't care what people thought but when a kid, human or not, clearly have something in them and are punished for it, he wouldn't stand for it. Unfortunately the fox spirit was haunting the body of the Cook who loathes children for their ability of getting in with woman without raising a finger. So Zoro had to step in.

Sanji looked down at Zoro, obviously confused in what Zoro had said showing In his eyes. He considered what Zoro said before sighing heavily. "Alright… just let go of my tail first… please…" He said "please" rather bitterly, but Zoro let go anyway and settled his hands on Sanji's hips. Sanji swayed his tail a bit to get feeling back in it before looking up to his head. "What do you want to know?"

Zoro waited in silence, watching Sanji close. He had to wait patiently for any slight movements that may give away what the question is. It was some time before Sanji's ears lowered and a shocked look crossed his face.

"Cook?"

"He has two questions." Sanji said quickly. "He wants to know if you hate him and…" He swallowed before continuing. "If you… love… me…"

Zoro blinked. That had been unexpected. Certainly by the way Sanji was avoiding eye contact, he hadn't been expecting the question either. But he had to answer.

"Can he hear me like this?" Zoro asked to which Sanji nodded a response. "Alright, Zorko, for the first question, no, I don't hate you. You may be weird and making the Cook even stranger than usual, but you're more someone fun. I mean, you're sure making the Cook something fun." He grinned. "Plus you used my name to name yourself. How can I hate that? As for the second question…" Zoro sat up, pulling his legs from the bench to sit properly. "I don't know. This thing between me and the Cook is something I don't get. I'm not sure if it's just lust or something more, but I can tell you one thing for sure." He leaned close so his breath tickled Sanji's furred ear. "I don't hate him either." He said softly and licked the inner fold of the ear.

Sanji shivered. "H-hey… don't… nnn…" Sanji's tail curled against his back.

Zoro's tongue curled within Sanji's ear. His hand found its way back to Sanji's tail but instead of pulling he curled his fingers through the soft, silky fur. His hand still on Sanji's hips caressed the Cook gently. Zoro bit the outer ear then nibbled across the blush spreading across Sanji's cheek until he found the soft and cared for lips which he kissed deeply. Zoro shuddered at the soft groan Sanji made. The noises Sanji made triggered Zoro's sleeping hunger.

His tongue slid over Sanji's moist lips looking for the entrance he craved. A slight tug to the tail triggered the opening Zoro was hunting for. His tongue darted in, sliding over the roof of Sanji's mouth, curling around the other's tongue, caressing his palette, mixing his taste to Sanji's in a harmonious medley of taste.

On Sanji's end, he was more or less feeling the same. The less aspect coming from uncertainty and his pride at being a self-claimed ladies' man. Here he was straddling a guy and snogging with him. He felt Zoro's hand grip his hip and pull him closer. His eyes shot open at the feel of a hard bulge pressing between his legs.

" _Sanji, what's he—"_ Sanji quickly put a wall up between his and Zorko's subconscious.

Sanji pulled away from the kiss with a sharp intake of breath. "You fucking idiot!" Sanji snapped at the Marimo. "Zorko was still there! Now he's going to ask me what the hell we're doing!"

"So tell him." Zoro responded bluntly and moved to lick Sanji's throat all casual like. Sanji stopped him with a hand to the face.

"I am not going to burn Zorko's innocent mind with your pervert traits!" Sanji declared.

"Can he hear us now?" Zoro asked, muffled behind Sanji's hand.

"Thankfully not. I put a wall up before you took things further. But he sure as hell is going to ask me why!"

"Tell him… I'm trying to to find an answer to the question. A proper one."

"What the crap are you—eek!" Sanji tensed, a chill going up his back and tail.

Zoro had licked across the palm of Sanji's hand. Sanji went to pull away his hand but Zoro caught him by the wrist. He slid his tongue slowly up Sanji's pure palm and curled between Sanji's middle and pointer finger. Sanji tasted like the tea he had just been drinking. The tea leaves must have given some of their taste to him. It added to Sanji's usual spiced taste. Zoro licked between each finger, up and down, slow and sensual.

Sanji trembled with each pass of Zoro's tongue. He flinched when Zoro blew over the slicked skin. Sanji didn't think that his hands were that sensitive. Then again, he never really used his hands other than cooking so the sensitivity shouldn't be that shocking. It still didn't help the fact that an insane Swordsman was turning him on by licking his hands. He was being turned on was the main problem.

"Zoro… fuck… someone might…"

"I locked the door." Zoro answered.

"But the Sick Bay door—"

"Chopper is messing around with Usopp." Zoro had been very precautious about not being caught with Sanji. After the Luffy incident he was not going to be interrupter—or caught—again. Especially now that his hand was trailing its way to the tempting bulge in Sanji's pants. He felt a hint of smugness at the sound he pulled from Sanji when he pressed his palm to the tempting bulge.

"Fucking, Marimo… don't… Hnngg…" Sanji slouched over slightly as Zoro applied more pressure to him. His licked hand was still being held which Zoro used to pull him closer by it and drape the arm over his shoulder. He started to roll his hips as he rubbed and leaned up to capture Sanji's ear between his lips. Sanji muffled a moan and slumped more against Zoro. He wanted to kick Zoro, knee him in the groin and give him what he deserves, but he couldn't feel his legs, just the building heat between them.

The pull of a zipper and the shuffle of a belt made Sanji's ear twitch. Sanji knew what was coming, but he couldn't stop it, he didn't want to stop it. He felt the cold air on his heat before Zoro's warm touch. He groaned and fully slumped against Zoro, pressing his face to Zoro's neck and the arm draped over Zoro's shoulder bunching up the fabric of Zoro's robe. His free hand found its way to Zoro's thigh and gripped tightly.

Zoro could feel Sanji's hot and hard need twitch in his hand as he stroked. This was the third time he'd had Sanji in his hand like this, but the thrill as if it were the first time was still present. Maybe because of how close the interactions had been. He pumped slowly, burying his nose in the furred ear closest and chewed along the edge, he was starting to develop a fetish for these furred ears and he blamed Sanji for it fully. If Sanji weren't so sensitive then the problem wouldn't have happened. But it had, and he was basking in all the sensations.

Zoro tensed and groaned. Sanji had opened his robe and was working on freeing Zoro from the confines of his pants. He hadn't expected Sanji to just sit there and take it; the Cook was always like that. He shifted some, the sash around his waist slipping off, his swords falling to the floor in a soft thud. Zoro knew they were fine. He was focused on a different sheath.

Sanji didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he had Zoro's pants open and his hand had disappeared inside to circle around Zoro. He felt Zoro squeeze him, seeming to tell him what he wanted. Sanji growled and gave Zoro a hard squeeze, a smirk crossing his face at Zoro's groan. In anything they did together, a fight wasn't far to be triggered. By the grunts, squeezes, and jerks, they were fighting over who would be pushed over the edge first. Zoro had a slight lead, Sanji needed to level things.

In a soft growl he caught Zoro's bottom lip between his teeth. He was careful that his sharpened canines didn't draw the blood he was daring to with the sharp pierce. He chewed sensually, his tongue darting out to slip over the bite. Zoro's mouth was open, hot pants puffing out on Sanji's nose. Sanji took this opportunity. He leaned up and slid his tongue through the opening to curl around Zoro's tongue and pull it in his mouth to suck. Both hands moved faster to pump the other closer to edging over. Zoro's free hand slid up to caress the small of Sanji's back while Sanji's free hand curled through the tufts of green hair at the base of Zoro's neck.

In a fluid movement, Zoro pulled Sanji tight to his chest and sat up on his knees. Sanji groaned at the sudden move and wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist to keep from falling. The next thing Sanji felt was the table pressing against his back and the Galley ceiling in sight. Sense came to Sanji then upon realizing what they were doing in the middle of the kitchen. Any form of protest was quickly lost at a sharp inhale.

Zoro was crouched between Sanji's spread legs, his slick and hot tongue circling around Sanji's swollen tip. Sanji groaned both in satisfaction and disgust that Zoro would put anything in his mouth. Zoro licked around the tip, tasted down Sanji's shaft and sucked back up along the side from base to tip. Zoro pressed his lips to the tip, his eye on Sanji's heaving chest and trembling legs. Oh, the satisfaction he felt knowing he did this to the Cook. He gave Sanji's leaking tip a soft kiss, taking note that the Cook tasted of spice and smoke just about anywhere, and swallowed him down fully.

Sanji gasped loud, his hands shooting out to grip Zoro's hair. "St-stupid, Marimo, people eat here… stop this…" Sanji protested, his arms trembling daring to drop him back.

"Shut up and enjoy."

Sanji scowled. Fuck the Marimo and his ability to talk with something in his mouth. "Just… fucking…"

Zoro glanced up to Sanji. His furred ears were pressed tight to his head and his face a dark red mess. "You're close, go wild. You're hot that way."

Sanji's face burned bright red. That seductive look, Zoro's moth full of Sanji's dick to the base, Zoro's mouth curling around Sanji as he sucked, Sanji would have been pulled over right there and then. Zoro bobbed his head, slurping loudly so it made Sanji's ears quiver. His tail had curled around Zoro's head, really needing something to wrap around then. Sanji let go of Zoro's hair and flopped back on the table.

Zoro's mouth felt different. It was warm, soft like velvet and felt… right compared to the sickening blow job Fitz had given him. In this case, Sanji couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up in to Zoro's hot and talented mouth. Zoro's three sword style had more than one use it seemed. Sanji whined and moaned, his nails digging in to the table leaving grooves Sanji would have to hide. He considered burning the table. But then again, how would he explain the sudden need to burn a table. Beneath the table with a questionable fate, Zoro was stroking himself. He would have preferred Sanji to do it, but he was near the edge he couldn't wait much longer.

Sanji cried out his moan at his climax, his burning essence snooting at the back of Zoro's throat in heavy spurts. Sanji's hips rocked through his orgasm till every last drop was out and he slumped in to a panting, limp heap. Zoro pulled off, a line of spit still connecting him to Sanji. He swallowed, smacking his tongue to the roof of his mouth in an excessively loud click.

"Not bad." He commented.

"Fucking… sicko…" Sanji said through pants.

"Mmm… maybe." Zoro said softly. He licked Sanji clean, Sanji flinching with each lick to his soft and sensitive shaft. When done, Zoro pulled Sanji's tail from his head and looked to his other hand. He had made quite a mess.

"You're cleaning that up…" Sanji had pushed himself up on his elbows, panting and glaring at Zoro. Zoro smirked.

"Why don't you clean it?" He teased. He was lucky Sanji hadn't recuperated enough to kick him properly. The kick had been weak and easy to dodge. "Have a little fun." Zoro rolled his eye and stood, tucking himself back in his pants before walking to the sink to wash his hand and get a rag.

Sanji sighted heavily. He fixed his pants and flopped back on the table. He listened to Zoro's returning steps and the slosh of a wet towel cleaning Zoro's release from the floor. He closed his eyes with another sigh. This had just made things harder, or it could have been easier, Sanji didn't really know. What he could say is that he let Zoro blow him, and he had liked it. He liked it. He might like Zoro past lust too. He might. He wasn't sure just yet to say. He wasn't sure pf a lot of things now. He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling for an answer. He wasn't going to find an answer anywhere but in himself.

"Marimo." Sanji called for Zoro's attention as he sat up fully.

"What?" Zoro looked up from where he was cleaning.

Sanji chewed his lip in thought. He could only think of one thing to say, and he felt stupid saying it. He swallowed down his pride and leaned forward so he was eye to eye with Zoro.

"I don't hate you either." He said softly with some confused bitterness in his tone.

Zoro grinned. That was as close to progress Sanji had gotten to, so he'd take it. He leaned forward to kiss Sanji but was stopped with a flick to the nose that made him snort.

"If you think I'm going to kiss you after you had your mouth on my dick, better think again." Sanji huffed and slid off the table. "Now finish up and get out. I have some deep cleaning to do thanks to your ass."

There was Sanji's attitude back again. Zoro rolled his eyes. He liked Sanji better like this anyway. Next time he talked to Zorko he might have a better answer for him.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. Just started school again and my writing groove is back. Yeah, I still need to get out of the loop of only being able to write at school. But in the mean time, I'll use it to write the best chapters for my lovely readers! How did you enjoy this chapter? I wanted to add a little more on Zorko, Sanji, and Zoro's relationship. The three have something special alright. The next chapter you can pretty much guess it's going to be the start of the new island and a new twist to the story. Look out for that cause I plan on posting on a regular basis as I used to now that my writing is back in motion. I hope this chapter makes up for the long delay! Especially with the little kinkiness added for fun.

Kitsune Out!


	21. Mutual Agreement

The days came and went, and soon it was the night before their expected arrival to the next island. There wasn't much to prepare for, just extra precaution to avoid another incident like the previous island. Sanji had second watch that night. He was leaning against the window of the Crow's Nest looking out blankly to sea. Blankly because one eye was blue, and the other, hidden under his hair, was green. That only meant that Sanji was unconscious to the world around him as he was with Zorko in the fox's domain.

Zorko's domain had changed since the last time Sanji had visited. There was a new pond bigger than the first, the swaying grass field held more flowers, but there was always a lack of a breeze. Sanji wondered if Zorko's home was in his head or if his spirit left his body to join Zorko elsewhere. Either way, Sanji still couldn't get over his foxy self. He knew the fox reflecting in the water bellow was him, he even had fur covering one eye and curly locks of fur on his brow. Though he knew it was him, he couldn't push back the thought that this side of him could take over him fully the longer he and Zorko remained joined.

"Sanji?"

Sanji looked up from his reflection in to Zorko's bright green eyes. Zorko had grown some during his time with Sanji. He was a head shorter than Sanji and his fur had grown longer and silkier. Sanji didn't think that spirits grew, but then again Zorko had been born. Born of what Sanji didn't know but wanted to. There was no point in asking Zorko about it since the fox spirit knew just as little about himself as Sanji knew of him.

"Sorry." Sanji shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I still can't get over this. Is this really in my head?"

"Well, not really in your head, but it's in you. I don't really know how to explain it."

"Let me guess, you know how to but not sure why again?" Sanji asked as he followed the bouncing Zorko.

"Precisely." Zorko said happily. "I try not to think too much about it."

"Good for you." Sanji sighed. He looked down to his paws as he walked. It had been surprisingly easy to learn how to walk on four legs. Good to know in case things persisted further. "So what do you do here?"

"What do you mean?" Zorko asked, jumping up to a large rock and crouching playfully. "There's always something to do."

"Yeah but, what?" Sanji asked, sitting and his tail curling around his legs.

"Have fun of course. Questioning gets rid of the adventure."

"You sound a lot like Luffy…" Sanji said, cocking his ears down some. One Luffy was enough as it is.

"I like Luffy. He was fun the last time we played."

"You're not using my body to play again." Sanji quickly stated. "Besides—"

" _Cook?"_

Sanji and Zorko looked up. Zoro's voice had echoed through the field like a beckoning voice. Sanji sighed heavily.

"Looks like I have to go."

"Already? Alright, tell Zoro I said hi!"

"Yeah yeah."

Sanji closed his eyes. He felt the familiar rush of his body rising and sliding through his subconscious to fit back in place with his physical body. Once back he opened his eyes and jerked back with a yelp of surprise. Zoro's face had been unexpectedly close to him.

"You're back." Zoro said calmly.

"Don't do that again." Sanji growled. "What do you want? I was in the middle of something."

"Like being a corpse? It's weird how you just leave your body at whim."

"You get used to it. Now what do you want?" Sanji asked again with more irritation, to which Zoro huffed.

"My turn for watch. We should be at the island around morning or so. You should get some rest before—"

Sanji raised a hand to stop him. "I know. You don't have to tell me what I already know. Or don't know. This island is as big a mystery as the others."

"And we are trying to avoid an incident like the last island."

Sanji tensed slightly. His hand slid to his thigh and his ears angled back. "Yeah…"

The scarring on Sanji's thigh had healed. He could barely make out the scar that had once symbolized a pirate that had bought him to be used. But just because he couldn't tell what the scar had once formed he could still remember it. He didn't want to admit just what the scar had meant to him. Not that there were creeps hidden everywhere, but that no one, not even the strongest fighter, was safe and he might not be able to do anything about it.

Zoro noticed Sanji's movements. He leaned close to him, his hand sliding over Sanji's hand.

"This still bothers you, doesn't it?" He asked softly.

Sanji scowled and pulled his hand back. "No, it doesn't. Now if you don't mind, I would like some sleep." Sanji moved to stand but a hand on his chest kept him seated. "Marimo."

"Lie down." Zoro commanded. Not forcefully, but in a soft tone wanting cooperation.

"If you think we are repeating what had happened in the Galley here—"

"Not that, Ero Cook, just lie down and trust me." Zoro was serious again, the gleam in his eye made it clear.

Sanji could have said no and Zoro couldn't say anything. But he wasn't in the mood for an unnecessary argument. So, with a heavy sigh, he slumped on his side, tail curling up against the backrest of the bench, his eyes out the window. Taking Sanji stretching out across the seats as permission, Zoro started undoing Sanji's pants. Sanji was quick to retaliate.

"Hey I said—"

"I'm not doing anything like that."

After a bit of a struggle, Zoro had Sanji's pants down to his knees. Sanji's face was flushed bright with rage and embarrassment. Zoro had pulled his pants down but left the boxers on. Sanji wasn't sure if this was a new kink to Zoro or if he really was doing something different. He had no choice but to lie there and find out. Zoro got down on his knew next to Sanji's legs. He pushed up the leg of the boxer to get to the scar. Chopper's cream had helped, but it could only do so much. Several parts of the Jolly Roger were still noticeable and anyone who knew the mark could make it out. Even if Sanji didn't want to admit that the scar bothered him, Zoro was able to read his reactions to it. And Zoro wanted to change that. He unsheathed one of his blades.

"What are you—"

"Relax." Zoro stopped Sanji's freak out. "It's Wado. Kitetsu still can't get over quivering at the sight of you."

Sanji glared. "Who's ero now?" He muttered. "What are you doing?"

"Changing." Zoro answered simply.

Changing? Zoro couldn't be thinking what Sanji thought he was, could he? But he had his sword out. And not just any sword, but Wado Ichimonji, a blade Zoro only used when the need was dire to complete his three sword style. The fact that Zoro chose to use Wado rather than Shusui—Kitetsu was an obvious no—meant that this was important to Zoro. Sanji chewed his lip. He couldn't bring himself to kick Zoro away. It seemed like he was indeed giving Zoro permission to butcher his leg.

"You better not make it worse." Sanji threatened, digging his nails in to the seat in preparation.

Zoro looked to Sanji with mild surprise before recomposing his serious air. "Like I'd ruin your best weapon." He replied.

Sanji was trusting him with his weapons of choice. Sanji was trusting him to put a blade to him. It seemed like they were both advancing on relying on each other. Zoro had one chance and he couldn't mess it up. Sanji would make him pay greatly if he did.

With a deep calming breath, Zoro angled the tip of his blade and cut through Sanji's scarred skin.

Sanji's nails dug in to the cushions at the first cut. His teeth soon found their way as well in to the cushions, biting hard to muffle his groans of complaint. Cuts normally wouldn't affect Sanji as much to a point of holding back pain. Hell, he had taken a punch from Jimbei and Luffy simultaneously and stood back on his feet like nothing. But Zoro was working on already damaged skin that was sensitive from the initial rough scarring. Sanji could feel Zoro cutting open the scars that had already sealed closed. Whatever Zoro was doing, he wanted Zoro to finish quickly.

Zoro soon finished quick and clean work in a shorter time than Sanji felt. The tip of Wado was coloured with the dark red of Sanji's rare blood. But the blood wasn't ill=spilt, it was necessary to make a movement. Zoro tilted his blade so the moon light from the window gleamed over the blood. There was just something to Sanji's blood that was different. What it was, he didn't know. But he would find out sooner than later.

"Ok, I'm done." Zoro said, wiping the blood off with his sash and sheathing his blade.

Sanji, who hadn't realized how tense he had become, relaxed his grip on the couch and slowly sat up to get a good look at what Zoro had done to his thigh. "A fox tail?" He questioned with a raised brow.

Zoro had cut a fox tail over the scars, using what he could to shape the tail and hide what had once been. The smaller scars he used to make a curled background. Surprisingly, the cuts were smooth with little blood pooling in the wound. Sanji couldn't make out what had once branded him. But why a fox tail opposed to something else? Zoro could have easily done a stupid design to spite Sanji.

Zoro lightly placed a hand on Sanji's thigh. "Because Zorko has been a good influence on us. Once he's gone, we'll have something to remember him by, don't you think?"

Sanji looked between Zoro to the cut tail on his thigh. As sappy as Zoro sounded, he supposed that he had a point. Zorko, as weird as it has been, has been a good influence. He sure had triggered some things unexpected, but not despised. Carrying a scar of a fox tail for memory sake wouldn't be so bad, the brand either now that he had accepted what had happened.

"Yeah. I do." Sanji replied. He winced at a slight shift, the open wound was starting to sting.

"I'll go see if I can get anything to patch that up from Sick Bay." Zoro rose to his feet and walked to the Crow's Nest's door.

"Zoro?" Sanji called to him before he left. Zoro stopped and looked back with a questioning look. "Thanks." Sanji said quickly before the kind word turned sour.

Zoro grinned. "I take sake as thanks."

"Fuck off." The sour still came.

Zoro chuckled softly and left down to Sick Bay. Sanji sighed and lay back down. He felt an odd sense of peace. Odd because it was Zoro that had triggered the peace. So many new things thrown one after the other to accept of hate.

" _Hey, Sanji?"_ Came Zorko's voice in Sanji's head.

"What?"

" _Thanks."_

Sanji arched a brow. "Thanks, for what?"

" _Just… thanks, for everything."_ Zorko answered.

Sanji closed his eyes. "Don't thank me for anything. I don't do it for thanks, only because it is right."

" _Still… I have to say thank you."_

"Then, you're welcome." Sanji said with a light yawn.

" _Thank you."_

"Go to sleep. We have one hell of a day coming."

" _Goodnight, Sanji."_

Sanji yawned again once he felt Zorko drift off to his slumber. Sanji wasn't doing much to block his own sleep. He had his pants down to his knees and was slowly bleeding out a new scar to be. He should have been afraid of getting caught in this position, but his trust in Zoro had grown. He trusted Zoro to tend to the wound and take his watch for anything at sea and anyone coming up the Crow's Nest. And Sanji was okay with accepting his new found trust.

~~O~~

"Sanji, can you tell me more about what you found out?" The bouncing Zorko asked.

"I already told you everything I know." Sanji answered.

"Please?"

"Oh fine, let me think."

Sanji was back in Zorko's domain. The morning had come and breakfast passed. Nami had declared that they had a few hours before the island came in to view. Sanji had gone down to the Aquarium Bar to talk to Zorko where he would least be interrupted; they needed to have a talk.

Ignoring the yells of the fish calling Sanji a traitor, he sat on the bench around the aquarium and joined Zorko. The oncoming island might have the answers they were looking for, so the more prepared the better. Prepared as far as the little information they had would let them. Zorko, though, had insisted that Sanji repeat the information Sanji had already said, thinking it might trigger a new thought. Sanji had agreed to it the first and second time, but the fifth time was a stretch.

"Fine, but this is the last time. I am not aiming for a ninth time. Got it?"

"Yes yes." Zorko stuck out his tongue at Sanji.

Sanji snorted at the childish act. He stuck out his own tongue at Zorko before deciding where to start. "There are four islands they call Sister Isles. We've already been to two. The first was where you were born and the second triggered our being able to communicate with each other." Sanji started.

"So the next islands could trigger something too." Zorko added.

"Which we don't know. Just like we don't know what kind of people live there. The last island was full of crazed hunters." Sanji huffed.

"So the people could be like that or worse." Zorko stated.

"Hopefully not. Anyway, we have to look out for symbols like yours. Other spirits might be near."

"I never met another spirit. Maybe I might be able to, maybe talk to them. I can find out who I am."

"That makes you really happy, but if you do find another spirit they are not hitching a ride in my body. One spirit is enough."

"But how are we supposed to make friend like that?" Zorko said with a pout.

"Not in my body. That's final." Sanji said firmly.

"Oh, fine." Zorko hopped up on to a rock and looked around. There really wasn't much to see in the endless field but Sanji didn't bring it up. "So aside from that, you wanted to see if we could find people like the woman who put me in you?"

"Yeah." Sanji replied, ears angling back some. "And if we find more rocks with symbols on them."

If they were able to find more of those human looking spirits they could have their answers and Zorko would be free. If they found more rocks with the symbols then they were near a birthing stone. Sanji was still hesitant with that. Luffy had insisted on bringing the broken rock they had found Sanji in front of. The rock was put in the storage, and Sanji could still feel something from it every time he went down to get supplies. Zorko had come from the rock. There was still something spiritual about it.

Sanji had gone down there before going to the Aquarium Bar. He couldn't get past the door where the rock was stored. He felt a burning sensation spike in his brand. Zorko had commented that he had felt something strange too, like the rock had been calling him. The cracked boulder was calling to the both of them. But Sanji couldn't bring himself to move closer, not with the burning he felt. Zorko had wanted to get closer to understand what he felt, but he understood that Sanji was close to collapsing in a fit of heated pain as he had the first time around the boulder.

Sanji shook his head and looked down at his furred chest. The brand wasn't there, or it was hidden under the layers of fur. He wondered if the brand would stay on him or not once Zorko was gone. Would he forever be marked with the print of a fox?

"Sanji?"

Sanji looked up. Zorko was looking to him with worry in his green eyes. He couldn't blame Zorko, no matter what happened next. The fox was just as much a victim as he was. The both of them had to figure their way out. They had to take risks.

Sanji let out a heavy sigh. "So we find what we can and use it to our advantage, be it rock or spirit. Alright? You'll have to tell me if you sense anything and I can act on it. Our best solution is to work together."

Zorko's ears flicked up at that. He might be a child, but he still understood the seriousness of their situation. It wasn't fun and games anymore, it was a matter of survival. Zorko nodded his answer. "We'll find our freedom." He said in a tone more mature than Sanji has heard from the young fox.

Sanji knew they had come to a mutual agreement. He was rather proud of the young fox. He crouched down and lunged, tackling Zorko off the rock in a playful attack. Zorko laughed, his tail wagging and playfully bit at Sanji's neck. He didn't think Sanji was one to play like this, maybe he was rubbing off on him. And he loved it. The two played, romped, and chased each other, pushing back the air of seriousness that had hugged them. They needed this time of ignorant bliss, even if it was for a short time.

" _Cook?"_

The two stopped and looked up, heavy and tired pants rolling off their long hanging tongues. That had been Zoro's voice, echoing through the valley as it had the night before. It was time. Sanji had asked Zoro to get him once the island was in view. The third island awaited them.

"Time for me to go." Sanji said, looking back to Zorko. "Are you ready?"

Zorko bounced to his feet, standing tall and proud. "Ready!" He said with a grin.

Sanji nodded, closing his eyes and traveling back to his body. He blinked, the Aquarium Bar coming in to focus along with the green of Zoro's head. Sanji shifted, feeling coming back to his body.

"Are we there?" Sanji asked, uncrossing his legs. He had been sitting with his legs crossed in a form of meditation to get to Zorko easier.

"Yeah, the island is in sight." Zoro answered, watching Sanji stretch. It was still weird seeing Sanji come out of his spirit trip. The eye that was visible was the one that turned green. The first time he had seen Sanji come back from a trip the uncovered eye had been Sanji's normal eye colour. Maybe they switched it so others could tell when Sanji wasn't all there. Either way, it was still weird.

"Better get up there before Nami-san calls for us." Sanji said as he stood. He took a step and stumbled, wincing as he did. His thigh still stung.

"You okay?" Zoro asked, twitching with the impulse to reach out and help Sanji stand.

"I'm fine." Sanji declared, standing straight despite the pain.

Zoro had done what he could to patch up the work he had done on Sanji's thigh, but he was no Chopper. Chopper, who wasn't going to find out what they did until the wound healed, was going to give them a nagging lecture for sure. Sanji had been taking care of the open wound as he could too. He still had some of the cream Chopper had given him, but he didn't want to use it. The scar Zoro had given him was one he wanted to keep. So, while the wound healed, he'd deal with it. He had suffered worse before anyway.

"Right." Zoro responded. He stood aside as Sanji walked past.

"Coming or not?" Sanji asked, not looking back to him.

"Coming." Zoro followed, staying closer than usual incase Sanji toppled over again.

Sanji rolled his eyes at that. Zoro was being to overprotective again. He had to give Zoro for taking responsibility for something he caused though. Sanji wrapped his tail around Zoro's wrist and pulled the Marimo close for a kiss. It was light, more a sign of thanks and a reward for controlling himself. Zoro smirked and returned the kiss, taking advantage of the situation before it disappeared at the top of the stairs. They really were changing.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! I hope it hasn't been so long. Trying to balance school and writing. I also had to get a new spiral since this fic has taken a second spiral. Going on third and hoping to fill it too! Oh! And it has been around a year since I started writing this fic. Time has sure flown and I am thankful to everyone who has stayed with me since the beginning! It makes me so happy to provide entertainment like this. As for this chapter, it's short but provides a bit of information before the next island, which I have big plans for. Look out for that soon!

Kitsune Out!


	22. The Bells of Faith

Sanji made his way up the stairs from the lower deck and joined the others at the Sunny's railings to watch the island grow closer. He sighed softly. This was the second to last Sister Isle in the chain. If the island held no answer for them, they had one last island of hope. Not much of a positive way of thinking, but there was little to be positive about with their chances running low.

"We'll have to be careful here." Luffy was the one to speak up. It was odd to hear a word of caution from the Captain, but considering all that has happened so far even a wild pirate knew when to take precaution.

"Yeah…" Sanji answered. His ears flicked down some as they docked. The island fit the description that Sanji had memorized. The only thing they were blind to was the inhabitants.

"Everyone!" Nami called for attention. "You guys know your groups. Stick together and stay on alert. If you find anything or are in danger, use the flare pellets Usopp gave you. Blue for info and red for danger. Everyone got that?"

Murmurs of understanding answered Nami.

"Alright. Let's go explore the island!" And with that, Luffy jumped over the rail and hurried to the island. Well, Luffy had restrained himself from jumping off the Sunny when they first docked. He was showing more seriousness than before. Group by group left until just four remained on board.

"Are you going, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked, walking over to the Fox-Cook, who was still by the railing.

"Ah, yes, you and Robin-chan go on ahead." Sanji gave her a small smile. It was a forced smile, but Nami took it and left with Robin, joining Usopp on the island. A tired sigh left Sanji when it was just Zoro and him.

Zoro walked over to stand next to Sanji. He looked out to the island. "Something is wrong." Zoro stated rather than asked.

Sanji was ready to retaliate, but he swallowed it down and nodded slowly.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing." Sanji answered.

"Cook."

"Why do you care?"

"Are you really still asking that? You should know by now." Zoro responded with a tired huff.

Sanji gave him a glare before looking back to the island. He needed to stop being so defensive towards Zoro. They were already past the point of not caring what was wrong with the other. Things were different. Sanji unwrapped his third nicotine lollipop of the morning and popped it into his mouth before speaking.

"The islanders… I'm worried… that if they find out what I am they might…" Sanji drifted off. He knew Zoro would catch on to what he meant.

"You think they'll go crazy and come after you?" Zoro finished Sanji's thought.

"Yeah… the other islanders haven't exactly been kind to my situation. And I don't think the Devil Fruit lie will hold out here. It only worked once before."

Sanji had stopped Zoro's suggestion before he had even said it. The Cook did have a point. One island after the next had seen disaster for the Fox-Cook. Even the lie of having a Devil Fruit couldn't stay up forever, especially if the other Sister Isle had somehow contacted this one with a warning about the Fox-Cook. Zoro could understand Sanji's worry. He most likely wasn't worried about what may happen to him, but he wanted his Nakama, and Zorko, safe. But Sanji couldn't just hide out on the Sunny and wait for answers. Zoro was sure Sanji felt it would be just as irritating waiting as it would be going on the island.

Sanji let out another sigh. He was ready to tell Zoro to go on ahead without him when he felt something be placed on his head and tied to the back of his head.

"Oi, Marimo, what are you doing?"

"A disguise." Zoro answered. "There." He stepped back, letting Sanji reach up to his head.

"What is this?" There was a piece of fabric fastened to his head keeping his fox ears hidden and pressed to his head.

"You're worried about being seen right? We just have to hide what will stand out." Zoro answered.

Sanji turned to face him then noticed the black bandana that was normally around Zoro's arm was gone.

"Wait, is this you…?"

The strong scent of steel hit his senses. No doubt it was the bandana Zoro used when he was serious. Zoro could have used any piece of fabric, but he chose to use his personal wear to hide Sanji's ears. Sanji would be smelling like Zoro for days. He felt his heart thump at that.

"Now your tail." Zoro pulled Sanji out of his stupor.

"What—hey!" Sanji snapped when Zoro grabbed his tail. He wrapped it around Sanji's waist, tucking the tip behind the rest of the tail to secure it. It looked like Sanji was wearing a fluffy haramaka. Sanji glared. "You have to be kidding me. I look ridiculous like this!" He was about to free his tail when Zoro trapped his arms to his sides with a hug. Sanji tensed, his face pressing against Zoro's chest. "Marimo!"

"You don't want to stay stuck on this boat, I know it." Zoro stated, his arms holding tight around Sanji's waist. "Like this, no one will see you as nothing other than someone with an odd sense of style. You and the others will be fine as long as you keep this disguise, got it?"

Sanji growled. How dare Zoro just say and do as he pleased. "Sure, hide the ears and tail, but what about my damn teeth and nails! No one looks like this!"

"Cook, just think about it. How many people have we met that actually looked normal?" Zoro pointed out.

Sanji snarled at that. Damn Swordsman and when he decided to be smart. "Fine. I'll wear your stupid bandana and walk around with a ridiculous furry belly band. But, you are paying for it." He freed an arm to jab a nail at Zoro's chest.

"What?" Zoro arched a brow.

"Every time a lovely lady comments about how I look I get to kick you where I want." Sanji declared.

Zoro rolled his eye. "Fine, whatever."

Sanji grinned wickedly. "Wonderful."

Zoro didn't like the look Sanji had. In retaliation he pulled Sanji in to a deep kiss. He mentally smirked at the yelp of surprise he edged from the Cook. Sanji managed to pull away finally with a sharp gasp.

"Bastard!" He snapped.

Zoro simply chuckled and let him go. "Come on, we have some searching to do."

Sanji grumbled, fixing the bandana on his head and followed Zoro.

~~O~~

"Six."

"What?"

"Six." Sanji gestured to two females chatting and giggling behind their hands. Their eyes were on Sanji.

Zoro sighed. "Fine. Six. Stupid females. Ow!" He glared at Sanji, who had just delivered a sharp kick to the back of Zoro's leg.

"Five." Sanji smirked, flashing his sharpened teeth. Zoro shook his head and continued down the gravel road.

The isle was surprisingly normal. Compared to the village style of the first isle and the tribal style of the second, the third sister isle was like a normal town. Traces of the spiritual influence were seen, but it was just in the base spirit mark branding each building. Pedestrians traveled the gravel roads with bags of their latest purchases and carriages carried people like a taxi. Stores, big and small, lined the main square, their goods proudly on display behind the front window. The roofs of the houses could be seen in the upper hill district, the houses organized by size and wealth of the family. Aside from the class structure, everyone seemed rather pleased, happy, and normal. It had surprised the two hot headed Straw Hats to see such a calm atmosphere. They had been expecting a further degradation of society than the previous isle. Seems like the further down the Isle chain didn't mean the lower the standings. There went Sanji and Zorko's theory.

"Seems odd walking here like nothing." Zoro commented what was on Sanji's mind.

"Yeah." Sanji looked around to the citizens passing them. Men were dressed in suits of comfortable ware. Women wore long flowing dresses or short bouncy ones. Children ran around with toy planes or were playing tag amongst each other, or living an adventure with their toys and dolls. The streets were clean, the skies were blue, and laughs carried in the wind. "Everything is just too… normal…"

"Are you sure this is the right island?"

"Of course it is." Sanji huffed at Zoro's question. "But I have this feeling that we aren't seeing everything there is to it."

"I don't know." Zoro said, looking to the nearest wood building. "The marks are everywhere and there really isn't much to hide in such a plain town."

"Hm…"

Though Zoro had a point that everything looked normal, Sanji couldn't push back the thought there was something else. He was sure that Zoro had the same feeling, but was just as lost as going about it. Sanji shook his head and walked, grimacing at the soft giggle of another female. His ears twitched under Zoro's bandana, irritated at being trapped for so long. He was a laughing stock that stunk of steel and sweat. He only wished the rest of the crew was having better luck.

The remaining Straw Hats had split in to three groups: Robin, Nami, and Usopp were together; Brook and Franky; and Luffy with Chopper. They hoped that the more groups searching the faster they would find what they were looking for. Each group had gone to a different part of the town and were to meet back at the Sunny before sundown to exchange any information, if no one shot one of Usopp's flare pellets first.

Robin, Nami, and Usopp had gone to the upper part of the town where the homes were settled. The houses varied from one, to two, to three stories, all close together and sharing a yard with their neighbours. Some had flower boxes on the window sills with bright flowers starting to bloom, others hand wind chimes hanging over the door, whistling softly with the light breeze that touched them, and others had toys littering the front steps, forgotten by a child who was called inside for lunch. The single road down the middle was clean and the atmosphere tranquil. They were just as lost as to what to do in such a normal place.

"Is there anything for us to even find here?" Usopp questioned as they walked. He stepped to the side to let a child chasing his dog and giggling pass. "It doesn't really feel… magical." He had no other way to describe the lack of spiritual influence like the other isles had.

"I mean… the mark on Sanji-kun's chest is marked on each building like the other isles but, there really is nothing to be found." Nami sighed. "Robin?"

"Hm." Robin was scanning the book on the Sister Isles for the chance that maybe something had been overlooked. No such luck. Neither book nor town was proving helpful to them. "Perhaps we will do better in asking the natives here." She suggested.

"It might be our best option right now." Nami sighed softly.

"Look out!" A heavily accented voice called to the group. Down the road came wreaths of flowers rolling. A couple had dropped one of their boxes of wreaths and were working quickly to pick them up before they were disheveled. Usopp picked up the one that had rolled to them and walked over to hand it to the woman.

"You guys have so many of these." Usopp commented. "Do you guys sell these?"

"Oh dear no." The women answered, taking the wreath from Usopp. Her voice was softer, not as heavily accented as her male companion, but her "R's" still rolled and her "O's" went up a pitch as she spoke. They were wearing similar outfits, the male in a tan and green three piece suit while the woman wore an ankle length strapless dress of the same green. His hair was cut short, head topped with a fedora and her hair was tied up in a tight bun, both hair a bright orange. Their colour scheme had a forestry feel that matched their flower wreaths.

"What are they for then, if I may ask?" Nami questioned, the girls having caught up with Usopp.

"Oh you ain't from here are yous?" The man answered with a question. He laughed warmly, his laugh rough and lined with snorts. He offered one of their wreaths to Nami. "Why is the time o' the festival tis it."

"Festival?" Robin asked. "What festival?"

"The festival where we pay our respects to the spirits." The woman answered, her wreaths packed neatly back in her box. "Every year we throw a lavish festival and give thanks to the spirits who guide our every day. Didn't you notice how bright everyone was coming in to town?"

"Yes, but we thought it was normal." Robin responded.

"Well we are a happy bunch, but this day brings out extra pep in all of us." The woman smiled. "Will you be staying for the festival? It is so start soon, before sundown."

"You'd be mighty mistakin' to miss such a gatherin'." The man added. "Music, food, glee, all till the moon rises above. It'd be worth the stay."

"Oh, we should hurry. We need to start passing out the wreaths. If you're interested in coming, we're holding the festival at the bell tower."

"Bell tower?" Usopp questioned.

"Yes, we call the spirits with it. We hope to see you there. Come, Robert." The woman hurried on ahead.

"Slow you role, Roberta!" The man called out and ran after, carrying the box of wreaths closer.

Nami looked away from the bustling pair and down to the wreath she held. It was beautifully made, green and yellow blooms adding colour to the waved ivy ring. There was embroidered slips of fabric woven within the ring. The pieces, each holding a section of one sentence. "Ring the bell, the spirits come, and find home."

"Such an interesting saying." Robin mused, reading over the sentence. "Seems we have a hidden talent for finding what we need."

"Ring the bell, the spirits come…" Nami read aloud. There was something to that portion of the sentence that bothered her.

"So by bell, they mean their bell tower right?" Usopp spoke up. "The spirits go to it when it's rung. Must be some supernatural bell to bring spirits to it."

"Ah!" Nami suddenly exclaimed. "Robin do you think…?"

"If the bell brings spirits…" Robin looked to the sky, orange of the oncoming sunset starting to creep in the dimming blue. "We have to find Cook-san before—"

Usopp gasped, realizing what the girls were getting on. "We need to hurry!"

~~O~~

"A bell tower?" Brook questioned, looking up at the tall tower before him.

Brook and Franky had been tasked with searching the middle of the town. They had noticed the natives starting to stream towards the bell tower as the day went on. Some had set up makeshift booths with food or goods to hand out. Laughter was always on the wind even as music started to take over the square. The music was Celtic in sound, bouncy and with a danceable beat. Brook had taken note of the music, humming along with the festive tunes.

"I think we're in the middle of some party." Franky said, looking around at the hyped up natives. "Wonder what it's for."

"Hello!" A woman called out to them. She was carrying flower wreaths on her arms. She gave one to the tallest Straw Hat, not even batting an eye at the fact that he was a live skeleton. "You two are from off the island, correct? You are here for the festival?"

"Festival?" Brook questioned, looking over the flower wreath. He had to admit, it was rather pretty.

"Mhm! You two are just in time. We are close to ringing the bell. It's so magical when the spirits come. Well we can't see them but we can feel them whirl past us." She said with a dreamy sigh. "Do enjoy your time. I'm Roberta, if you need any more information." She waved and danced to the next group of people coming in, flower wreaths in hand.

"Spirits coming to a bell? Now that is quite curious." Brook commented, running his boney hands down the wreath's curves. "But it does explain what I've been feeling from here."

"What?" Franky questioned the skeleton swordsman. He did remember Brook mentioning an odd sensation, but didn't elaborate further on it.

"Yes." Brook turned back to look up at the bell. "I sense a strong pull coming from it, like it's calling out. Yoho~ I can probably feel it because I can release my own spirit now. It's almost like the bell is a beacon, a light for a moth so to say."

"A beacon? You aren't an animal spirit though like the one in—" Franky cut himself of. The gears had clicked in his cyborg head, metaphorically. He raised his sunglasses, watching Brook. The skeletal swordsman was staring silently at the bell, the flower wreath clutched in both hands in front of him. He didn't need flesh to show the serious air of concern he was displaying in his boney gaze. He had figured out what dangers the bell could plague. "He, Brook, you don't think that bell can really call spirits to it, do you?"

"Franky-san." Brook spoke in a low tone. "I can feel the pull, but it does not call for my type of spirit. As sure as I'm dead, we need to find the others, especially Sanji-san."

Brook let the now crumpled wreath fall from his tight grip as he turned. He walked, looking straight ahead, out the main square, now gripping his sword cane. Franky was quick to follow. They knew little enough about the island, the addition of the so called spirit summoning bell added unnecessary mystery. But, for the sake of the crew, they couldn't take any chances…

~~O~~

On the outside of the town, Chopper was doing his best to keep up with a hyped up Luffy. They were given the outside of the town to look for any clues. So far, the only information they had found was how healthy the forest life was and how many trees Luffy can swing on.

"Luffy! We don't have time for this!" Chopper called out, trying to figure out which direction the monkey captain had disappeared in. He heard the chitter sound of Luffy's laugh from his left and bolted through the shrubs to catch him. But the poor little reindeer ended up catching a confused and irritated squirrel in his hooves.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" The squirrel chittered angrily.

"Ah! Sorry my mistake!" Chopper apologized frantically and set the squirrel down. The fluffy tail rodent looked to him with a curious look.

"You should hurry, pal, it's almost time."

"Time?" Chopper questioned, watching the squirrel dig for its hidden goods.

"The ghost looking animals are going to come by soon. Got to scram." The squirrel answered.

"What?"

"You deaf? Once that bell rings we got to get away from them. Those ghost animals are creepy looking."

"But what do you mean?"

"Keep up, kid." The squirrel stuffed his cheeks with his collection of seeds and climbed up the nearest tree.

"Ghost animals?" Chopper questioned no one. Now that he thought about it, since entering the forest neither Straw Hat had noticed any animals scurrying about, which was very odd for such a lavish forest. "Something with that bell… how weird…" Chopper tapped his chin in thought.

"Chopper!"

Chopper's ears twitched at the call of his name. He turned in tome to avoid Luffy's elastic entrance.

"Chopper! Someone's shot off a pellet." Luffy got straight to the point. He picked up the little reindeer and ran out to the clearing. He held up Chopper to see. Sure enough, blue dust from one of Usopp's pellets was falling over the town. "We need to hurry!" Luffy didn't wait for Chopper to answer and ran ahead back to town. Everything had gone so fast Chopper didn't know what to make of it. But the pellet could not be ignored. They just had to find out from which group it had come from.

Chopper's ears twitched again, the loud chime of a bell started to ring across the isle.

"The bell!" Nami exclaimed, looking towards the sound of the bell. Usopp had just shot a blue pellet signaling information to alert the other Straw Hats, but the bell ringing had been unexpected.

"We have to go to the market, now." Robin stated. "Or else Cook-san…"

"Franky-san, the bell!" Brook yelped. Franky had just been about to shoot a response pellet when the bell rang.

"Damn it. Screw the pellet, come on!" Franky ran from the square quickly, heading towards the market, Brook hurrying behind him.

The bell's gong hummed deeply, louder and louder the more it captivated the isle. The air started to stir, growing heavy with the call. A warm breeze swept over, comforting to the islanders. But one island goer didn't feel the warmth. He felt a cold chill that made him tremble.

Sanji stopped, turning to look back towards the bell. He felt his body freeze, his mind go blank momentarily before Zorko's voice, it sounding muddled and echoed, came through.

" _Sanji… that sound… it's beautiful…"_

The bell rang in a steady one beat chime. There wasn't much to interpret as beautiful. But the chime was hypnotizing, seeming to reach out to the Cook and spirit.

Sanji didn't answer. He couldn't hear anything other than the bell. He pulled the bandana from his head, letting his trapped ears flick up and fully take in the sound of the bell. He walked towards the bell, zombie like in his heavy, trudging steps that kicked up dirt. His tail had unwrapped from around his waist and dragged behind him, limp and lifeless. . Zoro's bandana slipped from his hand, fluttering to the ground behind Sanji's steps.

Zoro had heard the bell, but he ignored it. As far as he knew, it was a bell telling of the hour. He snorted and yawned.

"We should probably head back to the Sunny. This place is a bust." Zoro suggested. He waited for Sanji's response, which he didn't get. "Cook? Did you hear me or—g" Zoro turned, his sentence cutting off when he noticed the lack of a Fox-Cook. "Cook? Hey, this isn't funny." Zoro huffed. If Sanji had left him behind as a sick joke then the Cook had some revenge coming to him. "Cook! If you're doing this to get me lost then give it up! I don't get lost!" Zoro called out as he walked back the way he had come. "Cook!" Zoro caught sight of something on the ground that made him look twice. He crouched down and picked up his dirt covered bandana. "What?"

"Zoro!"

Zoro looked up, Nami, Robin, and Usopp were running to him. The three slid to a stop, panting heavily to catch their breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro asked.

"Where's Sanji!" Usopp gasped the question.

"Don't know." Zoro answered simply.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nami snapped.

Zoro was about to answer when heavy steps caught his attention. Franky and Brook were running towards them.

"Where's Sanji-san?" Brook asked, the least out of breath, having no lungs and all.

"He's gone off somewhere." Zoro responded.

"Zoro this is not a time to joke around! Sanji-kun could be in danger!" Nami snapped.

"Danger? That damn Cook is a walking disaster—Ack!" Zoro flinched back. Nami had slapped him bitterly and seething with rage. "What the fuck, Witch?"

"That bell, it calls spirits." Robin explained, doing well to hide her own anger towards Zoro. She calmly explained the situation. "We are not sure what purpose the bell is for, but considering how ill-received Cook-san has been on past isles…"

"If Sanji-bro is seen they could go after him." Franky finished. "Brook and I found out what the bell is for too. We didn't find anything out about the festival though."

"Neither did us other than calling the spirits to it." Usopp informed.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked, lost with what the others were talking about.

"Sanji is in danger!" Chopper's high pitched cry of worry had called the attention of the crew. Luffy and Chopper had walked in just in time to hear what the others has found. It had clicked in Chopper what the squirrel had warned him about. IT wasn't good.

Luffy had his serious look. He set Chopper down and walked up to Zoro. The younger looked up at his second in command, eyes narrowed, soft anger bubbling within him.

"Zoro." He spoke, his voice low and demanding order. "Where is Sanji?"

Zoro looked down at his bandana. He clutched it tightly. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like it. "I don't know." Zoro answered lowly. "I lost him."

"We have to find him." Luffy responded.

"At the bell tower! That's our best chance of finding him." Usopp quickly said.

"Lead the way." Luffy nodded.

The crew hurried towards the bell tower. Zoro hadn't looked away from the bandana. He was supposed to make sure nothing hurt the Cook. He grit his teeth and clenched the bandana tight in his fist. He took a slow deep breath in, calming himself, and tied his bandana back on his arm. He couldn't get angry at himself now. He needed to find Sanji. He hurried to catch up with the crew before he was separated from them.

~~O~~

Sanji, for the slow and heavy steps he was taking, had put quite a distance between himself and the crew. All he could hear was the bell ringing with each beat of his heart. Zorko, in his head, was silent but still ever present. They were both responding to the bell, each step closer making Sanji feel lethargic and Zorko's presence stronger.

Up ahead at the bell tower square, laughter and music could be heard. The festival to call the spirits was in full bloom, but it instantly died down when Sanji entered the scene. Gasps echoed in the silence as the music and laughter cut short. Sanji paid no attention to it as he continued his way to the tower. He stopped in front of it, looking up blankly at the tower, one eye blue, the other Zorko's green.

The townsfolk grouped together, whispering to one another what Sanji was. He looked human, but the fox ears and tail threw him off. And the fact that he had gone straight up to the bell, ignore those around him, was suspicious. The whispers continued until a large man dressed in fine fabrics stepped out from amongst the crowd. He knew what this was. But he didn't think in all his life he would see this.

"My people!" He spoke out. Obviously he was a man if power within the isle, probably their leader. "Do not be hushed. We are in the presence of a bodied spirit."

Murmurs broke out then. The townsfolk knew of legends that spirits could be hosted in a human's, but they still blended in, able to pass by as human as they made it home. The spirits, though, seemed not in control. The dual eyed colour proved it enough. They were in the presence of a sin.

"My people!" The leader spoke out again. "This spirit is trapped, forced to share a body with its host! The spirit is to have full control but this human has denied it!"

"What do we do?" A woman asked, her eyes on Sanji's stiff back.

"We free the spirit!" The leader declared. He had been told by the elder before him of spirits taking a host body, but the body was theirs to use. It was rare for a spirit and human to share the body. It was a sin to deny the spirit full control. He pointed to a young boy dressed in formal ware.

"Boy, bring me the Onyx spear." He ordered. The boy jumped, bowed and left to bring the requested item.

"Sir, what shall we do?" Another man asked.

The leader shrugged off his coat. He turned to his people. "Tie him to the slab." He gestured to a stone slab that was being used as a table. "It is my duty as the new elder to aid a spirit shall they need it. You." He pointed to the musicians. "Keep the bell ringing and beat your drums to the beat. Men, get some rope and tie him down."

Four men acted quickly, taking rope from some pitched tents that were acting as shops. They hurried to tie their ropes at Sanji's wrists and ankles. The bell had stopped ringing by then, giving Sanji the chance to take control of his body again. He growled and struggled against the men tying him up.

"Let go of me! Who the hell are you?" Sanji snapped. He had been following Zoro, Why was he suddenly being restrained. "Let go!" The men struggled to keep their hold on the ropes securing Sanji.

"Quickly, ring the bell!" The leader ordered. He was positive now of the shared body, and he didn't like the human sharing with the spirit whatsoever.

Sanji continued to struggles, the ropes starting to burn his wrists. He was hoping to get out of his situation without casualties, but the islanders had gone a step too far.

"Hell!" Sanji readied to summon his flames. But the loud gong of the bell sounding again froze him. There was a delay between each ring of the bell, but every strong pull rang the bell loud and heavy. The strain on the ropes holding Sanji slacked as he went limp. His eyes had turned green, Zorko taking full control of Sanji's body. Zorko had control of Sanji's body, but the bell held control over him.

"Hurry! While the spirit has control!" The leader ordered.

The men holding Sanji in place pulled Sanji to the stone slab, the women having cleared it of the food that had been on top. They forced Sanji on his back on the slab and called for others to pound wooden stakes in the ground. They pulled hard on the ropes, adding strain to keep Sanji in place before tying the ropes to the wooden stakes. All the while Sanji remained motionless.

There was the fearless and ruthless Straw Hat Cook tied to a cold stone slab by ropes he could easily have broken free from. The captivated Zorko allowed the Cook to be put in such a situation. But the young fox spirit was not to be blamed for the situation they were forced in. Neither knew of the bell on the island nor the power it had to summon spirits to it. Unlucky for the bound souls, those who did know of the bell had been too late to pull them from harm's way.

The leader went around to the head of the slab. He looked down in to the blank green eyes of the spirit, a cold shudder licking up the back of his neck. He reached forward to unbutton Sanji's blue dress shirt, the other natives slowly coming closer, and murmurs of confusion passing between them. A sharp gasp from the closest female sounded at Sanji's spirit brand being exposed. Indeed, a brand was over the heart as scriptures described.

The leader recoiled, muttering a prayer under his breath at the sight. Any doubt of Sanji being an odd human was brushed away. They truly were in the presence of a trapped spirit. He'd been trained to deal with such an event should it arise, but the situation was rare to nonexistent; he never thought he'd have to put his training to actual use.

"The spear, now." He called for.

The boy who had been sent to get the spear hurried forward and held it up. The leader took it and marveled at the relic. Black stone had been cut and shaped in to a deadly spear. A red silk was wrapped around the staff handle, gold silk adding a refined touch to the silk. The staff of the spear had been cut from a tree bathed in purified water and shaped by a silver blade. A high priest had blessed the spear to ensure its legacy as serving as a toll to aid the spirits. The leader closed his eyes and gripped the spear tight, muttering a prayer to help guide his hand.

Silence spread across the townsfolk as the leader moved behind Sanji's head. The steady ring of the bell accompanied by the beats from the drums made the atmosphere tense. The leader pressed the spear head to each of Sanji's foxy ears, then trailed the tip down Sanji's tail hanging limp off the stone. The villagers watched with close gazes at their elder's movements of the spear. He trailed the spear tip up Sanji's body, stopping at the center of the brand. He held the spear straight, hand over hand for a strong grip. He muttered a soft prayer, pleading to aid the spirit.

"Holy spirits hear my chant. This human insults the way of our guides. By my power, I grant the spirit its claim. Guide my hand so I may separate the two souls."

He closed his eyes and raised the spear.

Gravel crunched under the rushing steps of the Straw Hats. The bell tower was in sight, as was the crowd huddled around the big scene.

"Sanji!" Luffy called out.

The huddled group turned to the cry, startled by the sudden intrusion. Zoro was the first to see the cause of the commotion. His eye widened. Sanji was tied spread eagle on a stone slab, a finely dressed man raising a spear over Sanji's exposed chest.

Time seemed to stop then. Each step pounding like the playing drums, the bell ringing white noise. Zoro heard Luffy call out again. He saw the spear come down in a clean pierce.

* * *

AN: Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry it has been so long since a last update. Between school and holidays time got away from me. But I have not forgotten this story! It has reached a sharp turning point in the story and I cannot simply give it up now. Especially at the cliffhanger I left this chapter at. From here on I have how the fic will continue and conclude. There is still so much to do! I hope everyone is having a happy new year and I promise to post more often now! Until next time and thank you for being patient with me!

Kitsune Out!


End file.
